(1990s) The LOUD HOUSE :Summer days
by Salvo1985
Summary: the summer of 93 the toys, the music, the fashion the 90's was the last great decade of radical awesomeness! but for the louds while everything was in the groove theye will soon learn that life can have it's ups and downs. contains lunacoln, lincori,lynncisco, lynncoln and luaggie. this is inspired by the freshknight's art work. will have multi-chapters (coverart own by jbwarner86)
1. Chapter 1: schools out for summer

Well, we got no choice

All the girls and boys

Makin' all that noise

'Cause they found new toys

Well, we can't salute ya

Can't find a flag

If that don't suit ya

That's a drag

School's out for summer

School's out forever

School's been blown to pieces

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the Summer of 1993 bill Clinton was in office, 'got milk' was the famous slogan, Leonardo DiCaprio was the hot hunk of the day, the x-files was the most popular show, and this summer for Lincoln loud was gonna be the bomb! Jurassic Park was coming out within the month of June, and school had been out just a few days ago of may! he was excited as hell,

for he begged and begged til he was bitched slapped by Lori to shut the fuck up. over all the family did agree that yes, Jurassic park was the go-to movie. and Lincoln had his eyes on the toys just a few days ago. it was Friday, and that meant he got a new action figure. so long as his grades were good, and they were. naturally! he marked his calendar, June 11th 1993.

the bus ride home was agonizing! he was looking forward to catch the x-men, and batman the animated series, before the family could go on their usual outing. he turned his head to the screen and spoke to the readers:

"hi, i'm Lincoln loud, and In a family big as mine, we usually go out to eat. we're lucky enough to have this every Friday since mom works over time. now the big question is, do we go to golden coral? or pizza hut?"

the boy sighed and scratched his head.

"pizza is seen as a special treat. but what i'm most anxious is what toy i get to have. i'm thinking aliens from the movie of the same name...funny...as much as i play with the toys, my parents never let me see the movie"

he turned his head and sighed, looking at the houses passing by, waiting for the bus to drop him at the corner near his home.

"another thing we love to do is go to rent some movies, now, block buster is too expensive for us, so we usually go to the 'old man' as we call him, though the place is called action video. he rents out the new releases much cheaper than blockbuster, as i said, as a family as big as mine, we got a budget."

indeed the boy and his family were big and so budgets were made, even if their mother, a nurse working hours made up most of the money in the house hold, their father of course was the stay at home dad, fixing cars, shoes, clocks as a way to make some money.

the bus finally stopped and Lincoln hop out then ran. ran because, damn, he was hungry! and so the vote would begin to see which place they would eat! after that, a trip to target, or wal-mart. then the video rentals. the best any boy loved about Fridays!

"Lincoln!"

he turned and saw Luna, dressed in a white shirt, showing off her belly, blue jeans with the typical torn cuts at the knees, a flannel shirt tied around her waist her all star's shoes hit the side walk. she carried a skate board, which had a skull with a purple Mohawk.

sling over her shoulder was her guitar case. he smiled at his sister as they met up.

"hey."

he said, Luna set her skate board down and reached into her pocket.

"i got something for ya."

this peaked Lincoln's curiosity and when she pulled out a 20 dollar bill, his eyes light up!

"i found it on the side walk. what did i tell ya about always looking down while walking?"

she smiled and handed it to him.

"..f-for me?"

luna rolled her shoulder and rubbed it.

"yeah, sure little man. i figured you could use the extra cash to buy your toys."

Lincoln held it with eyes large as dinner plates, he lean forward and hugged her waist and pressed his face on her breasts.

"thanks luna!"

luna chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"yeah, yeah, it's all good bro"

the two parted and begin walking side by side.

"so. think mom will take us to pizza hut?"

Lincoln gave a shrug as he put the 20 in his pocket.

"maybe not, golden coral has more food, and it does have pizza."

Luna rubbed her neck.

"yeah, but i crave the pizza hut dude."

they nodded in agreement as they near their home.

they could hear jump the jam and could see Lynn jr. in her Chicago bulls jersey throwing hoops in the basket. moving fast. whilst lucky in black shades, white shirt, with a checkerboard-grey color dress. she was just watching Lynn play by herself. when she saw them coming she drop the ball.

"it's about time, queers. mom and dad's waiting!"

Luna frown and steped up fast and grab her by the collar of her shirt.

"i dont you not to call me that!"

Lynn kicked her shins and bolted, she turn as she ran backwards.

"hey, not my fault you like a girl."

luna chased her and she ran inside. luna yelled out.

"that's just a rumor started just cause i hung out with sam!"

lincoln sighed and looked at the readers.

"yeah, it happen about a month ago. now, i know Sam, and she's a good chick, but i know something Luna doesn't"

he looked back and forth and lean in close to whisper.

"Sam likes girls, just not Luna."

he sighed rubbed his neck his head dropped, his eyes shift upward to look at the readers.

"to be honest i'm uncomfortable with my sister dating another girl."

he paused and looked away and sighed heavily.

"or boys for that matter."

there was a long pause. he ran his hand over his bangs and looks down.

"i'm selfish. it's just, whenever she hangs out with sam, chunk, george, i feel left out. when i tag along i feel like a third wheel. we're close. like, tight. ya know what i'm sayin?"

he walked into the house, and up the stairs. he hand gestured to the readers.

"i'm a jealous guy, i admit it. heck, i wasn't soo keen on bobby being with lori, and she and i, we was always hanging out, having a bombastic time, but since she started dating him three years ago, she became kinda mean..."

he open his door, he entered, and drop his back pack. a poster of the teenage mutant ninja turtles on the wall, another with D.A.R.E. and another with transformers. the desk had action figures, tmnt, transformers, battle trolls (they're out of control!) and his nintendo, a TV. bed with sheets decorated in ninja turtle-he was a fan, who wasn't?

"and his sister, Ronnie Anne? i know her from school, she could be a real drag sometimes man."

he moved his finger in a circular moton.

"we dated, but she broke up with me two weeks ago. lucky for me, Luna and Sam had a nasty fight. which caused her to hang out with me more often."

he fished out his 20 and went to his piggie bang to take out some cash he started to count what he had.

"it's good to be with luna. she's like the only sis that understands me. sometimes i wish i wasn't related just so i could date her. it's screwed up, i know. but when you know someone for so long you have this tight connection."

he waved the wad of cash, with a grin on his lips.

"and thanks to my sis, i got 60 dollars! i can buy a nice haul of jurassic park toys, maybe alien verous predator. or even x-men. or if i can wait, i can get a stack of comics!"

he grab his wallet and fold the cash and stuffed it. before putting it in his jeans. he heard his mother calling for every one to come down the stairs.

everyone came down like a herd of animals. their mother wore a pink v neck shirt, pants and white shoes, their father wore a button up shirt and tie the parents of the louds stood before them.

"alright kiddos, you know the drill. voting time."

luna spoke out quick.

"i vote pizza hut!"

Lana and Lola jumped up and down Lana woe a base ball shirt with a 24 number on the right and a base ball cap, Lola wore a pink polka-dot dress. her pony tail swaying up and down. both chanting

"pizza hutt! pizza hutt!"

rita sighed and drumb her fingers on her chin in thought.

"i don't know, pizza hut's pretty pricey. i much rather go to a all you can eat place."

lincoln gestured. as he tried to convinced her.

"but mom, that's twenty bucks. that's basically the same thing with two pizzas!"

lynn sir waved a finger. as he pointed out to his only son.

"ah, ah, ah! it adds up with drinks. besides, wouldn't mc donalds be a better option?"

lori gagged and tossed her frizzy hair aside. "like, that is soooo gnarly and gross! burger king has a much better taste dad!"

"awh common popstar! i gots the munchies for that pan pizza!"

Rita gestured with a hand.

"well, if you have some money to pitch in, maybe we can afford it."

lincoln's eyes shift. he had sixty. ...if he gave out fourty...

"i got two 20's would that be enough?"

her parents looked shocked. unsure at first, lynn sir asked

"are you sure you wanna do that sport? that's your saved up allowence."

lincoln gave a nod and smiled.

"yeah!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

sacrifices were made. sure, he had enough to buy a good haul of whatever toys he had. he only had 25 bucks now. but all around him his siblings enjoyed the meat lovers, and pepperoni pizza. Lincoln was happy he could make this Friday a pizza hut night. Luna slam a hand on his back, making him jump. he looked at her as she winked.

"dude, you are the best bro a sis could ask."

lincoln blushed and lifted his slice and took a bite. the gooy-cheesyness of it, the sausce, the crisp of the peporino. yeah, this was the life. he chewed and looked at luna and spoke.

"i figured we deserve this."

school life was hell. and yeah, pizza night was the best of all nights. more so when you could afford it. the music box was playing groove is in the house. and luna turned her head and bobbed her head to side to side.

"that's my jam man!"

she begin dancing in her seat and taking a bite out of her slice. all the while the girls in their serpete seats chattered ate, laughed and enjoyed themselves. lincoln blushed at luna's seat dancing and looked across from him. luan looked ...sadden.

"is everything okay?"

luan blinked and looked at her younger brother and gave him a weak smile. "i'm fine" she said. but lincoln knew better. after a moment, luna tilt her head.

"uh-oh i know that look...somethin's up."

Luna slide off the bed, and grab luan's hand.

"common sis! let's groove!"

luan stuttered.

"n-no- it's okay! besides we don't wanna get kicked out!"

but Luna wasn't one to listen as she moved her hips, it was like water, the way it moved hypnotizing she bump her hip against luan. "we're gonna dance and have some fun!"

luan wasn't sure but followed along and begin dancing in the middle of the restaurant.

"that's it lulu! dance the blues away!"

luan smile widen as she got into it the two close sister dance to the music. the girls laughed and cheered. lynn sir spoke for them to keep it down.

~The chills that you spill

Up my back keep me filled

With satisfaction when we're done

Satisfaction of what's come

I couldn't ask for another (I-I-I-I)

No, I couldn't ask for another (that's right)

Your groove I do deeply dig

No walls only the

My supper dish

My succotash wish (sing it baby)

I couldn't ask for another (uh-huh, uh-huh)

(I-I-I-I) No, I couldn't ask for another~

once the music was done the two slide into the booth and luna wrap an arm around her neck.

"you feel better?"

luan sighed.

"a little bit."

she admitted but there was still bugging her. but she wasn't gonna talk. it concern lincoln. but he knew not to press forward for answers. so whatever it was, she looked at luna and lean on her and spoke. luna's eyes widen and looked at her, luan looked away.

"no way, that's great!"

she grab her shoulders

"who is it?"

luan blushed and mummbled. luna lean forward.

"come again?"

luan whispered in her ear. Luna jerked back. and stared at her, luan looked away and looked she was about to cry. Luna's expression soften and rubbed her back.

"it's okay lulu. im just happy you got an eye on someone."

Lincoln was confused, as he took a sipped his Pepsi. after dinner they went to the rentals. the twins picked the brave little toaster, Lincoln stared at the copy of Alien 3. god he wanted to see it.

but then he wanted to see the other two, and wouldn't you know it? they had all three! but there was a limit. only four can be picked. lucy was beside him looking at the selection. she reached and grab a vhs.

"..lucy, i don't think mom and dad will let you watch pumpkin head..."

Lucy held it. as if was touched by god. but her attention turn to Friday the 12th part 3. the puppet master, so many wonderful horrors...unf. but pumpkin head...she hugged the tape.

"lori will cover for me."

Lincoln stared at her then looked at alien. he snatched the tape. and looked at the dark sister. "then i'm taking this." Lucy looked and lift her shades up, her white-blue eyes stared at it.

"...ah. good choice."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No, fuckin' way."

Lori said with her hands at her hips.

"your too much dad, you'll be pissing yourself like you did when we watched child's play."

lincoln grab her beastie boys t shirt and tugged as he begged his elder sister.

"common lori! please! i promise i can take it!"

lori barked out a laugh

"and have mom and dad ride my ass when they find out you can't sleep? get real lame-ass"

he pointed at lucy.

"but you letting her watch pumkin head! she's only eight!"

lori raised her head and sighed shaking her head.

"that's because she's more mature than you, she can handle a priest being burnt alive in a church."

"spoilers."

lucy sighed heavily. lori muttered-

"sorry..."

lori looked at her albino bitch boy of a brother.

"point is, she doesn't scream like a girl and hides under my shirt. what makes you think you won't do that crap with me with this movie?"

lincoln frown and lower his head and muttered.

"...i fed you pizza..."

lori sneered. so he tried to play that card. she rolled her eyes and gave a heavy huff.

"Fine! but your not going to sleep in my bed if you can't sleep tonight!"

she snatched the tape and tuened around.

"princess bitch boy..."

lincoln was used to the insults. but he was happy. he did a fist pump and followed his sister, following, by her side. all smiles, excited as heck!

"thanks lori you're the best sister ever!"

he said with graditude. lori stopped and glared at him. but her eyes soften and smiled and ruffled his hair.

"it's the least i can do. just promise me you'll handle this."

he nodded and hugged her, lori shoved him off.

"ew, gay."

she rolled her eyes and walked off to meet their parents. Lucy held the pumpkinhead tape. and sighed dreamily. Lincoln shuddered at the image on the tape. pumpkinhead scared the hell out of him. they checked out, and went to the store.

Lincoln got the alien warrior vs predator figure 2-pack and one ripely figure. he had enough for them. he was happy as a clam! now he was gonna watch the original movie!

when the family was done browsing and shopping. they came home the twins went up to their room rushing to see the brave little toaster. while Luna and luan went to their own room to talk of the situation luan had.

lincoln sat with lori and leni and lucy to view his movie. he open his toys and set them on the table. lynn rolled her eyes and walked off.

"i'm going to bed, i got to meet fransico tomorrow morning."

they mumbled words of night.

once the tape was popped in. and the opening begin. he lean close, smiling wide. this was it. this was finally happen this was going to be so awesome!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THIS WAS HORRIBLE!

Lincoln was pressed against lori. clinging to her arm. he watched one of the chracter's die in such a horrible way, his groin being stabbed by the alien tail.

the first half scared him.

the scene where the guy was leaning on the table shaking violently as the alien had popped out of his stomach...! Lincoln wasn't prepared, and he willed himself not to urinate himself. but he was shaking and continued to watch. he can do this...he can do this...

he couldn't do this! it wasn't even the end and he ran up the stairs. lori rolled her eyes and sighed she knew her brother was too much of a pussy. lucy turned her head and held up her tape. lori nodded and gestured.

"pop it in."

Lucy hop off and rushed to put the vhs in and rushed back and sat on leni's lap. the three begin to watch the demon of vengeance, murder the living shit out of teenagers. and lucy slowly but surely begin to fall in love with pumpkin head. oh, yeah. she'd love to marry that and have it's abominations for sure.

Lincoln couldn't sleep. lori was right, but he couldn't! but ..maybe... he pulled the covers, holding bun-bun and walking out of his room. he walked the darken hallway scared out of his mind. he entered luan and luna's room. luan was asleep on the bottom bunk, while Luna was on the top. Lincoln climb the latter and crawled towards his sister. Luna awoke and looked at Lincoln in the darkness.

"dude? you a'ight?"

lincoln looked shameful as he hugged bun-bun to his chest.

"i tried watching alien..."

Luna didn't need anymore info. she pulled the sheets and he crawled towards her fast and got comfy curling against her. she smiled and covered him up. and laid her head back on the pillow. eyes closed, her arm drape over him.

"thank you..."

lincoln whispered, feeling warm and safe already. the familiar smell of her scent relaxed him. his eyes fell shut. luna yawned widely and nuzzled his bangs.

"no problamo lil' dude."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12am. luan was wide awake. she got up, and got dressed quickly, she slowly and sneakily got out of her room. and slowly walked the halls, down the stairs.

the first thing she saw was the blow of the grey tv illuminating the living room. Lucy was curled in leni's lap, who held her, lori and leni's head pressed against each other snoring their mouth open, drooling. lori twitched and mumbled bobby. leni snorted and muttered Lincoln...

luan shook her head. leni was always been the weird one. she knew that dumb blond stared at her brother too long... luan snuck past and open the door quietly, and got out of the house, closing it it just as silent before huffing in a run. her sneakers hot the side walk. the air was damp.

but she knew where to go, she knew because she was waiting for her. and the thought of that girl brought such excitement, such a thrill. it was such a big secret to which Luna knew now. but luan can trust her.

after all, Luna was open minded. and she was glad that she was. five miles out and she was there, in the old skate park, she saw the glow of a cigarette. she knew it was Maggie. her heart pounded, as she slowly walked towards her girlfriend...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	2. Chapter 2: cruel summer

Straight up now tell me

Do you really want to love me forever oh oh oh

Or am I caught in a hit and run

Straight up now tell me

Is it gonna be you and me together oh oh oh

Or are you just having fun

0000000000000000000000000

Luan sat next to maggie. for a moment, silence.

"you know we could get caught."

Maggie took a puff of her cigarette. and blew a fog of smoke.

"and that's the thrill of it, isn't it?"

she turned her head looking at the happy-jokester. a small smile on her lips.

"mm..hmm...maaaaybe."

Luan scoot closer their nose touch, Maggie lean in for a kiss-but something blocked her lips.

Maggie pulled her head back, luan held a small box of tic-tacs. shaking it side to side.

"i prefer your breath to smell minty fresh, smokey."

Maggie had a dead pan expression, then snatched the box, popping the lid open shaking the contents on her palm before pushing a hand full and begin to chew loudly. luan tilt her head and had a wide sweet smile stretch her lips.

"you annoy me, loud."

luan licked her buck teeth

"if i annoy you, why do you keep me around?"

Maggie sighed and swallowed the mints then grab her throat and pulled her forward in a firm kiss. they're lips smacking softly before opening as their tongue lap against each other

"mmm...your mouth still taste like an ash tray."

Maggie pushed her back abit roughly.

"fuck you, loud."

luan grinned and giggled.

"i know you wanna, smokey."

Maggie rolled her eyes and reached and held her hand, rubbing her thumb against luan's knuckles. luan lean her head against her shoulder and sighed, gazing at the starry night. she was happy, content.

she never consider herself as 'gay' she liked a boy too, it's just..Maggie caught her eye and dammit, her heart was all fluttery when she was near her. but the thing is, she never said 'i love you' she understood that sort of thing isn't easy to say but it be nice to hear it...

"i love you."

luan said in hopes she respond with the words she wanted to hear.

"i know."

sigh. doing that Han solo thing again...she decided not to push her luck. instead she just kept silent and enjoyed her presence. after all...she'll be back home soon anyway for now?

she nuzzled Maggie's neck and Maggie blushed, closed her eyes, and wrap an arm around her and pulled her close. luan's smile spread widely and took that as the 'i love you' that she wanted anyway.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Step off, ya bluudy cun't!"

Luna's fake British drawl over her throat thickly. Lincoln just wanted to go the damn dollar movies. maybe see the sandlot. the dollar movie theater wasn't far from home, 5 maybe 7 miles. Luna offered to take him and just hang out.

when they got there, Sam came around shoving his sister. for what reason he didn't know. but he watched fearfully. as his sister pushed Sam back. Sam wore a flannel shirt which was a dark aqua marine color over a cure t-shirt, shorts, brown shoes.

she was, like every girl of the rock n roll type rebellious. she even had a aqua-marine dye on the tip of her bang. Lincoln had to admit, she was pretty. and they did have some good talks when she was with Luna but somehow she became mean...it just started a month ago as mention.

"you know it's your fault people think i'm gay!"

Sam spat as she shoved Luna, but his sister stood her ground. she flipped her the bird.

"fuck off, everyone saw you kissing Ruth! she told me you forced yourself on her, and George's fuckin' pissed with you! even if i was queer, i wouldn't touch you! your bad blood man!"

Sam grab Luna by her shirt, Lincoln reacted and tried to interfere, Luna pulled her arm back to give her one in the eye. but before she could Sam hair was being pulled.

she yelp as she let go of Luna she was turned around and felt her ass being swiftly kicked, shit hurt!

she whirl around to see a Burnett in a Hilfiger tank top a red flannel tied around her waist over short shorts. Sam knew her. it was one of Luna's sister's, Lynn Jr.

"back off, dyke! unless you want a knuckle sandwich! common! i'll creme ya!"

Lynn put on her war face. her fists raised, she was ready for a beat down, Lincoln had to admire his sister's guts. she was ready to tangle with anyone who messed with her siblings. Sam like a coward back off, and pointed at Luna.

"fuck you, loud! i'll get back atchu!"

she turned and ran off. once she was gone, luna relaxed and her face soften, she turned to Lynn and smiled.

"thanks, sis. didn't expect ya to come following us."

Lynn rolled her shoulder and sniffed loudly rubbing her nose with her thumb.

"yeah, well, you forgot your wallet, so i chased after you guys. then i saw that faggot messing with you."

she handed her wallet, Luna smacked her forehead with her palm. how could she forget! Lynn was a life saver, and boy if she hadn't come sooner, Luna would have put the beat down on Sam. and Luna wasn't one to pull hair, fuck no. she punched like a man and left you with few teeth! all in all she wanted to avoid any mess, but she'd fuck her up if she had too!

"dudette, awh man! thanks!"

she reached an arm around her young sister and pulled her into hug. lynn allowed it but pushed her away.

"okay! enough! i gotta get back"

she turned to walk back to the house-

"lynn, wait!"

Lynn turned to her sister and luna offered her-

"come see a movie with us. my treat."

lynn raised a brow. and shook her head.

"nah, sis it's okay i need to organize some shit."

lincoln stepped forward and said with a raised finger.

"we're gonna see the sandlot!"

Lynn paused. she been wanting to see that movie since it was released. so the offer was tempting as hell. she did love sports movies, but this was the slice of life type. she thought it over then shrugged.

"aiight, i'm game."

luna checked her cash and nodded.

"i got enough beans for the tickets, some pop and popcorn."

Lincoln gave her the thumbs up and the three went inside to spend the day in the theater.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lori walked towards the home of the Santiago. she wanted to surprise her boo-boo-bear. she had plan the whole thing. she was going to take him out for an outing, she even hand picked some nice clothes to make him look snazzy! she rung the door bell and waited. and waited. ... and waited. she knocked on the door but no answer. Ronnie was beside her.

"hold on, i got this. he's a deep sleeper."

Lori jerked and stared at Ronnie, where did she come from, she watched as the frizzy haired girl grab a key from under the mat and unlocked it. turning the nob and letting Lori in.

"thanks."

she sighed but smiled, and looked at her. she knew Ronnie and Lincoln had a fallen out. it was sad, she really thought the two were cute together. she looked at the room.

she didn't know why, but that painting of a Aztec Indian holding a dying woman, his face in agony of the loss, while the background the volcano erupted. she couldn't be too sure, but bobby's mother mention there was a tragic romance story behind it, a Mexican legend. she always found it interesting...

"well, i'm gonna get myself Capri sun. you know where to find bobby"

Lori nodded and walked the halls. she grinned. she was excited to spend a romantic day with her man. - Ronnie walked into the kitchen and open the fridge. damn, they needed to get more groceries.

thank god for food stamps. she took the last grape flavor Capri sun and jam the straw and took a large gulp. she shut the door and lean against the fridge. thinking of that stink-o lame ass albino, Lincoln. she knew she was hard on his ass lately. maybe she should reconnect with him, after all..he wasn't a bad boy...

she jumped when she heard Lori screaming!

"BOBBY HOW COULD YOU?!"

Ronnie sped fast into the hall and screeched to a halt as she stopped by the open door. she drop her pouch drink. Bobby was standing there nude, on his bed was carol page, covering herself in a blanket. it didn't take a rocket genius to figure out what was going on.

Lori sobbed in her hands while her brother tried but failed to calm her down. the shit hit the fan when Lori smacked him across the face.

dropping the selected clothes and turned, Ronnie side stepped as Lori ran out of his room she watched the blonde ran through the halls. and out that door. Ronnie turned her head. wide eyed. bobby slip on his baggy jeans.

Ronnie was always watching over her brother, admired even. always thought he was the most decent guy that she ever known. kinda like Lincoln... but this?

"...you're despicable."

Ronnie said in disgust, bobby sighed and rubbed his neck looking at his young sister.

"look, i'm sorry but things weren't working out, she caught me at a bad time, i was gonna break things off with her, i swear, Ronnie."

Ronnie looked down and couldn't really look him in the eye.

"...this is bunk, bobby! what the hell was you thinkin' ?"

she shook her head and turned raising her hands.

"fer'get it! i'm gonna bounce! good luck with your hoe, Roberto!"

Ronnie got out of that mess. she wasn't gonna deal with that shit. she was gonna go hang out with Clyde. she needed a change of sensory anyway.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln flinched when Lynn socked his shoulder several times.

"ow! Jesus what the hell?!"

Lynn giggled as she was bouncy with excitement.

"that movie was pretty rad!"

Lincoln rubbed his shoulder. he swore she hit a nerve, he glared at her and pouted.

"god, your such a bitch."

lynn laughed, luna snapped at her.

"lay off him, man! you dunno your own strength!"

Luna always had defended her brother. ever since he was a baby. she was the first to hold him so their bond was fused from the beginning. some of his sisters complain she coddled him too much, but she of course didn't think so, she thought her sisters were assholes to him sometimes, but she admit that she wasn't a saint either. Lynn jr. rolled her eyes and scuff at her.

"jeez! if you love linc' so much, why don't ya get a room huh?"

Lincoln blushed and rubbed his arm. the idea of it, it was...embarrassing. this wasn't the first time Lynn or some people teased him about their close relationship...

"man, you can be a drag sometimes."

Luna walked with them, the heat of the sun bearing down like a mother fucker. and Luna wasn't one to stay out for long. a nice cold can of sprite was at home calling her name.

"yeah, well, if you stop defending him all the time and let fight for himself-"

Luna snapped again and whacked her upside the head.

"well maybe if you weren't such a cunt and stop picking on him all the damn time!"

Lincoln raised his arms and tried to cool the fire before spread knowing the two would duke it out if it wasn't prevented.

"guys! guys, common! an hour ago you were getting along great! remember, Sam was trying to pick a fight, if it wasn't for Lynn things coulda gotten ugly!"

Luna relaxed and sighed. nodding in agreement. Lynn rolled her shoulder and continued to walk. her headband catching most of her sweat. she sighed and crossed her arms.

"what's up with her anyway?"

Luna sighed rubbing her neck and looked at Lynn and looked away.

"she's just pissed off cause i tarnished her image. i mean, yeah i have crush on her, she knew it, we kissed-"

lynn gagged and raised her hand and said-

"too much info!"

Luna glared and clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. shoving her hands in her pockets.

"point is everyone thinks she's gay, which she is dudette. me? i go both ways."

she pulled out a joint rolling the blunt in his fingers.

"but she started acting like a fucking bitch, so i figured fuck dat! so i ditched her."

Luna sparked up the joint and took a puff. Lincoln watched and knew that-that was a drug. you know how those D.A.R.E. agenda told you about.

but he never ratted her out. she blew the smoke out of her lips, and Lynn looked at her and raised a hand, and tried to slap it out of her hand.

"Piss off wankah!"

Luna growled, and lynn back off.

"yeah, well... she better not mess with you."

she looked up at her and smirked and slap Luna's ass, Luna's eyes widen and yelped at the sudden attack on her big bubble butt.

"we louds gotta stick together."

as they talked, Lincoln noticed something on the back of her neck, not on her neck but...below on her back, actually well from what he could see from her tank top. her pony tail covered most of it. when lynn felt her little brother brushed it, she jerked away fast!

"what's happen to your back?"

he asked, concerned. Luna raised a brow and lean her head and saw the bruise on her back.

"what the fuck? dude, what happen?"

Lynn looked away and cleared her throat. and stuttered.

"i-i fell on my back on a rail during skating..."

Luna was't stupid. she knew when a person was lying. her eyes narrowed as licked her lips

"that's wack, dude. you don't get bruises like that!"

Luna grab her tank top, Lynn squealed in surprised when her older sister raised it up and Lincoln saw the bruise had travel from her shoulder blade to her lower back all the way down to almost to her ass, large blue-purple bruise, the likes of which he never seen. he covered his mouth. too shocked for words. Luna spun Lynn around and grab her shoulders and stared at her.

"who did this to you!?"

Lynn jr. looked down, she bit her bottom lip. her brown eyes looked up at luna, her mouth parted-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(MAY 27 1993. just this morning)

Lynn was late, oohhh shit was she late. when she got to his house, she was huffing and puffing, she rang the bell. the door open fast and Francisco stared at her, Lynn caught her breath and was about to speak when he grab her throat.

He pulled her in, shutting the door. Lynn squeaked. usually he didn't show this side...when his parents or his siblings were home... that meant...ooh shit...

she felt her face jerked to the side, a loud thunderous slap. she knew what was coming. she wasn't stupid. but she tried to reason with him regardless.

"Francisco, wait i- mmph!"

another slap. it brought her to her knees. she begin sobbing. she heard him unbuckle his jeans. she was looking at the ground.

why the fuck didn't she just end her relationship with him? ... because she was stupid and in love. with all the teasing she made to Luna and Lincoln... no they wouldn't do that...but if she had a choice...Lincoln would be such a better boyfriend.

she admit that. only because her little brother wouldn't ...fuck she suddenly felt guilty for all the times she picked on him...but this wasn't picking on...this was-

her body jerked when he pulled her tank top revealing her practice bra, she felt felt her self being lifted up and shoved against the wall.

she yelped with each painful whip of his leather belt. a loud snapping clap and her legs became weak, her eyes shut and teared up. sobbing. she deserved this...she wasn't on time...

the whipping never seem to stop but when it did she fell on her knees sobbing. he pulled her pony tail back and whispered.

"get into my room, now."

she swallowed and nodded, before staggering up and walking his halls to his room he followed. and slammed the door shut. whatever happened behind those doors one could only imagine...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna was furious! she watched as her sister begged her not to hurt him, that he didn't mean it. that she was late, it was her fault. but to Lincoln, his childhood innocence was tainted.

the thought of someone hurting his older sister... he felt...hot. and not from the summer heat Lincoln loud swallowed. Luna grab Lynn by the back of the neck and waked forward. her face scrunched in anger. and Lincoln knew when Luna was anger, there was trouble brewing.

"i ain't saying shit to mom and dad, not yet."

Lynn looked hopeful. maybe luna won't hurt him...maybe-

"no. but your not gonna see him anymore."

lynn gasped and grab onto her.

"no! you can't i love him!"

luna stoppe and looked at her and screamed

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' DAFF LYNN?!"

Lynn jr. flinched and looked down frowning. and felt like crying again.

"lynn, lynn..."

Luna cup her face and lift it up and stared into the sport girl's eyes. thumbs brush her freckled cheeks. and pressed her forehead against hers. as she did this, Lynn looked back into her own eyes.

"he isn't right for you, sis. you need to break it off."

Lynn swallowed and nodded. she breathed deep and sighed. the three siblings came home, Lynn walked up the stairs fast. Luna watched her and turned to her little brother. he looked back at her. and asked the obvious question-

"what are you going to do?"

luna stared at him and smiled and ruffled his hair. and spoke in that raspy voice.

"don't worry about it bro' go up into the attic, i'll meetcha up there to play some road rash II"

Lincoln nodded and rushed up the stairs. Luna's smile turn to a frown. and walked into the kitchen the pristine white walls, mixed with pink cabinets, counter, checkerboard floor. to her it was just lame and wondered when they're gonna pick some more earthly colors. she waited til she heard someone picked up.

"yeah?"

said a thick british accent luna looked over her shoulder and spoke.

"yo, chunk. i got some major shit to talk to ya about..."

chunk got up and swung his legs over the bed scratching his bald head getting up and putting on some boxers.

"wot is'et luve?"

luna looked to see if anyone was around.

"we got a job to do, chunker. some piece of shit's fuckin' beatin' up my sis."

chunk nodded and walked to the closet to grab a metallica shirt.

"say no more, when do i expect ya?"

luna nodded and sniffed loudly.

"tonight. come pick me up. i know where that fucker lives, dude."

chunk slide his shirt on and coughed hard and hacked up spit and spat.

"right, Luna, see ya then."

Luna hung up and grab some spites and then went and grab some little Debbie's and a bag of lay chips. before walking into the living room.

Lori was sitting on the couch weeping, she wore a long t-shirt in neo green with yellow triangle shapes on it. and leni was comforting the poor teen.

"what's up leni?"

luna asked, leni pouted and pointed.

"bobby cheated on lori."

shook her head slowly sighing

"sorry to hear that sissie"

damn. did bobby need a beat down too? no. bobby wasn't an abusing boyfriend. a cheater, yeah bit Francisco...? she sighed and walked up the stairs up into the attic where they made it into a personal pad of their own.

Lincoln and herself. Lincoln had warm up the game. she smiled at her brother. seeing him seem to relaxed her. she came and sat with him and offer him a sprite, he gladly took it and cracked it open.

"ready to get your ass turn to road rash?"

Luna asked. Lincoln choked and the soda went up his nose and started laughing hard. Luna grinned at him. and she felt so fuzzy and warm inside

and she didn't know why but all she knew was that all her troubles were far away when she was with him. it has always been like that. she guessed. she grab the controller and so did he. Lincoln pressed start and chose player 1 while Luna picked player 2...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Clyde was a good kid. at least he think he is. he really wasn't much for anything, he had few friends, his best friend was Lincoln. his crush was Lori sigh. but all that was paled because his parents had just parted. like totally-seriously parted. and his dad divorced his mom and now he had just his dad. ... and his friend Howard who lived with them.

he played howard, he never question his dad of anything. but when his school friends pointed out if his dad was gay he was shocked. he never once thought of that. and because of it, it lead him into an uneasy state around his dad and howard.

because of this the kids at school teased him. but he didn't have to worry, summer was here and he was free from that til September.

he was watching Doug on nickelodeon. it was one of his favorites besides rugrats. when the door knocked he turned his head, he was kneaded the edge of his yellow and green shirt, when his dad came in

"Clyde, sweetie, Ronnie's here for a visit."

Ronnie stood behind him. Clyde smiled and stood up to greet her. his father smiled.

"dinner will be ready soon, would you like to stay for a bite, Ronnie"

Ronnie turned and nodded, and smiled.

"sure thing mr. mcbride."

once he left she turned and hugged Clyde and kissed his lips. both shared a moment of bliss before she pushed him off.

"alright stud, enough."

she grab the control and snorted at the cartoon and started flipping til she stopped at MTV The laughter of beavis and butthead filled the room. clyde sat down and sighed.

"dad said i'm not suppose to watch that"

Ronnie grinned at him and ran a hand over her white shirt, wiggling her brows.

"and i'm not suppose to be going down between your legs."

Clyde blushed red and looked at the tv screen watching beavis and butthead paint mr. Anderson's house with hilarious results.

"hey."

she scoot closer. he turn his head as she ran a hand over his flat top hair cut.

"i don't say this often but...i love you."

he smiled and looked at this amazing girl infront of him.

"i love you too, ron."

she chuckled and grab him by his shirt and locked lips then broke it.

"you better, or i'll bust your nuts."

she rubbed her nose against his and he shivered with delight.

"and you know those kids who have been messing with youse?"

she asked and he nodded.

"don't worry about them anymore, i kicked their asses for you."

Clyde was always against violence but he decided not to argue

(never argue with a mexican woman guys, you'll never win, and you'll end up cut.)

he sighed and held her close and closed his eyes. stroking her frizzy wild hair.

"thanks, baby. you're the bomb."

ronnie blushed and elbow him in the stomach.

"quit it, i'm watchin' tv"

she tried to hide her blush. but she lean onto him anyway. it wasn't long before Harold called out to his son that dinner was ready. the two got out of his room and into the kitchen, sitting by the table they sat next to one another.

Harold and Howard smiled at the pair. both blushing Ronnie looked at the meal. baked ziti. wow. high class shit it looked. when she took a bite her eyes widen. then scooped up more and begin taking a larger mouth full. holy shit, yo.

"yo, mr. mc' dis food is dank!"

Howard blinked in confusion Harold chuckled and lean towards his 'friend' with an amuse expression.

she mean's its great, hon."

Howard nodded and started eating.

"so, ronnie hows your mother?"

Ronnie paused as finished chewing. she took a coca cola and open it taking a long sip she hicked up and cleared her throat.

"she's fine, she's pulling an all nighter. ya know, gotta work for the money."

Harold nodded. and hummed.

"would you like to stay over night?"

she open her mouth to say no. but stopped. she wasn't too happy with bobby and she didn't want to see him any time soon. she gave a nod and took another sip of the beverage.

"sure, mr. mc' just let me call my mom and let her know."

Howard nodded and smiled. Clyde looked excited and couldn't wait to have a slumber party. though what his parents didn't know...

"so should i just come out and say it?"

harold asked as he took a meat ball with his fork.

"you two are more than friends aren't you?"

ronnie choked on her food, and clyde looked down blushing.

"believe me, i can tell clyde. it's nice you found someone."

clyde nodded slowly. oh, if they only knew she broke up with his bestfriend to be with him...

"y-yeah i guess we are."

cylde did a double take. ronnie shurged

"eh. what the hell, vato? might as well admit the obvious no?"

she said thickly and continued to eat. clyde stared at her and smiled brightly then started eating his meal with full gusto! it was officially out.

they were an item! but it dawn on him...sooner or later, Lincoln is gonna find out...that joy soon turn to ash because he knew that was risking his friendship...he hoped he understood...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maggie walked luan home that evening just in time for dinner. luan removed her hand from Maggie's and smiled with a blush.

"i had an awesome time hanging out!"

maggie waved off at her. and rolled her eyes.

"no problem, loud. just don't make it a habit or i'll avoid you all together"

Luan giggled. suddenly the porch light was on. she turned her head over her shoulder then turn to face Maggie and gave her a quick peck on the cheek then skipped to the porch. Maggie blushed and looked down and glanced at her. she waved at her.

"i'll see you whenever, i'll gave ya a call!"

Maggie pointed at her and drop her hand, shoving her hands in her pockets and turn strolling off. she looked over her shoulder. luan already went inside. she sighed and shook her head. she scratched her neck nervously then rushed home.

when she got there she quickly went to her room, her parent's weren't home. they never were. always busy at work. she was always by herself most of the time. she open the drawer from her desk and moved some clothes to the side she gazed at what she been thinking about. that urge grew stronger..

she shakily grab a pipe, and a bag. crystal meth. when she set it up she begin to smoke it. her eyes rolled back and she fell against the bed. she allowed the effects to take over. and in that moment she was in a world of her own.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	3. Chapter 3: summer groove

Make his fight on the hill in the early day

Constant chill deep inside

Shouting gun, on they run through the endless grey

On they fight, for they're right, yes, but who's to say?

For a hill, men would kill. Why? They do not know

Stiffened wounds test their pride

Men of five, still alive through the raging glow

Gone insane from the pain that they surely know

For whom the bell tolls

Time marches on

For whom the bell tolls

Take a look to the sky just before you die

It's the last time he will

Blackened roar, massive roar, fills the crumbling sky

Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry

Stranger now are his eyes to this mystery

Hears the silence so loud

Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be

Now they see what will be, blinded eyes to see

For whom the bell tolls

Time marches on

For whom the bell tolls

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lynn was a dumb bitch. that much was true. to him, she was as dumb as any chick he ever fucked. he smirked as he sat on his couch.

he was shirtless, and wore nothing but his underweare as he mused of what happen this morning. beating her to submission, then using her body as he please.

he knew for a fact that every guy wanted her. he wouldn't let any of those guys get her, she was his and his alone. owned. he laughed. fuck yeah. that's the ticket!

yup she loved him. and so long as she did, she was his puppet to play with. he smirked wide as he relaxed. every guy wanted yer, yes. and he was glad to keep her to himself.

he watched some late night show. his parents were out of town for the weekend, his kid brother was spending the night at some friends house.

he had the place to himself and he enjoyed every moment of the peace and quiet. he scratched his belly and idly reached down under his boxers. man he wished that bitch was here. he could use some playtime.

he sighed and stretched and watched the boob tube. he scratched his crotch and sighed. he felt drowsy. he had a long day. his eyes fell shut and soon passed out his last thoughts were how he was gonna come over to her house, just to keep her on the edge. he grinned in his sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside a van parked. chunk shut the van off and slide a whool mask over his head. luna put on a fink mask the two made sure they wore something that completely covered their bodies and face. two other men, chunk's chums join in one wore a picard mask, the other a pink panther mask.

"...so we gonna kill'em or wot?"

luna shook her head.

"nah man, but we're gonna give him a beatin' "

she pulled out an Aluminum bat and patted it on her gloved hand.

"two of you hold the punk down, the other keep a look out."

they nodded and got out of the van, they walked towards the house. luna saw the glow of the tv from the window. her eyes narrowed under that mask.

if she could, she'd ice the fucker. they stopped by the door, luna gave chunk a nod, chunk pulled back and kicked the door open, busting the hinges.

Francisco jumped from the sudden sound. he turned and stood up he saw people in masks. he turned to run but two were on him and slammed him down on the coffe table.

he struggled and foguth back the two goons grab his arms and held him down he felt a hand grip his throat.

he grunted and hissed jerking side to side. only to stop when he saw a slender figure with a mask.

"l-lynn?"

his eyes went wide. the female in a fink mask shook her head.

"no."

francisco tried to pull forward but the men had him down but-good. he was sweating out of fear, his heart racing. he knew this could be it. he was shaking violently he tried to speak.

"p-please don't kill me."

the figure shook her head.

"i ain't gonna kill ya, fucker."

she raised the bat and brought it down. the wind was knocked out of him. his legs closed as he wheezed he couldn't scream, but he felt his crotch was now busted.

another wack and his eyes rolled back the agonizing pain was too much and he passed out. the men watched and looked at masked woman

"...two strikes. should you go for another?"

luna rested the bat over her shoulder. she watched the teenager. by now his balls were busted. broken even, he could die from it. but she didn't give a rat's ass. she shook her head.

"nah, let's go. leave the fucker where he is."

luna walked out the door, the men stood up. and stared at him.

"so what did he do to piss her off anyway?"

the masked picard goon asked. the pink pather mask sniffed loudly

"boy, bob your dumb. she said this fuckhead beat up her sister."

bob nodded.

"ohhh yeah..."

chunk barked.

"io! getcha' arses out already, we gotta go!"

the two jerked and followed suit, leaving francisco alive. but with a badly bruised groin. if at all if he did survive his injuries, he wouldn't be able to continue the next generation.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

the next morning the sun rose and shine through the window, in the attic of Luna and Lincoln's pad, on the bed laid Lincoln. he was curled as he slept soundly.

his fingers kneading the sheet. and reached out in search for his snuggle buddy. when he grab the familiar flannel shirt he scoot closer and took a long smell of the scent of ...Lynn?

his eyes open and saw Lynn laying curled against him, he looked around to see if Luna was around he saw her passed out on the chair, leg propped up on the arm chair, the chair reclined back, her mouth wide as she snored. he turned to Lynn.

he didn't know when she got here, but by the look on her face, she looked troubled. he scoot closer, and wrap his arms around her and nuzzled her hair.

she responded by holding him tightly and nuzzling his neck. he blushed at the feeling. a feeling he hadn't felt since Ronnie. he shut his eyes and relaxed and passed out.

two hours later-

the clock-radio buzzed as music filled the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twenty-five years and my life is still

Trying to get up that great big hill

Of hope for a destination

I realized quickly when I knew I should

That the world was made up of this brotherhood

Of man for whatever that means

And so I cry sometimes

When I'm lying in bed

Just to get it all out

What's in my head

And I, I am feeling a little peculiar

And so I wake in the morning

And I step outside

And I take a deep breath and I get real high

And I scream from the top of my lungs,

"What's going on?!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lynn yelped and fell off the edge, and taking Lincoln with him.

"OW! LYNN!"

the two laid flat, their nose and even their lips touching. both their eyes widen in surprise Lynn pushed him off and gagged.

"Stinkon! Jesus Christ ! don't kiss me!"

Lincoln rubbed his lips with his hands and spat.

"ew ! ew! i committed incest!"

Luna rubbed her eyes and muttered as she got off the chair.

"what do you know about incest little man?"

she yawned, Lynn stood up and did some stretches.

"probably because he has a major crush on you, kurt cobain jr."

Luna hissed at her with eyes glaring.

"what do you know? he could have plan to kiss you all along."

Lynn waved her off and snorted loudly.

"nuh-uh! you and lincoln are thiiiis close to making the hills have eyes children"

she made her way towards the latter leading down the hallway.

"i'll leave you two love birds alone."

Luna threw a shoe at her, hitting her square on the back of her bruise

"OW! MOTHER FUCKER!"

Lynn turned and snarled, Luna had a smug look on her face, only to drastically changed when Lynn jr. pounced her and pinned her on the ground. Lincoln gasped and ran over to stop it.

"guys! guuyys!"

he grab onto Lynn's arm to prevent her from creaming Luna's face, only for his nose to be butt hard by her elbow. he covered his mouth and muffled a cry. Luna reacted fast and literally tossed Lynn off of her and was beside Lincoln.

"oh, shit! you're bleedin!"

Lynn jr. pointed at her

"it's your fault if you hadn't threw that sh-"

Luna gave her the most harsh stare causing Lynn to shut up fast. Luna untied her flannel shirt and pressed it on his nose, pushing his head up.

"hold it, add pressure."

he did as he was told, Lynn jr. stood up and snarked.

"if you hadn't provoked me-"

Lynn's eyes widen when she felt something hard collide with her stomach. an iron fist hit dead center. before being pushed back to the floor landing roughly, she held her stomach and struggled to catch breath. curling in pain. eyes watered as she looked at Luna. she felt...hurt and not just physically.

"go ahead and snitch on me, man! i don't give a FUCK!"

luna help lincoln up.

"i'm sick and tired of you're shit, Lynn! i told you, you are too rough with him! and teasing us because we have a close bond? fuck. you."

Luna's lips tighten. but Lincoln pawed her arm.

"stop. it was an accident..."

Luna turned to meet the boy's blue eyes.

"say your sorry, luna."

luna frown and open her mouth-

"little man, no i-"

Lincoln tried to talk, but Luna wouldn't hear it.

"just, shut up! okay?"

Lincoln flinched. and so did Lynn. the tone of voice...and the fact she told Lincoln to shut up...she never raised her voice on him she was always so calm but...

"comon."

she help him down and into the hall. they walked to the bathroom where Luna took care of his nose bleed. checking that it stopped, she begin to clean his nose. Lincoln turned his head away angrily.

"i said it was an accident, you need to say your sorry."

Luna ignored him and continued to clean his nose, but linc grab her wrist.

"i'm SERIOUS!"

Luna tossed the rag on the floor and snarled at him.

"well, i'm not going to fucking do it Lincoln! everyone takes a shit on you, and you don't say a fucking thing! you let them walk all over you!"

Lincoln recoiled by the way her voice just seem to pierce his own ears, he never upset her, very rarely so.

" maybe Lynn is right for once, maybe i coddle you too much, maybe i should just piss off and let you defend yourself! so don't come crawling to me cryin'!"

silence. he stared at her with the most heart broken expression. her eyes soften and felt guilt wash over her. she reached for him but he slapped her hand away and jumped off the toilet seat and ran crying, running and shoving the twins out of his way.

before slamming the door shut. luna followed fast and stopped by his door. she turned the nob. locked. damn. she pressed her face against the door and clawed at it.

"lil' bro...i'm sorry...i-i'll apologize, okay dude? c-common little man..don't be mad with me.."

lola announced suddenly!

"i'm telling dad!"

luna turned and snarled.

"no you fucking wont!"

lola was taken aback and lift her head up.

"whatever, carpet muncher."

she strut to her room and slam the door. Lana just shrugged and scratched her ass and walked down the stairs. leaving Luna to her problem.

she turned and thud her head on the door. she sighed heavily. this was just the worse. she and Lincoln had never have a fight, well, maybe one or two, but not this bad...

"..common bro, don't leave me on the curve like this, i..i'm just protective you okay? i admit it, i'm sorry i just don't like you getting messed with."

she heard a click and the door open. she lift her head up to stare into the eyes of her brother he sat on his knees and hugged her close.

her eyes widen shocked by how quick he was to forgive her. tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged him tightly nuzzling his snow white hair and let out a choked sob.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luan called but Maggie never picked up. usually this would concern her, but she knew Maggie was okay, she did that sort of thing.

she got ready for the usual morning church, breakfast was had, and they knew after church it was off to the mall!

it was almost routine in away she walked up the stairs to find Luna talking to Lynn. she tilt her head as they looked sad. Lynn jr hugged Luna's waist.

she was shocked, as lynn jr wasn't one to show affection. she was like rapheal from that live action ninja turtles movie. she walked up to them and greeted.

"hey guys"

she said.

"whats up?"

"nothin' just patching things up lil' sis."

Luan nodded and gestured behind her.

"well, common! mom and dad are waiting, it's church time!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln walked with his family, he turned his head to the readers.

"things got pretty intensed back there, didn't it?"

he hand-gestured as the scene took a moment's pause.

"life in the loud house can be hectic, Lynn isn't doing well, she's shaky. but i think she'll do fine she just needs some space, i think."

he looked at Lynn who in her pause-motion looked sad, Luna close to her side held her shoulders, her expression shared guilt, and what it looks like, she is whispering something to her. Lincoln turned to the readers he sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head.

"Luna isn't a bad girl, i mean, she tries not to be. but because of the way she dresses, her school just assumes. heck, she got into trouble once just by break dancing at the school talent show."

he scratched his nose shaking his head as he recalled his mother getting angry with the school over such a simple thing that was 'the in thing' so to speak he sniffed his finger.

"they thought it was sexual, humping the floor or something stupid like that."

he shurgged and gestured with a thumb.

"anyway, we gotta get going."

the scene resumed and the group went in and as they took their seat Lincoln was close to Luna. he sat down and looked around his surroundings. that's when he saw her.

Ronnie Anne and Clyde sitting together in the pew. holding hands and it seems it was just them. he gawked at this, and this made Luna noticed she lean forward and looked his way. she flinched as if she was stabbed.

"ouch, dude...i'm sorry"

she placed a hand on his shoulder. he slowly looked away from them. he suddenly felt like going back home and sleeping all day. his heart clenched as it dawned on him why Ronnie broke up with him.

and as the sermon began, the lesson was lost to him. something about Jesus, brotherhood, and betrayal. things that was the norm, the priest was down to earth and well spoken. when it was time to receive holy communion they got up and stood in side.

Ronnie stood on the other side and when she saw Lincoln she turned white. Luna gave her a glare, and Lynn..

Lynn looked like she wanted to beat the living hell out of her. when it was over when they were finally free, Ronnie and Clyde got out, she turned to Clyde to wait for him then ran towards Lincoln.

"yo linc! up!"

but she was blocked by luna. she was faced to face with the punk rocker.

"i don't think so, tramp!"

Ronnie frown and tried to push her away. but Luna grab her by her shoulder and shoved her back.

"i said piss off!"

Lori noticed this and ushered lincoln and the rest to go ahead of her before she walked towards them. her frown was deep with concern.

"Luna, what are you doing?"

Luna gestured at the mexican girl as she faced her sister.

"this chick's trying to talk to linc' but i don't think the little man wants to, not now. not when he caught her holding hands with Clyde."

Lori's eyes brows raised in surprised. and for a moment, Ronnie watched as Lori gazed at her with disgust. and she knew what she was thinking. it was obvious and it didn't look good.

"...figures."

she stepped forward and glared down at her her teeth clenched as she spat.

"stay the HELL away from my little brother, pinche rata!"

she grab Luna's wrist and tugged her along, Luna turned her head and glared, flipping the Mexican girl off. Ronnie looked hurt.

they were keeping Lincoln away from him...Clyde walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, she jerked her shoulder away from his touch.

"don't touch me!"

She stomp off to the left, clyde followed but kept his distence...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Royal Woods Mall. the land of priced goods, electronics and food.

Lynn sir instructed the kids to hold on til they leave the mall to eat. and to meet back up front. the siblings went their separated ways, to shop til they drop.

depending if they had enough bones to splurge. Luna was excited to get some CD's she wanted some Mj, but in the last month of may Micheal Jackson was accused of child molestation. that alone turned her off.

"maybe i should get some Metallica...or the cure."

she wondered, but her eyes picked up on the back of Lincoln's white hair through the crowd of people. she remembered her mother telling her to keep an eye on him, so she decided to follow.

she noticed his sad state in body and mind. her eyes soften with sadness. she glanced ahead of him and saw a store. she got an idea.

she walked up and placed her hands firm on the 11 year old. Lincoln jumped and gasped in surprise, he turned his head to see Luna's smiling face.

"hey bro' you feeling down huh? common, i'll take ya to Kay-bee's!"

Lincoln smiled and nodded. feeling a little better. ... a little.

when they entered there was kids wandering with their parents. Lincoln walked and checked out the row of ninja turtles toys, ninja turtles 3 toys,

ninja turtles ninja action, the ones that leap forward, ('member?) same thing, same stuff.

nothing really- he stopped in his tracks. his spine tingled with excitement. he gasped there before the young boy was the set up rows of the first wave Jurassic park toys.

it was like seeing the arch of the convenient. he rushed and got a closer look of the pegs filled with the characters, the dinos!

"the electronic command compound! - whoa! the electric t-Rex! Luna! they have the raptor!"

he snatched the orange colored, green eyed, red stripe raptor. his eyes couldn't get any wider! he pulled the leg back and it made a generic screeching that sounded like something from an old Halloween decoration.

"who needs girlfriends, when you have toys?"

he smiled widely. but frown in realization.

"...but i spend all my money..."

Luna smiled shaking her head. walking up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"don't worry lil' man. i'll spot ya."

lincoln turned his head. he couldn't...he shouldn't...

"n-no, i can't..it's my fault for not waiting i-"

she placed a finger on his lips.

"you paid for the pizza dude, this is my way in paying you back."

she got close to the toys and looked at the prices. she rubbed her chin in thought. she nodded to herself.

"why don't you pick one of those screaming dino's and one of the of those hunters dude? my treat."

Lincoln's mouth fell. two toys? TWO?! holy smokes! she was being generous!

"then i'm gonna get..."

his eyes scanned and looked over the figures. god it was hard to choose! he grab the figure of Alan grant with aerial net trap action.

and of course he had the dino screams' velociraptor. turning to Luna. she nodded and pat his back.

"go on, up front bro."

he did so, Luna was gonna follow, but stopped and looked at the row of dino toys. she looked back at his brother, remembering the hurt look in his eyes. she turned back to the figures. god.

Lincoln waited for his sister as he stood in line. holding his prizes he was so happy! sure, ronnie broke his heart, but this was good too! he couldn't wait to play.

what? he was 11 he was still a kid. he wasn't ashamed. Jurassic park was the bomb, baby.

Luna came and stood beside him. when it was their turn they went up to the counter, Lincoln placed his toys and the cashier started to scan.

thats when luna placed a carded figure. he looked at it. his eyes widen and looked at luna in disblief.

"luna..."

Luna looked at him with a smirk, she gave a shurg. and ruffled his hair. the woman grab the carded Pteranodon and scanned it.

once it was paid for the cashier handed linc' the bag. as they walked out. lincoln was so overwhelmed he suddenly latched himself on his big sister in a big hug. he pressed his nose and nuzzled her midsection.

she laughed and wrap an arm around his head and squeezed it.

"don't think i'll be doing this every time we go out, dude."

lincoln grinned sheepishly.

"i know...i still want that t-rex for my birthday."

luna shot gun finger gestured.

"i'll let mom and dad know, bro. common, let's go bum around awhile before we leave."

Lincoln nodded and held her hand. luna squeezed. there was that fluttery feeling in her gut again...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sundays were taco bell Sundays.

and when it was sunday the tacos were 49 cents.

and with the loud's budget could afford this.

and the people at taco bell knew this.

and they prepared for the coming storm.

when the doors open the loud crowd came in. chattering and talking. lynn sir tried to calm them down.

"alright kids, alright, everyone wants crunchy tacos everything on it?"

they chorus

"YES!"

Lola waved her hand.

"not me daddy! i want only the meat!"

lynn sir nodded.

"gotcha pumpkin. okay everyone sit down, try not to make too much noise."

the kids sat down from youngest to oldest. Lincoln sat next to Luna. Lori watched the and smiled.

she sat across from them in their booth, leni sat next to her. who was babbling about fashion. Lori covered her mouth and looked at Lincoln.

"how are you feeling twerp?"

lincoln turned his attention to lori.

"oh, i'm doing okay!"

luna prop her elbow on the table.

"yeah, i bought him some jurassic park toys. i figured he deserves something after what ronnie did to him, catching her with clyde? jesus dude. guess she gone black and didn't wanna go back"

Lori sighed and pinched her temples.

"luna..."

Lincoln chirped.

"it's okay! really!"

lori sighed and smiled softly.

"it is pretty cool of you to spend your money when you wanted to guy a cd"

Luna shrugged and smiled at her little brother. then looked at Lori.

"what can i say? he's worth making happy, plus i owed him for the pizza the last week duette."

Lori nodded but pointed out,

"but you paid for the movies, right? and now toys? what about that cd you wanted?"

Luna blinked and tried to think. and think. she was blank. his brother's sadness really did disturbed her, enough to make her forget the cd she'd been wanting so badly. t

hen the speakers in the restaurant begin to play Selena's Amame. the moment those musical lyrics played in that Spanish voice of the most perfect goddess (in her eyes) it jolted memories.

"awh, shit!"

she face-palmed. and sighed.

"i wanted to get Selena's latest CD! Selena live! crud!"

lori smiled softly and reached out and pulled out a 20 and handed it to luna. luna stared then looked at her. she shook her head. lori placed it on the table.

"take it, for next time. i promise it's okay."

Luna stared at the 20 then took it. not really feeling good about it."

"i'll pay you back man."

Lori shrugged and ran a hand over her frizzy style hair.

"if you want."

the tray of tacos were placed in front of them and the four siblings begin to eat. the loud family enjoyed their food, Luna looked at Lori and sipped her soda.

"so how you been sis...ya know, bout' bobby."

Lori made a face. and glanced at her, then at Lincoln who, was too busy eating his taco. she looked Luna in the eye.

"i'm over that wetback, the maldito idiota"

Lincoln looked at her. having caught her said what she said. knowing full well because he hung out with Ronnie. Luna looked confused as to what she said. Lori rolling her eyes sighed.

"i said he's a fucking idiot."

Luna nodded slowly.

"gotcha sis."

looked at Lincoln then stuffed her mouth with taco and swallowed. leni perked up and smiled and lean on Lori and said a bit too loudly.

"look at the bright side lori! that secret guy you told me about is single! you should, like, totally hook up!"

Lori choked on her taco and tried to swallow. banging on the table and grab her coke to swallow when it went down, it went down hard and he coughed. leni rubbed her back.

"jeeze Lori...you should eat slower."

lori glared at her and cleared her throat.

"dude, really? you move fast!"

lori sighed and rubbed her face.

"yes, well...its not important."

leni cocked her head.

"but lori, you said he was a real gentleman, like so much better than bobby!"

lori sat up straight and looked at her.

"i also said to keep it a secret."

leni's eyes widen.

"OH, YEAH!"

rita and lynn sir shh'd her. she blushed bashfully

"SORRY, DADA!"

both her parents said in a chrous-

"LENI!"

leni bit her lower lips and looked at the readers, as she shrugged.

"oopsies.."

(cue audience laughter)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

that night Lincoln had open his new Jurassic park toys, and set them up on his desk. he turned and grab his pj pants and shirt. he looked at the readers with a bright smile.

"today was pretty crazy at the begining, wasn't it?"

he undid the blanket and grab his bun-bun.

"i really think luna is a great sister! i mean, she has been going above ad beyond for me just to make me happy."

he climb the bed and scoot under the blanket he sighed and placed bun bun on his left side, the grab the blanket and covered himself up.

"i mean, she's been so amazing, so kind, and understanding. i mean yeah she got a little overprotective and hurt lynn, but she made up for it. and i couldn't be mad at her."

he reached for the lamp light on his bed side table. he looked at the readers.

"not only that, she's just...been so great, so perfect. her buying me those toys was the icing on the cake."

he smiled and thought about her sister. the way she moved as she walked, her voice, her grey-blue eyes, her kindness, her supportive and easy going nature.

"she's the perfect sister. she really is. i mean, with all the teasing we get, i wouldn't care because luna means alot to me."

he shut off the lamp and laid back, his eyes closed in the darkness.

"well, tomorrows another day."

darkness. and the sound of his light breathing. but his mind couldn't stop thinking about the few days he and Luna had spend.

the fact she gave him a 20 for his desired Jurassic park toys, when he repaid by buying the family pizza with his own shared money.

how she allowed him to sleep with her when he was scared of that alien movie, when she took him to the movies,

and now she bought him the toys he wanted when he didn't have the bones for it. his mind thought pleasant thoughts.

her image floating in his brain a large smile form on his lips as he prepared for the best slumber he could have after such a wonderful day.

and then his eyes open wide and could be see through the darkness.

"...oh, shit."

he sat up on his bed in the darkness. a sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks, like an anvil smashing his skull...like an atom bomb falling, falling, falling and hit and erupted in his heart.

"oh...crap i think i'm in love."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	4. Chapter 4: bad summer days

NOTE: to answer a question: why is lori such a bitch? because my brother was an asshole. and he acted pretty mean. (i remember as age 4-5 i wanted him to open a wrapper to a little dennie cream cookie. since i couln't get it to rip open.

he open it only to eat it himself. but like lori, he has a heart of gold under the assholeness. which i'll depict lori in some way based off my brother. as for luan and benny ship? doesn't exist. maybe it did and it was short lived. remember this is based off the fresh knight's 1990's art work. and so luaggie reigns supreme in this fanfic besides the loudcest overtones.

besides my childhood that artist sky rocketed this idea. i was inspired and long for the old days. and what better way then to write this fic based off the tv shows, and parts of my childhood.

and i want to thank you all who are sticking by and reading my fanfic and giving me kind comments. remember that's what keeps me going besides my nostalgia and my childhood.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When you were here before

Couldn't look you in the eye

You're just like an angel

Your skin makes me cry

You float like a feather

In a beautiful world

I wish I was special

You're so fuckin' special

But I'm a creep

I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doin' here?

I don't belong here

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Monday june 7th 1993. time: 12:08)

Lily was set on the grass by her mother. today Rita was going to do some business, mail bills, going to stores to buy the usual things they needed for the house. lily's eyes saw nothing but joy in this world. the light and colors were so bright in her eyes. not knowing the daily troubles of man, wars, gang violence and death.

all she knew was her happiness she had and a love for her mother and father and her siblings. while Rita turn to the open door of the house talking to Lynn sir, lily's eyes wandered and spotted the orange shirt and white hair of her older brother.

"linc'on"

she said and the desire, almost like a beckoning call. she walked on her two feet, with grabby hands. only, he was across the street on the other side of the side walk. with luna and her friends george and ruth.

the familiar purple color of her flanel shirt brought on a desire to be held by her, her scratchy deep voice brought a comfort to her. she begin to step onto the street, wobbling and walking towards them. they of course didn't notice her coming. and lily didn't notice the coming truck driving towards her.

But all seem to go in slow motion. and then a bloody curdling scream that cut through out the neighborhood everything seem to hault in that one horrifying moment.

"LILY!"

the name being screamed out so hidiously. it rang in luna and lincoln's ear like a shot gun. their head turned, their eyes widen with realizion and horror.

Lilly heard her mother's scream. it scared her. then, she felt a growing heat on the side of her face. she turned her head staring at the grill of the truck.

just mere inches away. before she felt her mother scooping her up and cradling her. luna and lincoln rushed on over. their hearts up their throats. the driver got out of the car, his face white, but seeing that he stopped just in time, eased him.

lily didn't know what was going on. but her mother was lecturing the two young ones. Luna gestured to herself and Lincoln, and Lincoln raised his hands.

"mom, we're sorry but we didn't know!"

"you know how she follows you and luna around!"

"mom, chill. she's alright!"

"and you think that makes it alright?"

"mom..."

Rita was a bit over whelmed but she thank god, she thank god for watching over her lily. the driver tried to apologize but Rita was a bit ..well a lot upset. but after what seem like five minutes, lily was carried away, and being scolded.

Luna and Lincoln and luna's friends followed. after the big scare they had it was agreed they have to take special care and watch over her next time. lily was buckled up and felt her mother's small kiss on her head, she watched as her mother hugged Luna and Lincoln. and seem to hang onto them for a good minute before parting.

lily was confused. all she wanted was to be with her two favorite brother and sister. again having no idea just how close to the danger she was in, it seemed her guardian angel ward off the grim reaper that day, but she wouldn't know that. all she knew was she wanted McDonald and a toy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(June 7th, 1993. time: 6:45pm)

it was a day ago Ronnie when was pretty pissed about Lincoln's sisters blocking her from explaining the current situation that was Clyde and Ronnie dating. today Clyde took Ronnie to spend the day bumming around stores, the 7/11, the park.

they held hands and showed their affection. ronnie was a little more at ease in displaying such things. their day was as peaceful and as fun as any young kid would have who were in love. clyde succeeded in making her forget her anger issues and troubles with lincoln and his family.

that didn't mean she was in a good mood 100% mind you, she was still pissed with her brother and couldnt look him in the eye. still, beig with her boyfriend made life better.

"so...you want to see jurassic park this weekend?"

clyde asked, and ronnie nodded with a smile.

"sure, i'd love to go see it with you."

Clyde smiled and squeezed her hand gently he lean to give her a kiss on the lips. she lean forward and pressed her lips. both shared the blissfulness. they stop their strolling on the side walk, their arms holding each other, enjoying this moment.

and when they broke the kiss they stared into one another's eyes. Ronnie's eyes were distracted by the flashing blue and red lights. she turned her head curiously

"..what the hell's' that?"

Clyde turned and saw it too. his face fell when he noticed it was just a few blocks from his house. then bolted in a sprint run. Ronnie huffed it and tried to catch up.

"Clyde! wait up!"

Clyde was running like a black panther his eyes wide filled with panic and worry as he grew closer and closer to his home. the back of his mind was hoping it was a neighbors. but when he finally stopped in a screeching halt, he stood there.

cop cars were parked. and his dad and his...boyfriend sitting on the steps of the porch. Harold held a cloth to his forehead, blood and sweat soaked within the fabric. Clyde was paralyzed and barely addressed Ronnie standing next to him, or the hands that were placed on his shoulders. he rushed over to his dad and cried out loudly.

"Dad!"

Harold looked up and saw his son running before he felt him squeezed him into a hug. Harold returned the hug and whispered, as he ran a hand over the top of his head.

"it's alright, son. i'm alright. we're both alright."

clyde teared up as he clenched the back of his hawaiian shirt.

"what happen?"

harold paused but didn't speak. clyde open his eyes, he saw the front door wide open, and a body of a boy no older than he was. he recognized that boy. paramedics heaved the boy onto the stretcher.

"stupid kid, guess he didn't think they'd have a gun."

the other chuckled softly as they covered his corpse.

"brought a knife to a gun fight, gotta admit, the guy nailed him in sweare in the head."

Harold ad Howard got up to get out of their way, clyde watched them roll the would be killer away. ronnie walked past, looking at clyde and his dad and ...well shit, they might as well be his dads anyway. she walked over and spoke softly.

"who the hell was that? what happen mr. Mc'?"

Harold sighed heavily. the cop walked away, already gotten his statement. Harold looked at his son. massaging his shoulders. his face a deep disturbed frown. not because he took a life, but because this was the first time ever to be threaten in his own house. it really was...bad.

"son, a boy not much older than you, possibly 11 broke in and tried to kill Howard. i acted quick and grab my twelve gagged shot gun."

Clyde understood. and had a straight face and nodded. understanding the situation and taking it like a man. in all honesty he wasn't disturbed. he was just grateful his dad was safe.

"i know who he was, dad. he was my bully during school."

he looked down. his lips tighten. his hands turned into fists. he was happy he was shot dead.

"his name was chandler Allen"

Ronnie was shocked! she whip her head around and muttered.

"¡Dios Mío!"

she looked back at the three people their faces sad, angry, and emotionless.

"i dunno if i want to sleep in the house tonight"

Howard whispered, Harold looked at him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder then lean and kissed his lips. normally ronnie would gag. but she grew used to this odd display of affection between two men. god knew that this was pretty ballsy to do so in public.

"we'll go to a motel 6, honey."

ronnie's eyes shift down, moving ever so slightly in thought. she shook her head, she couldn't let them sleep over in a motel. surely they had a better place to stay, if not...

"aye, Mr. McBride, youse can stay at my place, i'll talk to mom about it eh? it shouldn't be any trouble. after all, you guys fed me and let me sleep over, hell, i'm dating your boy."

"are you sure?"

Harold asked, ronnie waved him off with a smile.

"f'sure mr. mc B."

harold nodded slowly rubbing howard's back he muttered.

"i'll get the keys."

howard nodded. hardold went inside, and no sooner he was out. the ground gathered into his car as they drove towards ronnie's house. howard held harold's hand. the scare was over, but it would be carried with them for the rest of their lives.

clyde didn't know how to feel. sad? happy? scared? he didn't feel much of anything. but at least chandler's bullying was put to a stop. and it all it took was his stupidity to end it. that, and his father's shot gun blowing his head clean off. he smirked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Monday june 7th 1993. time: 3:16PM)

When luan saw maggie for the first time in days she looked like a wreck. her eyes sulk, her face thin out. she was jittery and looked like shit. maggie stared in a daze, luan knew, she just KNEW better. she wasn't stupid. she knew what drugs did to people. some might ignore it, some might not even see it. but she knew what drugs did, she looked it up in books, listen to the PSA's from D.A.R.E.

"Where is it?"

Maggie stared at her and blinked slowly.

"where is what?"

Luan pushed her and entered her room. she saw trash on the carpet, beer bottles, stacks of playboy magazines. She begin to scrounge her room. she tossed dirty clothes, maggie watched and walked behind her.

"what are you doing?"

luan turned and rushed to her drawer, thats when maggie felt she over step her welcome. luan found it and grab the items. the pipe, the bag of crystals- shit! laun knew it! maggie grab her wrists firm, squeezing tight. her bags under her eyes were blood shot. and her sneer wasjust awful.

"get me that!"

luan tugged hard pulling maggie forward, was pressed against the desk-drawer under maggie's weight.

"you need to get rid of this garbage!"

maggie pulled her wrists forward trying to snatch her bag of meth. this was alot of money to loose. and she wasn't about to loose it over some buck tooth nosey broad!

but at the last minute, luan stomp on her foot, maggie yelped as luan made her escape, maggie howled in pain, but she didn't have time to nurse her foot. and chased after luan. luan rushed to maggie's bathroom, and locked the door after shutting it closed.

she ran to the toilet. and in her desperate insane need to protect her love, dumped the meth into the toilet. she could hear maggie's savage screaming and the heavy pounding of the door.

"GIVE ME THAT BACK YOU STUPID WHORE!"

luan winched at that. this only made her reached for the handle of the toilet. maggie heard the sound of the toilet being flushed. her eyes widen in realization. her heart fell to her stomach. she stepped back and gave a mighty kick, breaking the hinges of the door. there, she saw the scared face of her girlfriend.

like a rabbit cornered. and maggie was the black fox, baring her teeth as she lunged at her. her hand aimed at her throat. luan grab her wrist in the nick of time. but maggie was on top, and both were on the floor.

"stupid! lousy!"

maggie growled and raised a hand and smacked luan across the face. she squeaked with dismay! another slap across the face, luan cried out before she felt a strong hand at her throat. maggie punched her in the eye and luan begin to sob.

but she wasn't weak, she wasn't a push over she pressed her knee and pushed her off, maggie fell back and hit the edge of the door frame, she hissed in pain luan sat up, holding her eye, it throbbed. she was in tears and was crying.

"you don't understand, i'm trying to save you!"

Maggie got up and stomp towards her, luan sheild herself but felt maggie grab her hair and dragged her out of the bathroom.

"get out!"

she bellowed!

"get the FUCK out of my house!"

luan was walking of all fours, she reached to try to get maggie to let go.

"magpie no! i love you! you need help, rehab! i know a pla-"

but her plea was cut off short, as maggie pulled her up and open the front door. their eyes let, luan browns to maggie's greys.

"we're done, fuck off, i don't need you, and i don't want your help."

she spoke so coldly before shoving her out. luan stared at her, shocked, hurt, before the door was slammed infront of her face. for what felt like an eterinity, what felt like a nightmare, processing what had just happen within those moments.

she was hurt...heartbroken. maggie broke up with her. but her heart did not yield to that notion. luan knew that wasn't her magpie. and as god as her witness, she wasn't going to let her girlfriend crash and burn. her lips tighten and rushed home.

she needed help. she needed to call Maggie's mother who was out of town, she needed to get her mom. there would be a cold day in fucking hell the day she gave up on her beloved. and no drug is going to take her love away

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Monday june 7th 1993. time: 2.23PM)

Lori took the car, it was a secondary car, a car promised to her. it was a lincoln. ironic that it had the same name as her brother. and she treated it like it was her baby. it took a lot to care for a vehicle. but she knew she'll earn it when she left for college.

she just dropped off luna for band practice. strangely, lincoln didn't join her. they were always sticking together, and she admit...she was jealous. she looked at the review mirror of herself.

you sick bitch.

"shut it."

she snarled at her mirror self.

you do realize that your infatuation is just masking the fact you feel guilt for not spending enough time with him? that you ditch and treated him like shit since you and bobby dated?

"...yes. i admit that about myself. you can judge and make me feel like garbage but-"

you KNOW luna and lincoln have been more than just siblings, it's painfully obvious.

she grit her teeth in anger, having to listen to her inner thoughts. she was her own worse enemy. she knew damn well luna and lincoln were so very close. they forged a bond, something she missed out since she was 14 ...ever since bobby came into her life...

"if they are, luna will be a reasonible person, we can share him."

she told herself, surely if ..by chance... yes. it can work. it had too and if they aren't together..then she'll make her move on lincoln. that was her plan and she smiled.

and what if you ruin your relationship with him? you sick puppy. he will never love you like that! this isn't a romantic trashy novel, or a badly written fanfiction. this is real life!

"fuck you! i don't care, lincoln..he...he's so much better than bobby! lincoln would never turn his back on me! he would never betray me or cheat me! he is perfection! he is a good boy."

oh, but you turn your back on him, you treated him like a piece of shit. you get angry so easily around him. face it lori, you are not even a good girlfriend, why do you think bobby cheated? what makes you think you be a good sister to lincoln, much less a lover hmmm?

Lori was going to argue to herself, but saw lincoln and he was cornered against a metal fence. her brows furrow as she saw some fat red head curly hair boy up against her little brother. hassling him. it was then she told herself, that this anger she let out on her little brother, always making him the scape goat? that ends today. at least she'll start acting like a caring loving sister. she screeched the car to a halt. on the sidewalk and got out slamming the car.

"HEY! FAT FUCK!"

The curly hair red head chub' turned and suddenly was looking up at the face of a pissed off lioness. her teeth ground in a snarl. her eyes pirecing. she grab him by his collar and pulled him forward.

"that's my little brother your fucking with!"

the blue eyed fat kid's rosey colored mouth open wide. stuttering. she looked lincoln's way and barked at him in her demanding tone.

"what was he doing, lincoln?"

Lincoln didn't hesitate. lori meant authority, she was the law giver, the punisher, the alpah and omega, the begining and your end.

"h-he stole money from me."

lori looked down, and indeed the fat greasy face bastard clenched a 10 dollar bill. she grab his hand and squeezed and bend it back. he yelp and the ten dollar fell. lincoln grab it and shoved it against his pocket. lori ram the boy against the metal fence. it shook from the impact, as did his blubbery stomach. her nose pressed against his nose.

"i catch you messing with my Lincoln, and i'll turn you into a human pretzel, i'll get my sisters in on it too, and we'll fuck. you. up. you get what i'm saying you fat piece of shit?"

the boy nodded.

"good..."

she knee'd him in the crotch hard the boy let out a wheeze and fell on his knees. lori crossed her arms like a mother fucking vegeta prince of mother fucking sayians. she looked at lincoln and jerked her head back as a single to get moving. he complied and walked to the lincoln-car. once they were in the car, lincoln in the front seat, lori at the driver's seat.

silence like always. til lincoln flinched at the touch of her hand. he relaxed at the feeling. his mind was jumbled. of course he knew if luna was there. she'd threaten the boy, even pull out her pocket knife to show she meant business.

"..lincoln?"

he turned his head, only to meet her soft lips pressed against his nose. leaving a lipstick mark. he blinked and stared at her. she smirked and looked at the road. she might not tell him she was in love with him, but she can still get away with kisses when ever she saw fit.

"how about a raspa?"

lincoln nodded slowly.

"yeah, i was actually going to get one."

lori stopped at the snowcone stand. lincoln looked at the listing of flavors. lori hummed and decided what she wanted, she looked at her little brother. she chuckled. the lipstick stain marked over his nose. lincoln had no idea .

"i want grape."

lori slap his hand, but not in a harsh way, it was light.

"don't point. your not retarded."

he looked down and muttered.

"sorry."

she smiled and licked her thumb and rubbed it on his nose to wipe the lipstick stain off. his eyes crossed and had a confused look on his face. he sneezed. she giggled. she walked up front and ordered. Lincoln rub his nose with his wrist and stared at lori.

his heart thumb away the same way he had with luna. he looked at his chest as if questioning it. he rubbed his face. this was beginning to be a problem for sure. he huffed and waited, Lori paid the man and grab the two snow cones, one grape, the other wild cherry.

lori smiled and handed it to him. and walked to the car.

"comon, let's get going."

Lincoln nodded and entered the car and buckled up. the drive was quiet save for the radio playing salt and pepper's 'let's talk about sex' he ate his snow cone. but noticed the road to home wasn't the road to home at all. he looked at lori and asked-

"where are we going?"

Lori licked her snowcone and responded simply.

"to the park. let's just hang out, and talk. okay?"

he nodded and didn't argue. he just sat back and used the straw-spoon to enjoy the frozen treat. his mind was switched to luna, and how she made him feel. by all accounts he knew it was wrong, he was catholic for god's sake.

but the heart wanted what it wanted. the real problem was the fact his heart responded to lori as well. he didn't notice the car was off and parked. it was 2:59Pm by the time they had arrived she stopped eating her snow cone and set it aside on the cup holder.

"lincoln...am i a good sister?"

Lincoln looked at her, and she was staring at him. waiting for an honest answer. he set the cup on the cup holder, sensing this was a serious topic. and he knew when she asked something...it wasn't just for willy nilly shit. he took a breath and collected his thoughts.

"Yeah, you are."

Lori snorted and looked away, hugging herself. her eyes drift to the side.

"n..no i'm not. i've been cruel towards you."

Lincoln shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"lori, sometimes you do act mean, but not all of the time."

she shot back with all the rage of a she demon!

"Bullshit! i'm mean to you most of the time, and when i'm not, i'm always using you for something when your not busy, and luna has been getting after my ass lately cause of it!"

she lean to the side to try and get away from his touch, she closed her eyes, they trembled as she took in a sharp breath and choked back a sob.

"maybe that's why bobby cheated on me, god decided it was time to pay the piper."

she shook her head and ran her hands over her wild frizzy hair. she took another breath to calm down. she looked at her brother with glassy wet eyes.

"ever since i dated, i pushed you aside, we used to have been so close, all i did was make you feel like your number two. no wonder you and luna are so close...and she protects you, unlike me!"

lincoln removed his seat belt kneeling on the chair and cupping her face forcing her to look at him in the eyes. and he spoke with all the seriousness and care in his voice.

"i forgive you."

those words were like a shot to the heart. emotions bottled up burst open free, the words repeating itself in her mind over and over, he stared into blue eyes. so caring. the radio begin to play a song. she was too focus to realize the lyrics which fit so perfectly like a glove.

~It's now or never,

Come hold me tight~

Lori's emotions were on high gear. the heart break, the realization she was crushing hard on her brother, the fact that he was so quick to forgive broke the dam. suddenly he became more of an angel than a brother. suddenly he became mr. perfect her lips parted slightly.

~Kiss me my darling,

Be mine tonight~

Lincoln stared at her sister's eyes, he notced that she smelled like valvender, and her eyes were a beautiful dark blue. all his senses were shot, and his heart pounding like a drum.

~Tomorrow will be too late,

It's now or never~

like a magnet, like a force of nature, like a signal calling, their face drew closer their eyes half closed. both not knowing what was happening. lost in the odd moment. Lincoln was hurt by ronnie, and lori was broken after bobby. their mixed confused emotion lead to a single kiss.

~My love wont wait.~

they pulled away, their eyes wide as plates. lincoln looked away, and lori touched her lips. lincoln couldn't believe it. and yet he wasn't freaking out. freaking out would only make it worse.

"lor-"

Lori grab him and pulled him close, her warm breath against his face.

"i know, god i know. but i'm so lonely! Lincoln, i've been hurting and somehow my perverted mind, my confused feelings...god Lincoln, please don't hate me! i just love you so much!"

Lincoln pried her hands off and stared at her. he chewed on his lip. he looked down and sighed heavily. he nodded. accepting this fact. he swallowed and said softly..

"...lori..i..i get it, i know, i understand..i've been dealing with these same feelings for luna.."

Lori blinked and looked away. she rested her chin on her palm. she sighed shaking her head.

"if by any chance anything does happen, in good terms...i wouldn't mind sharing you."

silence.

"you know we can't, i don't even know if luna...oh who am i kidding! she wouldn't feel the same way, it's a pipe dream!"

he kicked the glove compartment.

"HEY!"

Lincoln flinched at her sharp shout. he looked looked away and was breathing harder. a wet voice spoke. and Lori knew then he was crying. this was bad, this was fucked up. a mistake.

"...i just got so tired of being teased by everyone, calling luna my girlfriend just because we hung out more than others, and then after sam left her, and ronnie broke up me..."

he turned his head, his face in confusion and agony. he raised his curled fingers.

"then i end up falling for her anyway! this isn't a fairy tale, lori! she'll hate me!"

lori grab his shoulder and stared him down hard.

"no, she won't. she is a lot more open minded than any of us. even if she doesn't return your love, she won't hate you...in fact i'll be right there if you need support"

Lincoln nodded slowly swallowing thickly. he lean against her, his face covered in her bosoms. he started sobbing hard, and all she could do was stroke his hair. trying to ease the pain of a confused heart. her own tears rolled down her cheeks. ... he was right though, this wasn't a fairy tale. it was more like a life time movie...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(June 7th, 1993 time:6:59PM)

Sam Sharp had alot to think about. she came to realized that...she was wrong, she took out her anger towards luna because...well...she did love her, she was gay but was too scared to admit it. but today was a new day.

she was going to apologize to her, patch things up and see if they can give it another go. she was certain luna would give her a chance. she was always mellow. an thats what she did love about her, but as of late she was, as luna would call her 'a bloody cunt'

she quicken her pace. her smile grew at the thought of luna, sure they kissed and messed around, they had a good thing going, but her pride and self image blinded her. but now she was ready, and she didn't give a shit anymore. she was going to make up for it in so many ways...sexual ways.

she took a short cut into a neighborhood. she power walked, she knew she had to get out fast, just another block or two, this sort cut took her to an unpopular neighborhood and for good reason. the sun was going down, twilight time was here. she stopped to take a breath. she turned her head and notice a car cruising slow. she didn't think much of it.

til she heard the screech of the vehicle, her eyes caught the glimpse of the windows rolling down and a pair of Uzi's appeared. her eyes widen in realization. a barrage of gun fire, the house behind her was being shot up, she heard the glass being shattered as the rain of gun fire killed the victims inside. Sam ran for it. she heard a dog yelping. the car drove by her.

she was caught in their wrath. she felt her flesh being ripped through, and she fell on her knees, bullets tore up her body, she felt herself jerking after each one entering her body. she fell forward. she laid there, in a pool of her own blood

a victim to some rival gang. her first mistake was taking the short cut to the bad-side of the neighborhood. her thoughts were of Luna as her vision slowly dimmed. then darkness. then a bright light.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(june 7th 7:00PM)

"no! que no! no!"

Mrs. santiago said sharply. ronnie begged her though, she tried to reason with her mother.

"but mom! it's just for one night!"

she followed her into the kitchen.

"mom, i'm dating clyde."

she halted in her step, and turned slowly, blinking and fully turning her body to face her daughter. staring into her hazel eyes. she knew she wasn't lying. with a sigh and a scratching of her neck mrs. santiago thought about it. she was tired, stressed, and needed a shower.

"alright, fine. but i don't want those putos messing around eh?"

Ronnie groan and face palm.

"Moooooom!"

clyde was in the living room with his parents. they could hear the two mexicans bicker in spanish. while howard and harld didn't know a lick of what they were saying, clyde caught a few words.

ronnie came out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"okay so, it took abit of convincing, but mom agreed to let you guys stay for a night."

Harold nodded.

"thank you, ronnie."

she gestured and walked, the three followed.

"the guest room is down the hall to your-"

Bobby came out of his room, only to stop in his tracks brother and sister had a stare down.

"ron-"

ronnie cut him off.

"maldito perro!"

bobby walked closer and ronnie tensed bobby stopped.

"ronnie, look.. me and carol are dating and-"

ronnie hissed like a pissed cat.

"vete a la mierda, pedazo de mierda!"

bobby winched at that, and ronnie pushed him aside clyde looked at his parents and ran after her. howard and harld awkwardly side stepped past bobby. and went to the guest room. bobby sighe heavily and went to the kitchen to get a beer.

Ronnie slam the door, and stood in the middle of her room, arms crossed crossing and kneading her fingers against her skin of her elbows huffing. she was just so fed up. every time she saw him, bobby her brother. a fucking cheater.

sure, she broke up with lincoln, but she didn't cheat on him then. she and clyde just happen. they clicked. where as bobby was fucking around while he was with lori. that didn't sit right with her at all. clyde came in slowly and shut the door behind him, he was going to speak when she turned, he flinched only for her to lean and wrap her arms around her.

"hold me."

he did so and stroked her black raven hair, he looked at her, and her eyes shift upward to stare back. no words were spoke for that moment. all ronnie wanted was comfort. and clyde was always ready for that. ronnie listen to his heart beat, it soothed her and her anger was dispursed within an instant. the feelin of his arms, the warmth. she let out a soft sigh.

"...my papa cheated on mom, and he left us when i was six"

clyde understood now why she was pissed with bobby. he open old wounds. clyde sat down on the floor with her, and she nuzzled his neck, and pepper kiss his throat. her lips brush against his own, before sharing a kiss.

they held on to one another, her hands going under his shirt, brushing a hand under his smooth skin. a hand reached for his zipper, and slowly painfully slowly zipped down. she broke the kiss and had a vixen like smirk. and shoved him down as she reached under her white tank top and begin to peel it up showing her belly, then her midsection then the door suddenly opened.

"Ronnie i thought i told you to put these straw wrappers from your capri sun pouc-"

Mrs. santiago paused and stared, ronnie put her shirt down quickly, but she knew her mother saw enough what was going on, ronnie straddling clyde didn't help help ronnie none either. mrs. santiago's eyes dart up and down. and like a volcano gathering steam her face became red as the devil's ass.

"Ronalda! ¿qué carajo haces?"

she screamed like the fucking la llorona harld came in a rush behind mrs. santiago. Harold gasped sharply, his baby boy was being straddled like a common jigglo!

"Clyde! get off of that floor right NOW!"

He pointed down firmly. Howard came in curiously asking what was going on, upon seeing his son on the floor with ronnie on top. seem to be too much for the redhead and he fell dramatically to the floor Harold gasped a bit too feminine and knelt down after him

"Howey!"

Mrs. santiago pinched the brim of her now.

"..aye..el maricóns..."

ronnie and clyde were red in the face. both looked at each other knowing full well they are going to get lectured, and possibly separated. one thing ronnie thought of when the situation pretty much was something she hoped wouldn't happen, she cursed under her breath.

"awh, horse shit."


	5. Chapter 5: New Summer Expectations

That's me in the corner

That's me in the spotlight

Losing my religion

Trying to keep up with you

And I don't know if I can do it

Oh no, I've said too much

I haven't said enough

I thought that I heard you laughing

I thought that I heard you sing

I think I thought I saw you try

Every whisper

Of every waking hour

I'm choosing my confessions

Trying to keep an eye on you

Like a hurt, lost and blinded fool, fool

Oh no, I've said too much

I set it up

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(june 7th, 1993. time: 3:35PM)

Rita was finishing things up cleaning the dishes. today was quite the scare today with Lilly. her heart still throbbed the realization of almost loosing her baby girl. but everything was fine, and she earned her some 'me time' she walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of sweet red wine. and a mug. not a glass, a fucking mug. she was stress, she needed this!

but before she could even twist the cap off, the front door slammed and shook the house, startling her. then she heard her daughter's voice loud and full of urgency. when she turned she saw that her usual hat was missing. her clothes were covered in sweat, her left eye swollen, tears pouring from her glassy wet eyes. she gasped at the sight. luan was trembling when she held onto Rita's shoulders.

"m-mom!"

she croaked, trying to control her sobs she swallowed hard and cleared her throat.

"mom, it's maggie, she-she's in trouble!"

rita breathed in deep. control, rita. main tain control.

"what is it honey, what's going on?"

luan was trying not to panic, trying not to go into a sobbing fit, or even hystrics.

"i went to maggie, she...she didn't look well, i-i searched her room and i-i found crystal meth, i flushed it down her toilet. she...she...hit me."

rita's eyes furrow, she didn't like this. none at all. she turned and open the fridge. and grab a tray of ice cubes, cracking it to loosen she walked to the counter and grab a dry wash cloth.

"mom! she needs help, she needs a doctor, rehab! mom!"

Rita grab a few cubes and placed them on the cloth, wrapping it into a ball, she turned to her daughter and gently placed it on her swollen eye. luan cup her mom's hand as the ice did sooth her aching eye.

"i'll call her mother."

rita said with a collected and calm voice.

"we're going to go get maggie in the mean time"

luan looked at her mother in surprise.

"mom..?

rita turned to the home phone on the wall.

"her mother is 8 hours away, luan. and we're not going to let that poor girl stay alone any second longer, so while her mother gets back, we're watching over her in the mean time."

Luan smiled. a true wide smile. she let out a small happy sob, sniffling. so grateful to have such a wonderful mother. she knew she could count on her. she was always so strong when she or any of her siblings weren't. rita always showed strength under pressure, under such hard times such as this. truly she was the best of the best of mothers.

she watched as her mother called up Maggie's mom. once she seem Maggie's mom had picked up, Rita explained the a pause. luan honestly wasn't paying attention but caught

the words 'pick up and watch over her, over night.' caught her attention. the notion of Maggie staying over night...sleeping in their house. her love sick heart fluttered. it was then in that moment she knew she needed to be strong, and stay tough. Rita hung up and grab her keys from the wall, she looked at luan and grab her wrist.

"common, we haven't much time."

luan was dragged out of the house, Rita open the door and soon both entered, Rita pulled the joy stick rough pulled out, and drove fast. all the while the radio played. and in some weird way the song seem to play out the situation.

~Where have all the good men gone

and where are all the gods?

Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss

and I turn

and I dream of what I need.

I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.

He's gotta be strong

and he's gotta be fast~

luan's mind raced as she thought of Maggie, what she could be doing, laying in bed brooding? drinking? or worse. she dared not to think of such a grim scene. but she knew that Maggie needed her. her heart pumped the blood in her veins she felt the rush and the need to protect to her her guardian angel. Maggie needed luan. even if she didn't. she needed a hero.

~And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.

I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.

He's gotta be sure

and it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life!

larger than life.

Somewhere after midnight

in my wildest fantasy~

Rita drove like a speed demon, screeching her wheels passing neighborhoods, nearly hitting old man grouse. who was throwing his fist at her and cussing like a sailor. but Rita didn't paid him any attention. every second and every minute could spell doom for her daughter's friend. sure, she didn't say much, didn't seem to have a friendly personality, and smoked cigarettes. which she hated with a passion. but deep down she knew Maggie was a good girl.

~Somewhere just beyond my reach

there's someone reaching back for me.

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet.

I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.

He's gotta be strong

and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.

I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.

He's gotta be sure

and it's gotta be soon~

they entered the neighborhood to Maggie's home. it was a nice clean one, one of the richer homes. you know the type. her mother was a business woman, as was her father. so Maggie was always alone, and luan was the only company she had, and rita treated her well. almost like a second mother, when Rita parked the car luan quickly unbuckled and got out of the car, her mother called out to her, but she couldn't stop. fear was running down her spine she tried the nob of the door, but it was locked. she banged on the door, rapidly ringing the door bell. no answer.

~And he's gotta be larger than life.

I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I could swear there is someone

somewhere

watching me.

Through the wind

and the chill

and the rain

And the storm

and the flood~

she bolted to the back door and found it was locked too, desperate. she had this sinking feeling, she had this...bad feeling and it was crawling up her back like a gremlin. her girlfriend intuition was sending alarms in her brain. she looked side to side, window.

she could break one and climb in, but then she saw the doggy door. they use for their cat, Marley. luan got on all fours and squeezed her skinny frame in. a little snug due to her big butt. but she pulled herself out and into Maggie's kitchen.

she got off the floor and ran into the hallway. she turned to the corner, huffing, and puffing, sweating. she grab Maggie's door nob and came like the hulk.

the door slam itself against the wall, Maggie was startled. luan stared, Maggie looked like hell, her hair a mess, her eyes blood shot. a hand gun in her hand inches away to her mouth.

luan's instincts kicked into over drive and lunged forward, slapping the gun out of her hand, it fell and hit the carpet. it went off the bullet fired onto the wall.

Maggie was shocked, she turned to luan. and felt a sharp slap on her cheek. the slap of it was just as loud as the gun fire, once, twice. three and even a forth time. luan was so upset with her. she just couldn't take the fact that this was about to happen. that she was about to take he own life!

luan was crying and holding Maggie's face her hazel brown eyes, narrowed, glassy. her lips trembled. Maggie's grey eyes widen. it all happen so fast. then, she heard her girl's voice cracked.

"how could you? how could you do something so selfish! i love you magpie!"

Maggie's eyes watered. she just...couldn't deal with the guilt when she came to her senses. she hurt the one she loved most. and in her mind she felt she didn't deserve to live, much less a wonderful woman like luan. but here she was, saving her from a great and messed up error in her life.

luan cried and pressed her lips on hers. it lingered but broke, before she buried her head onto the crook of Maggie's neck. a shaking emotional mess. Maggie stared into space. then, it clicked. and her eyes begin to trickle tears of her own.

the warm feeling of her girlfriend's body. warm. soft, her lavender scent, the feeling her her skinny arms wrap around her. her loud sobs. Maggie's arms wrap around hers.

her heart aching with pain. guilt settling in like a disease. she broke down then. and she nuzzled the barrette's hair. and cried along with her. rocking her body as they clung to each other.

"i'm sorry, giggles, god i'm so sorry..i-i couldn't live with myself, i hurt you..i hurt you bad"

luan's voice wet and cracking rung out like a bell.

"and you think this won't hurt me? i can't live if living is without you! i need you magpie! i love you!

Maggie clenched her teeth and clawed her yellow and block Polk a dot vest. she growled out in anguish. snot was seeping from her nose. god, she was right.

this would have broke luan's heart even more. her mind was so fucked up, she didn't realized the real damage she could have caused her sweet bubbily girl. luan didn't deserve this, and maggie didn't deserved her.

"oh, god luan i need help"

she croaked luan sniffled and sobbed. but she was happy. happy she admitted this to her. she was asking for help. and that alone gave luan hope.

swallowing thickly she stood up. Maggie let her, for a moment she saw luan's left eye that became a bruise. once again she was reminded what a horrible person she was. she submit to luan from then on. she let her lead her out of the room. into the hall.

no words were spoken. Maggie allowed her girlfriend to take her anywhere... laun unlocked the front door, and open it. the warm summer breeze the fresh air was heaven to Maggie's nostrils. luan lead her towards the car. Rita was standing beside it. waiting.

when Rita saw just how bad off Maggie was. she knew now she made the right choice in coming for her. she walked around the car and open the door to the back seats. maggie and luan climbed in. rita didn't asked questions.

all she knew was that luan convinced her friend to come with them. rita got into the driver's seat and started the car for the ride home. maggie laid her head against luan's shoulder. while luan held maggie's hand. maggie looked into her brown eyes once more. a soft whisper sweet and grateful.

"thank you."

luan smiled and rubbed her thumb over her knuckles. their excausted hearts eased from this heavy and bad situation. all luan cared about was being here for her. she did what a girlfriend did. save the best girl in the world. she knew the healing process has only just begun.

~I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood.

I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.

He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.

I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.

He's gotta be sure

and it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life.

I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.~

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(June 7th, 1993, time: 3:30PM)

the royal woods mall was the place for shops and the best place to get pizza. a little place called Joe's Italian pizza and calzones. and the best pizza they had was the stuffed crust pizza. it was all around crust with cheeses and meats.

and boy just one slice and one fork and knife and well, shoot. Lincoln cut and took a bite. it was heaven, all that meat, and cheese. Lincoln chewed and watched Lori eat her slice, both glancing and smiling to one another, things had calm down and Lincoln was slowly accepting his crush on Luna. and the best part was Lori was willing to help... only because she wanted to join.

he turned to the readers.

"it's been...emotional. but i think after talking and spending time with Lori, i've come to accept it"

he looked at his sister, the pause button had her stopping with her mouth wide open, full of chewed up pizza. lincoln turned to the reader once again and gave a small shrug.

" the fact my older sister has a thing for me, it's crazy! who would have thunk'it?"

the place resumed as lori chewed her pizza and swallowed it down with some soda. lincoln looked at his half eaten stuffed meat lovers then looked at her.

"lori?"

she paused and said with a wet pop from the straw.

"yes, lincoln?"

lincoln took a breath in and out and sighed softly, he forced himself to look at her in her blue eyes.

"i'm sorry bobby cheating on you"

Lori rolled her eyes and smiled. she chuckled as she set the pizza on the plate.

"he's old news."

she lean on the table. elbow propped. chin in her palm.

"the otherside is greener anyway."

she winked at him which caused him to blush. she was really getting to him. and in a good way no less. in the hour that had past things were looking a little brighter. he smiled and looked at Lori in a whole new light. she was beautiful. and the idea of her loving him...

"we better get home soon"

she checked her watch and took her slice and took another bite. grease spilled on the plate she crunch and chewed and glanced at him. he was wolfing his pizza like a starved caged rat.

"Lincoln! manners!"

lincoln paused he chewed and wipe his mouth with a napkin.

"common, lori i'm hungry as hell"

lori huffed!

"language! ugh. like, seriously you need to learn to behave yourself if you ever want a girlfriend"

lincoln smiled slyly.

"but i already do."

lori stopped. and blushed. she giggled like an idior but cleared her throat.

"...no, lincoln. it's luna you want and i'll help you get her"

lincoln blinked and looked down.

"i'm scared..."

lori nodded and sighed she gave him a warm smile.

"..hey...we're all scared. i was scared when i told you. but now i feel light as a feather."

she packed the pizza in a couple of napkins and put in her pizza.

"common, mr. loud let's go home huh?"

lincoln nodded and grab his hald eaten pizza, continuing to eat it as they went and left the mall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(June 7th, 1993, time: 3:49PM)

Lucy Loud was a strange girl. into wicked things, horrors and the macabre. this night she took the tv, and popped in a recorded VHS of last week's episode of ARE YOU AFRAID OF THE DARK? She sat and hummed. a small smile on her lips.

the eerie music played as the show begin. just then the door open, she turned her head and saw luan and her friend maggie. even as she gazed upon her she felt her aura was off.

their face held sorrow...and yet...happiness. she was jealous. she knew more than they lead on. she knew their relationship was of sin and hell fire. she thought it was wicked. therefore she thought it was rad.

she knew a lot of things. about everyone. their secrets, their desires. everything. her mother walked passed her and she looked tired, she went to the phone and made a call. she listen to the conversation about Maggie.

she turned to the tv. oh, if only she knew what was going on between those two. she knew her catholic family would shun them, tear them apart...maybe even disown luan. ...unf. she got chills for such drama. she stayed silent and watched her show.

Luan sat on her bed. and patted the side. Maggie hesitated but came oer and sat. with a deep sigh he lean on her shoulder.

luna was still out with her friends for band pratice. it was only a matter of time before she returned. but for now she enjoyed the closeness of her girl.

and she placed a hand over her shoulder, rubbing in gentle strokes. maggie lift her head up luan turned only to be met with her lips. she lean her weigh on the funny girl and cup her face.

her tongue hungrily lapped luan's tears stream down as black mascara ran down. soft squeaks and sobs escaped Maggie's lips.

luan held her face as well as their tongues battled in love and passion. their soft smacking filled the room. soft gentle moans. but luan pushed her and panted.

"okay, we ..we can't do this...not now."

Maggie leap at her and crashed her lips on hers this time more aggressively she held laun's hands above her head and growled into her kiss as her roam her tongue into luan's mouth.

the jokster was dismayed and couldn't help but get a lil 'funny' down there. she gasped when Maggie kissed down her neck and felt her teeth bite down.

luan's mouth was agape and made a wordless cry. her eyes half closed. drunk in the sudden turn of positions. god. maggie was out for blood. or rather she had a need to show luan her love in the most lewd way possible.

but laun's ears picked up the sounds of foot steps. she shoved Maggie off her and Maggie grunted. just as the door open and saw Luna and Ruth greenwood.

"dude that's crazy, how can you have a thing for my little bro?"

Luna said with a chuckle. her head shaking, couldn't believe what she was hearing. the scratchy soft voice spoke out of Ruth's plump violet painted lips.

"he's cute. what can i say? besides, i heard what that bitch ronnie did to him, you gotta let me get to him, man. i'd treat your brother right"

said the 14 year old, luna shook her head and laughed. and shoving her abit. ruth smirked. her reddish brown bangs covering her eyes. she placed her hands at her hips and grinned.

"he's 11, ruth. your crazy."

ruth waved a hand.

"love has no number, luna. i don't believe in that shit."

luna turned and saw luan and maggie. both acting like they were caught doing something. but luna didn't pressure them.

"yo sis! waddup?"

luan shurged and smiled at her sister.

"maggie's staying with us for a little while... a day or so.."

Luna nodded and set her axe against the wall. she open up a window and reached for a bag of weed in her pocket. maggie's eyes stared at it then looked at luan. and her eyes narrowed.

"...she..smokes pot..."

maggie huffed and crossed her arms.

"and yet you don't throw her stuff in the toilet?"

"that's because it's crystal meth!"

luna stared at the two, her eyes furrow.

"whoa, whoa. cocaine? are you insane? that shit's bad for the body. not like god's grass"

she held the bag of pot and grinned and pointed.

"when i go to heaven, there's gonna be a field of this shit, and i'm gonna smoke out with Jesus and hang out with Jim Morison"

Maggie breathed in and out and sighed. ruth laid herself on the bean bag.

"i had a cousin who smoked meth. we didn't know about it til it was took late, my aunt found him dead in the hallway, curled up like a skinny corpse. it was fucked up, man."

Maggie's arms slowly fell and stared. a mental image of herself in bed, coked out and laying limp. the image of her mother and...her face. luan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. she looked at her sister's friend.

"don't worry, we're getting her some help."

maggie hummed and lean on her. luna was gonna say something when the door open. luna hid the bag behind her. rita came in seeing her daughters and friends.

"oh, hello ruth."

she turned to luna and smiled.

"i just paged lori and i asked her to pick up a pizza hut pizza, the new big foot i think"

Luna threw devil hands up and head banged.

"hell yeah mama! i had the big foot at George's place, it's fuckin' wicked!"

Rita said in a stern voice of disapproval.

"luna! language!"

she didn't notice the bag drop behind her. ruth stepped on the bag and dragged it towards her and nudged it under the dresser. ruth cooly laid back and mused.

"i better get going then."

rita smiled at her.

"oh, sweetie don't worry, we're getting two big foot pizza's. i promised lori i'd pay her back. you can stay for dinner if you like"

Ruth tap her chin and nodded slowly.

"alriht miss loud, i guess i can hang out a bit"

rita nodded and looked at maggie, she walked over and spoke softly as a mother does.

"you mother won't be home til the ninth. until then you'll stay with us, is that okay?"

maggie gave a quick nod.

"thank you, rita."

she nodded and left then. luna sat on the carpet and lean her head on the drawer as he scoop the bag her way. maggie sighed and laid back. luan looked at ruth and paused.

"wait, you have a crush on my brother?"

Ruth had a shit eating grin.

"yeah, i wanna get jiggy with your brother, luan. i'm gonna hit that boy good, know what i'm sayin' gurl?"

she arched her back and sat up and lewdly held a fist and made her cheek bulge. making a g'luk g'luk sound. luan looked mortified by that

maggie however was cracking up laughing so hard she was holding her sides. and just had a good laugh. luna, snorted and joined in howling in laughter as well. all but luan who's eyes just had this disgusted look on her face.

"man, your crazy ruth."

Luna said as she stood up and scratch her head. looking at her friend. shaking her head. Ruth lean back against the bag and placed her hand behind her head. she giggled and hummed.

"i can't help it. lune, your brother gives me that fuzzy feeling inside."

Luna open the bag and grab some paper and begin to make some joint's. looking at at Ruth then shaking her head once more sighing with a grin.

"ya know, i might just might let you."

luan made a sound like a squack of a hen.

"are you CRAZY?! he's our little brother! he doesn't even know about sex!"

luna snorted and barked out a laugh and gazing at her with a knowing grin.

"sis, not to burst your bubble, but i've noticed the way he looks at me sometimes. he's getting to that age, luv, and a house full of chicks? yeah. it's no brainer that he has his eyes set on me and maybe even leni"

silence. luan's mouth hung open. Maggie's eyes widen with shock. ruth, just had a huge grin on her lips. and scratched her cheek in amusement. luna busy herself with the joints.

"and that doesn't...bother you?"

Luna shurged. and looked at luan dead in the eye. there was some seriousness in her gaze.

"the way you and the rest of the girls kept teasing me and Lincoln about me being his chick just cause we spend a lot of time, probably got him thinking. am i okay with it?"

she gave it some thought. and luan was just staring at her sister. if she really considered-

"he's a growing boy, it's freaky, yeah. but i know he can't help his feelings, after what ronnie did, what did you expect? he would lean to the closest person he's attached too."

luan stood up fast and shouted.

"i can't believe you! he's our baby brother! have you gone crazy! what the FUCK is wrong with you, luna loud!"

luna's brows twitched and stood up fast and moved quick, scaring the comdian. luna bared her teeth and snarled like a doberment pincher.

"lay off me! maybe i am! so the fuck what! i don't get up on yo' ass for eating pussy!"

dread plastered over laun's face, but it became firm.

"at least it's more normal than your sick deprave desires. at least it's not my sibling you sick son of a-"

the door opened. everyone frozed. ruth titl her head and maggie jerked hers towards the door. the cold eyes of lori loud stared at her sisters. she gestured.

"Maggie, Ruth, go down stair's. pizza's here. i'm gonna have a talk ith my sisters."

Ruth stood up and walked along with her hands in her pocket, whisling 'oh the world owes me a livin' ' maggie walked past lori but not before giving her a glance at her tits. damn. she was cuttin' glass. - in other words, her nips' were hard. damn.

lori shut the door and walked towards them both, the girls shrank back as they could feel her female dominance over them.

"don't you dare make luna feel like shit, luan."

luan snapped out of it and stomp forward.

"are you crazy too?! he's my brother! and your going to let him and her...i mean what if they do go for it? what then! what if she got pregnant, what if we get a retard b-"

lori grab her throat and she gasped and she bared her teeth.

"that won't happen. not with me around. if they do decide to get with it, they need to learn some ground rules. as for you...you know mom and dad won't approve of your relationship with magpie."

luan stared in utter fear.

"that's right. i know, i know what love looks like. so...to recap...no one says a damn thing and we're all covering this up."

Luna cocked a brow.

"wait...why are you supporting me and Lincoln?"

she looked down and cleared her throat.

"not that i would do anything with him it's just talk sis."

lori sighed and let go of luan and pointed at the door.

"just go down stairs, you and i will have a talk afterwards."

luna and luan looked at each other. both giving each other a glare.

"sick bitch."

luan said sharply.

"carpet muncher!"

suddenly lori's hand smacked their cheeks viva three stooges style. making a double- slap on their cheeks. both were shocked and flinched at the sudeen pain on their cheeks.

"none of that crap! don't you fucking DARE start hating each other! i won't have none of it! NONE OF IT!"

she yelled at them. both coward like bitches with their tails behind their legs. she jerked her finger towards the door giving them the most scary ass stare they could ever imagine.

"go. eat!"

they coward forward before running towards the door, both getting stuck in the door frame, pulling and tugging before they went through and scrambled like a pair of scared rabbits. lori pinched the brim of her nose nd sighed then looked up at the ceiling. it was going to be a long night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(June 7th, 1993, time: 7:03PM)

Sam awoke sitting up fast, the bright light of a passing car made her realize she was alive. she felt her body. no holes no blood. she laid flat on her bed, breathing hard and trying to catch her break. cold sweat stuck to her forehead. one thing that came to her mind...

she had to tell luna how she truly felt. and with that she got off the bed and grab her pants once she was done dressing she walked to the living roo, grabbing her keys she walked out that door of her home without a word to her parents who, were asleep on the couch.

she got into her car. her mind buzzing on how to tell her, how to talk to her. she knew luna loved her...once. she might have a fighting chance if she got her knees and beg for her love back she do anything for her. she just hope that no 'boy' decided to ask her out despite the rumors of luna being gay. sam muttered to herself.

"...my name means sun...and luna means moon...it's destiny...get ready luna...we're about to make an eclipse"

she smiled and fired up the engine before pulling back and turning the car and taking off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(june 7th time: 4:04PM)

The Big Foot pizza hut pizza.

it was two feet of pizza.

three toppings.

peperoni, sausage, mushrooms.

one did not gag over toppings.

but lola was picking off the mushrooms cause it was icy to her. luna stared at her disaprovingly. shaking her head and grabbing the pile of mushrooms and stuffed in her mouth.

"little duette, in this house you don't waste a single bit of food."

lola made a face and waved her hand at her big sister as if she was a simple lowly pesent.

"mushrooms are ugly! hmph!"

she ate her square slice of pizza.

luna sighed turning and seeing laun giving her a look. she scrunched her nose at luna as she ate. maggie sat next to her and was eating like she hadn't had food in days. maybe she hadn't. Ruth sat next to lincoln and ate hers in peace.

he jumped a little when he felt a hand brush over his crotch. he shot his head up and saw a pervy smile on her lips. he scoot closer to lori. leni was chatting away about the mall and the good deals she scored. all in all it was a normal family dinner.

save for the tenstion between luan and luna, which lincoln could feel. he looked at them from side to side and wondered what had happend.

"major grindage"

lana said as she put ketchup on her pizza.

"ew! laaanaaa! that's so totally gross out!"

lola fussed. lana stuck her tongue out and stuffed her mouth. lola gagged.

"shut up you two"

Lori said sternly.

lucy was reading her goosebumps as she ate.

"sweetie, put your book away, it's dinner time, not reading time."

Rita said sweetly as she cut pieces for lily who joyfully ate her tiny bit's of pizza, smacking her mouth and burping. her bright eyes saw Luna and made grabby hands at her. fingers covered in pizza sauce. she whined and made jump in her high chair.

"lu-luuu"

"uh oh, someone wants luna's attention"

Lincoln said looking at his sister whom he secretly loved. luna got up and walked over, and smiled at lily who reached up high.

"dang, she's been wanting me and linc's attention all day huh mom?"

rita wipe lily's chubby's hands.

"well, she does adore the both of you."

luna picked her up and her plate walking over to her own chair, she sat and let lily hang off her. but the food was all but forgotten and clung to her big sister. making noises of happiness and touching her hair. ruth smiled at this and lean forward.

"you'd make an awesome mom. you know, George has a thing for you."

she said bluntly. leni squealed.

"like, OMG, george stockman? he is sooo totally hot!"

Luna blushed at that, and glared at ruth, who shruged and lean back.

"hey, i'm just saying girl, i'd go for it."

Lincoln stopped his eating and the feeling of his heart falling down his stomach. a boy liked her. of course, who wouldn't? she was amazing and beautiful. everything Ronnie wasn't. everything he wanted. so close yet so far out of reach. he suddenly didn't feel like eating.

luna rolled her eyes and rocked lily on her knee. lily babbled and clap her hands, while luna ate her pizza. lincoln's depressed look didn't go unnoticed by her. she set the pizza down and was about to ask when luan spoke suddenly."

"where's lynn, anyway?"

lynn sir answered her.

"lynn jr's out for a walk, said she'll be home soon"

luan nodded and looked at maggie who looked happy and content and full of pizza.

"mom, dad, may i take maggie back up stairs?"

"sure hon"

rita said and luan nodded, grabbing the empty dishes and went to wash them. after wards she took maggie and got out of the dinning room and up the stairs. lucy watched them as they went. knowing full well sinful and ungodly love will bloom... the poor family didn't even know it. too blind to see that those two were pissing in god's eye. she smiled.

Lori go up and took her dish and lincoln's she looked at luna who was feeding lily her pizza. lori smiled at this. and decided it was time. time to set the wheel into motion.

"Luna, will you come to my room in five minutes?"

luna looked at her big sister quizzically but nodded none the less.

"sure, sis! let me finish feeding the lil' rocker first."

lori left. while lincoln still thought over the fact that some guy had a thing for his sister... jealousy set in his young heart and he didn't like it one bit! Ruth noticed his expression. she didn't mind that he had a thing for luna, she herself admitted there was something about the rocker that she too had a thing for... still she felt she triggered something. she didn't mean too. before he could talk to the 11 year old going on 12, he got up and left the dinning table.

ruth sighed and looked at luna's parents. she smiled and gestured.

"thanks for the grindage, mrs. and mr. loud."

lynn sir nodded and finger-gun her.

"no problem ruth. your welcome to dinner any time!"

ruth grinned at him. shit. he was cute too. she knew she had a problem but damn the loud males were just so fucking adorable. she got up and grab her plate to wash.

"thanks, i'll be heading out."

she looked at luna.

"you ready for saturday? george and i are gonna have a movie marathon"

luna thumbs up her.

"wicked dudette! whats he got planned?"

ruth rolled her shoulder and tap her chin.

"i think he's into a unversal monster phase."

this peaked lucy's interest George had good taste. unlike some teenagers who were into slashers. that's not to say lucy didn't enjoy a good nightmare on elm street, or friday the 13th. there was just some elegance to the classic monsters of ole'

" The Universal Studios Monsters Classic Collection"

lucy said knowingly. ruth nodded. and pointed at the goth.

"yeah, he got the whole set at a bargen. never been open either."

luna thought about it. and nodded. she turned to her parents.

"yo ma, pops, can i take lincoln with me this satureday?"

the parents looked at each other and they seem to agree with a single glance of each other.

"of course you can"

said lynn sir.

"those movies are harmless, i doubt he'd get nightmares from old bela lugosi"

lucy then spoke out.

"someday i'm naming my son or daughter that."

the room was quiet.

"what?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(June 7th time :4:13PM)

Lynn was a bundle of nerves. it took a lot of thinking, and a lot of guts to do what she was gonna do. she had a long walk since 3:30pm. thinking her life choices. life choices for a 13 year old? you better believe it.

there came a time when she and Francisco were happy. a blossoming relationship. but over time he became mean and cruel. something seem to snap her out of it. then she remembered what Lincoln told her before bed last night.

0000flashback000000

"...lynn...i don't think francisco is right for you."

lynn looked at her baby brother. she wanted to tell him he was wrong, that he'd be better to her...but then she remembered the recent abuse. she remembered luna's concern, and things were just so screwed up. she hated this. she hated her boyfriend. if only he was more like...

lincoln place d a hand on her shoulder, she turned her attention to him. the look of love, care and concern written all over his face. and for a moment that peace settled in that wonderful peace that sweet calmness in his voice. the touch made her spine shudder. her heart quake.

"i just don't want you getting hurt anymore lynn"

he placed another hand on her shoulder. her brown eyes dart up and down. she blushed. what the hell? what was she feeling? whatever it was...it felt good. she felt good. he made her feel like every little thing was going to be alright.

"you need to break it off and free yourself. i know you can do it. your strong, i believe in you."

he believed in her...her baby brother...she knew he wasn't physically strong, but his heart, his soul. he took alot of pressure sometimes. and he manages it.

but sometimes he still cracked. but this was lincoln loud. this was the boy who would help her through anything. and if he could help her through tough shit from training, to playing football and taking a tackle like a man...then maybe she needed to do this for him. more so for herself.

"alright."

she smiled brodly.

"i'll do it. i'll break up with that asshole."

00000end of flash back000000

she stood in front of the door. and she swallowed thickly as she raised a hand and gave it a firm knock. not a second sooner did Francisco open the door. she was shocked to see his pelvis, crotch covered in a cast. it looked like a huge diaper. he steady himself with crutches.

"where you been, bitch?"

he growled. she flinched. no. don't show him fear...she had to be strong. for lincoln.

"..w..what happen to you?"

franisco sneered at her.

"some assholes broke into my house and hit my dick with a bat!"

lynn stared. who ever did it had balls... maybe he wronged someone else. she looked up at francisco and breathed in and out she open her mouth.

"shut up!"

francisco said harshly.

"just cause my dick don't work doesn't mean i cant fuck your fine pu-"

lynn didn't want to hear it. she barked out loud and clear.

"I'm breaking up with you!"

his mouth fell.

"i'm leaving you, 'isco! i'm tired of you abusing me! i'm ain't having it! not anymore!"

she watched as his face became red. a furious look took the place of his dumbfounded face. lynn saw it before it came.

she jumped back just in the nick of time as he swung one of his crutches at her, she grab the end of it, and yanked it out of his hand. he gasped and grab the other to steady himself.

"you son of a-"

Lynn swung the crutch and hit him across the face, blood splattered. and a few teeth popped out of his mouth falling like a pair of dice. he lost balance and fell against the door frame then tumbled back he let out a scream.

"AAHHH-HOOOWWW! MY DICK!"

Lynn brought the crutch down his cast-crotch and he wailed. Lynn bounced and ran off. she heard his mother screaming his name. wailing in Spanish but she didn't care! she didn't care if she called her parents! she didn't care if she got into trouble with them, she didn't give a goddamn shit if the cops came!

~You got the touch

You got the power - YEAH!~

she took photos of her bruised body, she'll pin it on fran-fucking-isco and get his ass in jail first! she ran, she ran so far away. tears flew in the wind as she continued. she was crying and laughing. she was free. free from the abuse.

~After all is said and done

You've never walked, you've never run,

You're a winner

You got the moves, you know the streets

Break the rules, take the heat

You're nobody's fool~

all that really mattered, all who really mattered to her was her brother. he was her rock of stone, her island paradise. he was the one guy who made her feel safe, the one guy who gave the final push to end this mockery of this shitty relationship! this was was for you, Lincoln loud!

~You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough

You've been put to the test, but it's never enough

You got the touch

You got the power

When all hell's breakin' loose

You'll be riding the eye of the storm~

she leaped over fences, crossed a neighbor's lawn. skitted on the pebbles of the ground of an alley, pushing trash cans, kicking a dog out of her way, it yelp and ran with it's tail behind it's leg. she leap and raised a fist!

~ You got the heart

You got the motion

You know that when things get too tough

You got the touch

You never bend, you never break

You seem to know just what it takes

You're a fighter~

her heart pumped and she sweated. but she felt good! so very good! lincoln's face entered her mind and that made her grin ear to ear! she was going to tell him about this! he's going to be proud! she was going to take him out for some ice cream!

~It's in the blood, it's in the will

It's in the mighty hands of steel

When you're standin' your ground

And you never get hit when your back's to the wall

Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all~

they are going to spend the day tomorrow! yeah! yeah! he deserves it! she deserved it. today was a new day and the sky was bright the sun was not so bad, the world was clear and colorful! she leap and landed on the side walk heading towards her house. she picked up speed!

~ You got the touch

You got the power

When all hell's breakin' loose

You'll be riding the eye of the storm

You got the heart

You got the motion~

her house, her haven her life her everything! her mind was buzzing with nothing but Lincoln. Lincoln Lincoln Lincoln! she loved him so much! she was so in love with-

she stopped. in love? ...in...love? her eyes widen. she was just a few steps away from her house. her mouth fell. no...no...n-yes. yes. yes. yes. yes she was in love with him! she felt disgusted, but that only lasted a moment. under all that religious shit she was taught, there was gold buried. and that gold was her brother. after all the shit she gave him about him and Luna being a couple.

~You know that when things get too tough

You got the touch

You're fightin' fire with fire

You know you got the touch~

teasing and playing around she slowly came to realized that she was the one who had fallen for him...it was bad...but in a good way... he was just...a gentleman. after what ronnie did to him, after all his romantic advances, she had the guts to dumb her little brother? and for who? a black nerdy steve urkle looking mother fucker? fuck that! she'll pick up the slack where ronnie left off. she grinned with determination!

~You're at your best when when the road gets rough

You've been put to the test, but it's never enough

You got the touch

You got the power

You got the touch

You got the power~

"...linc...you better be ready for the tower of power, i'm too sweet to be sour! the creme of the crop! the best of the best, to hell with the rest! oooh yeaaah!"

she pumped her arms and flexed them showing some muscles that bulged in her lean arms. years of exercise, years of training to be the best! she was the best! and lincoln was her goal, her prize her boy trophy! her reward after all the abuse she endured! lincoln was hers!

she walked boldly towards that door and opened it and shut it behind her. she looked at the stairs and walked up that mountain. fuck Francisco! he didn't deserve her. lincoln did. lincoln deserve her and so much more. fear should have stopped her, self doubt. the fear of rejection, the fear of being disowned.

but after today? hah! HAH! she laughed at the face of danger! HAW-HAW-HAW! no. she was going to start by taking him out tomorrow this was her day to shine.

fuck logic, fuck the laws, fuck human decency, and if god didn't like it, fuck him too! she wanted that brother of hers, she wanted to smother that lil wimp's face til he was red in the face. whatcha gonna do brother, when lynnmania is gonna run all over you?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(June 7th time :4:20PM)

"...come again?"

Luna stared at lori, who sat on her bed. she scoot closer towards luna.

"it's true. lincoln's have this major crush on you, he's scared. really scared."

luna looked down. she quickly looked at lori.

"oh god, dude, he must be suffering bad!:

lori nodded with a 'mmhmm' and cup luna's cheek. luna blushed at this gesture. lori wasn't the type to show affection like this... lori sighed and smiled at her.

"i'm in love with him."

luna's eyes widen. what...what?! luna pulled her face away but lori grip them in her hand and forced her to look her in the eyes. brown let grey-blues.

"luna...i want to share that love. he knows. and he accepted my feelings. but right now he's tormented with guilt...catholic guilt."

luna's eyes shift down and felt lori's face close to hers. her fingers felt good. her heart beat fast.

"luna...he needs you. he needs us...do you think it's worth the risk if we-"

luna replied-

"yes. ...no... i dunno."

she looked at lori and lori stared back silence, then lori moved in close, and pecked her lips in a soft kiss. luna's eyes would have popped out of their sockets! damn! sis be kissing her own flesh and blood. when lori pulled away luna grab her head and deepen the kiss, lori squeaked as she felt her sister's tongue lashed in and rolled into her mouth before popping out of her mouth with a wet smack!

"...i'll talk to him tonight, in my pad. okay lori ?"

lori nodded and blushed red in the face. her mouth fell agape and was simply speechless. luna kissed a hella'lot better than bobby...and that...was simply amazing...

"uh...huh..."

luna smirked and stood up and placed a hand at her hip, pointing at lori.

"ya know sis, the more i think on it, the more i like. we're sure as hell gonna love you better"

lori nodded slowly in response. still brain dead from the hot kiss she was given.

"uh...huh."

luna chuckled and walked towards the door. she turned the nomb, but stopped and looked over to lori. her eyes saw her older sibling in a whole new light.

"lori?"

she snapped out of it. blinking her eyes, she turned her head facing her third eldest sister.

"thanks, and ... just...thanks"

lori didn't know what she was thanking her for, but she simply nodded and smiled.

"your welcome."

luna nodded and open the door, closing it behind her. and left. lori fell back on her bed and touched her lips. they were still tingling. her heart was throbbing and she ..was smitten.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(June 7th time :4:25PM)

Allen Grant stalked the jungles of jurassic park. searching high and low for the winging flying creature pteranodon. suddenly! he heard the screech of the flying lizard. he turned and saw it in ht horrison. he ran, carrying his heavy net catching backpack, running through the jungle. he ran and dodged brances, leap over a bolder

he turned and launched the net capturing it. it squawked and fell in a heap grant wiped the sweat off his brow. but then he head a growl behind him. slowly and with realization and fear he turned his head facing the dangerous spitting lizard. the dilophosaurus open it's mouth and-

Lynn burst through the door and Lincoln screamed in girlish fright! lynn ignored that, and shut the door she got on her knees and smiled. lincoln noticed she had been crying. he drop his toys and fully gave her his attention. worried that Francisco did something to her. anger once again boiled his veins!

"are you okay?"

lynn grinned widely and nodded rapidly.

"better than okay! i broke up with franisco!"

lincoln's face fell then bright in a fraction of a second.

"that's great!"

he said with an all too proud smile. lynn bashfully looked down, she reached and held one of his hands, lincoln looked down curiously as her fingers played with hers. she smiled all the happier. the feeling of his praise it just felt so wonderful.

"...then i wacked him across the face with his own crutch"

"...huh?"

lynn sighed and nodded.

"mom and dad might get a call from his mama, but it was worth it, it felt good to beat him when he's down."

Lincoln didn't like that. but he wasn't going to spoil this moment. he reached and hugged her and she stiffen. the warmth of his body, the feeling of his heart beat against her own.

"whatever happens we'll tell mom and dad what he did to you"

Lynn smiled and nuzzled his neck and wrap her arms around him and hugged him back. she wanted to cry and tell him just how great he was. but she wasn't ready for that, no. but she relish in the moment before they broke the hug.

"tomorrow, you and i are hanging out."

she said then socked his shoulder, hard.

"ow!"

lynn chuckled at his reaction. like a tall glass of gatoraid.

"oh, shut up you pussy faggot"

Lincoln rubbed his shoulder nursing the throbbing pain.

"seriously. we're going out, get some icecream, maybe we'll go to the park, play some B-ball"

lincoln nodded.

"yeah, alright."

she suddenly brought her fists to his face, he flinched.

"two for flinching"

he socked his shoulder twice.

"Lynn!"

Lynn laughed that classic laugh and left his room. he sighed annoyed by the pain. but he was happy none the less. because that meant lynn was safe, lynn wasn't gonna be hurt anymore.

"Bro"

lincoln's heart went up his throat.

"common, let's go to our pad"

lincoln looked at luna and stood up and nodded. she wore nothing but a guns and roses t-shirt a bit long and slightly big. he himself was in his PJ's already. he followed her up into the attic. already the neon lights gave that purple-and orange glow.

their signature colors mixing together. luna sat on the bed and lincoln climb up and sat beside her. for a moment, luna looked around. she seem to be thinking. but her smile, her beautiful smile just melt him.

luna pulled a joint and rolled it in her fingers. lincoln watched, luna put in her mouth. but took it out again, she took a deep breath and let it out slow.

"i know."

know? know what? he stared at her confused. then it clicked. his eyes widen and he begin to hyperventilate. his chest raised and fell rapidly. luna noticed and grab his shoulders.

"linc! linc! chill! chill! it's alright! it's okay!"

lincoln was trembling in her hands and was shaking his head. his head shook violently and her face became blurred as thick tears welled up in his eyes before falling over his freckled cheeks. no. no. no. ! no it wasn't alright!

his brain thought of all the senarios, she would tell him they can't be together, she might tell his parents. and if not, he had to live in the same house with the girl he admired most. things will change. things will be awkward. things won't be the same !

luna watched as he was sobbing uncontroably. her face showed concern. but in lincoln's eyes it was a face of a sister who hated him. this made him cry all the harder.

luna frown ..this was pretty fucking bad. and she knew it. she had a good idea what his thoughts were. she closed her eyes and did what needed to be done.

lincoln saw her face inching closer. but his brain was still on the brink of panic but then it stopped like a train derailing and rolling over off a cliff, people screaming in horror in his head. he felt her lips. smooth, cool, soft. pressing against his own. his eyes widen she pulled away, and wipe his tears with her thumbs. he seem to calm down after. she stared him in the eyes.

"see? everything's cool with me."

lincoln swallowed a lump in his throat. his voice cracked.

"RE-really?"

luna nodded and kissed his nose and his forehead. she pepper kissed his face. whispering loving reassurence. lincoln relaxed against her as he basked in her affection. the sweet forbidden fruit tasted so good. and god, god was watching. shaking his mighty head, he was sure of it. as luna displayed what would be seen as sin. ...sinners have more fun...

"i...i love you bro...i'm gonna give you a chance, ya know? we...we can start something, see where it goes, a'ight?"

lincoln nodded. then lean forward and stole a kiss from her. luna reacted by pressing her lips. a tongue slipped. both lean against the bed the sounds of soft kissing silent and yet...loud...

"l..lincoln!"

luna said both sat up. and blinked rapidly at her brother.

"..di-...did you just unclip my bra?"

lincoln blushed red and looked down. shamed. luna smirked. holy crap. her bro' was a smooth criminal. she reached under her shirt and pulled her bra. she peeled her shirt off. lincoln stared at her...

then lincoln looked at her face. luna spread her legs and she reached, a second later her panties flung and landed on his head. his eyes widen in utter shock. luna giggled and grab lincoln pulling him close. and their nose pressed together.

"...gimmie some sugar baby bro"

she dragged lincoln on top of him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(June 7th time: 7:17PM)

Luan and Maggie sat on the folded chairs on the porch. maggie smiling and looking at luan. she smirked. the radio playing.

And I'm in so deep

You know I'm such a fool for you

You got me wrapped around your finger, uh-huh-huh

Do you have to let it linger?

Do you have to, do you have to

Do you have to let it linger?

And I'm in so deep

You know I'm such a fool for you

You got me wrapped around your finger, uh-huh-huh

Do you have to let it linger?

Do you have to, do you have to

Do you have to let it linger?

"...her voice is so whiney."

Maggie commented as she lean back. watching the twilight take over the skies. luan shrugged. and pulled out a butter finger and unwrap it and was about to take a bite maggie snatched it.

"this shit's not good for your teeth, brace face."

luan watched as maggie took a large bite.

"hey! i paid for that!"

she took another bite.

"correction. you bought it for me."

luan narrowed her eyes at her and her bottom lip made a pout.

"no i didn't. quit bogarding my butterfinger!"

she reached for her bar but maggie grab her head and pushed her back.

"no body better lay a finger on my butterfinger"

with that she stuffed it in her mouth. luan glared and grab her by her ears with mouth hand and open her mouth sliding her tongue into maggie's mouth lapping crunched up candy maggie's eyes rolled back and luan got abit greedy in her kiss, the flash of car lights made maggie shove luan back, luan fell off her chair.

"whoa-damn!"

thud. maggie wipe her mouth with a sleeve. as luan climb the chair again.

"..don't do that out in public fart knocker."

maggie muttered. as she watched a silver car park on the edge of the side walk, she watched as a blonde with a blue streak walked towards them. luan stared and stood up stopping her.

"wait a second, toots! my sister luna doesn't wanna see you around here"

sam sighed and slump.

"common, you gotta let me talk to her."

she begged. luan rubbed his fingers in thought. watching sam's distraught look on her face, a face that was about to beg for forgiveness, a face that would do anything for anything.

"five bucks."

sam was taken aback.

"what?"

luan held out a hand.

"five bucks and i'll get my sister."

sam hesitated. then sighed as she pulled her wallet and gave her a 5 dead president. luan fist pump. and turned and skipped to the front door.

"cha-ching mofo!"

she waved it at maggie to see. maggie crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes. shaking her head. silly stupid girl...but she smirked ... she did weasle the dumb blond out a five. luan open the door and shouted. the shout filled the entire room. maggie jerked startled.

"LUUUUUUUNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Luna sat up straight her heard beating fast she covered her chest with a blanket. but luan wasn't there. which only meant it came up from down stairs. she pushed her brother off and grab her shirt slipping it on and grabbing her baggie pants.

"sorry bro! we'll do an encore later!"

lincoln nodded and laid back down. he was covered in sweat and breathing hard. as luna left the pad he turned to the readers.

"...i never thought my first would be my own sister..."

he paused and smiled widely.

"just call me mr. lover boy"

he pointed to himself and put his hands behind his head. with a sigh he waited for his sister's return. only to slowly...slowly fall asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(june 7th time:7:20PM

Luan and maggie sat on their chairs, watching sam nervously fiddled with her fingers

when luna came out wearing a long shirt and her baggy jeans, sam looked irritated. luan nudged maggie who looked at her girlfriend, luan wiggled her brows at her and jerked he head towards the two.

"dis is gonna be good"

maggie raised a brow and looked at luna. luna put her hand s in her pocket. raising a brow at her ex-best friend and crush. sam cleared her throat and calmly spoke.a bit of a stutter.

"...luna...look... i'm sorry for how i've been acting. but i'll make it right. okay?"

she begin with his arms wide open she looked like she meant every word and luna knew it. and let her continue to talk. she wanted to see how she planned it out. she blinked once.

"go on."

sam looked hopeful and she said excitedly.

"i..i'll stop fighting with you, okay? i'll stop spreading rumors, i just want you to know, i love you! and i want to be your chick, okay luna?"

luna stared at her.

"what rumors?"

Sam open her mouth and paused.

"...what...rumors..."

Sam's face turned white. she gulped and decided to come clean.

"...i told some kids that..."

she looked down and mummbled. luna lean forward her brows furrow.

"what?"

she said harshly. sam flinched.

"i told everyone that you and luan messed around..."

luan and Maggie's jaw dropped. Luna stared and blinked rapidly. she tilt her head and stepped forward anger seething through her skin that you swore steam came out.

"YOU SAID WHAT?!"

sam backed up holding her hands to try and protect herself.

"i'm sorry! i'll make it right! i just want to have a chance with you! i know you have a thing for me, i'm here to make it happen! just let me fix my mistakes! i sweare i'll be good to you!"

luna shook her head and snarled.

"HELL NO!"

she snapped and grab sam by her flannel shirt and swung her fist sam made a girlish squeal as her head jerked to the side when fist met her face, at the same time luna let go and let sam drop like a sack of potatoes.

she fell with a heavy thud. she was dazed and felt pain. her mouth felt moist. and her brain felt like it went through a car crash. maggie and luan lean back sideways on their chairs together and said in unison.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNN!"

luna rubbed her sore knuckles. as shouted at her.

"we ain't together, we ain't ever gonna be together, your dead to me and one more thing"

sam tried to get up off the grass. she turned her head over her shoulder gazing forlorn at her love...a love lost...all because she was insecure of her sexuality..all because of fear.

"i got myself a guy, and he's waaay better than you, sam sharp!"

she snapped her fingers at her then turned and strut. sam watched. her words repeated in her head. she has... a guy...she has... a boyfriend... a boy...she chose a boy over her. she rolled on to her back on the grass.

her face on fire with pain. blood covered her mouth and nose. luan leap off her chair and loomed over sam. sam stared at laun and she grinned at her. she jerked her head the way a black girl did.

"You just got knocked the fuck out!"

sam groaned.

"i'm not even knoc-"

maggie appeared and got on top of sam and socked her in the face, sam went out cold.

"that was for spreading rumors about my chick."

maggie said. then searched her pockets and grab her wallet and pulled out the rest of her cash. luan looked at maggie. she stared back and stuffed her pocket with cash.

"what? she said you fucked your sister."

she grab luan's hand and dragged her away.

"where we going?"

luan asked.

"to the 7/11 i owe you some butter finger bars."

luan smiled and lean on her and kissed her cheek.

"you sure know how to treat a girl."

maggie smirked.

"damn right i do, giggles."

Sam laid there it took 7 minutes before she awoke. she felt her wallet and grab it. she staggered up and walked to her car, she got into her car and drove. she felt humiliated, shamed. stupid. she felt she wasted the trip. this wasn't suppose to happen! luna was suppose to grab her and kiss her.

they would drive off somewhere, maybe to make out mountain. and make out, make love. but a boy took her. a man. A MALE! she grind her teeth in pure hatred. men...men...MEN! men always took the good women.

MEN are the bane of her kinds existence! damn who ever took her, and damn luna for betraying her. her car blinked. she looked. and saw she needed gas. she sighed and drove to the nearest gas station. she got out and felt her wallet. she walked to the store she needed a drink. she could use her fake ID card and-

"FUCK!"

she bellowed. her cash was missing! that emo bitch robbed her out of 50 bucks!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED.


	6. Chapter 6 : summer love blossoms

I take 2 steps forward

I take 2 steps back

We come together

'Cause opposites attract

And you know, it ain't fiction

Just a natural fact

We come together

'Cause opposites attract

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

when you want a hot meal, with out a big deeeaaal wadda gonna pick? hotpockets! when a hungery bunch shows up for luuuuuunch wadda gonna pic? hotpockets!

hotpockets, filled with delious peperoni pizza, chicken and cheddar, or ham and cheese. in a crispy pocket!

when it's late at night, and you wanna take a bite, wadda gonna pick? hotpockets!

the hot meal in a pocket!

wadda gonna pick?! HOT POCKETS!

Try lean pockets too!

"LAAANAAAA! GIVE IT BACK!"

"NO! SCREW OFF!"

The irony of the hot pockets commerical was the fact that lola grab th last hot pocket and was about ti enjoy it but her twin sister snatched it from her and held it up so the princessy blond couldn't reach.

"you give that back or i'm telling daddy!"

lana heed not her warning and dragged her tongue. lola's eyes widen,her lips quivered then she repeatedlt slap lana's shoulder as she whimmpered.

"you suck! you suck! you suuaaahhhh-ah-ahhk!"

she cried at the lost of her hot pocket. she called dibs way before. even lincoln cooked it for her! it wasn't fair! and lana was being really mean this morning. she shuved her and sat arms crossed pouting. but her attention was soon deverted by the musical them of my little pony tales. she soon got into a daze by the colorful ponies in a modern-slice of life style show.

Something is starting right now

Something is starting - oh wow!

My Little Pony

My Little Pony

My Little Pony Tales!

My Little Pony

My Little Pony

My Little Pony Tales! -BZZZ-

her eyes snapped out of it when the channel was being flipped. then the iconic X-MEN theme song played as well as the image of cyclops on top of a mountain blasting his ray in the sky-then wolverine appeared bad ass cutting through jungle. lola's face turned. oh, no she didn't.

"LAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

she shrieked loud and clear.

"I'm not watching faggoty ponies again! i'm gonna watch something COOL! like x-men!"

Lola got so red in the face she slapped Lana's cheek just as the hot pocket fell on the carpet. Lana stared, then turned to her sister, she shoved the princess and got down on her feet and grab it. he glared at her sister once more and slowly bit into it and-

"WOW! HOT ! OW OW OOOOWW!"

Lana cried out as the sizzling cheese and sauce and pepperoni burned her tongue and upper lip. she begin crying and hard. Lola pointed at the messy sister.

"serves you right miss greedy!"

"f-f-fuckyoouuuu"

lola gasped and covered her mouth.

"you said a bad word!"

Lincoln came down the stairs wearing Luna's shirt a size too big. he was barely going to the bathroom when he heard the ruckus. he saw the scene before him, on top of the x-men tv show playing, there sat Lola who turned her head, her blonde hair waving back as she did, and lana. with her head up high. pizza sauce and cheese dripping down her chin. her mouth wide open as she cried. jeeeze. lana never cries unless it was serious. lola pointed at the twin.

"lana stole my hot pocket then changed my channle and then said the f-bomb! punisher! punisher i say! give her the belt!"

Lincoln wasn't in the mood for this. but he walked over to lana and saw her still clenching lola's hot pocket. with a sigh he took lana's hand and lead her to the kitchen, lola hop off and followed.

"i'm gonna-wait..what are you doing?"

lincoln took a cloth and drench it in cold water and gently wipe lana's mouth then he crouch over and spoke to her, gazing her eye to eye.

"you learn not to steal other people's food? see what happens? you got a burn mouth."

lana sniffled and nodded. seeing the error of her ways, but for lola, this was some major bullshit! no spankings for lana, no punishment? why was lincoln being sweet instead of putting her against the wall with her butt up front and being whipped with a leather belt?

"Liiinnncooolnn spank her!"

lincoln turned to face the princess and glared.

"you keep this up, and it'll be you who gets a can of whop-ass, got it?"

lola teared up and stomp her feet in anger.

"it's not fair! you always liked lana best!"

she turned and ran off swiftly tears in her eyes as she cried. she hated him so much! lana always got away with EVERYTHING when it came to lincoln! justice didn't exist! she hated him and she hated her greedy twin always getting her way! why doesn't lincoln just marry her already?!

lincoln sighed and looked at lana. he rolled his eyes and patted her head. he walked over the got a bowl and grab a box of trix and poured it. he pour milk into the cereal and grab lana's hand and sat down with her just as the x-men cartoon went into a commerical break.

one of which was nickelodeon's GAK toy commercial. he set the bowl and lana got on her knees on the floor in front of the table and begin to eat. luna came down and gestured behind her.

"dude, what's with lola?"

lincoln sighed and explained the situation. luna shook her head slowly.

"uh-oh dude, you piss her off, your likely gonna have your log in a blender.."

lincoln thought about and sighed. he was barely getting up to go tend to the wounded princess when lynn jr. jumped down from the steps like a goblin! basket ball under her arm pit a radio. lincoln knew what was gonna happen. luna raised a brow as lynn walked over to her only brother.

"common! we're burning day light!"

lincoln frown and gestured behind him to the clock on the wall.

"it's only 8:26 AM..."

Lynn snorted and kicked his chin. Lincoln yelp at the pain and rubbed it. glaring at her. her grin faltered and muttered feeling the hard gaze of Luna as well.

"sorry...but common! get dress, let's get cracking!"

lincoln waved a hand and muttered as he went up the stairs.

"alright, alright already!"

luna stared at lynn and licked her dry lips as she lean back.

"you better take it easy and behave, dudette..."

lynn looked at her and rolled her eyes snorting at her older sister.

"why? scared i'll take your boyfriend away?"

she teased...but in truth...maybe she was.

"if he was, i'd share him, luv. all in the family, ya know?"

lynn's face fell and stared at luna who had a smug on her face. luna only grinned wider at her shocked reaction, knowing she nailed the hammer on the head, lynn shook her head.

"your joking, right?"

luna looked at her purple painted finger nails

"..i'm not luan"

they stared at each other for a long moment. neither of them saying a word. lynn got the feeling she was joking but the way she stared told her otherwise...share? she wasn't much to sharing...but then they already shared him for many reasons in this family. while lynn was thinking things over, lincoln came into lola's room and seeing her curled in a ball under a blanket. he walked over and rubbed her back.

"don't touch me!"

she hissed like a pissed kitten.

"go away!"

she growled but lincoln didn't budge. he patted her back sighing knowing he done her wrong.

"okay...but hey..look, i'm sorry okay? i'll get you some hot pockets this week with my own cash and i'll stop playing favorites...i'm sorry i made you feel...i dunno...like squat"

lola didn't move, he shurged and decided to leave her. but a hand grab his hand and he turned his head to face her. she looked at him with a stone cold expression. her eyes narrowed then before he knew it she slapped him on the cheek he yelped!

"that was for being a butt munch!"

lola grab his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. his eyes widen. she pulled back and purred. his mouth fell agape as she swish her blond locks as she turned her face away, head held up high.

"and that's for trying to make it up to me."

lincoln's mouth open and closed..what the fuck just happen?

"NOW GET OUT!"

lincoln jumped and ran out of the room fast, not wanting to even deal with what just happend. he went to get himself dressed, and got himself ready to spend the day with lynn.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maggie and luan hung out at the seven-eleven. a good slushie and some nachos were pretty sweet for 75 cents combo. a two bones more if you want a hot dog. they stood and just ate. a typical Tuesday.

"these nachos are kicking my ass."

maggie said as she crunched one as she ate it and slurp it down with a slurpy. luan smirked as she continued to eat, maggie turned her head and stared at her girl.

"i'm gonna go to the bathroom"

she said as she walked towards the public restroom. luan quested her though.

"don't you want me to hold your nachos for you maggie?"

maggie shook her head.

"i like to eat while i take a dump."

she left after that. luan just stared and scratched her head. she always found her to be an odd one. but these few days were pretty fucked up. but now it seemed things became easier. and their love was growing all the more strong and she couldn't be happier.

"uh-huh-huh-huh...hey babeh."

luan frozed in her place. and slowly turned her head to see the ugliest dorkest teen she ever seen. brow hair slick back, squinty -slanted eyes, her front teeth sticking out with braces like her own...the gums...christ the gums.

"i noticed you wear braces. uh-huh-huh-huh. i wear braces too."

she watched as he placed a hand on her shoulder. her eyes stared at the hand then at him. she felt chills of disgust. she removed one hand and pulled it back. and like a he-man figure with a twist and punch action feature, smacked the boy so hard he fell to the side.

"uuhh! OW!"

"heh-hehmmph-heh."

she noticed a blonde with curled hair watching and drinking a coke. she felt utterly sick. the boy shaken, got up rubbing his cheek. luan's head drew to the attention of the clerk who shouted out as he walked over to the situation.

"what did i tell you two boys about harassing my customers?"

the brown hair boy stood up rubbing his cheek.

"uhhh..."

the clerk pinched his temples in irritation. and jerked a finger towards the door.

"get the hell out of my store you jackasses."

the two boys just stood there, giggling.

"you said-"

the clerk grab them by their throats and dragged them, the doors slide and he tossed them out of the store both falling with a heavy thud.

"and stay out! damn kids."

the clerk grumbled as he walked to the counter then into the back room. maggie came back and sighed having finished her nachos. she looked at luan and smiled.

"so what i miss?"

luan looked out the window to see the two boys walking away. the way they walk was funny. she had a feeling they might have been speical ed or something...

"nothing. let's go home magpie."

she held her hand and both walked out of the store to make the long trek home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

over an hour of baseball left licoln feeling beat. the music playing pump the jam blared on the radio. one of lynn's choice songs during game play. the two took a breather after an hour. sitting on a bench. lynn came back from the pop machine and handed lincoln a pine apple soda which he gladly took and cracked it open. he took a song gulp as lynn sat next to him. she stared at his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. she blushed and looked away and drank her strawberry soda.

"..good play bro"

she said, lincoln looked at her and nodded. he breathed heavily lynn's shirt was stained with sweat. he stared a bit too long he realized. he turned his head away and drank abit deeper and gulped.

"yeah. we better get going home."

lynn nudged him with a smirk.

"can't wait to be your girlfriend?"

he didn't answer. but boy did he wanted to say yes! he sighed and looked at lynn to his shock when she scoot close. her brown eyes just stared at him the way luna stared at him that night when they...oh shit.

"uuuhhh..."

lynn slaped his face and he jerked back touching his cheek.

"what the hell was that for!"

lynn got her ball and boom box. she looked him over her shoulder smirking wide.

"nothing."

she begin to walk, he followed.

"seriously that hurt!"

he rubbed his cheek as he eyed her, she chuckled and nudged him. he raised a brow. he knew she was playing some kind of game. chicks always did that. his sister? this was unusual. it was almost like she was flirting...he thinks. he ran a hand over his sweat matted hair. lynn dribbled her ball turning around and faced him.

"THINK FAST!"

Lincoln raised his hands but the ball hit his chest and skitted off into the bushes. lynn rolled her eyes at him shaking his head for not moving fast enough. she placed a hand on her hip.

"well lame-o! go get it!"

lincoln frown and walked off grumbling to retrive the ball. inot the bushes he went he searched and finally found it. he was about to pick it up when he noticed a figure sitting against a tree. he knew it was the moment he set his eyes.

"hey lincoln logger"

Ruth sat eating a little debbie cream pie cookie. lincoln was compelled as he walked towards her.

"what are you doing here?"

he asked. it was an obvious question. Ruth shrugged and finished her treat, chewing slowly. Lincoln couldn't help but watch as she licked her dark-cherry colored lips. he swallowed hard. he never noticed just how plump and sexy those lips were...

"just getting away from shitty family, snowwhite"

Lincoln blushed and sat next to her. he was silent. it really wasn't his business to ask. but it seems ruth sensed it and answered his unspoken question.

"dad's being a dick so i felt i needed some fresh air."

lincoln nodded slowly Ruth tilt her head to the side, her bangs fell side ways and he could see her eyes. baby-blues. hypnotizing. ruth smiled, and scoot closer and garbed him! Lincoln felt her hug him close, nuzzling his snow white hair. Lincoln blushed red and gulped thickly as he smelled her perfume, and pot.

"i'm so jealous of luna...having such a cute little brother..."

lincoln relaxed but stiffen when he felt her hands ran down his chest to he belly.

"..ruth..can you not?"

ruth stopped and wrap her arms around him she pressed her lips on his neck.

"sorry lincoln, the heart wants what the heart wants."

lincoln blush furiously and gulped. he couldn't believe an older woman was so into him. granted she was 16 and his sister was 15 heading to be sixteen next month in july. his was june 21. -but the fact that she was getting too close that it made his jeans tighten.

"i-i have a girlfriend!"

he tried to say but ruth seem to purr.

"so you and luna huh? i always knew you two would finally open your eyes. don't worry, i don't judge...me and my brother used to have a fling before he moved out"

christ. this girl had no shame, no limits...this turned him on to no end. he felt her hand knead his crotch and he gasped. he begin to shiver.

"lynn's waiting i think i should go..b-but we..we can have a rain...check?"

ruth's lips stretched in a grin. he turned his head locking her plump lips onto his as he kissed him roughly. the kiss broke suddenly when they heard lynn's grunts of distressed. ruth let him go and stood up.

"stay here, lincoln...sounds like-"

but lincoln was fired up and grab the ball and rushed out of the bushes. ruth sighed and followed him. knowing whatever it was, didn't sound good. and knew shit might be thrown down. that was for damn sure.

"get the fuck off me!"

lynn growled. but she was being held behind her back by hawk. and hank was getting too fresh with his sister! he knew them as the dumb jock bullies from a school they messed with him sometimes, he took it. didn't really care or fought back.

but see them man-handling his sister boiled his blood! he felt heat under the eyes and saw nothing but red. ruth watched his posture. saw how red in the face he was. and before she knew it. lincoln held the ball and aimed it, kicking it hard as it shot like a spear.

nailing hawk in the face. nearly hitting lynn. nearly. he howled in pain as he let her go, lynn was quick like a fox, and swiftlt kicked hank in the ball sack.

he fell on his knees and lynn leap above his head. and ran toward her brother and hid behind her back. lincoln never seen her act like this...so..scared.

hawk sat up holding his nose, it bled and he was snarling. he staggered up and looked at his partner hank, who was nursing his crotch in rubs he looked at lincoln.

squarely at lincoln. he clench his teeth in anger and rushed forward, ruth got infront of lincoln and lynn and pulled a switch blade as it popped out and held it. this made the bulk boy stop in his tracks.

"you touch them and i'll cut you, bitch boy."

hawk was dumb as shit, but he wasn't stupid. he back away slow. ruth stepped forward suddenly and hawk squealed and ran. hank got up and watch his partner go, then looked at ruth, then the knife. he got up and scrambled. lincoln relaxed, but only to hear hawk scream out-

"this isn't over you white hair queer!"

his heart beat fast. he knew they would kick his ass after this. in all his 11 years of life he never truly stood up to anyone. but conciquences be damned. he had to do what he had to do. what would rambo do? or the terminator? nay, what would optimus prime do? he would fight til then end that was for sure. so long as lynn was safe.

for lynn, she never saw lincoln so brave, so heroic. her eyes seem to sparkle and before she knew it with all the tension, the scare, the emotions running through her brain down to her spine and down to her toes. she grab him and hugged him.

he yelped. but she let that slide. she breathed in his sweat. his musk. her fingers clenched his shirt as she nuzzled his throat. he blushed red in the face. but it felt...nice. ruth put her blade away and looked at the two. she smirked as she watched this display.

"...if your done being lovey dovey, i better walk you two home."

lynn's eyes widen and pushed lincoln off, with a yell he fell and hit the ground on his side, lynn gasped and bend over and help him up.

"sorry linc!"

lincoln sighed once the two were up, they looked at each other, then looked away with a blush on their cheeks. ruth didn't mind it. for a girl her age, for her ways of thinking she was open minded. and she knew when a girl was crushing on someone.

"common let's take ya home huh?"

she pulled out a pair of keys lynn and lincoln stared. she had a car, this was convinent the two grab their items and folowed the grunge-punker. they entered a sky blue 1991 cadillac. the car jump start and sputtered a little. before moving forward. ruth looked through the review mirror.

"you got some balls lincoln. luna's gonna be proud of you."

lincoln blushed at the compliment. lynn held his hand, he looked down then at her. lynn cralwed on top. there was that look in her eyes...oh god..she's not gonna...and in front of...?!

lynn pepper kissed his face. she threw all logic out the window. fuck logic, fuck pride, fuck everything. lincoln was the hero she never thought she needed. lincoln pulled away but the sporty vixen would not have it! she locked lips and sloppily inexperiencly swap tongues. ruth stared in shock by her boldness. but one thing came to mind.

"luna better be open minded about that, you wouldn't wanna piss off your girlfriend"

lynn broke the kiss.

"WHAT?!"

Lincoln blushed red in the face, as lynn stared at him now. lincoln stuttered but she slide off and hugged her legs together looking rather upset. lincoln move forward but she was quick to push him.

"lynn-"

"i thought she was just jerking with me when she said if you were her girlfriend...that she'd share you with me..."

lincoln stopped. his heart beat fast. he swallowed thickly and was just so scared.

"lynn..."

lynn looked at him her eyes were moist. her throat seem to move rapidly as she swallowed. she was going to cry. lincoln knew it. as much as everyone thought she was tough as nails only he knew she could break down. he reach for her, but hesitated.

lynn scoot closer and grip his shirt. he flinched but felt her head pressed against his chest. the weight, the warmth coming throug the fabric of his shirt. she sighed and nuzzled just under his chin.

"i don't care. as long as i can have you, i don't care."

lincoln didn't know if he would be relieved or confused. first lori, then luna...now lynn? holy shit he was becoming a zuit-suiter Casanova! he shakenly wrap his arms around her and hugged her close ruth just smirked as she drove, ruth thought lincoln was so adorably sweet. she had to admit, that was kinda hot. she made a mental note to talk to luna about letting her have a piece of this loud pie.

when they finally arrived it was mid day, about 2:40 at least. the two siblings came out and ruth followed with her hands in her pockets. they entered the house and all was quiet. luna was on the couch watching tv when she saw the trio. luna gestured to ruth.

"hey buddy, hows it hanging?"

ruth shurged.

"your sister and brother had a run in with two assholes at the basket ball court in the park man."

luna's face changed to concern. her eyes shift to lincoln, she sat up and stood and walked over to them. she saw lynn looked abit shaken and seeing that...she knew this was bad. she knew whatever happen might have brought back bad memories of Francisco.

"i'm fine. thanks to lincoln"

lynn said before luna could say a word. luna looked at linc, then at ruth, ruth had that trademark wide grin of hers.

"he kicked the ball and nailed one of them in the face, pretty sure he broke the dude's nose.

luna's eyes widen then looked at lincoln once more who blushed. lynn clung to his arm and lean her head on his shoulder. ruth cleared her throat to get luna's attention.

"...so yeah, she made out with him in the back of my car. she's so into him dude, like damn"

luna's eyes widen like plates. the two siblings blushed red. and lincoln felt sudden guilt. isn't this-wasn't this cheating? he didn't want luna to feel like that. that scared him and he looked at her with a deep frown. luna sensing this placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"it's alright dude. i told her i'm willing to share you."

her hand drift and cup his chin, lifting it up. the warmth and familar way she did things brought nostalgic comfort. he lean his face into her palm and nuzzled. lynn watched then glanced at luna. she looked away. and huffed.

"of course your his favorite."

luna frown and looked at the sporty teen, shaking her head she cup her face too. her brown eyes met with luna's light almost white blue eyes. luna affectionatly ran a thumb over her cheek.

"lynn, sis, love is love. i love lincoln, but i love you two lil girl."

she lean and kissed her forehead. a hand raked through her dark brown hair. lynn felt weirded out by this. but at the same time she wanted to give in as well. lincoln spoke softly.

"i find it weird that lori, you and lynn have feelings for me"

luna looked at her little brother, smirking and chuckling.

"that's cause your a real man dude, sweet, loving and caring. chicks these days don't give guys like you a second glance...but we been through so much bullshit we know you make the perfect boyfriend."

lynn nodded agreeing with her sister.

"no one's ever fought back for me...i mean..yeah, it's kind demeaning but you...you impressed me today."

lynn whispered her nose pressed against his ear lobe. he shuddered softly as lynn nibbled his ear. his eyes crossed as lynn pressed against him. literally ready to fuck his brains out. luna tsk and pryed them apart.

"nuh-uh. not now. why don't you two go to the kitchen and get some soda's"

the two looked at each other. his ruby pink eyes staring into lynn's browns. they smiled and went into the kitchen. luna ran a hand over her brown hair and sighed she walked over and plop on the couch. she felt herself bounce when ruth hop on the couch as well a grin plastered on her lips.

"you gotta let me in on that loud boy luna! i want him bad!"

luna was taken aback, sure she knew ruth had a thing for him, but she thought she was joking. but the look on that face of hers told her otherwise. with a soft laugh she shoved her back.

"dude! he's got enough chicks hounding him, give him some space."

ruth's boty shook side to side like a cat about to pounce.

"common luna! don't bogard your brother, i want some of that carrot cake. just give me a day with him, i promise i won't keep him tied up in my closet"

luna laughed and slugged ruth on the shoulder.

"don't be a weird girl ruth!"

ruth purred and lean back sighing she couldn't stop grinning. it begin to hurt.

"it's just...that brother of yours showed some balls today...like totally optimus prime type of moment"

she raised her hands spread out in the air.

"Hawk and Hank must be stopped, no matter the cost"

luna's head jerked and stared.

"no way. no fucking way! hawk and hank? he stood up to those assholes?"

ruth nodded her head. you swear a rattle was shaking in there in her noggin.

"yeah! of course they fucked off after i pull a knife on them"

luna nodded. she was impressed now. and a feeling came over her. she looked at the enterence of the kitchen.

"...dude i think i'm gonna give him so much lovin' tonight"

ruth sat up and lean against the punker girl.

"you gonna let me have some?"

luna pushed her and tap her nose.

"you can. but not right now, okay? i'll set up a play date with ya."

ruth grinned and laid a kiss on luna's cheek.

"thanks man! george is a good guy, but your brother's got something i like about him. i think it's those bodacious pink eyes man! like two strawberries on white cheesecake!"

luna laughed and wrap an arm around her neck, gesturing to her with a wide grin of her own.

"man, that little man is gonna have troubling handling four of us"

Ruth chuckled with amusement. the two watched as the siblings came with soda's. holding onto each other's hands. they sat with the older women cracking a can of coca cola.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Do do do do dood, do do do, do do (coca-cola)

Do do do do dood, always coca-cola (ooh, ooh, oooh)

Wherever there's a pool there's always a flirt

Whenever there's school, there'll always be homework

Wherever there's a beat, there's always a drum

Whenever there's fun there's always coca-cola... Yeah

Do do do do dood, do do do, do do (doo dood do do doooh)

Do do do do dood, always coca-cola (hey eh)

The stars will always shine, the birds will always sing

As long as there is thirst, there's always the real thing

Coca-cola is always the one Whenever there is fun, there's always coca-cola

the tv commerical of coca cola was always something ronnie always thought was annoying. but fuck her if that jinggle wasn't catchy. hell she found herself in the kitchen getting a can. that sweet taste of coke was a rarity. they always- always get generic soda. so when the food stamps came in, they got the good stuff. 24 cans. fuck life was sweet.

but life wasn't so sweet as of now. she and clyde were kept seperated for a time. both grounded for a week maybe more. her mother was pissed, clyde's dad's were pretty miffed too. mrs. santiago came in suddenly. going on in a rant before work.

"i don't like you hanging around clyde."

ronnie turned her head and raised a brow.

"it's his parent's ronnie, they're sick in the head."

oh boy. it was that soft of rant. she usually ignored this but it drove her over the edge sometimes. she watched her mother, dressed in her nursing outfit. grabbing her keys and putting them in the purse.

"you know it's dangerous to be living with a maricón! if they become jealous in a relationship. or they break up, they can become vicious and commit murder! where would that leave poor clyde eh?"

ronnie face palm at this. but she had to admit...she was right. considering some reacent news of a gay man killing his boyfriend after they broke up and the guy was dating a woman.

"you remember that news si? a man dump his boyfriend for a girl? what i tell you? gay men are jealous of women, they see them as compitition."

ronnie rolled her eyes and sipped her soda. this talk was getting old, real fast. she wished she just ditched the house but bobby was now the guard and ronnie wasn't allowed to be out side.

"now. you remember you aren't going outside, no calls from clyde til further notice. and listen to your brother. i gave him 20 dollars for pato's tacos. and the keys to the Ford Pinto station wagon."

ronnie could only nod. thanking god she was leaving. that rant of hers just left her abit pissed. she knew the mcbrides, they were cool peeps. no malice or any of that,

sure they got into fights but nothing like her mother thought it be like. mrs. santiago gave ronnie a small kiss on her cheek then send a blessing to her, making the sign of the cross before leaving. ronnie's gut growled. shit...pato's taco's sound fucking rightous right now.

"Bobby!"

she called out as she wandered into the hallway.

"hey el cabrón! i'm hungery!"

she ram her fist on the door. she could hear him stumbling around inside. she crossed her arms and waited. when the door open bobby stood wearing the same damn shirt with torn sleeves, bare chested, baggy jeans. she gestured with a finger.

"and your not coming along with that! put on a fucking shirt El Malviviente!"

she pushed him aside and raided his drawer, getting some shorts and a pantera tossing it in his face.

"get dress, i'll be waiting outside the door."

and with that she left im. he was abit pissed but did as he was told. not too long they entered the car and drove off to the fast food franchise that was el pato's (fresh mexican food) it was the only one here in royal woods.

which originated in the crotch of texas, south of the boarder. that's where they came from originally from texas. before they move when she was but a baby. the drive was of course silent. and bobby felt the anger in the pre-teen girl.

"i wasn't happy with her, ronnie"

she said in an most honest voice.

"i don't even like carol, i broke it off with her. i did alot of thought, soul searching."

ronnie snorted at that. soul searching? honestly? what a dumbass.

"still doesn't make it rght."

she commented. bobby suddenly blew up scaring the hell out of her.

"AWH WHO GIVES A FUCKING SHIT!?"

he ram a fist on the horn, it went off, he continued to drive. but now he was seething with anger. he was tired of the cold shoulder, tired of the attitude. tired of lori's bullshit, ronnie's bullshit, the faggot little lincoln.

he was tired of lori going on how great he was, as if she was in love with him. ronnie turned her head away. he knew when she was upset. he reached and placed a hand on her shoulder but she jerked it away.

"don't touch me, asshole!"

bobby stopped the car, he turned to his sister and he looked at her. staring, his mind clicking with thought. then he took a dep breath and spoke out.

"i'm in love with you!"

ronnie whip her head around and stared at him. her eyes widen then narrowed.

"que?"

bobby swallowed hard and his lips trembled as they open. he took all the corage to say those words again.

"i'm in love with you, that's why i couldn't be with lori, i couldn't because i just dont see her the way i do you."

ronnie was silent. then, with a fury of a feline pummple him with her open hands on his face. bobby shield himself from the attack as she cursed and screamed at him in rage and disgust.

"Pinche idiota! you sick fuck! i'm your sister! how could you? vete a la mierda!"

bobby grab her wrsist, he looked hurt. ronnie glared then rio her hands away from his hands. arms crossed and looking away from him. she felt sick. the fact he had a crush on her...sure they were close, but this was fucked up. really fucked up. and like any girl had a defense mechinism.

"i have a boyfriend."

bobby start the car and continue to drive. his anger boiled when he thought of that whimpy little nerd. he snorted loudly at what she said. ronnie felt like he wasn't taking her seriously.

"like i give a shit."

ronnie's anger matched his and she turned and glared at him. she hissed loudly at him.

"i knew you wouldn't! wanting to fuck your own sister! Cabrón!"

bobby roared!

"fuck you ronnie! fuck, you! it's not easy, you think i feel good about having a major crush on you? and i wouldn't fuck you! i would never treat you like that even if you were my chick!"

ronnie just glared out the window. but her mind did think of it. she pictured herslef in lori's place. that thought alone made her blush. she swallowed thickly and spoke with a shiver.

"i'm not hungry anymore...take me home."

"but-"

"i said home, pervert!"

bobby turned the car. they felt a bump on the road. they stopped both looking at each other with horror. no cry of a cat, or a yelp of a dog. maybe it was a rock. fearfully ronnie looked out the window she covered her mouth.

"oh, shit! you ran over luna's ex girlfriend!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln entered his room and shut the door. he gave a soft sigh and then looked at you, the readers.

"it's been kinda crazy, lori, luna, and now lynn?"

he walked to a drawer as he open it to get a fresh pair of boxers. he slipped down his pants and his undies and put those-said, boxers before turning to you.

"and then there's ruth."

he chuckled rubbing his neck shaking his head a sheepish smile on his face.

"boy i tell ya it's nice to be loved like this...though i admit i'm still shaken from that encounter from hawk and hank."

he frown as he walked over to his toy chest. he pulled out a baggie with five of the dinobots in G2 colors.

"but the worse is over. what?"

he looked at the readers.

"oh these? lori found them at a shop who was having a whole sale since they were going out of business, she found these transformers in package. cost her ten dollars"

he unzipped the bag and took them out he sat on his knees and placed them on the bed he then took his jurassic park toys out.

"lori's been awfully sweet and nice with me too...i can barely handle it, being loved by three girls it's...something else"

he gushed and blushed at the thought of lori, luna, and lynn. just then the door open and luna came in and shut it. lincoln took one look and she smirked.

"put away those toys dude, i got a better idea to spend your time."

Lincoln blushed at this and swiped his transformers and Jurassic park toys the the floor then pushed the pile under the bed. when he turned to face her she hoist him up onto his bed and pushed him on his back climbing on top. she ran her fingers over his curtain hair, his locks between her fingers.

"i love you lincoln."

she whispered before deepening the kiss. his fingers dragged over his scalp which made him shiver with pure delight. he wrap his arms around her neck. theur tongues connected lapping against one another. lincoln pulled away blushing. luna eyed him and smiled warmly a hand cupping his cheek.

"i can't wait for friday and the weekend."

lincoln looked at him curiously. he knew about jurassic park, but the weekend?

"why's that?"

before she could say a word, their mother cried out scaring the both of them!

"Lincoln! take out the trash! luna, help him there's alot of bags this time!"

their hearts were pounding they stared at each other. having thought they were caught in sin. luna slide off him and he got to his feet, straightening his shirt and fixing his hair to show no signs of tom-follery. luna chuckled and did the same she turned and open the door and yelled out.

"alright mom! we down in a jiffy!"

both glanced once more before luna spoke in a soft whisper.

"tonight."

she flicked a finger on his nose.

"you."

lincoln blushed red at that as she hinted some hanky panky. they left the room and came down the stairs to find that their mother wasn't kidding. four stinking bags of trash. As they grab the bags and went into the living room.

lola and lana seem to have made up, on their knees on the soft carpet floor, lola had her my little pony pony garden playcase set. while lana had a small set of G2 autobots.

"quickly."

said lana in a deep voice trying to mimic peter cullen's voice as she held the G2 optimus prime. whilst lola held a G2 pony berry bright.

"we must secure the rainbow of light before the decepticons do"

lola said in a sweet voice in reply-

"follow me into my garden, megaton won't come near the garden as it's enchanted with magic!"

"megatron."

lana corrected, lola huffed.

"whatever."

lola and lana continued to play with their pony and robot crossover. lincoln watched and smiled at this. mainly because they were at play and seeing them happy made him happy. plus a my little pony and transformers crossover sounded pretty rad. to him at least.

the two older siblings went out side they walked towards the drive way only to see a kid in a beanie-cap they knew him well. his name was Keith speckled. lincoln knew him as the kid who took the last box of count chocula. luan knew him as 'lincoln clone' but one thing was for sure, he was a little asshole.

this kid had just knocked over trash cans and theirs as the cans topple over. lincoln and luna drop the trash bags

"look at that little creep!.. man i'll kick his ass!"

they chasing him. keith saw them and begin to paddle for his life.

"get over here you little shit!"

luna roared, as she and her younger brother tried to catch him. but both were not used to running. keith looked over his shoulder seeing thw two just barely catching up with him they were almost in hands reach.

"Ahhh! just playin! just playin! just playin! ahhh! stop! stop! ahhh!"

he cried out as he kept peddling fast. luna and lincoln slowed down huffing and puffing

"hahah! ya'll can't catch me! punks! hah!"

as he rode out. luna and lincoln glared daggers at him.

"one of these days i'm gonna get my belt and whoop his ass."

luna said slamming a fist in her palm. lincoln whipe the sweat off his brows and waved a hand.

"awh forget it! let's get the trash in the can already"

luna nodded and grab the trash can and set it right up again, the two lover-siblings put the bags into the can, after which they came towards the porch, luna gestured to lincoln.

"sit on the bench, i'll get the radio."

lincoln nodded and asked.

"make sure to get some can's of sprites and some chips or something"

luna finger gun.

"just what i was thinking bro. we're seriously reading each others minds now."

with that luna went inside the house while lincoln made himself comfortable. he looked around and breathed in deep. he once again thought of luna his crush. and while he loved lynn and lori, there was always something about luna that made his heart skip a beat. luna came back out with a bowl of chips, and held two cans. one sprite, the other A&W. with two little debbie cream pie cookies. the two sat as luna set the radio up, turning it on flipping channels before she stopped.

RADIO:

One, two princes kneel before you

That's what I said now

Princes, princes who adore you

Just go ahead no

One has diamonds in his pockets

That's some bread, now

This one said he wants to buy you rockets

Ain't in his head, now

This one he got a princely racket

That's what I said now

Got some Big Seal upon his jacket

Ain't in his head now

You marry him, your father will condone you

How 'bout that now

You marry me, your father will disown you

He'll eat his hat, now

Marry him or marry me

I'm the one that loved you baby can't you see?

Ain't got no future or family tree

But I know what a prince and lover ought to be

I know what a prince and lover ought to be ~

Lincoln liked that upbeat song. luna sat down and cracked open her can of root beer and sipped. while her younger brother begin to drink his sprite and eat a hand full of chips. bobbing his head to the music. smiling at her luna smirked at him and ruffled his hair.

"your so cute, dude you know that?"

lincoln blushed at her compliment. both enjoyed their snacks an hour later lincoln was dancing to the song slam by onyx. luna watched in amusement watching him just hopping about, and throwing his arms out as he danced, she shook her head laughing.

lincoln didnt care. he loved this song. even though his parents discouraged rap music. (lisa was a snoop dog and dr. dre fan, the beastie boys. she tend to break the rules though)the radio went to another song. luna's eyes widen and turned up the volume. and jumped up.

"awh shit, this is my jam!"

she begin to belly dance grooving to the beat. lincoln watched with wide eyes but begin to join her. both siblings begin together having a good time without a care in the world.

RADIO :

Who you trying to get crazy with, ése?

Don't you know I'm loco?

To da one on da flam

Boy it's tough

I just toss that ham on the fryin pan

Like spam

It's done when I come in slam

Damn, I feel like the son of sam

Don't make me wrek shit

Wit a automatic got me goin' like general electric

Damn

The lights are blinkin' I'm thinkin'

It's all over when go out drinkin'

OH makin' my mind slow,

that's why I don't fuck with the big four-oh

Bro, I got ta' maintain

Cuz a nigga like me is goin; insane

Insane in the membrane

Insane in the brain!

Insane in the membrane

Insane in the brain!

Insane in the membrane

Crazy insane, got no brain!

Insane in the membrane

Insane in the brain!

The two took a breather after their wild dumbass dance as they sat on the bench. lincoln took a swig of sprite, luna had a devious grin on her face and pulled out a bag.

upon noticing he turned his head to meet with luna. she held the bag filled with freshly rolled up joints. already and made and ready to go. lincoln's eyes met hers then at the bag then at her again.

"luna i don't smoke..."

she grinned even wider.

"all the more reason to try dude."

she pulled out a joint and grab her lighter. sparking it up she took the first puff. she coughed violently and breathed and grunted.

"lets *cough* blaze dude."

lincoln nervously took it in his fingers.

"take it in slow okay dude?"

lincoln stared at her then put it in his lips he took a deep puff- before choking and coughing hard, tears rolling down his cheeks, luna patted his back rubbing it she grinned.

"awwhh yeeeh. bro's tokin' it."

lincoln collect his baring before he took another puff. this time it was slightly easier. though his throat felt sore. luna plucked the joint and took a puff. letting it seep from her lips. she kissed the side of his head and kneaded his white curtain hair.

"dude i always wanted to have a smoking partner besides ruth, shit, sam was trying to get me to quit, said only loser's smoke weed, trying to feed me that D.A.R.E. Bullshit."

she nuzzled his hair and sighed happily. she placed the joint in his mouth and he took in another drag. she smiled so wide her cheeks were begining to hurt.

if you look closely hearts started to float above her head. after awhile the effects were taking in and both siblings were high as kites. the cure's it's friday i'm in love played.

luna smiled at that song, she gazed at her brother in the most loving eyes imagainable. her lips parted and begin to sing. lincoln stared as if in a trance as he listen to the heavenly voice that comforted him during those scary nights when he was younger.

"I don't care if Monday's blue Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too Thursday I don't care about you It's Friday I'm in love Monday you can fall apart Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart Thursday doesn't even start It's Friday I'm in love Saturday wait And Sunday always comes too late But Friday never hesitate..."

lincoln lean on her and rested his face on her shoulder, she reached around and petted his head. both set in a peacful tranquility of each other. it was weird how they already had a close bond, how this even deepen it. scratching the surface of what was there all along.

"your lucky the neighborhood would just see this as sibling love, other wise people might get the wrong impression"

luan's voice broke their harmony. luna turn her head to look at her and maggie. she blinked as he moved away from lincoln. luan noticed the joint in his fingers.

"are you crazy?! smoking out in the open?!"

luna rolled her eyes and muttered.

"thanks for ruining our day man."

luna stomp her foot and grab maggie's hand and begin to walk into the house, maggie grab the edge of the door frame and poked her head out. looking at them with her grey eyes.

"save me some."

luna tugged her back in.

"maggie, no!"

both could hear maggie complaining and griping while luan was lecturing her. both looked at each other then begin roaring in laughter at the whole thing! they lean against each other laughing hard, tears rolling down their cheeks. for some reason that was the funniest fucking thing they witness. though it could just be the weed.

both sat back and relaxed as they looked into each others eyes, luna took a drag and blew smoke in his face he coughed as he moved away from her. luna was thinking and smiled like a pervert.

"hey bro, would you get with paula abdul?"

she asked him, licking her upper teeth.

"i know i would."

lincoln blushed and thought about her. she was pretty but...

"no...i uh...i would rather it be Selena Quintanilla-Pérez..."

luna nodded. her brother had good taste. she smirked widely at her brother which only made him blush all the redder. she nudged him with a chuckle.

"you always loved girls from south of the boader."

she raised a V-shape fingers and flicked her tongue in between. he gasped and looked down and blushed all the more red looking like a ripe tomato. luna laughed at this and she lean and whispered into his ear.

"...you wanna have some of my taco tonight bro?"

he yelped and lean back against the bench and stared at her wide eyed. both their eyes were already pink from the drug. and with lincoln's pink pupiles due to being an albino it contrash well with his already drugged up eyes. luna reached and kissed his cheek.

"common, let's go the attic and have some fun"

she grabbed his wrist and got up. proceeding to pull him along inside the house...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam felt pain in her body. but she wasn't dead. no. they thought they run her over, but they just bumped her on the wide of her rib from the edge of their car, a mexican boy abit older than she was help her up.

saying he was sorry and how he would pay her anything for medical whatnots. but sam was durable and stood up weakly and lean against him. her blue eyes stared into his brown eyes. ... something zinged. her heart fluttered and she felt strange. like...in a way that she hadn't felt since she fell in love with a girl...but this was a guy! .. a guy!

bobby looked into those blue eyes of the blonde. he always had a thing for blondes. but never like this he felt himself all fluttery and warm. suddenly ronnie wasn't what he wanted anymore. both teens blushed when they realized they were staring at each other too long, they looked away, sam brush a stran of her hair and cleared her throat.

"i'm be fine...your bobby santiago, right?"

bobby nodded and looked at the blond with a blue streak on the tip of her bang. she was dressed as your tyical grunge look, flannel shirt, a nirvana t-shirt, worn out jeans with a cut slit on the knee area. she was...pretty...

"and your sam sharp."

the blond nodded, she blushed and looked at her feet. she chewed on her lip. god. this was the first boy that she ever found...hot...something about that wild look of his... pantera shirt.

"you listen to pantera?"

she asked, bobby nodded.

"hell yeah, they're bitchin'!"

sam giggled and gasped.

"like totally! i got two tickets, but uh.."

she paused and sighed.

"i was gonna take my uh...friend but uh...things didn't go well"

bobby blinked and scratch his head. this was so sudden.

"are you offering to take me with you?"

sam cleared her throat and nodded. bobby nodded back.

"well, alright! hey, hows about i take you to lunch right now huh? i got like 20 bucks for some tacos i'm gonna take my sister to, el patos mexican food"

sam smiled brightly.

"get outta town! seriously? i love that place!"

ronnie stared at the two. her mouth fell. she couldn't believe this was happening,. he fender bender that blonde dyke and now she's hitting on her brother? how was this even...?

she felt anger boil up in her body so hot it made her skin look indian red! she didn't know why but sam rubbed her the wrong way. she knew sam, and she knew she was a cunt towards luna. and she didn't like this cunt nosing her brother's crotch...she felt...jealous.

she paused at this realzation...jealous? fuck no! she and clyde were an item! she wasn't no brother fucker! she just didn't like some uselessbitch hooking up with her brother. sam had 'pregnant at 16' written all over her. alas, bobby dragged ronnie into the back of the car and sam was up front.

she watched and listen to the two talking as if they known each other for years. she didn't like where this was going. she didn't like this new love forged...she had to stop this shit before bobby ended up knocking this bitch up and being dragged into the mud...

dinner was just like that. she dfid her best to ignore them as she ate her carne asada pato. sam and bobby were just flirting. as if nothing bad happen. she hated that bobby has that way about him where women threw themselves at him. she glaced as she noticed both teens stared in the most love sick puppy eyes ever. she sneered and looked away. only to see clyde sitting across with both his parents. ... huh.

clyde looked at his parents. who nodded in approval and he rushed towards her. she sat up a little and felt all better just by looking at her coco-lover. she bit her lower lip. shit. she was turned on by him already. bad ronnie! no fuckies. clyde sat with her and smiled he kissed her nose and held her hand. she blushed and sighed.

"jesus christ it's good to see you."

she said clyde blushed and nodded. right away he took noticed of bobby and sam. he gave her a questionable look. she rolled her eyes and gestured to her brother and the blond whore.

"bobby hit her with her car and they fell in love..."

clyde looked confused but accepted it.

"okay then...so...my da-my dad and uncle howard are gonna let us see jurassic park and let us spend a night at my place, with super vision of course."

ronnie smiled and nodded at this. fuck bobby and sam, if they end up getting pregnant and having welfair, hell if they end up parting and bobby having to pay child support, fuck him and his stupid shit. she had better fish to fry.

"sound great, baby"

she nuzzled his cheek and he blushed at this. but both heard bobby and harold call out their names with a warning tone. shit were they sticks in the mud. still both were happy to beg together this weekend. and that's all that really mattered really.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

luan laid against the bed. her face was described as pure bliss. biting her lower lip her body jerked violently. her eyes rolled back and mewled in pleasure.

she reached down and grip something. her mouth fell open and gave a soft little cry once again her body jerked wildly for serval seconds before her body relaxed.

maggie's face came into view. her mouth moist with saliva and girl juices. she wipe her mouth with the back of her hand and shared a deep passionate kiss. their tongue once again did the dirty dancing before their lips broke with a wet pop.

luan blushed at her girlfriend who wrap her arms around her neck and kissed her lips again. smothering her. luan relish in this and enjoyed the affection she was given. for the past few days this was nothing but heaven on earth. oh, baby.

maggie had changed for the better. now the only drug she was on was love. love for her. luan. sure maggie suffered from withdrawls but luan never left her and stayed with her when she had those shakes. their love proved to be more effective than any rehab.

but they still were gonna take her to one. some help with doctors at least. luan's mother and maggie's agree to look for that help. but for now this was just as good.

"giggles...i can't believe i'm so lucky to have you"

luan stroked her hair, her eyes shut as she coo'd.

"ditto, magpie."

both snuggled close together never really parting or even bother to get up even if they had to pee. maggie raised her head up and looked at luan cupping her face and kissing her lips.

luan purred at this as she ran her hands over her waist and grabbing her ass and giving it a squeeze. maggie's eyes widen at this and blushed.

"your lucky you're my chick. otherwise i'd cut your hands off."

luan giggled and shook her head.

"nuh-uh! your mine maggie. always and forever"

maggie nodded but wondered...

"what about benny?"

luan snorted.

"benny? he's old news!"

maggie was quiet. and luan noticed something in the way she looked. she sat up and maggie sat on her knees. looking down at luan's legs. the look of someone guilty as hell. luan's eyes narrowed knowing full well something happend.

"what did you do, maggie lopez?"

maggie huffed and crossed her arms.

"the last week of school benny was gonna ask you on a date..."

luan frown and lean forward. maggie felt the hard gaze of her chick. she sighed softly. and looked her in the eye. she rolled her eyes and grunted loudly annoyed being put in the spot.

"i ...beat the shit out of him..."

luan stared at her, then slide off the bed and put on her panties before she took a step away from her. maggie's eyes drift to the side. feeling the tension building up. her eyes shift and watched her mannerism. her body was slightly shaking. maggie knew he done fucked up.

"why?"

maggie sighed.

"i'm a bit over protecti-"

luan turned her body her lips in a deep frown. her brown eyes stared hard at maggie. and for once maggie felt small and stupid at the same time. knowing full well that she made her mad and when luan was mad it wasn't pretty. she actually felt fear for herself. not that luan would harm her but still...

"you have no reason to be jealous! i'm your girlfriend, benny means nothing to me, he's just a friend! i would have let him down gently and everything would go as normal"

maggie spoke trying to defend herself.

"but what if he beats you up out of anger and rejection?"

she tried to reason. this only served to be her undoing.

"i know benny, he would never do that! sure, he be hurt. but i am not going to leave you for him or anyone else! i know you love me, and but your going too far, maggie, too far!"

maggie's breathing became heavy. she felt tears well up in her eyes. this sounded like...like she was goona break up with her. he dard look up into those raged filled eyes.

"i'm sorry, i..i can't...i mean..."

she looked down her lips quivered. fear over took her and was blinded by the thick tears she sniffled and spoke in a shaking tone, trying to plead with her girlfriend.

"i'm s-sorry i..i let my emotions get the best of me, i was scard, protective, i..i shouldn't have dont it, but i was overly-"

luan shook her hands side to side.

"stop! just stop! your not my favorite person right now...i...i can't fucking stand your jealousy! y-you realize i seen this before from some friends of mine? do you realize what jealous people do?"

maggie's eyes snapped open and got out of bed with out realizing it. she cup laun's face. her grey eyes staring into her browns.

"i would never...ever lay a hand on you like that baby!"

she sounded so hurt, what luan implied. she understood why, but maggie wasn't a beater. no. she swallowed a wad of snot in her throat and parted her lips.

"luan..i know i have problems..."

she chewed on her bottom lip. her fingers grazed against luan's scalp. she pressed her forehead against hers she was shaking abit. scared. always scared. scared of herself.

"i know i'm a fuck up. i know i'm a bitch. but i...i could never hurt you...if i did i'd kill myself."

luan's eyes widen, then soften. realizing maggie was serious. considering what happen a few days ago when she was going to kill herself for hurting luan. luan herself knew maggie her own hancs cup her face both stood without a word. and then-

"i'm just scared we'll have a terrible fight and we'll end up hurting each othert so bad-"

maggie cut her off.

"never. we'll never end like that, ever. i swear to god it wont happen. i love you giggles."

luan nodded and kissed her lips then hugged her close. maggie embraced her and nuzzled her ear. their hands roam caressing feeling each other's warmth and love radiating within each other. both sat down on the bed once more.

luan twist her waist and turned on the radio that played opposites attract. she laid back, and maggie laid next to her. her head resting on her chest as both listen to the music, both kneading each other's clothes like a box of two pregnant cats. finding comfort, as both soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

lucy liked the dark, she liked horror and old school gore. she loved alot of things. and cure was one of them. she took it upon herself to model herself after robert smith. taking hair gel she begin to morph her hair into that very hair style. she took a plain black sweater she still wore her skirt. but now she even looked more goth than ever before. she stared at herself in her mirror. pleased with the new look. her icy blue eyes stared back at her. she climb the bed and put in her casset tape and hit the play button. soon the house could hear it.

Standing on the beach

With a gun in my hand

Staring at the sea

Staring at the sand

Staring down the barrel

At the arab on the ground

I can see his open mouth

But I hear no sound

I'm alive

I'm dead

I'm the stranger

Killing an arab

I can turn

And walk away

Or I can fire the gun

Staring at the sky

Staring at the sun

Whichever I chose

It amounts to the same

Absolutely nothing

I'm alive

I'm dead

I'm the stranger

Killing an arab

I feel the steel butt jump

Smooth in my hand

Staring at the sea

Staring at the sand

Staring at myself

Reflected in the eyes

Of the dead man on the beach

The dead man on the beach

I'm alive

I'm dead

I'm the stranger

Killing an arab

lynn barged into her room with a grunt!

"luc-"

she stared at her sister. then pointed. and begin laughing.

"oh, my god! what the hell? HAHAHAHAAAAH!"

she slap her knee and continued to laugh her ass off at a female version of robert smith look alike. she wheezed and cackled and fell back laughing. lucy frown at her older sister. and she felt embarressed. she sighed heavily. lynn wipe a tear from her eye and looked at her with a shit eating grin. lucy rolled her eyes and huffed, arms crossed.

"i figured you for a kurt cobane fan."

lucy shook her head and lower the volume. she stared into lynn's soul.

"his aura tells me he will be on the verge of killing himself soon."

lynn blinked and scratched her head. feeling creeped out by this she got off the floor and cleared her throat before walking to get her base ball bat.

"sure miss creepy, sure."

lucy sighed and laid flat on the bed, arms crossed.

"he is the voice of a generation...soon the generation will know true pain and loss. besides...the cure is better. metallica, radiohead."

lynn rolled her eyes and laid the bat on her shoulder.

"yeah okay, whatever. heads up. mom's at the new H.E.B. getting some food, might have some hot dogs"

lucy nodded and watched lynn leave. she sat up and grab a book of goosebumps and begin reading while close to me played on the radio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lana was in awh of the new store that open. rita had taken her and only her to 'help' when they entered she followed close to her mother the speakers played what i am by edie brickell and the new bohemians. kids, and grown ups shopped for various foods. rita looked up the list and hummed. her eyes looked at the section. then something caught her eye.

"lana, look it's the ninja turtles"

lana's ears perked and turned and saw two people in generic turtle costumes, but to lana it was the baddest thing ever! raphael and michealangelo! rita nudged her as she fished out a kodak camera.

"go get a picture with them honey"

lana didn't need to be told twice and ran up to them the two costume turtles turn to her attention. rita walked over and gesture.

"can we take a picture?"

the raphael costume person nodded and handed lana the black plastic sai's with red rope at the butt of the handle. lana grinned wide as she stood there, the michesangelo placed his hands on lana's shoulder as rita took a picture. lana handed the sai's to the costumed raph and rushed to her mother, she hugged her with one arm and petted her hair.

"common we might as well get these photo's developed"

once that was done, lana and rita got food like hotdogs, hot dog buns, chili with no beans (who eats that?) cereals like trix and cap n' crunch. chips, soda, paper towls, the basics. rita paid for it all with food stamps, and got the photos. the drive home was pretty good. the radio played 'enjoy the silence' when they got home lana grab some bags and rushed into the house.

"we're Home! need help!"

leni clap her hands and walked over with a sway of the hips, lori sighed and got up to help but not before she yelled out.

"MOM'S HOME! LUAN! LUNA! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE AND HELP!"

Luna's head perked up from the bed. she was half nude and sighed. sitting up from the bed of their attic/pad she looked at lincoln who was taking in the after glow of their lil romp. she smiled and cup his face.

"common, little man. that means you too"

lincoln nodded and grab his shirt and slipped it on. the two lovers got down to help. going outside the air was humid and the sun was being a bastard as usual. luna walked over to the old 80's mini van which was dub 'vanzilla' grabbing two bags, and turning she saw lori pinch lincoln's cheek. smiling like a cat, lincoln blushed as he moved along, lori met with luna and smiled warmly at her.

"you don't mind if i steal him for abit?"

luna shurged.

"sure sis, knock yourself out."

she winked at her. lori blushed red and gasped and slugged luna's shoulder.

"not like that you werido!"

luna just laughed and walked along.

"suuuurrre."

lori rolled her eyes and sighed taking some bags in. inside lana grab the control and flipped the channles the batman theme filled the room. lana grinned wide and sat back as she watched batman the animated series. inside the kitchen lynn sir was boiling the hot dogs while setting all the fixings.

lincoln watched his dad. and he thank the good lord it wasn't beans and franks. (who the fuck eats that?) he did, when forced. he hated beans to be honest. the texture was just...ugh. he help his mother put away the gorceries, luan and maggie came in with the last bags and helped as well.

the house was full of life and everyone was excited for some reason. perhaps it was the atmosfere, perhaps it was because lynn, lori, and luna were on cloud 9 being in love with the boy who rised above all their pervious loves. perhaps it was lana's good mood meeting the ninja turtles, perhaps it was luan and maggie making each other better as a couple. whatever the case the loud house was in a good mood of sorts. lori and leni help their dad making the side dishes, aka seasoned fries. (member rallies?) the two sisters sang together which blended like heaven on earth.

"Oh, my life is changing everyday, In every possible way. And oh, my dreams, It's never quiet as it seems, Never quiet as it seems. I know I've felt like this before, But now I'm feeling it even more, Because it came from you. And then I open up and see The person falling here is me, A different way to be. Ah, la da ah...La..."

both giggled alot and hummed looking at each other, lynn sir chuckled and shook his head as he grab the paper plates and begin puttin the hot dogs. some with nothing on it, some with ketchup, or mustard, relish, all the fixings. everyone came down to grab their food and then they all parked onto the front of the tv, lola held a VSH tape.

it was movie night. and tonight was beauty and the beast. no one groan or complained. after all, it was a disney movie. and beauty and the beast was one of the best ones to date! lincoln sat next to luna, but found himself sandwhich with lori. the two girls released at the feel of his warmth. he shyly ate his hot dog with chili. the family sat together as they were transported into the magical world of disney.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lana sat with lola. it was 7:30 and they had a few minutes of play time Lola and lana had the senario of barbie being kidnapped by megatron to which prime would save the day. in some strange turn of events.

barbie was marrying optimus prime as a 'reward' but ken didn't like that and crashed the wedding. it turn into some soap opera type of thing. which ended with prime duking it out with ken, prime won and babrie was overjoyed. and they got married and adopted bummble bee as their son.

lana played along with it of course. you kinda had too. and to be honest it was kinda fun. after all, barbie would have married optimus prime, or even GIJOE. all in all when play time was over and and rita tucked them in for sleep.

she wished them good night, giving them a small kiss on each of their foreheads. it was silent for the most part. then shifting and the bed creeking was heard. lola climb into bed with lana, lana right away held her close and begin to nuzzle her twin. both were young and they didn't know what love was, or what they were feeling. they just knew it was comforting. lola kissed lana's cheek.

"i'm sorry for being a baby."

she whispered. lana kissed her forehead.

"no, i'm sorry for eating the last hot pocket. i shoulda' shared it."

lola planted a kiss on lana's nose and smiled warmly she buried her head on the crook of her sister's neck and sighed heavenly. both smiled softly as they enjoyed being together in each others arms.

"i love you, lana."

"i love you too lola"

they rested their bodies in the comfort of their bed. nothing in the world mattered. all that mattered was another day of play, another day to make up for their behavior to one another. no matter how bad the fight the two will always find some form to say their sorries and forgive each other. after all, they were bird's of a feather, they were twins and they knew they cared about each other. they just didn't know the line they were crossing...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"so you and luna been spending alot of time together"

Lori said as she laid on lincoln's bed holding him close. lincoln nodded listening as he read an X-men comic he got free from a pizza hut kids meal. lori's fingers stroked along his bare just. nuzzling his hair.

"can't play favorites you know"

lincoln paused and felt her nails grazed his chest she kissed the top of her head and sighed relaxing enjoying this moment of just...them. lincoln smiled and turned his head to nuzzle her shoulder.

"i'm sorry, it's kinda hard to juggle you and lynn."

lori was taken aback.

"lynn?"

"oh...right."

lincoln explained the day that transpired and lori listen closely to what he told her. after that she smiled and sat up she turned his head so they be face to face.

"you are totally the best brother ever you know that?"

he smiled and looked down. she cup his face as theyr eyes met. blue upon pink. she bit her lip and lean kissing his lips then his cheek. she showed him such affection. something lincoln wasn't used too yet, from her. he greatly enjoyed it he shivered at the kisses on his neck. but she stopped and stared at him.

"you and luna have been using protection haven't you?"

lincoln blinked confused. this didn't sit well with lori. her eyes narrowed slightly.

"just how many times have you and luna...did...the do?"

lincoln blushed redder than red. he swallowed and murmured

"a couple of times..."

lori's face turned white. she grab his shoulders.

"lincoln! please tell me you two have been using a condom!"

lincoln's mouth fell slightly opening and closing like a dumbass.

"con..dom?"

suddenly they both heard the sound of running, the bathroom door slammed. followed by violent vomiting. lincoln wasn't stupid. his dad told him about the bird and the bees and the flowers and the tree's and the moon up above, and a thing called love.

lori's head turned then he stared at lincoln. she looked mighty pissed. but before she could screech another wave of violently vomitting filled the room. which sounding more like agonzing yelling between puking. lori stood up and left to check on who it was, but she knew it was luna loud...

Lincoln sat on his bed. his eyes wide as the dawning realization came to him.

"oh my god."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam laid in bed panting and was covered in sweat. wide eyed and shocked but her face had this gooofy look and was very well pleased by the day as it turned out. booby snuggled close to her and grinned at her. sam ran her fingers through his jet black long hair the other hand stroking his bare chest up and down. grinning.

"wow...just...wow...i think you actually turned be straight"

she laughed. bobby's ego was fed and he grinned proudly he cup her face and locked lips hungrily their tongue connected before a wet pop of their lips as they break.

"wow, i never heard a girl say that to me before"

sam smirked widely and patted his chest.

"don't let it go to your head, punk."

bobby pulled her close and attacked her neck with kisses. she moan and purred and sighed enjoying this way too much. her thoughts were of luna. but that image seem to become smokey and was fading. she decided to hell with luna. she was done with her.

let her have whoever she wanted. for sam she had what she wanted. what she deserved. someone who wanted her. someone who loved her. she didn't know why lori left bobby, but boy was she a dumbass. she grinned woflishly and hugged him close and rolled on top with a giggle.

"alright Mr. santiago...let's go for round two."

bobby grinned.

"fucking A!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7 : summer breeze

The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you

It's strange what desire will make foolish people do

I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you

And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you

No I don't wanna fall in love

this world is always gonna brake your heart

No I don't wanna fall in love

this world is always gonna brake your heart

...with you

What a wicked game to play

To make me feel this way

What a wicked thing to do

To let me dream of you

What a wicked thing to say

You never felt this way

What a wicked thing you do

To make me dream of you

No I don't wanna fall in love

this world is always gonna brake your heart

No I don't wanna fall in love

this world is always gonna brake your heart

...with you

The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you

It's strange what desire will make foolish people do

No and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you

I'll never dream that I lose somebody like you, no

Now I wanna fall in love

This world is always gonna brake your heart

Now I wanna fall in lust

This world is always gonna brake your heart

...with you

Nobody loves no-one 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

June 10th. the day before the movie of jurassic park, Lori sat on luna's bed, hands on her shoulders trying to comfort the glum and scared rocker. luna's hands were placed over her head, fingers pulling her dark brown hair. as her eyes stared at the pregnancy test.

she denied that she was pregnant. ignored that sinking feeling. but when lori forced her to take that test, the reality was far more scarier than anything in the entire cosmos. for the test was positive. she was pregnant. and being catholic made things worse. she didn't believe in abortion. tears fell down her cheeks. shivering and sobbing softly. lori held her close and stroked her hair.

"...what am i gonna do? how am i gonna keep this from mom and dad, what if it becomes deformed?"

lori whispered softly as she rocked her back and forth.

"..it might not...maybe if you had a second child but-"

the door opened and lisa came in she shut the door behind her and walked towards them. she had a medical kit of some sort with her.

"i cannot help but over hear your situation, elder sisters."

lori's brows furrow.

"get out, this doesn't concern you."

lisa pushed her glasses up and sighed heavily.

"yes, but i have a solution to make sure the baby is healthy"

this caught luna's attention she raised her head up slightly.

"how?"

lisa cleared her throat.

"i have worked on a serum to pervent deformities in the tasmanian devil. as they are known to inbred for years and will only get worse causing cancer within it's speicies. i have worked months, altering it to work on human DNA"

Lori hissed at her with disgust.

"you are NOT going to use her as some kind of test subject on our own sister!"

lisa shook her head, and rubbed her skull. lori's attitude didn't help the situation.

"i assure you there is no side effects. i myself will keep close watch of her developing body and the child she bares within her."

luna wasn't sure. but she was a bit of risk taker.

"do it."

lori turned her head swiftly and gawked at her sister.

"luna, no this isn't a good id-"

luna stood up and turned and glared at lori.

"it's my body, lori. and i am not gonna risk my kid looking like something out the hills have eyes!"

lisa set her kit down and open it. cold mist came out from it. she took a surgine -needle and grab an achochol wipe. she rubbed luna's arm with it then gently stuck the shot, and injected flinched and stared at the brain. once it was done she looked at luna. she smirked at her and patted her shoulder.

"all you need now is a story to tell our parental units and tell lincoln the news of your abonimation."

luna glared at her.

"fuck you."

lisa rolled her eyes and put the tools away.

"regardless my dear sibling, your life has changed it is up to you how you and your lover will deal with this."

and with that she left the room. it was silent. lori shook her head and huffed. as she got off the bed and walked over to luna. her hands placed at her shoulders again.

"...when are you going to tell him?"

luna looked at lori. a deep frown plastered on her lips.

"i don't know..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
June 11, 1993

Lincoln came out of the theater with his family. he was in complete awe. his expression mimic the rest of his sisters. lynn blinked and said one thing.

"Awesome."

the group agreed to that.

"alright kids."

said lynn sir.

"get in the van, we're heading to pizza hut."

the group cheered and piled into the van. lincoln looked at you, the readers.

"that has to be the most awesome dino movie, like ever! sure, i was scared but i had luna with me."

he gestured to the rocker chick beside him. he frown slightly.

"though she's been acting weird since this morning. i can't put my finger on it, but..i dunno."

he shurgged.

"whatever it is, i'm sure it's just some girl thing."

the pizza hut was full of course, but for a loud crowd family such as theirs, they had to wait and when the next family left, they were in. and they sat and ordered two pizzas. most of the girls tease lucy for her new hair due. speaking of which luna noted that ruth wanted to give her a new due as well.

luna sat next to lincoln and though she had a smile on her lips its her eyes that told lincoln something was up. but he couldn't asked questions now. not when they were having dinner. lori looked at lincoln and smiled. while luan sat next to her, she looked sadden.

"one month before maggie gets out of rehab, and then we'll be together"

she sighed softly. lori looked at her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"you should be happy. you did what a good girlfriend should."

luan hushed her and looked around, then glared at her.

"what? no one knows except us."

luan sighed and shook her head. but smiled. she did save maggie from becoming a crack head. and that was enough for her to be happy. and to look forward for her return. luna's head raised up when she heard laughter. a familiar one at that. she lean forward and could see sam, with her was bobby and they were holding hands.

"dudes...don't look now but bobby and sam are together.."

luna couldn't care less but lori's eyes widen. her head jerked as it turned and saw them. indeed they were laughing holding hands on the table while having a pan pizza. something within lori went up in flames. but she was calm and collective. no need to start trouble.

"whatever, he's just going to cheat on her"

she brushed it off. lincoln was happy and content. the sights and smells of pizza hut, lynn was playing the TMNT arcade game, with it's iconic semi-real art on the sides of the machine, the familiar ninja turtle music in pixelated music. lincoln drank from his red glass and looked at luna. luna glanced at him and looked away and sighed.

"...somethings bugging you"

luna glanced at him and shook his head.

"i'm just hungry dude, i got a headache is all"

the pizza came and luna scarf the first slice. lincoln smiled at that and took a slice of a nice, hot gooy-cheesy pan pizza. he paused and looked at you, the readers.

"sometimes on tuesdays my mom would take me, lynn, and the twins for a pizza hut kids meal. it's pretty fun. espeically when you get a free x-men cup and comic book"

life resumed soon after. pizza was king of kings and lincoln enjoyed every bite out of it. luna ate. alot. three slices. luan looked at her with a raised brow, but shrugged it off, lori however had to wonder if this was the begining stages. or maybe it was stress eating. yeah, stress eating most likely.

when the family had their fill, lynn sir tossed the keys to lori.

"go start up the car, we'll get behind after i pay up"

Lori nodded and slide off the booth. walking out her mind was on bobby of course. it just confused how he and sam were just..together. but then she epected as much for him to go for another blond. still...anger was swelling within her.

just as she neared the van, she heard sam's laughter. she turned her head seeing bobby and sam walking out of the pizza hut. her eyes narrowed. it was more than just bobby. sam messed with her sister luna, and now? now she's hanging off bobby as if he belong to him for the past seven years.

her hands turned into ball fists. she strut over towards them her eyes burned with hatred. sam and bobby didn't notice lori until sam was jerked and turned and met a fist sam gargled a cry and hit bobby's old beat up car. bobby turned and shouted-

"Lori, what the fuAHH!"

Bobby went down when lori ram her foot to bobby's crotch. he fell on his knees and lori gave him right hook, he fell on the ground. sam tackled her onto the ground. both women were wresling with each other, til lori got the upper hand, and choke hold her.

"You broke my sister's heart you whore!"

sam's response was only in gags. suddenly arms grab at lori. she turned her head and saw that luna and lynn was pulling her off sam.

"let go of her! are you crazy?!"

sam bit her arm and lori let go with a cry. she staggered up and grunted.

"your sister's worthless, besides, i already for what i want from her"

she had smirk that said everything. lori looked confused, but luna stared and like a cat of out hell pounced her. sam squeak as she was pinned down, and was met with knuckle sandwhich to her face.

"I GAVE MY VIRGINITY TO YOU, BITCH!"

lynn leap and grab her.

"luna, no! she's not worth it!"

luna kicked and screamed.

"BITCH!"

Lori muttered.

"doesn that even count if they use a strapon?"

luna glared daggers at lori who quickly shut up. sam help bobby up. bobby groan and walked to the car and open it.

"common, babe let's get out of here."

babe...that was her..petname.. lori watched as they quickly enter the beat up car and begin to start with a sputter. before pulling back and driving off and out of the parkinglot. lori looked at luna who looked more calm, but her eyes said she was hurt...

their parents and the rest of the family came out. only to look at the scene. lynn sir looked confused as to what had happend, lori sighed and walked luna along she open the car door after unlocking it. rita came towards her.

"what happen?"

her mother asked, lori shook her head.

"nothing, let's go home."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln was getting his clothes in his back pack. ready for the slumber party he and luna are going to have at george's house. it was going to be him, luna, ruth and of course george. he felt kinda thristy. he put his PJ's on then walked out of his room. travling down he could hear the ending theme to star trek the next generation.

he looked and saw lisa on the couch in her own sleeping wear. smiling as she was knocked out holding a pillow, hand loosly clenched a blanket. he walked over and covered her up. his head raised up when he heard a sigh.

walking into the kitchen he saw luna, eating a pastry. he walked passed her and got a glass of milk he turned with a warm smile and sat on a chair across from her. luna's eyes glanced at him. then sighed again. feeling there was something the matter...he daringly pushed the question.

"what's wrong? you haven't been acting like yourself lately."

silence. she just sat there in silence. staring at the sweet bread in her hand she shut her eyes and took a deep breath from her nostrils. then let out slowly her hand lowered the treat on the paper plate. lincoln watched she was still quiet, he figured he better not ask again, he placed the glass to his lips and begin to drink.

"i'm pregnant."

lincoln choked on his milk, as it went up his nose and gushed out all over the table. luna hissed and cursed as she grab some paper towls to wipe the table clean, then put it up his nose and wiped.

"jesus christ dude..."

lincoln grab her arm and yanked it away. his head turned, his eyes large as they bore into her very soul. his mouth fell agape and was speechless til he squeaked out in alarm.

"you're pregnant?!"

luna's expression fell to a deeper forelorn expression. she turned her head away from him.

"yes."

lincoln stared at her. shocked, and fear ran up and down his spine.

"oh shit."

luna turned her head and stared at him. he was only eleven, going on to be twelve. and he was going to be a father, she didn't want to burden him because of her mistake...

"you don't have to throw your life away because of me, lincoln...i fucked up, i should have made you wear a rubber before we fucked. i'm not gonna drag you down, man."

Lincoln blinked and stood up, waling around the table he met her face to face. a moment of looking into her eyes, he reached and placed his hands on his face. and gazed into her light blues with his ruby reds.

"you are my life."

he whispered. luna's mouth open slightly. those words sound so sweet and caring. that it struck a cord within her very soul. she reached with shaking hands and placed them on his head on either side, and pulled him close. and like magnets, they locked lips.

luna's tears flowed from that moment. the feeling of heavy weight finally being lifted. because he understood, because he was being a man about it. and because of that she didn't feel scared anymore.

they looked into each others eyes and they knew. they knew whatever happen they would stick like glue. both stood up and made their way out of the kitchen, into the living room, up the stairs. into his room, the door shut, and luna grab his face and forced her kissed hungrily to his, he squeaked and nearly fell back.

they laid on the floor, grinding against each other. the heated passion and love was exposed, and by god's hairy balls luna wanted lincoln. wanted him all to herself. greedy kisses peppered all over his face, she ripped the pj shirt, button's flying off, their tongues mingled in forbidden sin.

she ran her hands over his frame, chest, feeling his nibbles under her fingers. they panted and gasped as their kisses continued. lincoln raised up her night shirt grabbing her ass cheeks she pressed herself against him, their eyes never left each other.

"make love to me"

she whispered.

he nodded.

soon their pants became blissful moans that was carried into the night.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

In this day and age, before bad parenting, before political correctness ran rampid, before nosey neighbors call child protective services on your parents, it was the days of freedom. where a kid can go out walk to the park, the mall, the corner store, the comic shop, or your local theater.

you were trusted to come back before night fall, or when the street lamps turned on, you knew it was dinner time. such were the days of yore, when a kid can be a kid. such was life.

and life was good for lana loud. she had it made she did, outside playing in the yard. waving a stick as she cried out-

"Turtles fight with honor!"

thwak thwak.

she hit the tree pretending it was a foot soldier.

thwak twak.

"take that and that!"

she dodged and rolled and she swung her stick at the air.

woosh. woosh.

She did a high kick, and a punch. fighting invisible foot soliders left and right!

she turned and

SMACK!

"OWWWW!"

Lana dropped the stick as if it was hot iron. lola held her cheek, it was red. lana gasped at her own error, not watching where she was, perhaps lola was just came around. who knew? but right now lola was holding her cheek, it would swollen... lana would get into trouble. with shaky hands she reached and pried of lola's hand and checked on it. it was red. lana bit her bottom lip.

"lola, i'm sorry!"

lola was in tears and wept. any minute she would scream for their mother. lana cup her face and gave lola's cheek's a kiss. lola pushed her away.

"get AWAY from ME!"

Lola sobbed and ran into the house. lana followed.

"lola, wait! i'm sorry!"

the tom boy cried out, but as she entered, it was too late. lola was face pressed against her mother's leg crying. the look on rita's face was firm.

"lana!"

she said in that tone of voice every child knew when they were in the fryer.

"what did you do?!"

lana implored to her.

"i didn't mean it mom! i didn't see her, it was an accident! i made sure no one was near me and she was just-there!"

lana gave rita those big ol' puppy eyes. rita sighed and shook her head, she pointed at the way towards the living room.

"go to your room, your grounded for the week."

"but maahh!"

"NOW!" 

lana laid her head in defeat. and turned with her tail between her legs (if she had one) and walked up the stairs. it really wasn't her fault. she loved lola, maybe a little too much. but for a girl her age she didn't know love was slowly blooming with her young heart. and so she entered her room, toy boxes for each of them. one with lola's barbies and my littl pony, to lana's he-man, ninja turtles, and transformers.

she sulked forward and sat on her bed. looking forlorn and misrable. it took but five minutes became lola came in with an ice baggie on her cheek, looking soured as ever! lana jump uoo the bed, but lola held up her hand and raised her head.

"i don't think so!"

"you gotta believe me loles! i didn't meanta hurtcha!"

lana moved the ice bag away and planted a kiss on lola's cheek. lola would normally gag at this but she allowed it to happen, which meant she was giving lana the chance to talk.

"i wasn't paying attention, and...i dunno! you were just there!"

she said with sadden eyes. she stroked lola's cheek, and lola looked her over. 

"alright...maybe it wasn't your fault."

she said with a huff.

"maybe i got too excited to ask you about something and i got in the way."

and there she admit that perhaps it was her fault for well, as she said, getting in the way. lana stared and sighed shaking her head and she gave her the stink eye.

"well, you better tell mom what you did! i don't wanna take the wrap for your mistakes!"

lola huffed again. and looked her over and rolled her eyes.

"i already told her, okay?"

she confessed and sat on lola's bed. lana fiddled with her baseball jersey and looked at lona who was doing the same with her pink and whire polka dot dress. lana scoot closer and held lola's hand, her eyes fluttered and looked up to look into lana's eyes. then they suddenly blush at the awkward closeness before scooting away from each other.

"..well.. as long as i'm off the hook"

lola sighed and nodded.

"what did you want anyway?"

lola paused and muttered.

"...i wanna watch ghostbusters..."

lana lean forward.

"huh?"

lola sighed with annoyence.

"i want to watch the ghostbusters movie with you."

lana shot like a star and went to the VSH collection and pulled out the first move.

"wait...why?"

she turned her body then her head, and stared. lola gave a shrug and glaced at her.

"..i just wanna okay?!"

"alright! alright, jeeze!"

lola placed the ice bag on her cheek and held out her hand. lana hesitated then slowly intertwined her fingers in hers. she smiled, and lana smiled back. then they left their room to go ask their mother permission if they could use the big TV in the living room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday.

Glorious saturday.

that evening luna and lincoln sat on the couch with ruth greenwood. luna's band mate and friend. george sat on his chair, as the movie Frankenstein played. for lincoln this wasn't so scary. so it was enjoyable. that didn't mean he was a little bit scared when the monster through the little girl to see if she could float, and drown.

luna and ruth were chatting softly, just your normal casual chit-chat. george was half asleep and dozed off. lincoln ate pop corn and slowly drank cherry coke. all thoughts of the baby was gone from his brain. he greatly enjoyed the movie and couldn't wait to see it's sequel, he had already seen dracula. so now he was half way into george collection. when suddeny the door was being rammed by a heavy fist!

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" 

Hollered a voice. george jumped up from his light napping, ruth's mouth hung open slightly and stood up and crept over to the curtain and peeked through the window. she jumped back and turned her waist to luna and lincoln and george.

"it's Hawk and Hank!"

lincoln became white as a ghost.

"and hawk's got a gun!"

george got up fast, the door was being rammed again as the boy outside were trying to get in. george pointed. "luna, take lincoln to my room hide in the closet."

luna didn't need to be told twice and grab lincoln and begin running into the hall. ruth looked at george as he pulled out a magnum under the couch.

"call the cops, ruth."

ruth nodded and rushed into the kitchen.

george checked to see if it was loaded, then unlocked the saftey.

luna barged into the room and shut the door, she open the closet and shut it and got on her knees with her brother. she kissed his lips and cup his face.

"it's gonna be okay, luv."

she reassured him. lincoln wasn't sure, but he believed her anyway. their eyes met, both with fear in their eyes. he placed a hand on her belly , her eyes shift down.

"...whatever happens...i just want you to know i don't regret it."

luna was silent. she breathed in and out slow. and smiled softly.

"ditto little dude."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

the door strained and a hand reached in and pawed for the lock. george pointed the magnum and narrowed his eyes with deadly intent.

ruth dailed the phone.

"4738 gravel street...yes...uh-huh. okay!"

she hung up the phone when a burst of gun fire and a lud scream was heard. she rushed out of the kitchen just as george slammed the door shut. the door and the frame of it was splattered with blood. he waved his hand for her to come over.

"push the chair against the door!"

Ruth did as she was told and grab the edge and pushed the chair, george grab the edge and yanked it forward as they placed it against the door. ruth caught a finger on the carpet. the eyes that were hidden were wide with horror and turned and puked.

"your gonna get it now fuckers!"

hawk roared. and fired some shots, both teen hit the door as the window was crashed, bullets rang out. george crawled against the floor then peek and pointed and fired.

"ARGHH! FUCK MY LEG!"

Bingo.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

lincoln clung to luna scared out of his ass, he heard screams, gun fire. luna cradled him and hummed a tune to clam him down, in truth she was scared for the both of them...but if they should die tonight...

"..i just want you to know bro, i love you, with all of my heart"

lincoln nuzzled her neck and shivered.

"i love you too!"

he whined and clung to her ever tighter.

"i've always loved you, and ...and...i'm so sorry i got you pregnant..i-"

luna placed a finger on his lips. he stared into her beautiful eyes of hers.

"no regrets love, this is a blessing, okay? you are a blessing. this"

she placed his hand on her belly.

"is the best early birthday gift you could give me."

lincoln laughed softly, then cried, smiled, and cried. and she kissed his lips and stroked his ear. they stiffen when they heard gun fire again.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

silence. the red and blue lights came and lit the room. george and ruth were taking deep breaths. the cops came. there was light shining from the window, george grab the chair and pulled it away from the door and open the door.

there stood a cop and he looked at the young teenager and put his flash light down. he looked at ruth who was shaking. the police man gave george a look and said-

"home invasion attempt? your gonna have to tell me the details."

he looked over his shoulder.

"not that it matters, those two bit the dust."

george cleared his throat and begin to explain in full detail of what had transpired.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

silence. dead silence.

luna heard the door open, and she pulled out her pocket knife and pushed lincoln behind her.

"luna, wait-"

"shh! stay behind me little man."

she got herself ready to leap at the fucker ready to stab him in the face, the heart...no... go for the throat. she clenched her teeth for the ready. she was going to protect him with her own life if she had too, mom would want it that way. no goddamn bully was going to kill the love of her life!

the door open and luna prepared. ruth poked her head in and stared at luna. luna relaxed and sighed softly. she stood up and cocked an eye brow. ruth was shaken, luna feared the worse.

"is george okay?"

"..y-yeah, yeah. the threat is kapute. and the cops are here."

luna's eyes widen.

"shit, you best have hid the weed."

ruth shook her head and sighed.

"thats the least of our worries man."

when luna and ruth and lincoln came into the living room, lincoln saw the blood. luna grab his hand and walked him to the couch, she sat down and pulled him onto her lap. she wrap her arms and hugged as she listen to george give out details of what had happen to the cop. lincoln looked at the broken window, and he could see hawk laying on the drive way, motionless. he was a smart lad and he knew what a dead body looked like.

or maybe he just saw hawk's leg twitched. luna noticed this and saw the scene from afar she cup his face and turned it away and laid his head against her chest. she stroked his white hair, playing with his turkey tail. she hummed a tune to comfort him. tonight didn't so well. but the worse was over.

"i want go home..."

he whispered.

she nodded.

"alright little brother."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12AM. saturday.

Luan sat in bed, wearing her light blue buttim up shirt, yellow vest with black polka dots. shorts and her shoes. she was she couldn't sleep, didn't even bother to undress. after all, her love was in rehab and while that was good, she still missed her. how could one not?

the world was a stage. and her thoughts preoccupied the realties of life. one of which is if things didn't go right, or, if things did...would they be together forever? after all, nothing lasts forever. luna for one, had sam, but they broke up. so could she and maggie. but maggie wasn't a a two timing bitch like sam.

it worries her that luna and lincoln would break up, and if they did, being sister and brother wouldn't work. they would live in the same house both heart broke, bitter, anger. and that was something that made her paranoid.

her ears picked up something, scratching. her hairs on the back of her neck raised up. she turned and saw the curtain down. slowly, she got off the bed, and walked over towards her window. with a fearful hand she reached and pulled the curtain.

"AHHHHH!"

luan shrieked !

Maggie crouched like a gremlin she wore her usual clothing, a grey shirt, her coat, and cap. it was raining and she just stood there while the water made her masscarra run down her cheeks. luan open the window as the goth climbed in.

"magpie! what're you doing here?"

maggie removed her cap and squeezed the water out her hair.

"mom felt i didn't need to be in there, and anyway i don't need help"

luan frown,

"i beg to differ."

maggie cup luan's face.

"your all i need for help"

she kissed her, and luan became puddy in her hands. the two shared a moment's tender kiss. luan broke it and sighed and pressed her forehead against hers, her brown eyes stared into maggie's greys.

"pfft, you always have a way with wor-WHOA!"

maggie shoved her to the floor, and and unzipped her jacket and letting it drop. as she reached for the ends of her shirt she peeled it off and displayed her upper nude body. luan blushed red and kne what was to come. her eyes travled up and down. and like a panther, maggie pouched her and and ran her fingers under her shirt, they kissed hungrily, moaning into their kiss.

soon their clothes were off, and their smooth bodies brush against each other. hands pawing and kneading thir shoulders, chest. their eyes didn't break for a second as their bodies moved together. and their moans were soft and panting. their passion riding hard that night.

the door opened. and the two stopped luan and maggie turned heads, and there stood lynn. her mouth was agape. and stared with widen eyes. she pointed and started laughing.

"oh my god! you do are butches? HAH HAH HAAAAH!"

Luan stood up and shut the door, she didn't care if she was nude. she grab lyn by the cuff her of collar.

"you say a word and i swear to FUCKING GOD i'll make your life a living HELL!"

Lynn covered her mouth, and giggled. then started barking out laughing harder. luan deadpan and sighed and dropped her, she walked over and put on her shirt. lynn dust herself and looked at the two.

"at least you got taste"

luan looked over her shoulder, lynn gave her a thumbs up. then walked out closing the door. luan sighed and plop on the floor next to a nude maggie. and looked at her.

"i guess she's not gonna say anything"

maggie shurged and reached and grope luan's tit. 

"honk honk."

luan slapped her hand and covered hert chest with her shirt.

"maggie!"

maggie chuckled.

"what? your my property, giggles."

"that's sexist!"

"no it ain't. it's the tru-"

luan grab maggie's large breasts and nipple twist her.

"ARRGH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Luan cackled and shoved her, maggie growled and grumped. luan gave her a cheeky smile.

"your my property, maggie."

she winked.

"smart ass..."

maggie sighed and put on her shirt.

"i'll see you tomor-"

luan pulled her into a hug and said in a husky voice.

" no your not..we gonna finish and we're gonna sleep."

maggie paused and looked over her shoulder.

"...alright."

luan grinned wolfishly.

"groovy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

June 15th. tuesday.

it had been a few days after what had happen saturday, and lincoln was getting over what had happen. one thing was sure he and luna became closer. and because of that lori and lynn became abit jealous.

sunday lori stole him and had him hang with her, just snuggling and talking. she even let him feel her up abit. she was strangly sweet and loving. and he loved it. that night they spend the night together. monday lynn yoinked him and ran off to play foot ball in the back yard.

about an hour of play they came in and she dragged him into the shower where they bathed together (with the door locked of course) lunch was served and they ate, and after that, they watched the mighty ducks on tape. dinner was had, meatloaf (yuck) but after that? luna grab lincoln and they spend the night up in the pad/attic.

they didn't get phyisical, but just laying in bed with pillow talk. there was a certain comfort in her touch, the way her voice sooth him. it came to him that he was truly in love. sleep came to him and now?

it was morning and lincoln had a bowl of cereal which was yummy mummy. there was one store that sold the orange cream flavor cereal, since it was discontinued last year.

"your lucky george protected him, luna! the fact that lincoln was endanger, and you!"

luna sighed as she sat down eating toast.

"chill mom, things are fine, besides you know i'd fight tooth and nail for my only bro"

rita shook her head and sighed.

"not the point. i could loose both of you."

rita set a plate of pancakes for her family.

"which brings me to ask...have you thought of dating george?"

luna choked on her toast.

"i mean...he reminds me of your father...in apperance"

gross. was her mom into george because he reminded her of her fath- then it hit luna. the two looked alike. and while it was true she had a crush on him for a while...still.

"ew. great, thanks alot mom!"

rita waved a hand.

"oh common sweetie! go for it, he's sexy!"

lori and leni stared at their mother. luan chuckled, and lynn smirked, lucy sighed and brought her goosebumps book to read, it was the latest, night of the living dummy. and it was GOOD.  
luna sighed and scratched her head.

"mom...we're just friends"

"he could be something more"

"mom.-"

"you two have alot in common!"

"mom-"

"i think he's been eyeing your butt"

"MOM-" 

"What can i say? your gifted cause of my genes"

she slapped her own ass making it jiggle.

"va-va-voom!"

lynn sir said as he walked in to grab some ass and kissed rita's cheek. the kids looked mortified. and luna gaged.

"dudes! get a room!"

rita giggled and sighed and clap her hands together.

"lincoln, your coming with me today, we're gonna go grocery shopping and it's your turn to tag along."

lincoln nodded and sighed.

"alright mom, i'll go get dressed"

he finished his bowl of cereal then went to the sink to give it a wash, before running out and up the stairs to get dressed. his mind was full of thought. one would be excited for one's birthday but that was weeks away, hell, towards the end of the month. but the idea of a baby came to his mind almost all the damn time. like a constant reminder. he took a moment to look at his toys.

only little boys had toys. he wasn't a little boy anymore. he was a pre-teen. well, eleven going on twelve. he had this feeling of maturity...but who was mature these days? you can be twenty and live like a kid. to have one is serious. to man up was a goal he felt he needed to be. he heard the door click and he turned. there stood lucy in a long sleeve shirt, her 'cure' style hair, black eye liner. all goth.

"you and luna have stepped into the bounderies of sin."

lincoln stared as she walked towards him.

"you got her pregnant."

he begin to sweat.

"and you and her are together, so is lynn, lori"

he backed up as she drew closer.

"do you plan to get the rest of us big brother?"

"..n..no..."

lincoln stuttered. he stared into her light blue eyes. he was scared shitless now.

"...and what if i advanced on you?"

"w-what?"

lucy grab his face. her black nails dug into his skin of his cheeks and yanked him down for a full kiss. his eyes widen like plates as he felt her warm plump lips push softly and yet firm onto his, before she broke it with a pop. he was dumbfounded. and lucy smiled but then frown.

"..this never happen"

lucy walked towards the door before she stopped.

"lincoln?"

"y-yeah?"

"..rocky hurt me.."

lincoln blinked and walked towards her.

"what?"

she looked away and sighed.

"i told him how i felt and he said he didn't want to be with me because i'm a weirdo"

lincoln rubbed his neck. jesus christ. what was with these girls being heart broken and coming to him and falling for him? he felt like he was taking advantage of them and he hated that feeling.

"then he wasn't worth jack shit."

lucy looked over her shoulder.

"...am i worth yours?"

"...of course."

lucy turned and stood on her tip toes and kissed his nose, before turning and opening the door, leaving the room. lincoln sighed heavily.

"what is going on with my sisters..."

he rubbed his face.

"fuck my life."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

the tingling kiss still lingered on his lips. lynn, lori, luna, and now lucy. great. just great. he wasn't used to this kind of stress. it wasn't like they were killing each other to have him, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out as to why they are turning to him? he wasn't a man. he was a kid. a stupid little kid that let his heart and his dick get the best of him.

the oldies radio played i'll be there by michael jackson. lincoln sat in the back, spaced out in thought. trying to reason with himself that this isn't a big a deal as he thought it is. in truth he felt lucky. lucky because these girls loved him, really and truly. so he had no worries of them cheating. after all... it seems ove from normal people was temporary. but love from family was forever...right?

the car drove the street and into the highway. and into the lane where the store would be. lincoln looked at the sky and thought about that weekend. he begin to think what would happen if he died but luna survived, his child would grow up with out a dad, or if luna died and he lived...

he wouldn't want to if that happen. the very thought depressed him. he sighed. maybe he shouldn't think of it. after all, he was lucky he and luna were safe, and together. a feeling of love swelled in his heart. he loved lynn, lori, and lucy...but luna was his world, his universe and he wouldn't trade her for the world. yes. maybe having a baby won't be so bad, maybe them being together was wrong, but he was happy and she was happy. things could have gottten bad, but in the long run they were in it together, through thick and thin, them against the world. yeah. life was good.

and life was spinning. it happen so fast, his track of throught was detrailed when he heard his mother gasp loudly. the thickening crash of metal, the car spun and rita tried to control the stirring wheel. lincoln's seat belt held him in tack. the back of his head hit against the seat and his world turn black.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8: summer highs and lows

(special thanks to theexistentialist5150 (tumblr) for helping me edit this fanfic for ya'll reading pleasure. enjoy and as always review and comment. -Salvo1985) 

We move like cagey tigers

Oh, we couldn't get closer than this

The way we walk, the way we talk

The way we stalk, the way we kiss

We slip through the streets while everyone sleeps

Gettin' bigger and sleeker and wider and brighter

We bite and scratch and scream all night

Let's go and throw all the songs we know

Into the sea, you and me

All the years and no one heard

I'll show you in spring, it's a treacherous thing

"We missed you", hissed the Lovecats

"We missed you", hissed the Lovecats

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was darkness.

Then pain.

His eyes then opened to blurred vision. A strong smell filled his nostrils. The smell of… smoke? Of the car? It was something… like… tar… But the pain in his leg alerted him, and he heard the radio let out a gurgling-like noise… static... then, he turned his head and realized the car was missing windows; the glass was completely shattered. Across from him was another car, crunched up to hell, and when it finally hit him, the first thing that came out of his mouth was:

"MOM!"

He tried to move, but his head hurt, and his ankle was caught in the seat that crunched up against his leg.

"MOM! MOMMY!"

He felt immediate fear. Fear that she could be dead. He struggled, but the door was yanked open. A paramedic stood there, while others opened the passenger door, and dragged out his mom. She cried out in pain.

"Stop! My ribs! Ahhh!"

Her cries of pain let Lincoln know his mother was indeed alive. The paramedics cut one of his shoes open. He was crying, and was confused. Maybe they were checking- and then a sudden pain shot up his leg.

"OW!"

The paramedic muttered something about a broken leg; perhaps it was sprained. But the pain was there, and he was in tears. They put him and his mother on stretchers and carried them off into separate ambulances.

He felt sleepy. They put a mask on him, and told him he couldn't sleep, but he was tired, and he just wanted to rest. They wouldn't allow him. The ambulance drove fast, turning and jerking him around. His thoughts were on his mother and Luna. He wondered why this was happening… They were simply going to the store… This was the worst fucking day of his life…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna sat as Lori gave her a haircut.

"This is weird… having half of your hair shaved and combing the rest to the side."

Luna shrugged.

"I think it looks cool."

Lori sighed heavily.

"You look like a butch-punker."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Whatever man. I look bitchin'."

When she finished, Luna's hair was styled just as Lori described it: the left side of her head was shaven to a fuzz, while the rest of her hair was combed to the side. Lori put on gloves.

"Alright, let's dye that hair purple."

Luna nodded as Lori began to help her with the dye. Her thoughts were, of course, on Lincoln.

"Lori… are you jealous of me?"

Lori raised a brow.

"Why would I be?"

Luna shrugged, her eyes closed.

"It's just… Lincoln and I..."

Lori sighed.

"You're his girlfriend… And so am I… We'll work things out like civilized people, okay?"

Luna nodded slowly.

"Besides, you're literally his number one."

Lori's admission didn't make Luna feel any better. Still, Luna had to admit one thing: with the way things were, harmony was key, and Luna wasn't one who'd want to cause a rift in her relationship with everyone.

The thought of them becoming a harem did disturb her to some degree, and yet… she had to admit… Lori was fucking sexy. An hour later, her combed-side bangs were painted purple. They looked snazzy as fuck to say the least. She looked at herself in the mirror and admired herself.

"Lincoln's gonna' pop a boner, man."

Luna giggled and shook her head. Just then, Lori wrapped her arms around her younger sister, and began to plant soft kisses on her neck. Luna shook and her eyes widened. The feel of her cool lips against her warm skin was sublime… Her eyes rolled back as she shuddered.

"...Mmm… you're definitely turning ME on..." Lori whispered into her ear and bit her ear lobe. Luna groaned as Lori reached over her belt-

"KIDS!"

Lynn Sr. cried out. It sounded frantic. Lori quickly let go of Luna.

"KIDS, GET OUT HERE!"

It sounded serious. Lori and Luna came out, as did the twins, Lynn, and Lucy. They all gathered to where Lynn was. Leni looked upset. No, more than upset… She was crying. Lori was quick to come and comfort her.

"Kids, your mother and brother had an accident with the spare car… they're in the hospital."

Luan's hands covered her mouth. Luna's heart raced. Lynn's eyes widened, and Lucy stood as still as a statue. The twins began to whimper. Lynn Sr. gestured.

"Everyone get dressed, and quickly. We need to go."

"A-are they alright, daddy?" Lola asked. Lynn Sr. sighed and picked her up.

"That's why we're leaving ASAP."

Everyone who wasn't initially dressed went out to the family van to join the others. Once the rest were set and ready, the van took off. The fear Luna felt gripped at at her heart… the fear she felt for her brother, nay, her boyfriend, the father of the child they were to have… her mother... she felt lost, fragile… scared. She stared out the window, deep in thought.

Lynn was twisting her jersey, chewing on her bottom lip. The same thoughts ran through her head. The boy that brightened her days and made her happy could be dead... She wouldn't know what to do if the worst had come to pass… crawl in bed and die, most likely.

Without Lincoln, life was bereft of meaning, and she felt the same about her mother. Who wouldn't be scared to lose their mother? She gazed up at the van's ceiling, thoughts racing through her head. She silently prayed to God; she wasn't much for it, but in this case she would be on her knees begging if she had the room for it. Her prayers were on repeat.

Lori held Leni in her arms, stroking the whimpering blond. Her head turned to the window as well, mulling over the possibility of losing her mother and the boy she adored. Tears welled up in her eyes as she was consumed by her thoughts; questions raced through her head. Why did this have to happen? How could it have happened? And most importantly, who was the son of a bitch that caused it? If the guy wasn't injured already, he sure as hell was gonna' be!

Lucy sat silently. The idea of loss tormented her. She knew her feelings for her brother had just surfaced, and by God, if she lost him, it would be like the many tragic romance novels she's spent countless nights reading.

A quote from 1931's Dracula came to mind. "There are far worse things awaiting man than… death." This was certainly far worse. Her mother... her brother… It was possible only one survived… the other dead… or they could both be alive with minor injuries. Or perhaps they've become paralyzed. Either way, she hoped to the god Anubis he would not take them just yet...

Lisa was pondering the possible injuries they may have sustained from the wreck. She was an intelligent girl, and had already planned ahead of such things. Still, she was only four, and as brilliant as she was, she still found herself shivering and scared.

She glanced at Lily, who was clearly oblivious to the situation. Oh, how she envied her; how she longed for the mind of a child and it's innocence, unaware of the darkness of the real world. If either of them were lost, she would be confused. Yes, even depressed... she sighed and gazed forward.

Luan was chewing on her bottom lip. As was the case with all of her siblings, fear was constricting her heart, squeezing and gently crushing it. She wrapped her arms around herself, bowing her head. Whatever the outcome of this was, she knew one thing… she needed Maggie. She needed to lean on her, to be hugged by her, to be told it'll be okay, even if it might not be. The sunshine of her life, her everything, her protector, her entire cosmos... is who she wanted to be with right now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln was aware of everything. He laid in bed, tubes attached to his veins. He could hear the beeping of the machine. The TV was playing a rerun of Jim Henson's "Dinosaurs". The pain in his leg had died down, mainly due to pain killers.

The doctor said his leg had fractured. When he asked what happened to his mother, the doctor assured him she was fine and was just a few doors down. And so he laid there, and, finally, he got to rest. He laid his head down and relaxed, doing his best not to think too much.

But he wondered if his sisters knew… if they were coming… how scared they must have been. His eyes grew heavy with thought, and he began to slowly doze off, when, suddenly, the door rushed open. He jumped a little, gasping at the pain in his leg which was held up in a sling. He looked and saw Lori, Lynn, Luna and Luan. He noticed Luna's new hair style. He gawked at it and ...wow...

"Oh, God..." Lori whispered. Luna bit her lip, looking like she wanted to cry. Lynn moved forward and hugged Lincoln tightly. Lincoln let out a grunt, but wrapped an arm around her.

"Where are the others?" he asked. Lori gestured behind her.

"They're with mom right now. She's fine, save for a few cracked ribs. Otherwise, she might come home within a few days, but you.."

She looked at the cast leg.

"You might need a few weeks..."

Lynn nuzzled his neck and whispered something that Lincoln couldn't hear. Luna walked over and muttered.

"Linc..."

He looked at her and smiled softly. Her eyes drifted down, then slowly narrowed. Her face turned to an anguished expression as tears started to form. Lincoln sat up, causing Lynn to look over her shoulder, seeing Luna's condition. She got off Lincoln slightly and backed up.

"...Oh… luv..."

Her eyes squinted as tears began to fall. She raised her arms wide open and shuffled towards him, and he opened his arms as she made her way towards the edge of the bed. She pressed her face against his chest; her arms wrapped around him, and he wrapped his arms around her neck, petting her hair as Luna let out heart-wrenching sobs. He rested his chin on top of her head. Lynn raised a brow and looked at Lori who made a "shh" gesture.

"I thought I lost you." she whimpered.

"I can't raise the baby without you."

Lynn and Luan's jaws dropped simultaneously.

"What...?"

"...did she say...?!"

Lori hushed them.

"I'll explain it later."

Luan sighed heavily. Lynn watched and couldn't help but feel a tad jealous. Luna was a mess, truly, but who could blame her? She was madly in love with her brother, even if she didn't voice it. Actions were stronger than words after all.

Once Luna calmed down, she removed her face from Lincoln's chest, only to pepper his face with kisses. She paused to gaze at him, and a frown formed on her face. She started sobbing once more, and pressed her forehead against his.

"Jesus Christ, Luna. You act as if he were dying." Lynn said. Lori looked at her as if she made a horrible mistake. Luna seemed to have stiffened. She whipped around with a nasty sneer. Lynn backed up against Luan.

"FUCK YOU! HE COULDA' DIED YOU FUCKING TWAT!"

Her British accent cut through in her roaring raspy voice.

"Hey! Not here, not now!" Lori said firmly. She glared at Lynn before smacking her over the head.

"The HELL is wrong with you anyway?"

Lynn growled and rubbed her head. Luan sighed and shoved Lynn forward.

"We should all be so lucky that they're alive. Can we please stop fighting for five minutes?"

Silence filled the room. Lori sighed and walked over to Lincoln. She gazed at him lovingly, reaching for his hand. She held it in her own before she leaned forward to kiss his lips. Luan rolled her eyes at this. Three girls having the hots for Lincoln really bugged her. She turned and decided to leave them alone. Walking out, she strolled to the room a few doors down. She saw the rest of her family: Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lily, Leni, and her father. Walking in, she greeted her mother, and Rita smiled back at her.

"How are you doing?" she asked. Rita sighed and laid her head back.

"Broken ribs… but I'll be fine. Leg is a bit banged up as well..."

Luan nodded, and each of the girls proceeded to give their mother a hug. They departed, and soon after, Lynn, Luna, and Lori came in to greet their mother. After a little over a half hour of talking and just being there for support, Luan felt like going home. She just… needed to be with Maggie. She smiled to herself, and thought about how Maggie was her drug, her crystal meth. Her Pringles. Once you pop, the fun won't stop.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

June 20th.

It had been a week.

A week had passed when Lincoln was finally let go. His mother left days before, but now it was Sunday, and he was in a cast. He had to get around using a walker. His leg was still healing, and it seemed it would be at least three or four more weeks before it was completely healed. Regardless, tomorrow was his birthday, and over all, that was good… right?

The drive home was quiet, but he had the pleasure of having a personal small sized McDonald's pizza, or as it was commonly referred to as: a McPizza. He sat in the back with Luna, who had insisted to her father that she should come along and "help" with taking Lincoln out of the hospital. Of course, their father was completely unaware of the real reason why she wanted to come. As he drove home, she gazed upon him like a beautiful demi-god of greek times. But as her eyes fell on the cast, she frowned and realized just how close she was to losing him. Lincoln didn't notice, as he was too lost in the flavor and crunchy goodness of the McPizza. Pepperoni, mushrooms, the "real cheese", the sauce… it had been a week since he had REAL FOOD!

He only stopped and looked Luna's way when he felt her fingers brush over his arm. She smiled. She wanted to kiss him… hell… she'd suck his dick if it wasn't for their father up front. He blushed.

"So, you're going to be twelve tomorrow." Lynn Sr. said with a large smile.

"Y-yeah.."

Lynn Sr. sighed as he looked at the front of the road.

"Yup. We're gonna have cake and ice cream. Heck, we'll eat whatever you want!"

His first thought was Pizza Hut… or Dominos… something grand. Something rare! Something that was the food of the gods. And then… it hit him. He never knew he'd have a craving for his father's cooking, but the more he thought about it, the more he craved it like Whitney Houston craved crack.

"Can we have some of your famous Lynnasagna, dad?"

His old man seem to brighten at that.

"Sure, son!"

Fuck. He craved that good shit. Yum. Lynn Sr. reached and turned for the knobs on on the radio and switched it on. Luna's eyes widened when she heard the familiar sound of KISS.

Ummm-yeeaaah!

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Tonight I want to give it all to you

In the darkness

There's so much I want to do

And tonight I want to lay it at your feet

Cause' girl, I was made for you

And girl, you were made for me

I was made for lovin' you baby

You were made for lovin' me

And I can't get enough of you baby

Can you get enough of me

She looked Lincoln's way, and he noticed and looked back. She smiled and hooked her fingers into his, pulling his hand towards her and held it in her own. Their fingers intertwined. Her eyes sparkled with love. Lincoln blushed as he partially listened to the lyrics, and they seemed to fit the moment well.

Tonight I want to see it in your eyes

Feel the magic

There's something that drives me wild

And tonight we're gonna' make it all come true

Cause' girl, you were made for me

And girl I was made for you

I was made for lovin' you baby

You were made for lovin' me

And I can't get enough of you baby

Can you get enough of me

She bit her bottom lip, and her breathing shifted into small pants. Holy shit… ho-holy shit. She was in "that mood". Lincoln gulped. He knew when she was like this… Oh, lordy… He turned his head and stuffed his mouth with the last small slice of the McPizza. Her fingernails lightly scratched his arm up and down. It tickled, and in response, he shivered. He glanced at her, watching as she mouthed out "I love you."

I was made for lovin' you baby

You were made for lovin' me

And I can't get enough of you baby

Can you get enough of me

I was made for lovin' you baby

You were made for lovin' me

And I can give it all to you baby

Can you give it all to me

Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh

I can't get enough, oh, oh

Lincoln smiled, but glanced at their father. Lynn Sr. was focused on his driving and wasn't paying attention to the two in the back. He looked at Luna, who winked at him. His blush only further reddened at this, imagining her boinking on his log. His leg was still healing… but somehow, that didn't matter. She wanted the log, and, goddamnit, she was gonna get the log.

I can't get enough

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

I was made for lovin' you baby

You were made for lovin' me

And I can't get enough of you baby

Can you get enough of me

Oh, I was made, you were made

I can't get enough

No, I can't get enough

I was made for lovin' you baby

You were made for lovin' me

And I can't get enough of you baby

Can you get enough of me

I was made for lovin' you baby

You were made for lovin' me

And I can give it all to you baby

They drove up to the driveway. Luna helped Lincoln out of the car; he grabbed his walker, and limped forward, Luna following him closely. The door opened as they approached, and Lynn greeted the two with a wide smile. Ohh fuck. Looks like Luna wasn't the only one who wanted to have a wild ride on the Lincoln locomotive. Rawr...

"Hey, Stinkon!"

The girls gathered and greeted him. He smiled. It was good to be home, honestly. He limped forward with his walker, but his sisters came like the raptors of "Jurassic Park" and hugged him, showering him with affection. He laughed and even felt Lori kiss the top of his head. To some of the sisters, that would be normal, but knowing it was really a secret "I love you, and I missed you.", he smiled. His mother came in slowly out of the living room. Upon seeing the walker, his cast, and the stairs, she tapped a finger on her chin.

"Oh, dear. How are we going to get him up to his room?"

Lynn Sr. pondered this as well as he shut the door.

"Hmm... Maybe we can let him sleep on the couch tonight."

Lynn Jr. sniffed loud and said in a proud manner, "Step aside." She clapped her hands together, and Lincoln couldn't help but be somewhat frightened.

"Lynn, wait, you don't have to-"

Lynn picked him up with ease, bridal style, and began walking up the stairs. The parents and sisters watched in amazement at how Lynn was able to carry him like he was nothing. Luna grinned at this, and her juicy lips parted as she began to sing:

"And I-I-IIII will always love yooouuu-whooaaa-will always love you!"

Lynn nearly fell back, her head turned over her shoulder to glare at the punk-grunge girl. The girls laughed at this like a pack of hyenas.

"Ooohh, that's a good one." Lana slapped her knee.

"Can you imagine those two?"

He looked at Lola who had her hands at her hips.

"Yeeeaaaah. They'll end up having a kid like that crazy one across the street!"

Lynn Sr. hushed her harshly.

"You two know that isn't his fault. He got into a fight with someone and they pushed him. The back of his head hit a rock and scrambled his brains for life!"

Lynn Jr. rolled her eyes and continued to carry him to his room. Once the door was closed, she laid him on the bed, then climbed on top of him and smothered his face with delicate kisses.

"I missed you, bro." she whispered and kissed his lips. He leaned in and accepted her love.

"I missed you too."

She sniffled and nuzzled his neck, and he held onto her.

"Don't cry..."

"I almost lost you."

It was true. Luna's angry words finally sank in. The idea was too horrible to bare. Lincoln just snuggled her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Lincoln."

Lincoln smiled warmly at her words. Lynn, Lori, Luna… and holy shit, Lucy too. You're a real casanova Lincoln Loud. They sat and remained intertwined with one another, with Lynn laying on his side, and Lincoln curling his arm around her; both slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

Lori and Luna cracked open the door and saw them together. None spoke, they simply smiled at the warm scene before them, and they both decided to let Lynn have this one.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna laid on her bed on the top bunk. Her mind was filled with a variety of thoughts… the car accident, poor Lincoln and his fractured leg, and most of all, the baby that was growing inside of her, be it a boy or girl. Sometimes she was overjoyed, other times, she was paranoid, scared, and regretful of what has formed in her body… like a xenomorph ready to burst out of her vagina, crawling out with the cord attached. She shuddered at the thought, but eventually, she passed out. She was tired, after all, and into dreamland she went.

In her dreams, she sat on the porch, sad and worried about the future. Will she become a rock star, or will she become like those "mooching-off baby mamas"? She looked at the sky; it was sunny and bright. Raccoons and critters were dancing on the lawn, Madonna was shaking her ass in the middle of the street, and Gwar was throwing shit at Grouse's house. She sighed, looked down, and pouted, placing a hand on her belly.

"Hey man, what's eating you?" a familiar voice spoke. She turned, and there stood Cheech and Chong. Her eyes cast downward once more, as she was unable to find any excitement in the current situation, nor was she willing to give in to the fact that the famous duo was there in front of her.

"I'm pregnant, and I'm worried my life is fucked… especially for the one I love the most."

Cheech nodded, puckering his lips as he scratched his chin.

"You shouldn't worry, I mean, that kid is the money ticket."

Chong nodded as he started to spark a blunt.

"Hey man, yeah. Like, welfare, man."

Luna shook her head and looked at the two Mexicans.

"But, that's kinda sleazy; isn't it?"

Cheech waved a hand.

"Pssh' nah. The government loves helping people. Besides, your dude is gonna' work for the money, no?"

Luna blushed and looked ashamed.

"...He's twelve… and he's my brother..."

There was a sudden pause. Both Cheech and Chong looked at each other. Cheech made an astonished and long whistle at this, and nodded. He sat down next to Luna, placed a hand on her shoulders, and shook her.

"Hey girl, don't let that get you down. Love is love, right?"

Luna thought about it.

"...Yeeaah...?"

Chong coughed and leaned back as he tried to control himself from having a coughing fit. He squeaked out as he past the joint to Cheech. Cheech was about to take a puff, but stopped and offered it to her. Luna accepted it and took a long drag; it had been forever since she smoked some fine ass weed...

"You know what they say..." Cheech said.

"Don't worry. Be happy."

Music began to fill the background. Chong rolled up his shirt and began patting his belly like a bongo to the music. Cheech bobbed his head side to side and he whistled the familiar tune.

"Here is a little song I wrote. You might want to sing it note for note. Don't worry. Be happy."

Luna bobbed her head and looked at Cheech as she took another drag. The world became colorful and groovy. Her troubles were melting away. Cheech stood up and danced as he strut.

"In every life we have some trouble. Hey, man, when you worry you make it double. Don't worry. Be happy..."

He turned, reached, and grabbed her hands. She stood up with a large smile. Cheech and Chong walked her along the sidewalk. The sky was a mix of purple and orange… the color of her and her brother. The sun itself was bobbing to the music, it's face sporting a cartoonish smile.

"Ain't got no place to lay your head. Somebody came and took your bed. Don't worry. Be happy, man!"

Luna began to laugh and strut with confidence while grinning at Cheech and Chong who were following her steps. They walked, finger gunning left and right. Luna never felt so happy; they were beginning to make sense. Why worry about the future?

Live in the now. Be happy with what she and Lincoln made. They made a baby out of love, and while it was wrong in many ways, who gave a shit? Normal people did, but fuck them anyway. Their love was like gay love, but better.

"The landlord say your rent is late. He may have to litigate. Don't worry. Be happy. Look at me; I am happy. Don't worry. Be happy!" Chong said as he reached up to the sky and grabbed a cloud. He brought it down and Luna hopped on it, as did the other two. The cloud took off like Nimbus from Dragon Ball.

She looked down at the town, which was beautiful as fuck. She looked ahead, and the cloud took shape of her brother's round head. Her smile grew large and had a lovey dovey expression. Cheech pulled out a paper and stuffed it under her X-Files t-shirt.

"Here, I give you my phone number. When you worry, call me, I make you happy. Don't worry. Be happy."

She stood up on the cloud and raised her arms up. Her scratchy voice broke into song.

"Ain't got no cash. Ain't got no style. Ain't got no girl to make you smile. But don't worry. Be happy Cause' when you worry, your face will frown, and that will bring everybody down. So don't worry, be happy now- ohh, ooh-ooh-oohh ooo-oooh-oohh-ooh!"

She saw her brother… her boyfriend. Lincoln Loud was flying towards her. He was an angel… literally. He had wings, and he looked so fucking beautiful. Cheech and Chong grabbed her shoulders.

"Go get him, man. He's your soulmate. Don't let him slip." Cheech said. Yeah… soulmate. She loved that. Cheech and Chong pushed her off the cloud and she floated towards Lincoln. She reached for her beloved. Their eyes met, and there was a spark of life in them. Their fingertips reached and touched, intertwining and bonding together. Their faces reached closer and closer to each other until their lips met.

Her alarm clock rang.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunday, June 21st. 1993 (Lincoln's Birthday)

Mmmmboy! "Chef Boyardee"!

Lana lived for this stuff. Thank you, Uncle Sam, for the food stamps. The world owes Lana a living. She stabbed the ravioli and began eating, enjoying it along with a can of orange Fanta. But just as she took a bite and began chewing, Luna came in with a sway of her hips. She looked at what Lana was eating.

"Eating dog food?"

Lana's face fell.

"Shut up! It's not!"

Luna rolled her eyes.

"Looks like dog food to me. See the meat inside that shit your eating?"

She pointed to the half eaten pasta.

"Dog food."

Lana scrunched up her nose and shoved the pasta in her mouth, flipping Luna off.

"I'll break that finger, asshole."

She growled.

Lana raised up both middle fingers.

"Oh, that is it!"

Luna moved forward, and Lana scurried under the table.

"Get over here, ya' bloody cunt!"

She reached for Lana under the table.

"OW!"

Lana bit her fingers.

"SON OF A BIT-"

"What the hell's going on here?" Lori said, while wearing nothing but a white tank top and a pair of sagging pajama pants. Luna shook her bitten hand with Lana's teeth marks imprinted in it.

"Lana bit me."

"You called my "Chef Boyardee" dog food!"

"You flipped me off!"

"Shut up, the both of you!" Lori growled, her teeth clenched.

"Today isn't the day to start crap. We gotta' start making Lincoln's cake. Get the gifts from dad and mom's room… shoot. We were going to Poop-Dawg's Pizza Town."

Luna thought about this with a tap of her finger.

"Why don't we just order the pizzas and find a dude in a Poop Dawg costume?"

Lori waved a hand.

"We don't have the budget. We can only order three pizzas. Either Domino's or Pizza Hut."

Lana scratched her ass then sniffed her fingers. Luna made a face.

"That's sick, dude."

Lori sighed and rubbed her temples.

"But, wait, Linc' wants dad's lasagna today."

Lori paused, then nodded.

"I guess that cuts down on spending. Luna, go wake up Lincoln and Lynn. I'm gonna' start making his cake."

Luna finger gunned her and walked out of the kitchen, passing Luan who was watching "In Living Color", and walked up the stairs. She walked down the hallway to Lincoln's door and opened it. Peering in, she noticed Lynn was gone.

Lincoln laid on his back, his cast leg propped up with a pillow. Smiling, she closed the door and walked over, taking a moment to admire how cute he was with a peaceful expression of slumber.

She leaned forward and kissed him just above his eye. Lincoln's lips spread into a wide smile before his eyes fluttered open. He looked at Luna, and a look of love spread all over his face. He reached for her like a toddler reaching for his mama. Luna leaned in and both shared a soft, sweet kiss before parting.

"Rise and shine, birthday boy."

Lincoln hummed and sat up. Luna picked him up and held him, like Lynn did last night, and carried him. Lincoln wrapped his arms around her neck, and, like a girl, leaned his head against the crook of her neck. Luna smiled at this, and for some messed up reason, pictured him in a bridal dress while she wore a tux...

Hah. Take that society. They will be the first incest couple to marry one day and wear things differently to blow their god fearing minds. She chuckled at the thought. Lifting his head off Luna's neck, Lincoln looked at her curiously.

"What's so funny?"

Luna shook her head.

"It's nothing, lil' man."

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, she walked over and sat Lincoln down. He made himself comfortable. The doorbell rang, and Luna turned to answer it.

"Luan, it's Maggie!"

Luan tossed the control to Lincoln and bolted like a cat out of hell. Lincoln grabbed it and started to flip through the channels. It was 10:30 AM on a Sunday, and "Rugrats" was currently airing on the Nickelodeon channel, with "Ren and Stimpy" following afterwards. Perfect.

Luan and Maggie smiled at one another as Maggie gestured her out of the house. It seemed the two were going out for a walk. Luna watched as they walked off, shrugged, and closed the door.

She walked over and sat with Lincoln. She looked over her shoulder, then to the left, then to the right. She then reached over and held his hand. Lincoln leaned his head on her shoulder and smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So it's your brother's 12th birthday huh?"

Maggie wore a black tank top that had a female chibi devil being fucked by a male chibi devil on it, and the caption underneath it read: "fucking hell". Luan nodded. She wore her usual light blue blouse, with her yellow and black polka dot vest, along with her yellow hat, shorts and sneakers.

"Mmmhmm. Mom and dad bought him some real awesome gifts."

Maggie nodded and pulled her close as they walked, seemingly uncaring whether or not it looked gay, but maybe people would just see them as girls being girls. Regardless, Maggie loved the way Luan smelled: like flowers.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm. It's "Jurassic Park" stuff. We got him the t-rex, the compound, and some human figures."

Maggie hummed and groped Luan's ass. Luan blushed and tilted her head, smiling like a fox.

"...Fresh."

Maggie smirked as she gazed at her. They continued to stroll around the block.

"So how do you feel about the fact that your brother is dating your sister?"

Luan huffed, and her brow twitched.

"I'm not liking it. First Luna, now Lori and Lynn."

Maggie stopped and stared at her. Luan looked pissed. She rubbed her face and sighed heavily before looking at her beloved and swallowed thickly. Maggie knew there was more to this, and she stood still to listen to what Luan had to say.

"Lisa injected Luna with some kind of drug or something."

"Why?"

There was a short pause.

"It's to keep Luna's baby from coming out retarded."

Silence.

"...Wait… what?"

Luan shook her head and let out an angry sigh. Her eyes were narrowed slits.

"Luna got knocked up."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmn."

Maggie huffed and scratched the back of her head furiously.

"...Think your nerd sister can make a drug to get you pregnant with a baby of our own?"

Luan slapped her. Maggie was unphased.

"What? I wanna' get you pregnant."

*slap*

"With twins."

*slap*

"You're turning me on."

Luan just glared at her, her face flushed red.

"...Oh… Shut up. That's not funny."

Maggie shrugged and groped her flat chest.

"Stop that!"

"No."

Luan slapped her hand away.

"I'm serious, Maggie!"

Maggie blinked and raised a brow.

"...Aunt Flow came, huh?"

Luan didn't say a word and turned her head like an offended cat.

"...Shut up."

"...Damn. And I wanted to have a snack behind the bush."

Luan cried out with frustration and disgust. She turned and marched away from her, though Maggie followed like a horny bitch-puppy.

"I don't mind a little blood."

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Luan screeched.

"You're cute when your mad."

"FUCK YOU!"

"I wish."

"Argh!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna was relaxed when their mother's voice cut through like a knife through butter.

"Awh… How cute!"

There was a clicking sound of a Kodak camera. Luna and Lincoln jumped and parted, their faces flushed. Nervously, they looked at their mother, who was all smiles.

"I love it when you two act so sweet to each other, even though your sisters would tease you for being brother and sister. I love the fact that you two hardly ever fight."

...Haha… haha… If you only knew mom...

"Uuhh… It's uhh… Well, after the car accident..." Lincoln said. Rita frowned, sighed, and walked over. She began to stroke his hair. Luna swallowed hard before her mother's hand cupped Luna's chin.

"...I know it's been a hard experience for all of you. Just thank God we're still together."

Luna wasn't a religious girl. Okay, maybe she was. She had to admit it. She prayed to God like the dickens the night Lincoln and mom stayed in the hospital. Sometimes in your darkest hour, you gotta' get on your knees and pray.

"I'm going to make waffles for everyone." Rita turned and said with a smile.

Holy shit, waffles! Luna and Lincoln grinned at each other. Waffles was, like, ultra rare. But maaan was it good shit. Really good shit! The sounds of the kitchen was relaxing. Luna couldn't wait for the fall… Halloween… Thanksgiving... Christmas...

They were going to be special for her and her little man. Her bright smile lit up the room, and Lincoln couldn't help but feel like this was heaven on Earth. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Luna, could you get the door please?"

Luna got off the couch and placed a loving hand on Lincoln's cheek.

"Sure, mom." she said before departing. Luna was the happiest girl in the entire world right now. Nothing could ruin her mood. Nothing.

She open the door. It was Sam Sharp...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ronnie-Anne was hanging out with Clyde that morning. They had seen "Jurassic Park" about five times. Today, they hung out in the park under the summer sun. They played some baseball, one on one. After about an hour, they walked along the sidewalk. Ronnie slugged Clyde's shoulder gently.

"Hey, let's go get some gas station pizza. My treat!"

The two went to the 7/11 to get some pizza and a soda for two bucks each; not a bad price. The two sat on the curve next to the store, enjoying their pizza. The summer breeze blew. Ronnie looked at her dorky boyfriend and couldn't help but love the shit out of that dark meat. She laughed and slugged his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Ronnie gave him a smug smile.

"For being cute, you dork."

He blushed and smiled.

"Oh."

She leaned in and gave his cheek a peck. Clyde was going to say something, but was interrupted when he and Ronnie heard arguing nearby. Both looked at each other as they listened in.

"You better step off, you fat bitch, or I'll turn your ass into grass."

The voice sounded country… possibly from Oregon. The two pre-teens couldn't help but sneak towards the corner. Pizza and drinks in hand, their head poked out from the corner of the store. On the other side, near the dumpster area, next to the restrooms, stood a tan blonde with a blue and pink polka-dotted shirt, white socks, and sneakers.

The other girl was a fat girl. Her skin color was green. Ronnie knew that type of race. She forgot where they came from, but yeah… green skin and purple hair? She didn't care for her type of people. Racist? You bet she was. Standing on the side lines was a boy in brown cargo shorts, a white shirt, and a green vest over it.

"You try, and I'll fuck you up, you skinny slut!"

The chubby green girl shoved her.

"Connie, don't." said the young preteen, trying to plead, trying to stop the fight. The blonde shoved her back.

"This is between me and her, Doug, so fucking shut up, or piss off!"

Connie moved in.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that you cunt!"

Ronnie took a bite of pizza. Clyde was nervous but couldn't look away; it was dinner AND a show.

"...Bet ya' the green one's gonna' nail the tan one." Ronnie whispered.

"Hey!"

The blond had caught them. Ronnie and Clyde frighteningly jumped from being caught as snoopers, but whilst the blonde was distracted, the green one, name Connie, pulled out brass knuckles and slipped them on. Before Doug could stop her, she swung, punching Patty in the back of the head. A thick thud sound was heard. Ronnie flinched at the sight of this.

Patty dropped face first, blood seeping from under her face, meaning she fell on her nose and broke it; blood soaked the back of her head. Doug panicked, but Connie grabbed him by the cuff of the neck and planted a hot kiss to his lips.

"You're mine."

"...Y-yours..." he stuttered. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Doug looked behind his shoulder. He couldn't call for help from his old crush. It was what it was. He was Connie's now, and she showed dominance over him. He belonged to her now. They fled the scene before anyone looked. Ronnie stared for a moment, then rushed over, Clyde following behind.

"Oh my gosh, she's bleeding! We better get hel- what are you doing?!"

Ronnie rummaged over the girl's body.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm checking for cash."

Clyde was horrified.

"Ronnie!"

Ronnie pushed her hand under the girl's undies and pulled out a wad of cash.

"Hah! She kept it in her cunt."

She looked around, stuffed the bills in her pocket, grabbed Clyde's hand, and bolted off. Clyde was helpless as he was dragged away, their pizzas and their drinks forgotten, leaving Patty Mayonnaise to bleed out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"YOU!" Luna snarled. Sam raised her hands up.

"Luna… w-wait! I just want to make peace!"

Luna gave her the stink eye. Peace? Fuck that. Fuck her!

"Common', I just want us to be friends..."

Luna opened her mouth, but stopped as her mother approached behind her.

"Oh, Sam! How nice. Have you come to wish my son a happy birthday?"

Seriously, mom? But then, she had no idea that she and Sam had been dating...

"Yup!"

She lied through her fucking rat teeth. What a bitch.

Rita allowed her in. Luna just glared daggers at her, because, honestly, she couldn't say shit.

"Take a seat next to Lincoln. Luna, will you come help me serve the waffles at the table? I need to make extra for our guest."

Luna nodded, but not before pointing at her own eyes, then at Sam before entering the kitchen. Lincoln stood still and side glanced the blond. She wore her usual flannel shirt over an AC/DC t-shirt, along with a pair of baggy pants. He then glanced over at the TV. ...Jesus... Luna was an absolute beast when she got pissed. This wouldn't end well...

Sam smiled at him and scooted closer to him. What was she doing? He felt her dangerously close presence. The smell… she smelled like lavender. He gulped and scooted away from her.

"So, it's your birthday, huh?"

Lincoln dumbly nodded.

"Uh-huh. I'm twelve."

Sam smiled all the wider. She was like a vixen going in for the kill, and Lincoln was the white rabbit. He began to sweat as her warm breath tickled his ear.

"...I got a gift for ya', Lincoln..."

He curiously turned his head to face hers.

"Oh, wha-MMPH!"

She grabbed his face and locked her lips onto his. His eyes grew larger and larger as he felt her tongue swirl inside his mouth. The boy gripped her shoulders and tried to pull her off, but he felt weak and had no power to pull her off of him. She moaned softly, tilting her head as their lips made soft, wet smacking sounds. Luna came into the living room and spoke in an irritated voice.

"Yo, Linc, break-"

Luna stopped and her heart fell into the pits of her stomach. There sat Sam, her ex, locking lips, making out with her brother. Her man. The father of her forbidden child! The world around her shattered. Her eyes and ears steamed, and she ground her teeth hard, her chin forward. She didn't say a word.

She then leaped like a panther, grabbing Sam and tearing her off her younger brother. Sam's lips parted from Lincoln's with a wet smack. That sound enraged Luna. Sam gasped as she was picked up off the ground. She was confused before she landed hard on the table. A pair of hands grabbed her throat as she began choking, and her eyes were set upon Luna's red face, her steel blue eyes glaring. Lincoln grabbed Luna's shoulders and tried to pull Luna off.

"Luna, stop!"

Luna, in her anger, rammed her elbow into Lincoln's face. He yelped and held his mouth as he fell back onto the couch. The front door opened. Maggie and Luan walked in, only to see the chaotic scene unfold before them. Luan yelped and rushed over, as did Maggie. Both girls pried Luna off, and upon hearing this, their mother, father, and the girls upstairs rushed down. Lori stopped and stared as Sam was coughing for air.

"She was kissing Lincoln!"

Luna's eyes met Lori's. Lori's eyes burned.

"...Like, isn't she dating Bobby?" Leni asked, confused as hell. Lucy noticed Lincoln nursing his mouth with his hand. She came to Lincoln's side and checked his mouth. No blood, thank goodness. Lincoln sniffled and licked his throbbing lips. Rita was about to say something, but Lori took control and walked over to Sam. Grabbing her arm, she pulled her off the table and dragged her to the front door. She opened it, but before she pushed her out, Lori gave Sam a menacing glare.

"...Stay the fuck away from my family… and my brother, you whore."

She shoved her out and shut the door, locking it. Lynn Sr. and Rita glared at Lori. She gestured and said. "Sam's been spreading rumors about Luna being gay, guys. The two haven't talked in weeks..."

Lynn Sr.'s eyebrows furrowed and Rita looked at Luna who was calming down. She sat next to Lincoln. Maggie and Luan stood by and watched. Lynn Sr. sighed and raised his hands.

"Alright, whatever! Everyone into the kitchen for chicken and waffles!"

The group headed over. Lucy looked ahead of the family, then at Luna. She gave Lincoln a peck on the lips before she leapt away like a black cat. Luna looked at Lincoln and reached for him. He quickly slapped her hand away from him. Luna recoiled.

"Lincoln..."

"You hit my mouth with your elbow."

Luna's eyes widened. She tried to hug him, but he grabbed her shoulders.

"No. Leave me alone."

"I didn't mean it Linc'!" Luna whimpered.

Lincoln wouldn't have any of it. It was his birthday.

"Lincoln, bro… I was just mad… I-"

"And in your anger, you hit me!"

"It was an accident!"

Lincoln looked away and sighed.

"...You didn't like that kiss… did you?"

Lincoln paused for a moment and looked at Luna. A look of guilt could be seen on her face. She was kneading the cushion of the couch, her eyes filled with fear and hurt.

"...No."

Luna looked down quickly. She swallowed.

"...You'd be pissed too if Sam kissed me… or... Chunk."

The mention of Chunk did stir up some jealousy within his heart. Lincoln sighed heavily and reached for her hand. He held it tight. Luna looked up at him; his face held a serious expression as his eyes stared hard at her. She felt like a little girl who was caught doing something bad.

"...Make it up to me tonight." he said as he smiled ever so softly.

Luna brighten up. She paused, looked behind her, then turned and gave Lincoln a wet smooch before hopping off to get his walker. Lincoln grabbed hold and lifted himself up before proceeding to the kitchen. Luna, the ever faithful, followed close behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lori was pissed. Beyond pissed. She didn't know what kind of game Sam was playing here. But ain't no bitch gonna' make a move on her boyfriend. Lincoln was her moon and stars. Her everything. How dare she come into her house and kiss her brother and lover. She couldn't blame Luna for being pissed; it wasn't right. While the family was having chicken and waffles, she walked over to the home phone and began to dial a number. She waited… and waited... and waited... until, finally, the phone clicked. Someone answered.

"Bobby?" she asked. Her lips turned into a devious smile. She turned and played with the cord of the phone. There was a chance Bobby wouldn't believe a word she said, but she knew that Bobby trusted her, and that she wasn't one for lying.

"Ba- Lori?"

Lori took a breath, then let it out slowly.

"Bobby, I wouldn't call you if this wasn't important."

Bobby knew she was right. He sat on the counter of the kitchen and drank out of one of those plastic barrels of red juice. He knew Lori was honest, even if they did part ways in a rather harsh manner, so he took her word seriously. The tone of her voice was also something to consider, and only further convinced him that she was going to lay down something serious on him.

"What is it?"

Lori sighed and looked out the window.

"Sam came over to wish my brother a happy birthday. Luna went to help mom with breakfast, and when she came back... Luna caught Sam… kissing Lincoln."

Bobby's heart fell, dropping his drink. His eyes widened slightly.

"I wish it wasn't true Bobby, but it is. I'm so sorry..."

Bobby couldn't speak. The mental image of his girlfriend kissing a kid… cheating on him... betraying him… it hurt.

"Oh…"

"...Are you going to be okay, Bobby?"

Bobby blinked.

"Y-yeah… I gotta go."

"Bob-"

He hung up. He ran a hand through his hair and gripped at it. So this is what it was like… This is how Lori felt… Oh, God. He was a piece of shit. He didn't deserve Lori; he barely deserved Ronnie. Tears fell to the floor as he bit his lower lip. The feeling of hurt… betrayal... the feeling of loss… confusion… and… anger? Well, that comes later.

"Bobby?"

His head raised up and saw Ronnie, her face showing great concern for him. His sweet, reliable, trusting little sister… She took care of his pathetic ass for as long as he could remember. He jumped off the counter and rushed towards her. Ronnie stepped back, and she watched him fall onto his knees like a faithless, godless heathen coming to terms with himself, ready to accept the one truth.

"Sam ch-ch-cheated on me!" he wailed. He pressed his face onto her shoulder. Ronnie felt she should mock him, tell him, "I told you so. How does it feel now bitch? Now you know how Lori felt." But, no. Regardless of what an asshole Bobby had become… she wouldn't shun him. Not when he was experiencing this kind of pain.

She wrapped her arms around the back of his head and hugged him, pressing her face on the top of his head. She breathed in the fresh shampoo. Bobby trembled violently as he cried. And he cried hard, harder than Ronnie had ever seen in her young life.

She combed his black hair, and "shh'd" him like a troubled toddler. Her eyes closed, then flashed opened. Sam hurt Bobby, and somehow, that shit wouldn't stand with her. By God, she'd be Sam's reckoning.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. Chapter 9: happy summer birthday

Look into my eyes – you will see

What you mean to me.

Search your heart, search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.

You know it's true:

Everything I do, I do it for you.

Look into your heart – you will find

There's nothin' there to hide.

Take me as I am, take my life.

I would give it all, I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more

You know it's true:

Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The command compound! The t-rex! Ellie, Nedry, Malcom, and the stegosaurus! Lincoln couldn't be happier, but as he looked, he saw not one, but two grumpy sisters; one Lori, the other Luna. The birthday went from good, to rocky, to… holy shit, to… calm uneasiness.

"...I can't believe Sam would kiss our little boy." Rita sighed. Lynn Sr. however slugged his son's arm gently.

"Twelve and your already a lady's man."

Rita glared disapprovingly.

"Lynn, he's a child."

Lynn snorted and waved a hand.

"Oh, c'mon, every boy wants a kiss from an older girl."

Luna stuffed cake in her mouth, giving her own father a glare. Lori just rolled her eyes while playing with her frizzy hair.

"Luna, I gotta' ask, why did you cut your hair into such an awful style?" Rita asked. Luna swallowed and shrugged.

"Cause' it's cool." she said and drank some Hawaiian Punch. She gave Lincoln a slide glance as he ate his cake. His gifts were on the floor below his feet. He was happy, and yet concerned at the same time. He was twelve, he didn't need to be this stressed, but he was. He was always stressed. It seems like life loved to throw curve balls at him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam was confused. First Luna, then Bobby, and now Lincoln? What was wrong with her? She pondered it as she drove. She didn't know what she wanted. Luna made her happy, but she ditched her. She was happy with Bobby, maybe as a little "fuck you" to the Loud sisters (mainly Lori and Luna). But Lincoln? Shit. She didn't know why she did what she did. Could it have been his charisma he seems to emanate?

She shook her head and sighed heavily as she drove to Bobby's. She pulled into the driveway, parked, leaned back, and relaxed. Well, at the very least, Bobby didn't know about this. Maybe she needed to focus on him anyway, rebuke the Louds, and just… unf… fuck Bobby's brains now.

Mmm... Sweet, sweet Mexican spice and eeeevvverrything nice. *wink wink* Sam smiled and opened her eyes, nodding to herself. She opened the car door and slammed it shut, then strut like a top bitch.

Halfway there, however, the door opened wide, and Ronnie came out. Sam smiled, but soon it deflated when she saw her expression. She briefly stared at the Mexican girl, who was dressed in a tank top with a purple-red flannel shirt tied around her waist. She was mesmerized by the way her black, wavy hair swayed in the wind. Ronnie's scowl was apparent, and before Sam knew it, Ronnie raised a fist.

"Puta!"

BAM.

Five knuckles hit Sam's face, and she fell back with the little Mexican leaping on top.

"Fucking slut! Whore!"

Sam managed to push her off. Ronnie fell back and grunted as she fell on her ass. Sam got up and wiped her lip. She looked down at her fingers. Blood. She looked at Ronnie. The seething anger in the Mexican girl was VERY apparent.

"Cheat on my brother... I fucking knew you were no good!"

Sam's eyes widened and looked towards the open door. There stood Bobby, broken. In that moment, she realized what a piece of shit she was. A rock was thrown and hit her shoulder.

"Get off of my property, gringo! Go on, get!"

Ronnie threw another rock, then another. Sam shielded herself and began to run away from the scene. Angry and confused with herself, she found herself asking "What do I really want?".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. She sported her Robert Smith (The Cure) look. She wore a grey plaid skirt and a long sleeve shirt with the Batman logo. Why? Cause' fucking Batman, that's why. She loved Tim Burton's 89' film, and she was a Batman fan, though that was her little secret… even though she wore a long sleeve shirt of the very hero she adored. Unf. "Michael Keaton, take me to your batcave and have your way with me." Unf. She chuckled to herself at how stupid she was being.

Having Lincoln dress like Batman while having his way with her would be far more appealing, but to be honest, he was more of a Superman. A small smile formed as thoughts ran through her brain. Her heart longed to be near him, and even though Lori, Luna, and Lynn had their eye on him-

She paused as she heard music playing outside. She turned her head, got off the stool, and walked over to the window. Looking out, she saw… HIM. She open the window and stuck her head out the window. Her icey, crystal blues eyes dulled.

The ever presence of anger was clear on her features. Her lips curved into a frown as she saw… Rocky. Rocky stood there, wearing a neon green shirt, checkerboard patterned-sneakers, and baggy pants. What a total dork. A total faggot. Literally. He was a faggot. And yet, here he was, holding a boombox in front of her house.

Baby come back, any kind of fool could see

There was something in everything about you

Baby come back, you can blame it all on me

I was wrong, and I just can't live without you

Lucy pulled her head back in and looked around her shared room with Lynn. She saw Lynn's BB gun leaning against a chair. She walked over to it and examined it. It was already filled with BBs. She held the blue steel rifle, then began to pump it. Each pump was made to make it hurt. She thought back a month ago, during the whole Lincoln and Luna thing.

At first she was disgusted, but she came to find it more and more appealing for one reason alone: Lincoln wasn't a cheating bastard. Rocky was. A few days after school was out for summer, she walked in on him when she came over to visit. There, on his bed, was Silas, and both were swapping tongues and sharing spit. Faggots. Tootsie-roll-candy-ass mother fucking faggots. Silas was even wearing black lipstick. Lipstick stains littered Rocky's neck and face. Goddammit, that was the gayest fucking sight she had ever seen.

Rocky loved goths, she just didn't know she was replaceable. That rage grew into a fire… The fire of a woman's scorn. A WOMAN'S SCORN! She swiftly went back to the window. Rocky smiled, but immediately frowned as he heard something hit his boombox.

Then, something sharp hit his nose. He cried out. Another shot hit his hand, causing him to drop the radio. It fell onto the grass. The boombox crackled. Rocky was rubbing his hand but didn't have time to nurse it. He felt a sharp pain hit his shoulder, neck, and chest. He grabbed his boombox and fled, only to yelp when a BB hit his rear.

Lucy kept pulling the lever, reloading and firing over and over. She was fast and precise. Fucking faggot. Staring-at-the-boys-in-the-shower-too-long queer. Piece of shit. Once he was gone, Lucy laid the BB gun against the dresser. Now that her former love was gone, she could focus on a real man.

Down the stairs, she saw the birthday boy, his presents open. He was watching "Clash Of The Titans". It was one of his favorites. It was hers too. Luna sat next to him and looked angry. She couldn't blame her. After all, Sam came and made out with their brother-lover. Their's. Hers. Lucy walked over and spoke. Both jumped and looked her way.

"Luna, why don't you take a hot shower, the bathroom is free for once. It's best to relax and forget about what Sam tried to do, especially on this day of all days."

Luna nodded at that. Yeah. A hot shower did sound relaxing… Maybe a bath… a bubble bath, while she played "The Eagles" on cassette tape, was just what she needed. Fuck, when's the last time she had time for herself? She smiled and nodded.

"Bodacious idea, sis!"

Finger guns.

Lucy watched her go then her head swiftly turn to Lincoln. her lip went into a bright line. to some it may not mean much. but that was a smile of a seductress. poor Lincoln did not notice til she lean up against him and pressing her nose against his neck. he was startled by her action and his eyes shift to the side to gaze at her. now she was smiling. a small smile that grew slightly wider.

"uhhhh..."

"breed me."

"WHAT!?"

Lucy grab his shirt and begin pecking along his neck. lincoln was blushing read, eyes daring this way and that, side to side.

"luce...not here...someone will see!"

lucy purred.

"let them watch"

Lincoln tried to pull away but she was stronger than she looked. if it were a cartoon, not even a crowbar could pry off the goth. and jeeeesus she smelled like lotus flowers. mixed with her scent, her soft cool lips tracing along his neck. a hand suddenly messaging in a circular motion on his chest. his brain became drunk his eyes half closed and his mouth slightly open he was now caught in the spider's web.

(eat you're heart out, ms. DiMartino) lucy got too excited. to some it might be out of character, but no one really knew a person when their desires was on overdrive. lincoln flinched when she felt her teeth bit firm at his skin, then tugging his skin. a soft growl came from her throat. and said between her teeth-

"Mine."

"oh God.."

"AHEM!"

Both froze. their heads turned, lincoln's skin of his neck still clenched between the nine-year old's teeth. there stood lori in a blue palid-flannel shirt. a loose shirt with 'new kids on the block' t-shirt, short-shorts that showed off her bodacious legs.

her wavy golden hair of that style that was 'in' in today's teen fashion. ah yes. lori loud. the lioness. the queen of bitches. the law and order, the judge dredd of the house stood before the lewd act that was taking place. Lucy slowly let go of the skin as she open her mouth. lincoln rubbed his sore spot feeling her teeth marks molded onto the skin, the heat of the pain, throbbing, and the wet saliva.

"bad!"

lori whacked lucy on the top of her head with a rolled up teen magazine. lucy covered her head with her hands. but the onslaught continued a few more whacks. lincoln gulped thickly and darted his eyes from lucy to lori. then lori drop the magazine and reached over to lincoln. her hands sliding under his armpits and lifted him with ease. lincoln flinched because the cast, his heel hit the hard edge of the board of the couch.

"Yoink!"

lori carried him like a baby, his chin resting on lori's shoulder. and while this was embarrassing, it strangely brought a wave of relaxing nostalgia of how lori would carry him up for bed. his ruby eyes stared at lucy who stared coldly with her light blues.

lucy watched them go up stares. she turned her head and stared at the readers. a sudden laugh track filled the room. she turned her head and saw lana with the remote, she looked back at lucy.

"what? full house is on!"

sigh...foiled again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln was laid upon Lori's bed. the smell of lavender shampoo thickly embedded on her pillow. the dork placed his hands against his chest like a leni. (or a raptor or cat) and looked at lori who had bed room eyes. she cup his cheek and pressed her lips against his. he lean into it but she pulled back and pushed him against the bed. she lean forward towards the radio and pressed play. music filled the room

she lean back making her breasts 'pop' and lincoln stared at the glorious twin peeks. (huh. huh. huh. i'm gonna score.) as the music played she rolled her belly. much like a belly dancer, her hands behind her back head lifted up to show off her swan like neck. her milky peach color skin... god. he looked up at the ceiling and mouthed out to the lord above. 'thank you' happy birthday to me. happy birthday to meee.. happy birth-NGH!

Lori was grinding against his already tighten boxers. his pecker came alive. lori seem to notice this. she looked down, and pretended to be shocked. her hand covered her lips.

"oh lincoln."

then she giggled. you know that giggle after she used to say bobby's name? yeah. now she was doing the same with him. whoa and behold the lincoln log. well...it was only 5inches. (the myth is a lie!) but lori didn't seem to give a damn. she knew he was THICK. and by how luna bragged about how great he was in bed, lori was all too happy to give her virginity to her brother.

of course, lincoln didn't know bobby never got to third base. meaning bobby done fucked up and never got to have the loud pussy. but lincoln was gonna get it. cause lincoln was a good boy. lincoln was loyal and- lincoln felt her body move in a sensual way as she let the flannel shirt fall. lincoln's eyes widen and stared as her fingers reached under the rim of her shirt. the music played an old 80's song from a decade ago.

You are an obsession (You are an obsession)

I cannot (I cannot sleep) sleep

I am a possession (I am your possession)

Unopened at your feet

There's no balance (There is no balance)

No equality (No equality)

Be still (Be still)

I will not (I will not) accept defeat (accept defeat)

I will have you

Yes, I will have you

I will find a way and I will have you

Like a butterfly

A wild butterfly

I will collect you and capture you.

Lori peeled away her shirt and tossed it. she had this confident sexy smirk. over the years of knowing her, being strict, a bitch, a leader, and savior. never in his young life did he think she was the goddess of beauty and love (and lori was her name!) she's got it, oh, baaaby she's got it.

she wore a light blue bra, she reached and unbutton and unzipped her shorts before kicking them off somewhere. leaning forward he found her lushious breasts capture his face. his eyes shift upward and gazed into her blue eyes. her glossed lips. his eyes rolled back as he felt her warm crotch, covered in the same baby blue colored panties that matched her bra. she rolled her hips and stimulated him.

You are an obsession

You're my obsession

Who do you want me to be

To make you sleep with me?

You are an obsession

You're my obsession

Who do you want me to be

To make you sleep with me?

I feed you I drink you

My day and my night

I need you I need you

By sun or candlelight

You protest; you want to leave

Stay, oh, (there's no alternative) there's no alternative.

PFFFTTPPP!

Lincoln stared at lori. lori stared at lincoln. her cheeks became red. oh. ohh.. no it's okay. he could ignor-OH GOD! - He covered his nose. but his mouth was open. and he could taste it. like rotte eggs mixed with something that died in it...god lori what did you eat? and he thought lynn's dutch ovens were bad! his boner which was as big and tall as the twin towers, deflated like a baloon. (pplllt! ) lori sat up and crossed her arms, embarressed to fucking hell. lincoln tried to talk but gaged and cough waving his hand. this seem to piss off his big sister. and swiftly punched his cast as a result of her anger.

"ARRRGGHH!"

"ASSHOLE!"

Lincoln teared up and held the cast and glared at her. now he was anger. he rarely got angry. but he was. his lips tighten and bit his bottom lip.

"sorry."

and despite the putrid smell of her gas lincoln was turned into a wild animal that wanted to fuck and wanted to breed and make her his bitch. it was so unlike him. but again, you be surprised when one was horny as hell and he pounced her, his crotch pressed against her and as he lean in for a hot kiss-

"Oh!"

their heads turned to see a shocked leni. who just came in, and shut the door. a moment's stillness lincoln on top of lori in her underwear, music playing on the radio. and leni blinking dumbly before her plump lips cracked into a grin. she clapped her hands excitedly. she already wore her night gown for bed.

"oh goodie! we're having a slumber party!"

she reached over the hem of her nightgown and flung it off. lori's and lincoln's eyes couldn't gotten any bigger. their eyes in sync, traveled over leni's smoking hot body. she was naked as the day she was born. and holy mother of god, she had the biggest tiddies lincoln ever saw.

UNF.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the beat down ronnie gave sam and ran her off like a worthless street she was, ronnie took it upon herself to nurse the wounded sibling. she always did take care of him. fucking 12 and she's taking care of him, and babying him. washing his work shirt,

making sure he wakes up on time... she ... liked it. it was weird. most women would hate it. but she didn't. maybe it was because bobby was at one point such a good honest big brother who took care of her after their dad left.

in some ways she was returning the favor. yeah, he was cheating scum but karma bit and ripped his balls off. now bobby was laying on the couch, being a sad pathetic broken man. ronnie was in the kitchen cooking him something to eat.

avocado, with corn tortilla beef tacos with fried beans. she wipe forehead with sweat she set it all on a big plate and carried it to the living room where bobby laid with hound dog eyes. red, puffy and moist with dripping tears.

ronnie shook her head and sighed and place the plate on the old coffee table from the 1970s and dragged it forward towards bobby. she placed her hands at her hips, her head turned and looked at the radio, playing freddy fender's before the next tear drop falls.

If he brings you happiness

Then I wish you all the best

It's your happiness that matters most of all

But if he ever breaks your heart

If the teardrops ever start

I'll be there, before the next teardrop falls

Tho' it hurts to let you go

Darling, I want you to know

That I'll stand by you, if ever you should call

And if I should ever hear

That he made you shed a tear

I'll be there, before the next teardrop falls

walking over she clicked the button and turned and walked over and swatted his ass.

"get up wey, at least eat something."

bobby didn't protest and slowly sat up. ronnie walked into the kitchen and grab a bottle of sam's choice grapette. she cracked it open and walked over, sitting with bobby and placing the can on a coaster. she rubbed his back and she watched him eat. she reached and rubbed his back.

she knew it was gonna take a hell of a time to help heal his broken heart. all she could hope for was to see clyde later today. and that was something she been wanting to do all day. a little r and r isn't so bad right? bobby begin sobbing against her neck. she sighed and patted his back again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sometimes Ruth wondered about her life, working at a music store down town. coming home to a shitty father who was either asleep or abusive towards her and her mother. she drove the familiar streets of royal woods, an 80's song played, 'spin me right round' her eyes behind her bangs looked ahead nearing the house she knew well. the Loud house.

she chuckled. it fit perfectly if you asked her. knowing full well that lincoln was boinking his sister, luna and possibly even lori...? she didn't know. what she did know was that lincoln was a hot lil guy and she didn't know why. it was sick, twisted, kid just turned 12 and she was into him.

she smiled. life was too short to worry about the details. it was time to have some fun after all, she was ruth greenwood of royal woods mother fucker. she didn't gave a damn about it. and she was gonna drop off his birthday present.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna came out of the shower, nice and fresh. and wore only her bathrobe. and like a click of time, lincoln walked out of lori's room. with the walker. he walked with wabbily legs. luna raised a brow, and smirked.

"hey little bro"

he turned with wide eyes. she blinked.

"whoa, you alright there?"

he calm down, and nodded.

"y-yeah"

luna smelt the scent of sweat and sex. she had a feline smile that stretched wide. she grab his wrist and pulled him close, he pressed against her flat chest, she grab his other hand and placed it on her bubble butt.

"...that reminds me, i need to give you your birthday gift"

lincoln gulped. suddenly the door bell rang. their heads turned.

"Luna, ruth is here!"  
luna raised a brow.  
"okay!"

Ruth came up and saw luna who was in her bathrobe. walking towards them, she had a large smile on her lips. before she stopped. she looked at luna, then at lincoln.

"happy birthday."

she said. lincoln blushed, luna cocked a brow.

"so you came here to wish him a happy birthday?"

ruth nodded.

"i even got him something."

now lincoln was curious.

"oh?"

luna question as she looked at the punk girl, ruth nodded and pulled out a pack of condoms. luna's face dropped then looked at ruth. lincoln tilt his head, confused. then he remembered the Trojan man commercials...

"...seriously dude?"

luna asked, ruth grinned all the wider and nodded. luna deadpan, but then raised a brow then turned her head over her shoulder. there was a glint in her eye. she too grinned. lincoln gulped hard as she looked at the two teenage girls...

"happy birthday little brother, looks like your gonna get a double scoopin' of hot love tonight"

lincoln looked at luna, then at ruth, then at the box of condoms.

he looked at the readers for a moment.

"my dick is gonna be sore in the morning"

suddenly two pair of hands grab him and pulled him out of the reader's sight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luan and maggie were in bed together for the night. it was a hell of a day. sam coming and making out with lincoln, luna nearly beating the shit out of her. yeah, it was pretty damn shitty. but now she and maggie sat they ate cake they both smiled at each other. luan cut a piece and held it in front of maggie. she smirked and open her mouth. she pushed into her mouth, she bit and slide it out of her mouth and chewed.

luan giggled. til her eyes widen with confusion when maggie smeared the tip of her nose with frosting. maggie lean and licked it off, luan blushed. maggie set her cake down and lean forward and kissed her on the lips.

luan pushed her off with a smirk. maggie grinned widely. luan set her cake a side as well and lean in and nuzzled her neck, sniffing her hair, maggie held her close and sighed.

"this is nice."

luan said softly.

"mmhmm"

luan kissed her on her neck and knead her night shirt. maggie groan as she laid back. their eyes met and so full of love. peace and harmony. maggie felt so good now. she ran her fingers through luan's hair which was all down to her shoulders and back. the soft silky feeling. she enjoyed it. and luan purred with joy

their hearts beat together and their eyes continue to stare into one another. luan lean up and kissed maggie, she kissed back their lips open and their tongues playfully lap against each other. theu hands roaming over each other's bodies. their skin brushing softly.

"maggie"

she whined as she grind against her leg.

"luan.."

she lift her leg up just a tad for luan to ride it. luan gasping and blushing crimson red, they were all hot and bothered and their passion was riding high and their hearts beat faster as they begin to grope each other. their lips met once more in a fiery passion.

"...what are you two doing?"

their face tore away, and looked to see lana who stood with a story book. luan's eyes widen and blush redder than ..well, red! she forgotten that lana had been asking her to read her a bed time story more often than lori, as of late! time stood still and the air was thick with tension. luan open her mouth. but lana cut her off.

"it's cool, me and lola do it all the time. can you read me a bed time story?"

she walked over after she shut the door. she climb onto the bed and sat between her and maggie. luan looked sick... now lana and lola were doing it! maggie raised a brow at luan. and rolled her eyes.

"lana i don't think-"

"pllleeease?"

she gave her puppy eyes. luan sighed and grab the book off lana's hands.

..ah. the monster at the end of this book. starring lovable furry old grover.

she open the book, she looked at maggie who seem to settle down on the pillow. accepting this now. she wrap her arms around lana who laid back againt her, her large breasts became pillows for lana's head. luan chuckled softly and relaxed

"alright then..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Next day -

june 22, 1993

10:45am

Ronnie was walking the sidewalk with a pep in her step.

she was going to see her boyfriend, clyde. after a night of comforting a broken bobby she needed a break. all she cared about right now was going to see clyde, hang out, do...something.

she had a smile as she walked. and was enjoying the idea of just being with him. nothing made her happier. plus she needed to get away for awhile. there was just too much drama going on these past few days. and sam was far away from her mind. though she still wanted to creme that bitch. a knuckle sandwich is what she needed.

she sighed and put her hands in her pocket, and blew at her wavy bang out of her eye. her hair smelt like hair product. it shine within the sunshine. though she could see rain clouds coming. maybe she and clyde can play golden axe if it rained. .. maybe fool around. she grinned.

though as she came up to his yard he begin knocking. she waited, she knew his parents were off to work. these days they've been better, the whole attack from chandler really fucked them up abit. she tilt her head then knocked again, and rung the bell.

as she waited she swore she heard voices. blinking she stopped and listened she cocked a brow and walked around the house, she side step a basket ball laying on the morning grass. she could feel the due drops wet her legs. that felt annoying. as she walked closer the voice became louder, clearer.

"...Penelope.. wait.. i-"

"common, clyde. you know you wanna"

"i do-i really-really do, but ronnie-"

"is a dork. struting around like a bad ass"

she said with amusement. ronnie stopped in her tracks. and blinked. her heart fell down into the pits of her guts. her fingers curled to fists. her eyes widen. but she waited out. s-she knew clyde would not cheat on her. he was loyal of course...

clyde stuttered and swallowed hard as the curled redhead pressed him against the back of the door of his house. he gazed upon her blue eyes and they were just so damn pretty. and natural ruby lips parted.

"she won't find out, clyde...common,"

she ran her fingers through his nappy hair.

"common..."

clyde trembled. and he couldn't deny that he had always found her fucking hot as hell. yeah, she wasn't miss popular, but who gave a shit? he heard redheads were wild in bed. slowly he lean forward, his own lips parted. their eyes half closed as they looked upon with desire and-

"PUTA!"

a rock hit penelope, she hissed in pain. clyde's head turned swiftly and saw ronnie. he went white as a ghost a rock was thrown and nailed his glasses cracking the right lances. ronnie came charging. Penelope scream and ran but the mexican girl grab her by her hair and pulled. she squeaked, and ronnie kicked her in the ass several times. before one last swift kick made Penelope fall on the grass, her glasses fell off her nose.

ronnie turned and saw clyde, curled like a bug. it was his only defense. ronnie stomp forward. with every thought came to her mind. from kicking him, from punching, to stomping his dick til he dont get no babies no more. she was angry. hot tears fell from her eyes. her teeth clenched and she looked like a pitbull ready to rip him apart.

she stood before him. clyde trembled in utter fear awaiting for her to give him a bloody pulp. and to scream at him til she was blue in the face. but nothing came. he felt something warm and wet fall on his hand. he peeked through his fingers and looked at ronnie, whose eyes were over flowing the pain on her face like a knife twist into her heart. she broke hard. and as she spoke, her voice was watery, and crackled into a whine like a hurt puppy.

"i loved you."

Clyde uncurled and sat up. he reached for her, but she jump back. as if he was going to hurt her. it was only now he realized the damage was done. as she turned her hair swayed in the summer breeze. she ran, clyde got up.

"ronnie, wait! i'm sorry!"

he chased after her, she ran from where she came from, she leap over the basket ball, clyde was too much in a panic to notice and trip and fell forward, his knees scraped against a large rock hidden in the grass.

"argghh!"

he turned on his back and hugged his leg. his fingers pressed against his knees. his eyes open to see the dark clouds. a single drop of rain hit his glasses. then another, and another, then it begin to sprinkle.

Ronnie ran fast and as far away as she could. she was running away from the pain. her mind was filled with words, 'he cheated on you' 'you weren't good enough' 'all men are all alike' 'i shouldn't have left lincoln' 'you didnt deserve that snow white angel' 'this is god's punishment' 'you deserve this' as she ran, the rain came down harder, soaking her from head to toe. her shoes splash against puddles.

Call you up in the middle of the night

Like a firefly without a light

You were there like a blowtorch burning

I was a key that could use a little turning

So tired that I couldn't even sleep

So many secrets I couldn't keep

Promised myself I wouldn't weep

One more promise I couldn't keep

she was in tremendous pain. she was running blindly. but her feet knew where to go. the long track home. she needed someone. she needed someone to comfort her, she sought the arms of the one guy who never fucked her over. back at home there was a boy who learned a lesson, a boy who was in as much as pain as he was.

It seems no one can help me now

I'm in too deep

There's no way out

This time I have really lead myself astray

Runaway train never going back

Wrong way on a one-way track

Seems like I should be getting somewhere

Somehow I'm neither here nor there

her big brother was curled in bed, she knew. he was so sad, so hurt. they were two peas in a pod. she took care of him, always had. he was just this sweet do-do bird. he meant well, he learned from his mistakes. and right now, laying with him in bed curled and blubbering and crying against him brought on some weird comfort.

Can you help me remember how to smile?

Make it somehow all seem worthwhile

How on earth did I get so jaded?

Life's mysteries seem so faded

I can go where no one else can go

I know what no one else knows

Here I am, just drowning in the rain

With a ticket for a runaway train

her leg muscles burn. but the pain was ignored. for her heart ached much more. and her body pushed her forward, running across a street, a car stopped and honked. a man yelled at her, but all she could hear was the pounding of her heart, her heavy breathing, her tears blind her, everything looked like an dripping oil painting. she stopped and turned a corner. she could see her house.

And everything seems cut and dry

Day and night

Earth and sky

Somehow I just don't believe it

Runaway train never going back

Wrong way on a one-way track

Seems like I should be getting somewhere

Somehow I'm neither here nor there

she burst through the door.

"BOBBY!"

She wailed and shut the door and she howled.

"BOBBY!"

Bobby came from the kitchen with a dr. paper.

"ronnie?"

she stood there like a young woman broken. she was soaked, her face looked at him with bright sad eyes. she ran forward and collide with him, her head hit his chest hard, arms wrap firm around him. he held his soda up. looking down, her body shook violently as she sobbed with no control what so ever. his brows furrow with concern.

Bought a ticket for a runaway train

Like a madman laughing at the rain

A little out of touch, a little insane

It's just easier than dealing with the pain

Runaway train never going back

Wrong way on a one-way track

Seems like I should be getting somewhere

Somehow I'm neither here nor there

"clyde cheated on me, i caught hi-hi-him with penelop-penelope-"

bobby dropped the soda, ignoring the large stain he made on the carpet he hugged her tightly. as if trying to squeeze out the hurt. he knew too well how it felt. he knew now, he knew. heart break, the cheating, being cheated on. he knew what a shit he's been. but now? his sister was hurting bad. he drop to his knees and looked her in the eyes. he brushed her tears with his thumbs. her face in a large mournful frown. and she was speaking gibberish from her bawling.

"make it stop. make it stop hurting bobby, pleEEEAASE!"

she pressed her forehead against his, her fingers clawing his shirt. as she cried harder and harder. she begin to scream in pain. every thought of clyde, every moment. it hurt her, broke her. she wanted to be rid of these memories that she build around clyde.

bobby cup her face, she looked into his big brown eyes. what shocked her was he was crying. crying for her. feeling her pain. this hit her hard and her eyes gave a second wave of tears. she cup his face as well. and in that moment of pain, hurt, desperation, the thought of being alone, the thought of no one to love. their lips met for the first time. soft, and gentle. ronnie pulled his shirt and deepen the kiss, she sobbed between kisses, bobby held onto her, and cup the back of her head.

...as the heavy rains came, their broken hearts melted, and fused together into one whole beating heart filled with new life. incest be damned. they just didn't care anymore.

Runaway train never coming back

Runaway train tearing up the track

Runaway train burning in my veins

I run away but it always seems the same

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
to be continued


	10. Chapter 10: Summer Melt down

(side note: ruth's family mention you can find out what they look like, just go to deviantart and check sketech-toon's chart of ruth's family)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All I can say

Is that my life is pretty plain

I like watchin' the puddles gather rain

And all I can do

Is just pour some tea for two

And speak my point of view

But it's not sane,

It's not sane

I just want someone to say to me,

"I'll always be there when you wake."

You know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today

So stay with me and I'll have it made

And I don't understand why I sleep all day

And I start to complain

That there's no rain

And all I can do is read a book to stay awake

And it rips my life away,

But it's a great escape

Escape... escape... escape...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

4th of july, 1993.

the skies were covered in multi-color lights. the whistling of the bottle rockets before they blew and crackled in a spectacular sparks. above was the house of louds. the smell of grilled burgers, and the smell of the smoke of the fire crackers filled the neighborhood.

the siblings of the louds pop their black cats, their chickens and tanks, the cherry bombs. some sat and chattered, a table was set outside on the drive way. and hot dogs and burgers were served and there was a big chocolate cake. Luna turned 17 today.

"awwwh' shuddup!"

Lynn sneered at Lucy.

Lucy stared at her and flipped her off like a Frenchmen.

"oh it's on now, bitch meat"

"SHUT UP!"

Lori came in and grab their ears and twisted them, both stiffen in pain.

"agh!"

"ow."

"today's not only the 4th of july, but it's luna's birthday, and i won't have you two carpet munchers mess things up!"

lynn hissed.

"awh, why dontcha' go eat out carol!"

lori's face turned red and got her into a headlock.

"what did you call me you dumb jock?!"

lucy too this moment to run away while she still can.

"go fucking eat cunt you bi-NGHH!"

"Lori!"

her mother shouted. lori dropped lynn and shoved her.

"princess."

she hissed, before joining her siblings. lynn rubbed her neck, with a glare, before she walked over, removing her head band. the usual happy birthday was sung, then presents. luna grab a small box and ripped it. her eyes widen, and actually jerked back, startled. lincoln's mouth dropped. theyr eyes met. and they grinned. and as corny and as stupid as it was, one couldn't help one's self. luna lifted the game in hand and shouted-

"MORTAL KOMBAT!"

"No way!"

lynn lean over wide eyed. in luna's hand was Mortal Kombat ! their parents didn't want their children playing violent video games, yet here it was. the the most earth shattering, ball busting, bone crushing, ass raping fuck you in the face Game ever. Mortal Kombat !

"who-" she looked at her sisters who shrugged. then at her mom who didn't look too please. her dad, shyly looked away. then noticed her mom give her husband a look.

"..oh, common, the game isn't going to make our kid a mass murderer"

she grumped.

"you let lincoln watch robocop when he was 7"

Robocop was a bad ass movie, bad ass toy line too, but it was ultra violent as fuck.

"and he had nightmares of that criminal dowse in toxic waste that melted his face and entire body."

lincoln forgot about that...

"oh, pssh. besides, Luna's old enough."

Luna threw devil horns.

"thanks pop-star!"

really, he forgot about that... and when he was begging for help. and-and when the car hit him and he blew into meaty chunks and... Lincoln vomited all over his cake. everyone recoiled.

"DUDE!"

Luna shouted. the smell, the god awful-HURRF!

Luna covered her mouth and ran to the side of the house and blew chunks of her own.

"ugh lincoln!"

lynn sir grab his boy and moved him away from the mess he made.

"it's everywhere daddee! it's in my dress!"

lola complained.

"awwh, lucky!"

lana pouted.

"alright everyone take the food and take it to the porch while i change the sheets."

everyone did as they were told. everyone gave him a glare and he felt so dumb. when luna came around she wipe her mouth with her shirt then took it off, leaving her only in a training bra of purple.

"gonna change"

she walked past them and into the house. lori shook her head and gave lincoln a look.

"you better go do that too."

he nodded and went in. lynn followed.

"i need to wiz."

she went after them-or rather, lincon.

Lincoln went into his room, grab a shirt then walked into the hallway, into the bathroom to brush his teeth. once that was done, he rinse and spat. wiping his mouth. not seeing the predator behind him. (*click click chatter* you want sum candeh?) Lynn stalked him and grab his shoulders.

"boo!"

"Ahhh!"

he screamed in a shudder startled voice. she turned him and pinned him and locked her lips hard and growled, pulling his shirt her knee at his crotch. she lapped his tongue with hers. lincoln was wide eyed and grab her waist. these days it was nuts. lori and leni, luna and ruth, lucy showed interest, and of course lynn. ... this was too much to handle.

"...yo' lay off my birthday present."

"fuck off"

lynn growled at luna and clung to him.

"your hogging him, not to mention knocked you up!"

luna had her hands at her hips. and raised a brow.

"my birthday, my man, my father of my child."

lynn snapped her teeth and nuzzled his neck.

"piss off, gaylord."

she groped him.

"guys...can't you just share me tonight?"

"NO!"

bioth shouted. he did. chicks man. worse then men when they're horny.

luna yanked lynn off and pulled lincoln close to her.

"he' mine."

she nuzzled his face and gave him doe eyes and puckered her lips. lincoln became drunk and lean in. lynn huffed angrily. she shoved luna to the side and grab lincoln and yanked him as they ran.

"Lynn!"

"go eat cake ! let me have half an hour, he's gonna be in bed with you tonight anyway!"

she shut lincoln's door and locked it. luna stood and frown. she .. sometimes hated to share.. her sniffed loudly then turned and walked down the stairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruth was at the ol' 7/11. a short distance to Franklin Avenue. she a George wanted to pick up some snacks. right across from 7/11 was flippies food n fuel. a run down place own by this fat old dude who she was pretty sure was Jewish.

now, she wasn't racist. but man did he put a bad name for himself. seriously. she been in there once. she went to the bathroom and saw two raccoons fucking.

it was disgusting. how it got any business was beyond her. speaking of bathrooms, she needed to go. but she had to ask for a key in order to go to the bathroom on the side of the store. so while George was deciding to buy a hot dog, or pizza.

taking the key from the cashier she mosey on over to the side of the store, pushed the key, and-the door came a-jar. huh. it was open?

shrugging and not thinking much on it, she open the door, and closed it behind. locking it. she went into the stall and closed that door behind her too. she hiked her skirt and pulled her panties and parked her big butt on the seat.

she sighed and relaxed and let her mind wander to- Lincoln. that night was awesome. not only that she had lost her virginity to the twevle year old, but she and luna kinda got...into each other. like, really into each other.

and they shared lincoln in so many ways it made the poor guy orgasam way too fast, but she guessed rubbing their cootch together against his dong was new to him. she smiled like a wicked perv.

in all honesty she fell in love with not only lincoln, but luna too. she had to confess to her and him. she had her doubts. a three way relationship always never worked.

and she frown. cause, she didn't want lincoln to fall in love with her and out of love with luna. or luna and herself falling in love with each other leaving linc' out. or..or...she herself becoming the third wheel.

She placed her chin in the palms of her hands and sighed heavily. she really did love the both of them. they were fun to be with and-and-and...they felt like family. she had her brothers kevin and josh. but as of late it wasn't good. like, kevin grew distant cause of dad's abuse. josh was a fucking loser. smoking pot and stealing shit to sell.

her mother...god she suspected her of cheating on dad with her uncle Marcel. and her father was a lousy good for nothing goddamn drunk. coming home, only to beat on one of them, telling them how miserable he was and how he hated them, leeches. he called them. she sighed and let the piss flow. just then, she heard a groan. she paused. that sounded like a guy. along with it was wet suckling. and when her brain connected the dots, she realized someone was getting blown. she lean to the side and heard the sucking. someone was working hard for it.

the guy groan and she lean back to her right. holy shit. no wonder the door was open. someone must've broken in for a quick bj. she shuddered. but then...there was something kinky about it. not that she do that with Lincoln (okay maybe she would) but the fact that she walked into something like this. did they know she was in here? maybe they didn't care.

"holy shit, you blondes know how to suck cock"

Ruth heard the muffled 'mmph' before the guy let out a long moan. which told ruth he hit his peek. after awhile it was quiet. she was blushing. she swallowed. she had the mood to go down on luna's lil' brother now...

"so how as it? worth the price?"

Ruth's plum colored lips hung open. her heart went down her gut. that voice... that was.

"oh, yeah baby...holy shit."

he chuckled. the bathroom stall door open and she heard them come out. ruth frown became stern and her jaw locked. and pulled her panties up and her skirt flowing down. she kicked the door open. both of the lewd-deviants screamed. she paused. ruth knew that stocky fat kid. he was like, lincoln's age. if only a year or two older. she knew him by what lincoln called him.

papa wheelie. and by his side was...Sam Sharp. and she looked a mess. hair was a mess, her shirt had stains and...fuck...when the hell did she fall so low? sam's eyes were wide with horror.

the fat kid turned and ran off, leaving sam. sam stood motionless, ruth just stood there and stared. long silence. before ruth shook her head slowly and sighed heavily.

"dude, what the fuck?"

"dont judge me-"

"your sucking off a kid in the bathroom of a seven eleven!"

sam gave a small weak smile.

ruth frown.

"stay the fuck away from me, man"

ruth blew her off and walked passed her.

"oh, and that lincoln kid?"

sam looked at her with a confused look.

"you touch him again and i'll break yer face"

Sam gawked. Ruth left.

"...don't tell me what to do.." her expression darken.

Sam had a plan... in her head it was a good one...but to normal spetators, it was...fucked up.

ruth and george when to the loud's house to celebrate luna's birthday as well as the 4th of july.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

July 6th tueday 2:45 Pm

Lana hated play dates..

especially when it had to do with Winston.

Lola was enthralled with him.

she liked him.

alot.

she acted like she didn't, but Lana saw it when they played together.

her giggles filled the air as she squealed while Winston acted like a knight in shining armor.

"come away with me, ma'dam, before the beast ends us!"

lana was stuck playing the monster.

"roar!"

she enthusiastically clawed the air, following as the two ran away from her. god, he hated him. and she didn't know why, okay she knew why. it was no secret she and lola kinda kissed behind closed doors. and she liked her alot. like alot-alot her laughs made her heart flutter, her smile was lik the sunshine of a new day. her golden locks are like golden weat.

she sighed and followed the two, winston wore a crappy knight role play outfit, lola wore a princess dress. and lana wore a dinosaur hoodie. they zig-zagged from one room to the next. the home of winston was... nice. better than nice...it was rich.

Lana looked into the room where they went in. which was Winston's parent's room. he could hear ttheir hush whispers. he rolled his eyes and walked towards the closet. she open the closet and-

"Hey!"

Winston had the audacity to lock his boy-germy lips on her sister! Winston broke the kiss and gasped. still in pretend mode. and unaware of lana's rage that boiled in her veins.

"oh dear! the beast has found us, quickly my betrothed, beloved-"

betrothed? lana didn't know alot of big words, but being with lola and her fairy tales, her disney movies, she knew it meant being married or something... no one marries her sister!

before the dashing hero could grab lola's hand, lana straight up kicked winston in the nards.

the young blond pretty boy's breath was taken out of his lungs and his legs buckled and fell on his knees. he gasp for breath but he felt like a fish out of water. the pain like no other. lola gasped sharply and turned her her twin.

"what did you DO?!"

Lana realised she did wrong, lola huffed and stomp her high heel shoe, causing the back of her wavy pony tail to sway due to the action. she was upset, lana knew. and when lola was upset, lola was gonna tell.

"Mommy! Mrs. Watson!"

she pushed lana aside. lala felt a chill cold of fear run up and down her spine. she looked at winston who was red in the face, and curled in pain. ...that's what you get, bitch boy.

Lana turned and chased after her sister.

"Lola wait!"

She grab her wrist.

"don't tell, i'm sorry!"

she turn her lip up and narrowed her eyes. Lana knew she messed up. she just didn't like that boy being all lovey dovey...she was for a lack of a better term, Jealous. but the princessy blond yank her hand away.

"you don't kick Winston in the nards!"

"i know, i'm sorry!"

Lola grunted and tap her shoe on the ground. for a moment all seemed well. her face lighten and sighed and nodded.

"okay i gue-"

the small blond boy came running past crying, wailing for his mother.

"mommmmyyyy!"

Shit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"i'm sorry, i don't know what came over her"

lana and lola watched their mother try to ease mrs. watson, who was pretty mad.

"i dunno if i want her near my son..."

Rita sighed and gave lana a small glare, which caused her daughter to shrink. she looked at the middle age woman and sighed.

"well..maybe this will be the last time lana comes along"

the woman thought about it then nodded.

"least for awhile, i have no trouble having lola over though."

something about that burned lana to the core. ..lola and

winston...together...alone? making kissy faces?... UGH! What a jip! after that, lana and lola were taken to the car lana was in hot water.

which resulted in an early leave of the playdate, with lana being grounded. the whole drive through lola was pretty pissed.

she did not talk to her, and her attempt to say sorry was ignored. by the time they got back lola went to the living room where Lynn and Lincoln sat on the couch the announcement of WWF live and on pay-per-veiw.

it was gonna take place in The Palace of Auburn Hills in Auburn Hills, Michigan. lynn and lincoln were PUMPED! for months it wasn't said much but the two looked forward to it.

they begged-begged-BEGGED their father for some tickets! lord above they were in their knees! but tickets were out of the question. they simply didn't have it in the budget.

but Lynn sir wasn't a cruel asshole. he did agree to let them watch it on pay-per-view. so August 30th of next month, when summer was at the end of it's glory, Lynn jr. and Lincoln were gonna see the greatest matches known to kiddom!

owen hart vs barry horowitz, razor ramon vs ted Dibiase, the steiner brothers vs. the heavenly bodies, shawn michaels vs mr. perfect, bret hart bs doink the clown, the list goes on and on! but the most instipated match was Lex Luger vs the asian bohemoth - Yokozuna!

Lynn jump on the couch and bounced in excitement and Lincoln just had this shit eating grin. that night it was all planned. pizza, cokes of 3 kinds, popcorn, nachos. Lincoln and Lynn had planned it all. that day on Luna's birthday, they didn't fool around.

it was more of a reviewing the plan, first they begged for tickets, trying to convince their father, but when he said they could watch it on tv, that he'd pay for the viewing. shit went up the roof! they head butt each other, gave each other headaches but this was better than nothing!

"this is gonna be the bomb!"

"yokozuma is gonna lay him flat!"

"yeah!"

"yeah!"

"YEAAAAHHH!"

They bump each other in the chest and high fived each other. they then begin posing like their favorite wrestler, flexing and grunting and looking like idiots. lola rolled her eyes. fucking animals. savages. hmph! before lana could follow her mother point a finger and spoke

"go to your room!"

lana slumped and walked up the stairs with a sigh. in the kitchen luna was bobbing her head to 'good vibrations' by marky marky and the funky bunch. that vibe, that tune. it hit all the right notes.

leni was hopping and bopping to it. Lori sat on a chair smiling while eating a bit of left over mac n cheese. Luna looked at Lori and her heart did swell with love for her. the very same with Lincoln.

when Lola came in she was a grouch. she open the fridge and brighten up! Sunny D! alright! she grab it, but only for it to be snatched. she turned and gave the person who had the gull to take her juice. she let the warm smile of Luna.

"hey there, let me help you with that"

Lola watched as Luna grab a cup and pour her the drink before handing it to her.

"uh..thank..you?"

she eyed the teenager before sipping, then walking off.

"you're welcome."

Luna paused, then chugged it. gulp gulp gulp.

"hey luna...you been eating and drinking alot and your getting a belly"

leni poked it. Luna choked and slapped her hand away. she yelped in surprise, lori got off the chair. and walked over to them. luna didn't like this...she was showing and there was one thing she dreaded was telling her parents the truth...well...no, not the truth but half of it...

sooner or later the shit was gonna hit the fan. if leni was smart enough she'd put the puzzle pieces together and BAM! leni would ask, are you pregant? yeah, sis. i am, with our bother's forbidden love child. that alone made her depressed. what if they find out? they could take lincoln away,

she could go to jail, they could give the baby to the fucking government and have her be put in a filthy orphanage. all these thoughts...shit,

when she found out she was scared, but then lincoln pledge his life to her, to their baby... he didn't deserve this, hell they both didn't. they had bright futures, sure they could still be together, no biggie. but a kid took shit tons of money. she placed her hand on her belly and thought...

maybe she could abort it...but was it too late? it was around may or june when it happen... luna suddenly felt a hand touch hers and looked to see the starry blue eyes of lori.

"you okay?"

Luna stared at her, and felt like a magnet being drawn to her. she didn't know why...bullshit, she did. lori was like the oldest wisest one of them all, and they shared intimacy. if she needed to talk to anyone it was her.

"Lori i..."

she looked at leni who was leaning against the counter close to the radio, shaking her booty side to side she looked at lori and jerked her head. lori seem to get the message and both left the kitchen. when they past lincoln seem to brighten up when he saw luna,

but frown as her expression wasn't all sun shine and rainbows. but he couldn't follow. he just had this thing about the two that they needed to be alone. in that moment the scene became still. he slumped and looked at you, the readers.

"you know...while i like being with Lori in...that way...and Lynn"

he looked at Lynn who sat motionless, a grin plastered on her face. he turned his head and looked at his hands.

"then Lucy's after me too...i be okay with it...really...but sometimes i think maybe i should tell them to stop."

his hands dropped and shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"don't get me wrong, i love them, i do... but my focus should solely be on Luna."

he looked at Lynn and sighed.

"but Lynn would kick my butt...and lori's already been hurt so i can't do that to her and..."

he sighed again.

"yeah, luna's important...i need to be a man"

he rubbed his neck and chuckled.

"i've been a paper boy for over a week now since my leg is doing alright. and i been saving up my money for her and our baby"

he sighed. and nodded to himself. he decided on one thing alone.

"maybe me and luna can go to the park this weekend or something, maybe even tomorrow"

he said and agreed with himself.

"yup. we need 'me' time"

the room resumed and Lynn laid her head on Lincoln's lap and pawed at his boyish face.

"hey linc.."

"yeah?"

she gave him a lovey dovey look.

"uhh..."

she lean in he blushed and closed his eyes and pucker his lips-but suddenly grinned when he felt a wet-Willie

"AGHH!"

Lynn leap off the couch laughing.

"see ya later dumb ass, i got to go meet Margo at the park."

Lincoln got off the couch and rubbed his shirt to rid himself of the wet spit in his ear.

"o-oh okay"

he walked into the kitchen, leni was dancing she had such a bright smile, and gave lincoln a wink of an eye. he blushed. recalling that night of his...birthday... leni wasn't the brightest but she knew to keep things secret.

"hey lincoln! come do the dinosaur with me!"

the radio played one of leni's favorite songs. she loved dino's just as much as lincoln. infact one of her favorite programs was Jim Henson's Dinosaurs. he watched her shake her hips and did her little jig. as the radio played the familar

chorus.

Open the door, get on the floor

Everybody walk the dinosaur

Open the door, get on the floor

Everybody walk the dinosaur

Open the door, get on the floor

Everybody walk the dinosaur

Open the door, get on the floor

Everybody walk the dinosaur!

he smiled and waved a hand.

"nah, it's fine leni"

he climb the stool and open a cabinet and grab a pouch of shark bites fruit snacks. then went to the fridge and grab a juice-drink (you know the ones that come in barrel shape bottles?) and walked to his room. lisa past him by holding a radio of her own. she was bobbing her head to the sick ryhmes. throwing her hand down in a gang sign

"Huh! No woman no would use to call man dog But I'm the original D.A.W.G. sweetest kin, the original pedigree, no ticks nor flea, doberman Shaggy Dog be out You want know Me bawl!"

she her body sway side to side as she danced-walked, the music was blaring as the music was smooth and soothing to her very soul. her parents didn't like it, but they just didn't get the musical soul of this bodacious music.

"Bow wow wow yippie yo, yippie yay Bow wow yippie yo, yippie yay, woof Bow wow wow yippie yo, yippie yay Bow wow yippie yo, yippie yay!"

she was about to walked down the stairs when lynn ran past her, she gasped and lean against the railing of the stairs, nearly falling the forced of the impact of lynn rushing past her caused her fingers to loose the grip of her radio and it fell down the stairs, her eyes widen and came down to meet her radio, she knelt down and picked it up, the radio was scrambling. the antenna was bend. her eyes turned to a sheepish Lynn.

"uhh...oops?"

Lisa howled in a rage.

"MY RADIO! YOU FUCKING FART KNOCKER!"

Lynn's mouth fell. lisa never swore. the brain leap at her like an enraged dwarf and tackled her and bit her neck.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!"

lynn punched her rib.

"get off!"

she grip her and yanked at her, but lisa's nails, though cut short still hurt when she scratched up lynn's face.

"you behemoth ignorant dumbass!"

Lynn pushed her off then scrambled to the door and ran out- lisa shook her fist.

"i'll be waiting for you!"

Lisa turned and mourn the loss of her radio, picking it up she went back into her room...perhaps she could make repairs...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna sat on lori's bed with a sigh she looked at lori.

"so your having regrets..."

luna closed her eyes, and nodded.

"...i dunno what to do, one day i'm happy, the other days i'm not, i look at linc, and i hate him, other days he's the light of my life."

she ran her fingers over her bangs that hung to the side of her head.

"it's mood swings hon"

she placed her hand on Luna's shoulder.

"it's not easy but you'll pull through."

Luna nodded and lean and pecked Lori's lips.

"i know...guess we were pretty stupid not to realize shit, huh?"

lori sighed and rubbed luna's neck, luna relaxed at the feeling.

"..you know i need to tell mom and dad about the baby"

lori looked at her with wide eyes.

"the pregnant part, not the..brother part"

lori sighed and tilt her head.

"...who are you gonna pin it on?"

luna shook her head and looked away.

"i'm not, i'll just say some random guy and i fucked around during lunch"

lori's brows furrow.

"you know this won't end well...they'll be disappointed"

luna shrugged.

"gotta keep lincoln safe."

she looked at lori.

"i love him. and..and someday we'll live on our own"

lori ruffled luna's punk hair.

"and you will..we'll all be together, luna"

luna smiled as lori lean in and cup her face.

lori kissed her slowly, and deeply. luna ranked her fingers into her blonde hair, when they parted with a small smeck' sound they smiled. they paused when they heard giggling. a sound of a snap shot of a camera. they jerked their heads and saw maggie and luan.

"gotcha."

luan winked at them.

"THE FUCK!"

Lori roared and leaped at them like a mother fucking lioness grabbing them both by their throats. both did not see that shit coming, their kneels buckled and gasped for air.

"I'M GOING TO MURDERLIZE THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"J-J-Joke! it was a J-joke!"

lori tighten her grip. both teens clawed at her wrist.

"you carpet munching little shits!"

luna came and placed her hands on lori's shoulders.

"common lay off. blondie."

Lori looked at her, then looked at the two, she let go and they gasped for air, coughing and taking in heavy breaths. lori crossed her arms and glared.

"...whats the deal with you two?"

"..we need your help"

Maggie cleared her throat.

"...y-yeah, b-Benny caught us making out in the mall today and he threaten us...if..if"

luan looked scared, Luna stepped forward.

"if what little sis?"

Luna didn't like no one fucking with her room-mate sister.

"he wants us to break up, he wants luan to date him, and only him or he'll show a snap shot of us kissing."

lori raised a brow.

"you two shit stains could have just asked me, you didn't know need to black mail"

they blushed in embarrassment. luna and lori looked at each other.

"i'll call George, Ruth, and chunk."

"i'll call carol and Becky"

they nodded to each other.

"what are you two gonna do?"

luan asked. the two teens looked at the prank-girl.

"a beat down"

luan's eyes widen.

"wai-wait don't kill him!"

luna raised a brow.

"who said we're gonna kill him? we're just gonna maul him."

luan suddenly regret asking for their help...

maggie was grinning widely.

"too late now."

lori and luna walked out of the room. luan sat on the floor. face placed in her hands and huffed, maggie sat beside her and running her fingers down her hair. luan looked at maggie, and frown.

"how can we be so stupid and let it slip like that?"

maggie looked at the ceiling.

"we got carried away in the moment, we thought we were alone"

it was true, they had no idea benny was following them, with a camera.

"we fucked up giggles"

she sighed.

"now the fate is in your sister's hands"

luan squeaked.

"but why does violence have to be the answer...why can't we...let benny in our circle?"

maggie stared at her. luan knew then she fucked up.

"what?"

maggie said, her voice tight.

"...j-just...why can't you two share me?"

maggie got off the floor.

"your sisters maybe cool with sharing your brother, but i'm not gonna share my girl with that curly hair faggot!"

she spat angrily.

"you're mine, dammit!"

luan stood up and glared and held up her fingers.

"i don't see a ring on this finger! you don't own me!"

maggie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"i'm not going to share you! how DARE you even suggest it!"

luan shoved her, maggie gasped.

"you always act like this! your mean, spiteful and jealous!"

maggie snarled.

"benny is gonna sell us out, and you want him to join us! fuck dat!"

luan looked down, her eyebrows furrow.

"...then maybe i should take benny up on his offer"

maggie's mouth fell.

"why are you doing this... luan, i changed for you, i kicked off crack for you!"

luan rubbed her own arm and lifted her head up slightly.

"i just don't want to hurt no one..."

maggie's face became red.

"well, it's too late."

she turned and marched towards the door. she turned her head and glared.

"you already did!"

luan rushed towards her.

"wait, maggie we can work this out we can-"

a loud smack echoed in the room. luan's face jerked to the side from the impact with maggie's hand. her eyes widen, and tears welled up in her eyes, before turning her head and stared at her girlfriend.

"...it's either me or him. you can't have both."

maggie slapped the door behind her. luan stared at the carpet, her eyes narrowed as tears begin to flow heavily. she sucked in her lip, bit and shut her eyes tightly and let out a bubbly sob.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ronnie laid in bed, half nude, chest covered in a blanket. sweaty, but smiling. this was the third time she and bobby done the 'do' it was amazing. just ...wowzers... she turned to see the smiling of her brother's face. his finger trace over her chin, she giggled. God, who knew a kiss would lead to something lewd?

and yet she felt free. Clyde, Sam, Penelope, fuck those guys. Ronnie knew bobby wouldn't break her heart, if he did, he'd find his dick missing and in a blender.

"this is messed up"

he sighed and held her hand, and brought it to his chest where his beating heart was. Ronnie blushed and snuggled up against him. yeah it was messed up, but at least they were happy. at least they didn't have to suffer from the pain people put them through, at least they had each other.

"yeah, but it was the best."

they both laughed and scoot closer, sharing a kiss. they stared into each others eyes, bobby cup her face and caressed it before kissing her nose, she giggled and rested her head on his bare chest.

"i love you bobby."

"i love you too Ronnie."

they both sat up when they heard their mother after the front door shut.

"Bobby! Ronnie! I'm home!"

their mother had return from work. they scrambled out of the bed and got their closed on, smoothing their hair and opening the bed room door to meet their mother.

Their mother had brought McDonald and so the family of three ate quietly while watching america's most wanted.

"so, Ronnie how are you and Clyde?"

Ronnie and bobby looked at each other, Ronnie turned her head slightly.

"uuhh...we uhh.."

she muttered, her mother looked at her curiously.

"broke up"

her eyes widen wth surprise.

"what?but why?"

Ronnie shoved fries in her mouth.

"she caught him cheating on her."

their mother frown. she barely knew bobby and a girl name sam were dating, now this?

she bit into her burger rather savagely

"of course he did"

bobby and Ronnie knew their mother didn't like cheaters. due to the fact their father was a dog who fucked everything that moved, Ronnie even caught his dad eating out their maid once.

dinner was pretty quiet after dinner, Ronnie showered and thought back of what had happen hours ago.

how she and bobby kissed with fiery passion, and the love making that came after. and it was the greatest thing she could ever experience. it was slow, and tender, then hard and fast. their breathing, their whispers of love, the way they felt each other, inside and out.

merging souls and binding them to one single being. ah, this was what was missing with Clyde, with Lincoln. even though Lincoln wouldn't...but Clyde? yes, they messed around but ... bobby...

Oooh, bobby. he was perfect, long jet black hair, a hot body to call her own, they gave each other what those who tried, lacked. nothing in this universe could compare to the emotion and the pleasure that came before it. nothing. a month ago she would call him sick, and she did when he confessed.

if only she gave in then, but all happens for a reason and for that reason was now. and she was happy. more than she thought she would. now that this was established, she could finally feel relax and enjoy her life with her new boyfriend.

the only thing was now though, was keeping it a secret from their mother. and that she thought, was something she and bobby needed to talk about. for now, though... she was gonna bask in her hot steaming shower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A little one on one with Margo was always fun. though the summer heat was always a bitch, Lynn made sure to pack some water bottles. walking along the side walk, heading towards a all bridge that went over a small pond.

"boy i tell ya, pretty soon it'll be school time again, once july is finished."

Lynn nodded as they stopped and stood on the bridge. Margo set the radio at her feet, it played music, of course. Lynn pulled out two granola bars, and two bottles of water. both rested their arms on the edge of the bridge, much like how charlie brown and linus did in the peanuts.

Margo took a crunchy bite out of the bar then sipped with with it. Lynn's mind wandered. and her thoughts were of Lincoln. and Luna, who was already showing her pregnancy, her belly was a tad out there, and her hunger had increased. and yet her parent's weren't any the wiser.

but soon the shit will hit the fan, even if they never find out who the father was, the fact she got pregnant at six teen was major. and she knew her parents are gonna spazz out. and they're gonna be so fucking pissed off, it was a no brainer.

"Hey, lynn. that sam sharp, you know her?"

Lynn turned her head.

"yeah, luna's ex."

Margo looked shocked.

"whoa, you're sister's into chick and your okay with that?"

Lynn frown and raised a brow.

"she's into dudes, too."

Margo stared.

"so your okay with this?"

lynn gave her a dead pan expression.

"yeah, i am. "

margo looked away and muttered.

"Oh."

silence.

"i heard Some stuff, like, that she was messing around with you're sister, then cheated on her with a friend of hers, and i dunno."

Lynn bit her bar and chewed loudly.

"they were dating, but sam did tried to mess with a girl name ruth, when ruth told her to stop, she kept pushing til george had to get her to stop. then when she realized some kids saw this, she begin blaming luna for making her 'queer' "

Margo listen to this drinking water.

"in the long run, that bitch is trouble. she made out with my little brother when she came to visit during his birthday, mom didn't know squat about what sam did for obvious reason"

Margo twist her head and gaped

"she made out with your bro?"

Lynn sighed and nodded before drinking the water deeply.

"wow, she's a slut."

the water went up her nose and started laughing hard.

"hey-hey.. i gotta ask"

Margo said as she looked at the pond below. resting her cheek on her palm of her hand.

"i heard you messed up Francisco, like you bashed his nuts in, broke his leg"

Lynn turned her body, her eyes widen and they narrowed.

"what?! No! someone fucked him up, i didn't do shit, he's probably spreading rumors cause i broke up with that abusive sleaze ball!"

Margo nodded.

"hey, man. i believe you. you maybe crazy, but your not that crazy"

Lynn slugged Margo's shoulder.

"fuck you."

she smirked.

Margo socked her shoulder back.

"fuck off."

she grinned.

"...so your not gay, right?"

Margo asked. lynn shook her head, her eyebrows furrow.

"naw. i maybe alot of things, but being a carpet muncher isn't one of them"

Margo stared and seem to be thinking. blinking she sighed and tilt her head.

"...man your brother's fuckin' cute."

Lynn double take.

"huh?"

Margo shrugged.

"it's just... the kid's kind and generous, and level headed. i've seen how he is with you and the rest of you're sister. it's just amazing and he would make the perfect boyfriend."

Lynn nodded. she wasn't gonna get jealous. though apart of her was unsure if her friend wanted her brother or not...sure as shit she was gonna let her. Luna had him, and Lori...she was in the middle of it... sigh... Lincoln needs to spend time with her sometime... sigh.

"yeah, too bad Ronnie was a cunt and broke up with him"

"yeah i heard, poor guy. how's he doing?"

lynn smirked.

"better. he has his Jurassic park toys, who needs girls when you got toys right?"

she chuckled.

"well, that's what he said."

they both giggled. if Margo only knew the real reason why he was okay.

Lynn scratched under her head band. Margo farted and sighed. Lynn shoved her, Margo shoved her back. but both jumped when they heard a scream behind them. they turned their heads to see a woman in a summer dress

"Oh my God!"

both of them looked at each other then rushed towards her.

"hey lady, you okay?"

lynn asked, margo nodded.

"what's up?"

the woman pointed. she was shivering scared and shocked, confused they turned their heads and saw a bloated body floating in the water. their eyes stared in pure horror and shock. Lynn and Margo knew who exactly who it was.

Francisco.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Friday, July 9th 1993

time: 3:05PM.

It was a few days when margo and lynn saw the floating corpse of Francisco.

Lynn should have felt some sorrow, but she didn't. rumors spread within her friends that Francisco fucked with the wrong people. they say he sold drugs, water it down, swindled both the customer and the dudes he worked for, keeping a little extra cash on him.

in the end he paid for it. for Lynn, this was karma for abusing her all that time she dated him. thus he felt nothing for him. that day though, she and Lincoln spend the evening, and shockingly enough, so did Luna. when they heard what happen both laid with her, she was sandwiched. and Luna became extra sweet.

Lynn didn't think she was gay, but luna's soft kisses on her lips made her brain explode. and along with lincoln's... it got pretty heated. she knew they didn't intend on it to happen, but that night her young brother and older sister showed her the pleasures of the flesh. that night she lost her virginity to lincoln... and luna. kinda.

so she sat between them it was just, them. while lori went out to take care of something. luan was with them, and she seem abit off. leni the ditzy girl was simply watching the movie they put on. it was Godzilla 1984.

Lana sat on the floor with one of those big cheap plastic Godzilla toy, which was just this large black plastic spray painted in green, and silver on his chest, fins, white painted claws, red lips. yeah, one of those.

Lola sat next to lana. they made up quick, and that was to be expected. twins couldn't stay away from each other for long. lynn remembered the simlper days when she and lincoln shared a bed when they were just little kids. they were always together. the more she thought the more she realized they kinda changed.

she was sweeter with him then, she protected him, they played together. they were what lola and lana was. then as time past, she became a hard ass with him. now? now it's a little more like they used to be.

only now she was head-over-heels in love. and luna... she looked at luna. her left side of her head was shaved to a fuzz, while long bangs was comb to the side. she had to admit she was cute in her own way, when luna noticed she turned and gave lynn a smile and reached and squeezed her knee gently. and mouthed

'i love you'

she blushed. how could luna move in so fast? it confused her, scared her, but at the time time her heart was beating...beating for her...beating for two people now. the peaceful scene was ruined however when they heard a wet fart. and putrid smell of baby shit filled the living room. they all gagged. lily was clapping her little hands and giggling.

"poo-poo"

"i got it"

Leni stood up, lincoln stared at her as her breasts jiggled as she rosed. and watch her bend over, showing her large ass he stretch the collar of his shirt. oh my. yum yum yum.

Lincoln yelped when lynn shocked his shoulder hard. he turned and saw lynn give him a glare.

Luna in turn shocked lynn's shoulder. and she hissed in pain, cause luna punched much harder. she turned her head and glared at luna. her own eyes narrowed.

"what i tell you about picking on him?"

lynn snarled.

When leni went up the stairs, luna looked at lana and lola, then turned her head, lean back checking the kitchen, before she turned and grab lynn's face and planted a wet kiss, a wet pop and luna lean back as if nothing happen. lynn was stunned. lincoln was shocked, but that was luna for ya' she do what she wanted when she wanted. Lincoln looked at the reader, a moment's pause.

"in a house with ten sisters, everyday something crazy happens, take lynn finding out that francisco is dead. she doesn't care about him anymore, but the shock of seeing death really messed her up, i can't imagine how that's like."

he gestured with a hand as his head turned to his older sisters.

"last night me and luna comfort her, she was stubborn at first, but she relaxed and let it happen. then we kinda got down, know what i'm sayin?"

he grinned widely.

"it was the best night in our life, certainly mine when luna and lynn laid against each other and i stuck my rod between their-"

the door open and lisa came in grooving on some sick beats from the 80's.

"Pass the Dutchie 'pon the left hand side Pass the Dutchie 'pon the left hand side It a go bun, give me music, make me jump and prance It a go dung, give me the music, make me rockin' at the dance!"

she bobbed her head throwing a gang sign as she held her repaired radio on her shoulder.

"Cause me say listen to the drummer, me say listen to the bass Give me little music make me wind up me waist Me say listen to the drummer, me say listen to the bass Give me little music make me wind up me waist, I say"

Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Lisa, turn off that jungle music!"

Lisa paused and glared at Lynn and gave her the bird.

"awh hell no."

Lynn leap to attack, but Lincoln grab her by her shirt and pulled.

"Lynn, no! it's not worth it!"

"Dude, if you start somethin' mom's gonna get pissed."

Lynn grunted and watch the nerd walk up the stairs, her ass be shaking to the beat. lynn calm down and huffed. luna stopped when her gut growled. she placed her hands on her belly.

"looks like she's hungry again"

"what was that sweetie?"

she paused her mother stood there in her usual clothes. luna looked like she was shitting bricks. rita stared at her, then at her belly. now rita wasn't a dumb woman. but she knew more than what luna lead on. she smiled to asked her suspensions and then asked in a sweetly voice.

"oh, honey why don't you come to the kitchen and help be decide what we're gonna eat tonight"

luna stared and was unsure about this...

"uh...sure?"

she hesitated, then got off the couch to follow her mother. lynn and lincoln looked at each other, then decided to just continue to watch the movie before them.

When Luna entered the kitchen, rita was humming and looking into the fridge.

"i don't know if i feel like cooking tonight, it is Friday and maybe some take out would be nice."

take out? fucking A! there's so many choices, Rally's had bitchin' burgers, but the fries is where it was at! or burger king, mmm that flame broiled taste, oh god, pizza hut. she didn't know why but she always craved that.

"jee' mom i dunno...rally's is good, though i dunno if i'm in the mood for a burger or pizza"

Rita looked at her, shutting the fridge, and leaning against it she tap her chin in thought.

"Mc Donald's?"

Luna gut growled with agreement.

"i'd eat anything."

Rita chuckled and looked at her daughter, her eyes fell and stared at luna's belly, then frown.

"you're pregnant, aren't you?"

luna did a little hop backwards.

"what? no, c'mon mom that's silly"

she said with a grin and held her belly.

"i'm just getting fat, i need to loose weight"

"honey, you've been vomiting when ever you smell something that makes you sick, you've been moody, then sweet, then crying, and your appetite for food has...well"

she sighed and crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"tell me the truth, luna"

"...i'm not preg-"

Luna stopped when she saw her mother's eyes. she knew then she couldn't lie. she figured her out, at least she only figured out only half of the truth. in the long run it was only a matter of time before her mother wised up, and damnit. don't you just hate it when you're mom always knew what you were up too?

"alright, i'm ... i'm pregnant."

Rita closed her eyes shut, then sighed heavily.

"who is it?"

"mom-"

"who is it!"

Luna rubbed her neck. her brain flashed to any lie she could think of.

"uh...i-i dunno...i uh...i snuck out and went to a party a few months ago."

"how long?"

"...well, around june"

Rita's stared down at her daughter. Luna's eyes fell to the floor and felt cold sweat. her heart beat fast and she swallowed hard. the fear was getting to her, she saw her mother's feet move towards her.

"so you don't know who it is...and you decided to keep it?"

Luna's eyes shift upward and looked at her mother.

"it's kinda too late to abort, mom."

Rita's teeth clenched and rubbed her face with a hand.

"Oh, Luna..."

the voice of disappointment was there. and Luna felt like shit now. her mother placed her hands on her shoulders and stared into Luna's grey-blue eyes.

"...i won't sugar coat it, i'm disappointed, angry."

Luna shuddered.

"you have any idea how hard i try to make sure you girls don't get fucked over by some guy who just wants to have a quick fuck?"

crap.

"it be fine if it was George, no, scratch that. it wouldn't, but at least i would know who the father would be."

her voice was raising. she felt her voice giving off this angry-shudder-upset tone.

"But not knowing who the father is? you realize he or she's going to be a bastard?"

ouch.

"mom.."

Luna teared up, shame filled the teenage girl. Rita sighed shaking her head.

"not to mention you'll be a laughing stock at school, and-"

she gasped.

"what will the neighbors think?"

why did she cared about that? why?

"mom!"

luna squeaked.

rita paused, and saw the hurt in her face, eyes. rita realized she made a mistake. she cup luna's face and wrap her other arm in a hug.

"i'm sorry sweetie."

for a moment, luna relaxed and lean into the hug.

"i'm just worried for you"

luna's eyes open, she pushed her mother.

"you don't care about me! your just worried about yourself!"

luna shouted.

"calling my baby a bastard, telling me i'd be laughed at, worried about your self image in our neighborhood!"

Rita's lips trembled, her daughter's face was getting red, her brows were furrowed, her nose scrunched, her lips turned into a heavy frown, teeth grit. her hands turned into fists and she was shaking with rage.

"Fuck you, mom!"

"Luna!"

her face changed, just as quick. her head turned and saw lincoln. his own expression told luna how upset he looked, for lincoln he was shocked to even hear her drop the F bomb on their mother. luna teared up as they drip down, black mascara staining her cheeks. rita covered her mouth, her own tears spilled forth realizing the harsh mistakes of her own words.

"baby"

Rita said with a bubbly wet voice.

"sweetie, i'm sorry"

their eyes met and just like that, they hugged tight and sobbed. lincoln stood and watched. he heard it all, so did lynn, leni, lola and lana who stood behind him. the secret was out. well, half of it anyway.

"sweetie, whatever happens i'll support you."

she lean back and cup her face.

"just promise me you won't drop out"

luna simply nodded.

the emotional scene was disturbed however when lynn sir came home the door shut and he called out.

"guess who brought the big foot pizza!"

Lynn sr. came towards the kitchen where he saw everyone and saw his group of children, then his wife and daughter rita. with a raised brow he asked-

"what's going on?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luan called, but maggie didn't answer, she came to her house, but her mother said she was out. it was about 4:02 as she walked the side walk. worried, and upset. the thought of a break up, the thought of loosing her was more scary than anything in the world.

she simply couldn't live with out her. her walk lead her to a familiar path. the wilderness part of the town, a path that lead to a tree house, which used to be own by hawk and hank. she wasn't sure but she thinks one of them was dead. luna told her what happen at George's that one Saturday night.

she stopped when she heard music playing it was linger by the cranberries. looking up she knew it was one of maggie's favorite songs. she saw the latter and decided to walk up. once she entered the tree house she saw maggie on a mattress. smoking pot. their eyes met and a long uneasy silence came between them.

"get out."

"magpie-"

"i said get the fuck out!"

but luan didn't leave. instead she walked towards her, maggie seem to moved away and lean against the corner, she wore a flannel jacket, shorts. her base ball cap. luan wore her usual blue button up shirt, leopard vest, yellow hat, and shorts.

"please...we've been through too much to fight like this"

she begged.

"then why do you want benny to be with us? he doesn't belong to you! you're mine!"

maggie was crying now. she never cried, unless she was truly hurting. luan knew she fucked up. she knew she was the cause of her pain, and now she wanted to correct her mistake.

"i don't, not anymore."

maggie bit back.

"Bullshit!"

maggie curled, her knees to her chest as she hugged herself.

"if you want him to join us, then that means i'm not good enough"

luan crawled on her hands and knees til they were close.

"i don' need him, it's you i need, i'm sorry magpie"

luan's voice cracked.

"i'm sorry i hurt you, i'm sorry i made you feel like you weren't important to me"

a shaking hand touched maggie's face, her thumb brush her lips.

"i can't live if living is without you."

her tears thick as they watered down her cheek, down to her chin and neck.

"forgive me honey, please"

their foreheads pressed against each other.

"i promise i'll stay loyal only to you."

maggie's dark eyes stared at her girlfriend's hazel browns. she reached and placed a hand on her shoulder, slowly moving to her neck, brushing up and down slowly luan's eyes closed and enjoyed the loving contact. but then gasped when she felt maggie's hand grip her throat and squeezed.

"Mine."

Maggie growled.

luan's eyes became drunk and submitted to her.

"yours."

maggie let go of her neck, both stared, then they chuckled together, sighing, bashfully, luan tilt her head, running a finger over the sheet of the bed.

"..i'm really sorry.. i dunno why i i even suggested that. i guess i was just scared."

maggie kissed her cheek.

"i'll forgive you. this time"

luan rolled her eyes and shoved her a little.

"oh you."

luan turned and laid her head on maggie's lap. maggie hummed as she stared down at her chick. shakng her head with a smile.

"what am i gonna do with you?"

luan grinned.

"tie me up and lock me in a closet til i get Stockholm syndrome?"

maggie laughed. an honest to god laugh. luan grinned even bigger.

"don't tempt me."

they looked into each other, the way lovers do.

maggie lean forward, luan pushed herself up a little with her elbows.

they shared a small kiss.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night Lincoln couldn't sleep. luna wanted to be alone, for you see, hours ago, when dad found out, he passed out. but when he was awake, he was pretty brutal. he never knew his father's rage. he was ... sensitive.

but the things he said were much worse than his mom. words he cared not to repeat. dinner wasn't good. pizza was great but it was ash in his mouth. before bed though,

Lisa said she'll make sure that the reveal of the identity of the father would only go so far. Luna and Lincoln didn't know what she meant, but they knew she had a plan B to cover it up. see, she a smart. too smart for her own damn good.

but right now? Lincoln was sad. worried, and paranoid. he sighed and turned to the side only to meet dark figure.

OH SHIT FREDDY KRUGER!

"Ahhh!"

"it's only me."

t'was lucy. mistress of the dark.

"oh, god, luce. your gonna kill me one of these days"

lucy replied.

"only if i snapped"

creepy uneasy silence.

"that was a joke. hah. hah-hah...ha."

"that wasn't funny lucy..."

she climb the bed, and begin to snuggle. the feeling of her warm body, the smell of the girlish shampoo, the way she let out of a soft sigh as she pressed her nose on his neck. it made him shiver.

"Poor big brother."

her hand pawed against his chest.

"so scared..so stressed."

She kissed him just under his chin. Lincoln moved his head down slightly. their eyes met. blue on blue. Lincoln never paid much attention to her new look, but he now noticed he got to see her eyes. and they were the eyes of an angel. something snapped between them. you could hear the sound of an atomic bomb. and they pulled close like magnets as their lips met.

they kissed softly at first, but picked up with desire, need. need because Lincoln felt alone, scared. desire because lucky's desire for her brother grew increasingly strong. his hands roam down her small waist, they gently grind and dry humped. firm, slow. their soft moans and pants filled the small closet room.

"lincoln"

she whimpered he cup her face and deepen his kiss. she ran her fingers into his snow white hair, their grinding never ceased. they continued on riding out the pleasure. like an electric shock. their tongues rolled and played against each other. sweating as they rode against each other. the fabric of their undies growing moist-

it wasn't long before both young lovers felt that wonderful tingling. and in that one magic moment both experience that high that broke like a damn. both moaned a little louder than they should. their peak hit and they were all a shudder and gasping for air.

Lucy laid against her big brother, a wide pleased smile. she was down the road to getting what she always wanted. for Lincoln his young mind clouded, now cleared. but his heart which beat rapidly, beat just for her. his eyes grew heavy with sleep.

"i love you, big brother"

she purred.

he mumbled a 'i love you too'

before he went into a peaceful slumber. his troubles far away that night.

Lucy remain against him, head on his chest. listening to his heart beat, til she too fell into a deep sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam followed that that saturday.

she drove and stalked lincoln and luna.

hand in hand.

it disgusted her. more and more she saw how it was.

they were in love.

and she didn't like it.

part of her mind wanted both of them, but as of right now? Lincoln was the one she wanted. the two siblings were in the park, strolling. sam parked abit away from them on the other side of the street, then crossed over and continue to follow.

She hid behind a tree and watched, while the two young ones sat. normally luna shouldn't be taking walks, due to her being pregnant. but it wasn't large, but she was getting there. maybe a month or two. still, she needed the fresh air. and she needed to be with her man.

"are you feeling okay?"

the white hair boy asked, luna's thumb brushed over his knuckles.

"dad call me a whore..."

they both flinched.

No one in the family said a word. no one dared. he ranted, and raged. he called her alot of things. so unlike him, it was like he was a different person. lincoln stood by...and did and said nothing. a real man would have stepped up and defend her. what was he? a pussy? and he let it happen.

but as soon as the W word was spoken, Rita, their mother slapped her beloved husband across the face. and let loose all the rage of centuries of womanhood upon the male of the house.

they end up arguing alot that night. luna wanted to be alone, he knew she cried herself to sleep. he felt like dirt. she was hurting, and there he was getting dry humped by the goth-sister. shame. shame lincoln...

"he didn't mean it."

"i don't give a fuck!"

she covered her mouth. she was shaking now. lincoln scoot close and hugged her, a hand on her belly and he caressed it with love. his eyes looked up at her.

"it'll get easier."

he try to say.

"no it won't...it's gonna get harder...kids cost a lot of dough, bro."

lincoln nodded.

"yeah, but we got each other, i'll help you, i promise."

luna smiled at her little brother. maybe she was young and stupid, but he was the light of her life. the only thing that kept her from cracking and doing something stupid, like purposely falling on the stairs and try to kill her unborn child and commit a miscarriage.

God, she was horrible. she was scum. a piece of shit. how could she even think that? especially when she looked at the father of their love child. guilt festered into her very soul. she smiled sadly. she didn't deserve him, but then who did? certainly not Ronnie Anne, that lousy cunt.

"your amazing you know that?"

Sam watched them. and the more she realized the more how angry and jealous she became. what she could barely hear them, it's just the way they interacted perfectly together that burned her blood.

and by the way he knead her belly, the way he looked at luna with love. it should've been her. she wanted him to be hers. she knew him well enough, sweet, caring, kind. all the things a young girl wanted in a man. not some macho man who thought he was top shit.

"you know i'll never leave your side, luna."

he took her hand and kissed it, she giggled like a school girl. oh, god. did that came out of me? luna thought, lincoln brought out the old pure luna out of her, before the rock n roll, it was the classical stuff, she wore dresses and girly things, and as of late, that desire to be more feminine. goodness, a girl can say she's doing it for herself, but it was her brother that truly brought it out.

his gut growled. they both looked at his stomach.

"guess i got the munchies."

Lincoln said with a bashful smile. luna just smiled back an ruffled his hair.

"i saw a hot dog stand"

she turned her head over her shoulder and saw it not too far away.

"hows' about i get us some hot dogs."

lincoln nodded.

"alright, no mustard on mine."

he then gestured to the local park rest room nearby.

"i gotta go pee though."

Luna nodded.

"sure bro! i'll go get the dogs, you go take care of business."

they both stood up, luna gave her little brother-lover a kiss on the cheek. cupping his face with a look of pure love for only for him.

"i love you."

lincoln smiled widely.

"i love you too."

the two parted ways, one to got take a wiz, the other to get some sustenance.

Lincoln was extremely happy. and the only explanation he could find Is the love that he had found ever since Luna's been around her love's put him at the top of the world.

with a skip in his step and a whistle he went into the bathroom. he didn't noticed Sam following close by. he walked inside, and went into the stall, he didn't brother to lock it. and unzipped and drain the lizard.

"ahhhh...oh yeah. that feels good..."

he watch his piss fill the bowl. once he was done he jiggled it. he heard the door behind him open.

"Hey! i'm in here!"

Sam locked it behind her. Lincoln was shocked.

"Sam?! get ou-"

Sam pushed him on his ass on the toilet seat. making him sit on the bowl ring he pissed on, (gross) the next thing she did was grab his junk. and grip. lincoln flinched.

"i'm not leaving until i get what i want."

there was a gleam in her blue eyes, her hand moved and grip his throat. her smile widen sadistically. Lincoln's mind commanded him to scream, but when his open his mouth, she ram her lips against his, her tongue snaked in to cut out any sound. Lincoln struggled, but he wasn't very strong, Sam was. and she took advantage of that. she reached her zipper with one hand, Lincoln struggled even harder. she squeezed his throat harder. and he whimpered.

"stay quiet. or it'll be much worse."

Lincoln couldn't do nothing at all and let her, due to fear. in his mind he was calling for Luna, hoping to god that maybe Luna could feel his distress. hoping she'd come and save him. but as he felt the familiar hot-velvet insides of Sam's entrance... he knew then that it won't happen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna had a mighty hunger, and a mighty thirst. two hot dogs and two cans on fanta, one grape, the other pineapple. she sat down and waited for her boyfriend. her mood changed from depressed, to happy, to regret and to happy again.

being a girl wasn't fucking easy. women give birth, women get less money in jobs, women as a whole seem to have to struggle and work harder, and for what? the man took over everything. it was fucking sad, really. she didn't know why she thought of this, but the more time she thought the more she realized being a rock star might not be a good idea. who knew what she'd have to put up with?

sucking dick to get to the top? having be molested by guys who wanna piece of the Luna's moona? she knew there was a raunchy side to the music bizz' she just hope she wont be a victim to any of that.

she thought of regular jobs, maybe a record store, or something. like hell she's working at McDonald. she shuddered. where was Lincoln anyway? she took a bite of her hotdog, and cracked open the fanta grape and took a swig.

upon seeing him come out, she waved to him, but he kept his head to the ground as he walked. his hair was a little messy, which was odd, and the way he had his arms crossed..

when he got close he stood shivering. now, Luna knew when her little brother was in distressed. she literally raised him. she lower her coke and stared at him. something was wrong.

"bro, you alright?"

when he didn't answer, didn't look at her. she set the coke on the ground and her hot dog to her side and grab his shoulders firmly.

"Lincoln!"

he seem to snap back to reality, and his blue eyes stared into luna's. his mouth fell slightly and gave a shudder. her eyes search his. something happen. something, and luna's mind went straight away to what could have happen. and she wanted to puke.

"what happen?"

Lincoln closed his mouth, then open.

"Luna...sam-"

Sam?

she looked past Lincoln and at the door of the men's bathroom, she caught Sam just in time as she came out, zipping her jeans. suddenly, Luna's world became mute. save for a ringing in her ear. Lincoln was out of her sight. it was only Sam. sam who looked up and stiffen when she saw Luna. Sam's face turned to fear, and she begin running. Luna chased after her.

she heard her brother, but she didn't hear what he said. the pounding rage, the primal desire to kill, murder came over her like a red tide. she watched sam running to her car, jiggling with the car keys, running across the street. Luna ran faster, like the T-1000.

Sam jam the keys in and open it and shut the door and locked it. her shaken put the key into the ignition, she jumped when she heard a loud thud. she turned and saw a crack in the window. and she saw the frightening sight of Luna her face was like that of raging beast. she pounded the window. and screeched Sam's name. follow by a couple of bad words.

Sam turned the key and the car roared with life. she drove away fast. once she realized what she did, she couldn't go back. Luna would press charges. ...wait...

she can't... or else she would reveal her secret... she grinned. she got Luna by the balls now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna was upset.

she didn't reveal anything to anyone.

when they got home, Lynn wanted to hang out with linc.

but Luna refused her, told her he was tired. Lynn was gonna start shit, but Luna said through clenched teeth-

"Fuck. Off."

Lynn backed down after that.

the rest of the evening was the usual. family movie night, with dinner which was chili and franks. they watched Land before time. but Lincoln wasn't paying attention. he simply stared. Luna knew and it hurt her, it broke her heart. the only reason why she didn't tell anyone?

Sam knew about the baby. and so long as she knew, luna couldn't press charges. even if she did, it would cause so much stress for her, her family... the baby.

Lincoln retired early though, no one was any of the wiser. luna made an excuse too, and followed. Lincoln and Luna stayed up in their pad in the attic.

they were quiet, simply laying in bed, hugging each other. lincoln softly wept. traumatized by what had happen.

Sam raped him, and not only that, he came inside her. she said he couldn't say a word, or else as luna was told, would tell everyone. her friends, her family. the whole school.

"..it's my fault. i should have been there"

Luna sobbed and nuzzled the top of his head.

"i'm so sorry"

she squeezed him.

"no. don't none of it's you're fault, you couldn't have known"

he pepper kissed her face, as she herself stroked the back of her head.

"i promise i won't let anyone hurt you baby bro."

she kissed his lips.

"ever again."

Lincoln took comfort in her words, and snuggled in close with her. Luna knew though, that she had fucked him up pretty bad. she knew he won't feel from this, he might developed a fear in women, or worse, sex in general. she knew now though, that both of them needed each other more now.

life was fucked up. they were normal for god's sake. they were brother and sister, both who shared a secret love for each other. now? now things got bad when she got herself pregnant because they were too stupid to use a condom. now their parents knew, and they might know the father is, but Lisa seem to have a plan to prevent this. whatever. all Luna knew was that her brother mentally fucked.

"she didn't stop."

he wheezed.

"she kept going and..she-she-"

he gulped.

"she made me came twice."

Luna didn't want to hear anymore. she simply shh'd him and petted his head. she stared at the ceiling which was illuminated with the colors or the neon Orange and purple lights. her mind plague with guilt, anger, sorrow. how could sam be so fucked in the head to do something so evil?

Lincoln didn't deserve this. it dawn on her that Ronnie, Sam, on broke his heart, the other raped him. who was next? girl-jordon? cookie? Polly? that fucking Jap, Stella? the only one to love him who wasn't related with her or Lincoln was Ruth greenwood.

she trusted her more than anything. she had to call her up tomorrow, she needed to talk to someone. she looked down at Lincoln was who fast asleep. he was so cute, so beautiful, so innocent. and now...?

now she felt loss, helpless. she couldn't do jack shit. sam had power over them. but luna knew karma will bite her fucking cunt one day...she sighed and grab the blanket and covered themselves up.

and for awhile, Luna's hands rub up against Lincoln's back. hearing his soft breathing, his light snores. she loved him, God, she loved him. and she felt like she failed. and she felt like she'll always feel like this. Sam was the thorn on her ass, she craved vengeance. but she knew she couldn't. no. breaking Francisco's dick with a bat was one thing but...she just didn't have the energy for it... she was pregnant, after all.

Luna prayed to god. she prayed for things to get better, to give her strength, to make her brother strong, for retribution against Sam, and most of all? she prayed to god for their baby to be healthy, normal. for despite everything, Luna and Lincoln's baby was a blessing, a joy, regardless of her mixed feelings. and that, was something Sam couldn't take away, and if she did...?

she'll call chunk to take care of her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11: in the summer air tonight

Oh, my life is changing everyday,

In every possible way.

And oh, my dreams, it's never quite as it seems,

Never quite as it seems.

I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more,

Because it came from you.

And then I open up and see the person falling here is me,

A different way to be.

I want more impossible to ignore,

Impossible to ignore.

And they'll come true, impossible not to do,

Impossible not to do.

And now I tell you openly, you have my heart so don't hurt me.

You're what I couldn't find.

A totally amazing mind, so understanding and so kind;

You're everything to me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucy knew his aura was dim.

she knew something happen

Luna won't say what.

but the past few days she noticed Luna being slightly more aggressive, more protective of Lincoln.

something happen.

and she intend to find out what.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ever since that day, Luna noticed changes.

and not very good ones.

Lincoln was acting like a old vet from Vietnam.

he recoiled from being touched, but not by her.

Lori, was one. Lynn, but he was clinging to her.

she knew it was unhealthy, she even told him so.

there was no way in hell he'd go to a shrink.

but Lincoln said he'll be okay. that he'll somehow get over it.

but then, the night terrors came.

so she was his safety net.

the second thing was her parents.

her mother still treated her well, and asked how she was.

they talked, even got a little closer.

but it was her dad that showed disdained

every time she walked in the room he get up and he'd walk out.

he was quiet. not much of a peep from him. he acted like she wasn't there.

it hurt her, deeply. so much so she cry at night. but who was there for her?

Lincoln.

her brother.

her lover.

the father of her daughter.

he come in, and he would comfort her. and she would comfort him.

the night terrors came, but each day he would sleep a little better.

as of now, they were co-dependent on each other.

she noticed something today, as she sat on the couch,

watching some tv she really wasn't paying attention too.

stood lucy. and she stood there like a crow waiting for you to die.

"i need to speak with you."

Luna raised a brow and gestured with her fingers for her to sit.

"alright, what's up?"

lucy came over and sat down, turning her head she stared into luna's eyes.

"what happen to lincoln?"

Luna's face paled.

"he's jittery among us, he freaked out when lori touched his shoulder."

Luna stared at the goth.

"you, yourself have become aggressive and protective."

she lean forward.

"something happen."

Luna felt sweat on her brow.

"tell me, i have a right to know."

luna was silent. how could she tell her?

it wasn't easy, fuck, it's never easy.

"i..i can't. not now"

Lucy was relentless.

"No, something damaged him... did you-"

"NO!"

Luna said quickly, she paused, then hung her head, and looked away.

and she breathed in and out heavily. Lucy watched her expression change.

"...it was Sam."

Lucy's blue eyes widen. Luna was breathing hard. Lucy knew it was much worse.

"she raped him, sis. she raped him and he's been fucked in the head."

Lucy frown deeply.

"you need too-"

"i can't! she knows, luce, she knows and she'll tell my friends, Ruth knows but George?"

she looked at Lucy with moist eyes.

"Lincoln isn't gonna be the same, sex wont be the same..."

Lucy scoot close and petted her shoulder.

"not if he talks to you.. or me... he needs to be healed and we're his cure."

for once Luna felt a bit better..she was shaken, and upset, but she felt better.

"r-right.."

Lucy then spoke once more.

"you need to show him sex is sacred."

Luna nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln hated feeling like this.

he hated fearing his own sisters.

they didn't do this to him.

Sam did.

the nightmares were pretty bad. reliving the same feeling. a feeling that should only be felt between him and his sisters. it had been a few days and he and luna hadn't become...sexual.

it wasn't her fault. but he knew he had to break free from this. he knew that if he didn't get over this, he and luna may never be...intimate. that went with lynn, and lori.

but it wasn't easy. he was... weak. but... he needed to be strong. the only reason why his mother let him watch some violent movies was because she didn't want him to grow up to be a fucking pussy.

and he wasn't a pussy. he was MAN~! a man who is expecting his first child. a man who needed to suck it up, and rise up. a man who needed to educate himself to get a good job to better provide for luna and their kid. he sat in the back yard with rusty, Zach, and Liam.

"so i heard it from the grapevine."

said rusty as he sip a cup of Kool-Aid.

"Clyde and Penelope are a thing."

"waita' minute"

cut in Liam, before taking a big gulp of his own Kool-Aid.

"wasn't he fuckin' round with Ronnie Anne?"

Lincoln turn his head.

"what?"

Zach nodded as he was cleaning his glasses with his shirt.

"i heard it too, those two were dating a long while, i think it started shortly after she broke up with you."

Lincoln stared, Rusty nodded to himself.

"yup. seems like she dump you for Clyde."

Liam scratched his bowl cut hair.

"serves her right, though. Clyde cheatin' on her was poetic justice."

he spat on the grass, but the Kool-Aid made his saliva red and made it thick, stick as it dangled.

"what do you know about poetry? you literate redneck"

Liam sucker punched rusty in the arm.

"ow! fuck, pig fucker!"

rusty rubbed his shoulder.

"you take that back you son of a bitch!"

Liam growled.

"awh go fuck yer' sister!"

Lincoln blushed. if they only knew ...oh lord, if they only knew.

"guys cut it out. someone's coming."

Luna walked towards him, she wore a Jurassic park shirt, and blue jeans with the usual cut on the knee area. she also had wrist spiked bands. a neck-choker, all punk. only her belly was showing it wasn't overly big yet, but it was popping out. it seemed luna didn't hide the fact she was carrying a baby.

"Hey bro'"

she lean against the tree, looking down at her brother, and his friends who say on the grass, under the shade of the tree. she had a twinkle in her eye, and a smile on her pink juicy lips. which made Lincoln feel so much better. she gestured behind her and said-

"Mom wants you to take the garbage out in front, man."

Lincoln nodded and got to his feet, then walked towards the house and entered through the back, Luna was about to follow when she noticed Lincoln's friends

"what?"

she asked, as they all stared at her, rusty was the one who cleared his throat.

"...so...is the baby George's?"

her eyes fixed a glare on the red head.

"No, and that's none of your business carrot top."

liam and zach laughed at her burn, rusty was beat red with embarrassment.

luna rolled her eyes and snorted and spat on the ground before walking off. the nerve of these fucking losers though, the fucking nerve!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln blew the bangs of his curtain top hair, as he carried the bags to the front. in the corner of his eye he saw Lana playing with her G2 optimus prime, Charles was barking and running around like a mental patient. Lincoln, however was reflecting on the events that transpired just days ago.

he knew what happen was pretty fucked up. he liked Sam, really, but at the same time he didn't. she took time away from Luna. and Luna was his favorite sister. he'll never admit this to anyone. not if he wanted a death wish. but now seeing Sam's manipulating colors, he saw what he always feared in women.

the only reason he didn't fully hate girls was Luna.. and Lori, Lynn. those girls brought the good light in for all women. once a long time ago he saw hope in Ronnie. but she shattered his heart. he recall the nights where he couldn't stop thinking of her.

and it hurt. a pain worse than death. the heartbreak, the loneliness. but a musical angel came to him. Luna loud. she eased the pain and he became like his old self. and then the trouble with sam happen, that caused her to spend time with him.

and now they're going to be parents... he sighed. then he remember what the guys said, that Ronnie started to date Clyde, of all people. ah but karma bit her pussy. clyde cheated. and Lincoln couldn't help but smile wickedly. truly justice has been served.

with the flip of the lid, lincoln dump the trash, and closed it. he then dragged the can over to the edge. just as he turned he heard the roar of an engine. he turn his head, the car sped up fast then an ear piercing yelp filled the neighborhood. lincoln was confused at first, then he heard his little sister cry out.

"Charles!"

the car turned a corner sharply and was gone. Lana ran towards her pet, Lincoln's brain was on sudden auto-matic. it happen all to fast to even process what had happen, but as he came behind lana, she turned and met with a face of pure agony and pressed her head against his stomach. what Lincoln saw was Charles, and he was twitching and convulsing.

the world seem to shatter, he heard Lana's wailing he heard luna yelling out what happen, in a fearful voice, he didn't see them and yet he was aware, his sisters gathered. he turned his head away and saw leni whose she covered her mouth and was in tears. his friends came as well and gasped and gawked at the display that was a dog who was slowly slipping away. paw-paw-pawing on heaven's door.

lori cursed under her breath, luan shield lola's eyes. and luna looked pained and bowed her head, lynn was shaking. and lisa was swallowing hard.

"God, he's still alive"

His mother said she tried to get her kids to look away, lynn jr. snarled.

"Who the fuck did this?!"

lincoln responded.

"i dunno, the car came too fast. i didn't get a good look"

"what kind of fucking asshole would purposely run over a small dog..."

Lori said through her teeth.

"Lori, language!"

Lori bit back.

"our fucking dog's head is cracked open, mom!"

Lori yelled, her tears staining her make up. rita could only frown and avert her eyes from the very scene she spoke of. no doubt her children were in pain something that wont be easy to get over...

luna started sobbing, and lincoln lean in to hug her, she responded by hugging him in a tight embrace. lynn's throat was moving and her face became white, before she bend over and started to vomit. when lucy came out and asked what was going on, her mother came towards her.

"get back inside. everyone"

"but what happen?"

leni's shoulders sagged and her head lift up and cried heavily.

"ch-charles is de-de-deeeeaaaad!"

Lucy's mouth hung open and tried to rush through, but rita grab her off the ground.

"NO!"

Lucy cried out, struggling the siblings turned and had to pull her into the house. the goth ran up the stairs crying. later, his friends left, and their father had to scoop up their family dog, and later in that evening he begin to bury their beloved dog into the earth of which he came. ashes to ashes, dust to dust, i walk in the shadow of death i shall fear no evil. that night it was deathly silent.

dinner wasn't very well enjoyed among the family, even it was home made fried chicken. later Lincoln showered, brush his teeth, and got ready for bed. he half expected to have luna waiting for him. but as he laid in bed, reading a spider-man comic, the door open to reveal Lana in her aqua green shirt that hung abit long. she shut the door, and rushed towards him. he raised his arms as he felt the grunt of the impact. lana was sobbing uncontrollably. for some reason he felt a case of deja vu...

it came to him that he felt selfish, yes, Lincoln was raped, and he was disturbed, he had every right to feel the way he did, but at the same time his pain didn't matter. not like lana's. lana was in deep scarring pain. and he had a duty of a brother to full fill. he rubbed her back and shushed her. nuzzling the top of her hair, she in turn nuzzled just under his jawline her moist sparkling eyes open slightly.

she breathed in his boy scent and found comfort in this, comfort in his arms. she sniffled and whined. Lincoln sat up and rocked her back and forth. when she calmed down she simply stayed quiet and listen to his heartbeat.

"can i sleep with you tonight?"

she said in a hoarse voice.

"sure."

laying down he undid the blanket and covered themselves. lana latched on to him and snuggled into him warmly. she let out a shuttery sigh and laid her head on his chest. and yet she did not fall asleep, not right away at first.

"Lincoln?"

"yeah?"

"i wish you were my boyfriend"

"huh?!"

he looked down at her. she didn't move. but only sighed.

"there was a boy i liked"

"Skippy?"

Lincoln asked.

"uh-huh...he doesn't like me"

he felt her fingers clenched his shirt.

Lana loved Lola, but she found herself not really truly in love. she didn't know why but when she open her eyes, really open them, she saw Lincoln in a whole new light. when she thought back of when he was just...there for her, in her darkest hour, Lincoln Loud was HER Optimus prime...

"i wish you really was... i know it's wrong"

Lincoln didn't say anything. after all, this was getting out of hand. and for the first time in his fucking life, he felt he didn't deserve this attention. he was a dorky looser. he had no charisma, he didn't have muscles, he was a skinny little shit. lori was a goddess, lynn was an amazon, lucy... well.. goths were hot... and leni, well... leni was smoking. and luna...she was his entire universe. ... so why did lana have to cling to him too?

"lana we can't...age difference"

he tried to reason with her. but she begin to tremble and heard her say in a strained angry voice.

"i don't care! you're amazing, and honest, and -and such a great guy..."

she sniffed loudly.

"no i'm not."

she raised her head. her eyes red, her blue eyes wide and filled with love. something he's seen before... luna. his mouth twitched as lana's small hands wrap around his large head.

"your kind, considerate, brave, and always looking out for people, putting your own needs aside for me and the others... you're perfect, lincoln! why can't guys be more like you?"

Lincoln's eyes fell, and thought about it. if that was true... why did Ronnie leave him. and for the first time a familiar pain filled his heart, as he recall his meeting with ronnie.

"...i want you"

Lincoln's eyes looked at her. and in that moment he accepted this... but first... she needed to know the truth about him and luna and the rest of the girls...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lori laid in bed, prepared to sleep for the night, though sleep would be hard to do. their dog charles's end stuck a cord with everyone. even her. she recalled the day he was brought home and he was every bit of family as everyone else.

Leni came in, and she was crying, and not because of their dog. she came directly towards her older sister. sobbing and rubbing her eyes her lips in a swiggily frown she spoke heartbroken.

"i j-j-just got off the phone with c-chaz...and-and-"

Lori's attention was fully on her little sister now.

"he said he never liked me-liked me!"

shit. lori knew she had a thing for the tub of lard, she stood up and came to her, and hugged her with every bit of love and support she could give. the not-very-bright girl lean in and cried. she stroked her hair and sighed heavily. her eyes open, the moon light cast down upon them, something in lori's heart had a surge.

she pulled her from the hug, and held leni's shoulders. gazing into her sea-green eyes. the pain on leni's face. something lori couldn't stand. for some reason shadows of the night came to her, it's music, it's lyrics...

We're running with the shadows of the night

So baby take my hand, it'll be all right

Surrender all your dreams to me tonight

They'll come true in the end...

lori kissed leni's lips, leni pulled her lips away and blushed. though lori didn't know why she did, seeing as they did the nasty together with lincoln not too long ago. leni was bashful, and looked at lori.

"...i dunno if i wanna be a rebound..."

leni laughed and sighed and smiled at her.

"your my sister, i'll never treat you like that"

leni's fingers brush over lori's, their eyes met. in the young blonde's eyes held trust, love. and reassurance that lori wouldn't hurt her, she scoot close and lori wrap an arm around her waist and closed the gap.

"i'm sorry...about chaz, he has totally no idea what he's seriously missin, babe."

lori sighed and brushed her fingers through leni's bangs. leni, intertwined her fingers with lori's and looked at lori with a smile, her pink gloss lips shimmered in the moon light.

"you promise?"

lori cup her soft young face. and she brought her own lips and brushed them softly. and whispered so softly only leni could hear, as if someone might be listening

"i promise."

leni's eyes became heavy with desire, her broken heart was now being filled with a new found love for lori. she felt safe with her most of all, yeah, they fought, and they'll likely do so again, but in the end when everything was down to shitter... Lori was always there for her.

"lori..."

lori locked her lips gently, sweetly. they begin to kiss with a burning need. and leni's fingers grip lori's wavy hair and lean in, falling upon the bed, their fingers tracing, feeling. leni's lips broke and breathed.

"make me feel better lori"

she begged. lori kissed along her throat and she mewled with delight. leni was now melted butter in lori's palms. they kissed, they whispered promises, love in their kisses, and in their touch, in the way they looked into each other's eyes.

their shadows danced on the walls as their night gowns were suddenly tossed onto the carpet floor. followed by their mixed moans of love, and pleasure...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chunk wasn't a bad guy.

but if Luna had a problem he was the solution.

carol and Becky tagged along.

they were on a mission.

and Benny was the target see, a little shit that needed to be taught a lesson, see.

and as the curly brown hair boy laid on his knees, face bruised up after becky beat the living shit out of him, and after carol kicked him in the nards, chunk simply just watched the girls do their thing.

chunk was aware of luna being bisexual. she trusted him with that, after all in this day and age it was just as bad as being gay. chunk had to wonder how the mcbrides didn't get shit from the locals, yes, as 1993 rolled around there was still some heavy shit in the gay community.

but chunk didn't care, shit, he plowed a few pretty boys in his younger days, what pissed him off was rumors that he and luna fucked around. sure, once luna was drunk and made out with him, but he didn't let it go that far. as for her being pregnant she was yet to reveal who the father was.

"you say a word to anyone, you little fucker, and we'll make yer life hell"

becky kicked him in the gut, he was left with out air. curled against his knees he even puked a little.

"stay away from luan and maggie"

carol spit in the boy's hair. chunk watched them and was thinking, shit, he could have easily beat this kid into a bloody pulp. but the girls seem to give their warning.

"chunk, you wanna say anything?"

chunk looked at them then looked around, they were in an alley, and they grab his ass from his van and took him into this very place, chunk walked over

"i reckon he got the bloody point aye?"

he said as he picked him up and nailed the boy with a head butt and dropped him. it begin to rain, chunk pointed at him.

"remember, ya fuckin' wanker, the moment words gets out, we'll come after you. better think wise before you get into a heap of trouble, wot!"

Benny was left crying, his face bruised, and laid in his own piss, the van drove off.

chunk drove the girls home and after that, he went back to his apartment. he grab the phone and called. a voice at the end rasped.

"yeah?"

chunk was lucky to get her instead of one of his sisters, or her parents.

"we scared him shitless, if he tries anything, well-"

"okay."

she said in a haste.

"something wrong?"

a pause.

"my dog just died."

"shit, love, i'm sorry"

luna didn't speak but sighed.

"i gotta go, got shit to deal with"

after that he hung up. he removed his leather vest and tossed it, he walked to the bed room, where the light was on, and there awaiting him was ms. Johnson.

"I've been waiting for you, stud"

her green eyes were bright and filled with lust. before she tossed her panties to his fac and landed on his nose. he smelled her ripe scent and closed his eyes. bloody hell this bitch was in heat.

"why don't you come have here and show me a rockin' good time?"

chunk tossed her panties, reached for his zipper and pulled the fly down, before he kicked the door closed behind him. Agnus Johnson giggled and moan in a low sultry voice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thursday July 15th. Time: 2:23AM

Lincoln Walked the dark hallways of his home, he just got out of the bathroom, sniffling and sighing happily. he had it good, sisters who loved him, a baby on it's way, life couldn't get any better than this.

he paused when he heard soft sobbing in his very room. it must be lana. - lana! oh jeeze, now he remembered! he told her the truth, and shockingly she was okay with it, a bit weirded out but, in the end she was open minded and understanding thank God!

but it seems lana was having some trouble. quickly he trusted to his door, and open it. he looked around then spotted her on the ground, the only light was the moon light of his window, she sat, and curled on the carpet shaking violently, crying and hiccuping.

"Lana...?"

he asked as he approached her, reaching out with his hand and placing it on her shoulder. the young girl turned, his eyes widen with confusion. this... wasn't Lana. she looked to be Lana's age. but she had caramel colored hair, bangs were like his turkey tail. four round bangs. her noticeable freckled cheeks and blue eyes. she was the perfect blend of Luna and Lincoln.

when he touched her she recoiled and sobbed even harder. she shield herself from him her lips open saliva attached to her upper and bottom teeth. she whimpered and shook her small voice though soft, was loud within the empty room.

"Please daddy, no more... it hurts.."

he looked confused, suddenly the light flicked on, he heard her voice before he turned.

"Lincoln ? lamis what- OH MY GOD!"

He turned and saw luna, she was older. she let her hair grow long like she had it when she was younger, she wore a velvet dress, and a gold necklace, with a purple gem that dangled. her eyes were filled with complete utter horror. her mouth was agape. then she roared-

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR DAUGHTER?!"

he stepped back. then he noticed his old mirror. he was much older too, lean and muscled, his blue eyes stared at himself, dark circles around his eyes. he blinked, he was in the nude. he stepped back and heard the voice squeak of dismay. as he turned he saw who was apparently his daughter. she sat shaken, her body, violated. her .. privates... covered in his seed. he trembled with realization of what he had done. Luna kept yelling at him. he turned and saw her enraged face teeth clenched like a savage wolf.

"he's a child! how could you do this to him!"

"w-wha?"

he heard his voice behind him, as he turn he saw himself, nude, his privates used. trembling and in heavy tears. his hands covered his face and broke down even harder.

"why sam...why didn't you stop?"

he blinked and turned to the mirror, what he saw was not himself, but of sam sharp. his rapist.

Lincoln awoke screaming and in cold sweat, he was heaving and shivering uncontrollably. he placed a hand over his head panting he turned, he didn't see lana. ..wait.. he told her about a few days ago about the secret. but God, that nightmare... that was the worse he ever had. he swallowed but his throat was dry and sticky. the door suddenly open and there stood what he believed was an angel.

"Lincoln?"

Luna came in and shut the door fast, she sat on his bed and was at his side. Lincoln reached out to her like a small scared child (well.. he is, but he's 12. nearly in his teens) she open her arms and he scurried to her side and hugged her, he babbled and cried, she comforted him, stroking his head.

"..it's getting worse"

he whined.

"i-i became Sam!"

Luna, confused moved back and gave him a confused look. when he told her what happen in his dream, her eyes were widen with shock. she hugged him again, tighter this time shhing him.

"you would never do that, bro. your too good a guy to do some sick shit like that"

Lincoln trembled.

"but what if-"

Luna grunted.

"you won't."

she cup his face, and lifted it up so their eyes met.

"can you honestly tell me you would do that to our baby, luv?"

Lincoln focus on her side bangs, the nearly bald- fuzz on the left of her head. then, he looked into her clear blue eyes. something in them moved him. nothing but trust, and love.

"...No..i wouldn't."

she smiled and kissed his nose.

"get some sleep babe"

she rose, but a hand stopped her.

"don't go...s-stay.."

she looked at him, but smiled. she climbed into his bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luan spend the day with Maggie, once again they had twisted adventures that involved a mix up with a drug lord who had hassle Maggie about drug money. both ran for their lives while a van with the drug lord and his lackeys were shooting at them.

they dodged and ducked under cars, passed a dog jumping a statue of a gnome, the van came fast luan was panicking as she huffed, it glaring at her girlfriend every now and then.

"we're SERIOUSLY having a TALK, IF WE LIVE TO SURVIVE THIS!"

Maggie shouted.

"shudddaaaaap!"

the drug lord popped his head out. he looked it Mr. Benedict from last action hero. pulling his gold steel hand gun and started firing. bullets flew past, and Ricochet against the gravel of the street. Maggie grab Luan and pulled her behind a trash can.

"really?! a trash can?"

luan shouted in Maggie's ear. causing her ear to ring. just then, they heard a large crash. both girl's ears perk and both slowly peek out to see that the van was completely demolished by a bull dozer. the drivers were none other than the two stupid morons that Maggie knew as Beavis and butt head. both were woozy and were getting off the bulldozer, laughing and wobbling dizzy.

Maggie was going to ask what the fuck they were doing with a bull dozer when she noticed that gas was leaking. her eyes widen when she saw sparks. she grab luan and picked her up with all her strength. and begin to huff it.

"magpie what are you-"

"IT'S GOING TO BLOW!"

just then the neighborhood blew into a fucking mushroom cloud. the impact pushed the two forward, Maggie leap into the air in a Hollywood-action post-fashion. Beavis and butthead flew over head and tumbled onto the concrete ground, luan and Maggie landed on top of a car. both groaning in pain.

after a couple of minutes luan stiffly raised up and loosen a stiff muscle in her neck, garbing her head she jerked to the left, a snap. and luan relaxed once it felt better, she necked her arms and legs. she nodded to herself and then turned to Maggie and gave her glaring daggers.

Maggie wheezed and lifted an arm then coughed and sat up hacking and coughing. she removed her cap and wipe the sweat off her brow.

"hey..what happen to your yellow hat?"

luan touched her head. and looked around. only to see her hat floating down and landed on her lap. it was completely burnt to a crisp. she turned her head and growled at her girlfriend.

"i'll buy you a new one."

luan growled even louder.

"i swear i didn't know i owe money!"

luan's hands tighten to fists.

"it won't happen again! i swear!"

luan socked maggie's shoulder several times, thick meaty thuds. the kind you KNOW it hurt when you hear it. luan slide off the car and staggered. maggie rubbed her sore shoulder.

"damn.."

luan had a mean punch. that was the thing about her punches, she stuck out her knuckles a bit to make the punches hurt. in fact, her arm felt kinda numb. like she hit a nerve. fucking Christ this girl can get mean when she wants too. that's why she loved her.

"yo luan, wait'up!"

she jumped off the car and chased after her. leaving two twitching semi-retarded teenage boy's twitching on the road. still giggling to themselves despite the pain.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

July 16th. time 5pm on the dot.

it was Friday, which means it was movie night.

it was put up on a vote since there was two movies two girls wanted to see.

last month in June, the young ones wanted to see Dennis the menace.

the other week was 'date night' which Lynn sr. and rita saw 'the firm.'

but today was a battle of the funky junky lana and the spooky ass lucy.

Lana wanted to see free willy. Lucy wanted to see Hocus Pocus.

it got so heated the two started to fight in a smoke cloud.

but their parents, who actually parent, stopped this and sat their asses down on either side of the couch. it was put up to a vote. the girls and brother were asked which movie they wanted to see.

both Lana and Lucy gave glares at Lincoln, more than the others. since he be a tie breaker. he gulped and sweated. but Lori knew what was up, and placed a hand on his shoulder. as so he wouldn't have to worry about the outcome of his choice.

in the end hocus pocus was chosen to be the winner. it was far more interesting than a damn whale. plus it was a Disney movie, so it was gonna be rockin' as Luna said as they got into the van. and they were on their way.

Ronnie and bobby so happen to be there too, going inside just seconds before the loud came to get their tickets. Ronnie held bobby's hand with pride. anyone who knew them wouldn't think much of it, since people knew they were close to begin with. ronnie was sure happy with the outcome. after a couple of days more and more did they relax and accept this part of their lives. she looked at her brother, and smiled. they went into the theater to see hocus pocus.

Lucy was ecstatic for the movie. witches, talking cats, Halloween. this was the bomb. and everyone around her knew it. into the theater they went, candy and popcorn, soda pop was bought. and the loud family got to experience the magical world of Disney. (which is an event when Disney put of a movie.)

an hour later they came out. lucy clasp her hands together with a wide grin. Lincoln rolled his eyes but smiled. ruffling her hair. she sighed and lean her head on his. her blue eyes sparkling.

"i wish cliff would talk."

luan snorted.

"if he did he'd sound like a guy from Brooklyn."

she paused and did the accent.

"aye, get the fuck outta here youse fuckin' mooley"

rita barked.

"i thought i told you not to watch Eddie Murphy's raw!"

"uuhhh...no?"

Rita glared.

"I know that bit. your not the only one who watched Eddie Murphy's raw and delirious"

Lincoln blurt out.

"do that zebra bitch bit luan!"

Rita gasped.

"you two have been sneaking off with the VSH haven't you?!"

luan grinned.

"what can i say? he really knows how to draw a punch line! HAHAHAH!"

Rita placed her hands at her her hips.

"hah. hah. hah. you're grounded."

"but mom!"

lynn sr cleared his throat.

"actually honey i supervised the both of them"

she glared daggers.

"oh common, he's funny as hell!"

while her parents bicker, he tap lynn's shoulder.

"hey i'm gonna go wiz, i'll be back"

he turn and ran, lynn shouted

"why you telling me, faggot?"

Lincoln ignored that.

Ronnie and bobby came out and were heading to the restroom. bobby pointed to the doors in front.

"go ahead, ron, i'll be waiting outside"

Ronnie nodded and smiled, she went to do her business. when she was done she came out, just as Lincoln did. both halted and stared.

"...Ronnie."

"Lincoln..."

both were silent.

"..so you and Clyde huh?"

her eyes widen.

"well.."

she scratched her head. lincoln crossed his arms and smirked.

"oh, don't worry, i know that too. karma's a bitch huh?"

wow. Lincoln didn't know where that came from. Ronnie' mouth hung open shocked by his attitude. but he realized he made a mistake when she moved forward and socked him in the eye. he fell back onto the ground with a heavy thud.

"what are you doing to my little brother?!"

Luna despite being a month or two pregnant leap over the railing and landed. Ronnie's eyes widen and stepped back she turn to the door and then at the punker. Luna rolled her flannel sleeves ready to beat her ass. Ronnie hissed.

"dyke"

she bolted and was out the doors. Luna huffed, turned and reach out to help him up. the people around were staring.

"what the hell are YOU staring at?!"

Luna shouted. people turned and did their business. luna patted his back and checked his eye.

"awh shit dude your gonna get a black eye.."

she pouted and kissed it. Lincoln flinched from the sting.

"...what a life."

he sighed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bobby was being dragged away by Ronnie. bobby asked what was wrong, but it was too late when he heard Rita's voice ring in like thunder. he turned and saw the louds. in one big group. each staring at them with hard glares. bobby knew something was up.

"what did you do Ronnie Anne ..."

he muttered. Rita came in like a lioness who had been fucked with. bobby shield his little sister from her.

"i want her to apologize to my boy, for punching him in the eye."

bobby double take and gulped.

"Ronnie!"

"he was being rude!"

Lynn jr. came in and pushed her.

"what the fuck's wrong with you, wet back! he's weaker than you!"

Rita hissed.

"mind you're business Lynn!"

Ronnie made a fist ready to deck her if need be.

"stupid little animal."

Lori muttered. bobby's eyes looked up at Lori.

"well if you're brother said something mean, than he deserved it!"

Rita glowered.

"excuse me?!"

bobby shut his mouth.

"c-common Ronnie."

he took her hand, and turned.

"i'm calling you're mother."

Rita said with a warning. Ronnie tore her hand from bobby's hand and gave the double middle finger.

"go ahead, puta! see if i care, your son's a fucking faggot anyway!"

bobby grab his sister and picked her up and ran.

"AT LEAST HE'S MORE A MAN THAN YOU'RE CHEATING BROTHER!" Lori yelled.

Ronnie ground her teeth. one of these days she's going to punch her fucking light out

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam sat on the couch, her brother Simon was being a little asshole as usual, running around with that sock-head cap of his. people called him Keith. the same kid who rode the bike being a jerk to some guys... mainly Lincoln and Luna. Simon was someone she hope no one would find out he was her brother. that's why way back when -when Luna visit, she made sure Sam wasn't around.

the past few days she heard nothing from Luna, or Lincoln. no cops breaking down the doors. in the past few days she been puking in the morning. she knew it was one of the signs, she read up the systems of pregnancy. she knew what she was getting into, knew what she wanted. but in her heart festered guilt. she raped a twelve year old boy.

and why? she didn't know anymore. she made a bad decision right after the next. she sat on that couch, watching the dark crystal, and sipping some ice tea. but her mind wandered to how he looked at her, scared.

she took advantage, cause she had so much hate for Luna. and Lincoln? was it even love? or was he just a tool for her to use against Luna? she knew those two were fucking. and yet, she was allowing it to happen.

maybe she wasn't all that of a bitch. or maybe she just didn't want to fuck up more lives as she already had. she sighed and knew Ruth and George stopped talking to her. most everyone did. she pushed them all away.

she heard the door slammed. and there he was, Keith as he was known, but who was actually Simon. he looked pissed and walked over and took her remote.

"give that back you little shit!"

Simon ignored her and stopped the video and sat on her lap. she pushed him off but he sat back down and rubbed his ass against her crotch.

"Simon i told you-"

"i heard ya"

Sam smirked and lean against her chest.

"but i don't give a shit."

Sam was beat red in the face.

"ya know Sam, there's rumors of how much of a whore you really are."

Sam's face turned pale. had someone told about her giving head to papa wheelie? or worse...about Lincoln...

"oh fuck you-"

Simon turned and pushed her on the couch and laid his body heavily on top of her, she gasped when he grind himself against her.

"Ew! get off me you bastard!"

Simon slapped her face and grab her throat. she gasped a second time and for a moment a thrill that sparked her brain like one getting high off some drugs.

"no, fuck you. if you don't want me to snitch on mom, you better do as i say"

she glared at the lil sock-head.

"..what."

Simon paused and seem to think. he smiled as he lean and closed the gap and kissed, she pulled away, only for her little brother to slap her left cheek 3 times and kissed her roughly, and sloppily. she squeaked and yanked him off.

"gawd! you suck at kissing you little twerp!"

she grab his hair and yank to the side he yelped as hot tears form in his eyes. she growled at him.

"i'm in control fag."

she glanced at her brother, and smirked. so this little fucker wanted some pussy? she doubt he could handle her. but she was impressed with him being straight forward... she had to admit. now she and Luna had something in common.

she smiled at him, and Simon begin to relax when she gave him bed room eyes. she puckered her pink lips and lean forward. Simon shut his own and pucker his own, only for his mouth to be slapped.

"ow!"

another on his face, and nose.

"sto-mmph!"

she smacked him again.

"don't EVER take control like that on me again...only when i'm in the mood, fuckface."

Simon sniffled and glared at her.

"fuck you, Sam."

she smirked wickedly.

"i bet you do, you little pervert."

she grab his face and smooched his lips. he stiffen, then became like butter under that kiss. she withdrew with a wet pop and smacked his cheek.

"you gotta earn it, shithead, i'm not easy"

Simon snorted.

"that's not what i heard."

she flicked his nose.

"shut up. but here's a deal. i stop fucking around, and you prove to me that your deserving, and i'll be all yours."

Simon raised a brow.

"mine?"

she grinned.

"yeah, yours."

he tilt his head.

"like a-like a-"

he blinked.

"a girlfriend?"

Sam laughed and whacked him over the head.

"duh, dip shit. just imagine all the fucking we'll do. but like i said, you need to earn me"

she got up and took her glass of her tea.

"h-how?"

she took a sip and glanced at him. she turned her head and looked at her little brother.

"...treat me right, treat me like a woman and not a sister."

Simon stared.

"god, dude. you remember how mom and dad used to be before he turn fag?"

his eyes widen.

"oooohhh."

she huffed and blew at her hair.

"exactly. so start working on it. and maybe i'll surprise you."

she walked towards the hallway, only to stop and turned her head over her shoulder.

"who knows...maybe you'll surprise me too."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"OOOWWWWWWWWW!"

Lori howled in pain.

"oh my gosh, Lori i'm sorry!"

Lori held her hand which was burning in pain.

"you stupid fucking idiot!"

leni whined. Lori placed her hand under her arm pit. the siblings were all in their night ware, and all witness the ditz blond slamming the door on Lori's fingers.

"fuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!"

leni was in near tears as she watched her hop and down like a pissed gremlin.

"Lori~"

Lincoln came to her. and grab her hand and rubbed it between his hands. while some saw it as weird. those who knew saw it as romantically sweet. lori huffed and glared at leni. who pouted and was upset. the siblings went back to routine before bed.

Luna walked over and tap Lincoln who turned and saw her gesture up the attic. he looked at Lori who gave a knowing nod. before Luna could take him away, Lori said-

"i'm taking him for the day tomorrow, Luna."

Luna looked at her and gave her a small nod, before venturing up.

once the two sat on the bed, Lincoln had the radio on. the song in the air tonight by Phil Collins. Luna had her legs against her chest as she hugged herself. Lincoln looked at her and smiled. but the way her shimmered against the neon lights.

"are you scared, man?"

Lincoln looked at her, confused.

"i mean.. you got woman handled, and i-i...oh god linc..i feel like such a failure!"

she clenched her hair in her fingers and sobbed. Lincoln walked over and hugged her, and stroke her hair. she lean in on hip and nuzzled his face, and pepper kissed his face.

"..i'm okay with this baby, but with Sam...and that bitch Ronnie"

she cup his face.

"people keep hurting you man."

her fingers brushed inch of his skin and glazed with wide eyes. Lincoln knew that look.

"lu-luna wait i-"

she shoved him back and crawled on top, kissing and licking his neck. nibbling against his ear lope. she wanted to make up for being such a fuck up. he groan at the warm feeling but was shaking. Luna had to force herself to stop.

"oh-oh god, linc...baby i'm sorry"

Lincoln's hand held onto hers.

"n-no i-i want this i-i just...slow...please...slow."

she looked into his eyes, brushing her fingers on his curtain style hair.

"i love you..."

she whispered.

"yer my dude, yer my guy, my boyfriend."

Lincoln shivered with delight.

boyfriend.

"i know i keep saying this...but don't ever leave.."

Luna's lips pressed, molding over his.

"i wont..."

she pulled her panties down, and the young man pulled his pj pants and undies.

their eyes stared, then widen as the felt the familiar warmth of their privates, warm, wet, inviting and calming. they moved to a slow rhythm as they made love. all the while their eyes never leaving each other...

And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord

Well, I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord

I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord

And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ronnie was in deep fucking shit. Lincoln's mom called her mother maria. and in the end, Ronnie was grounded. go figure. she was grounded for the next week. she rolled her eyes, but accepted this.

the evening turn to night. and they had enchiladas. after that, Ronnie bathed and brushed her teeth. now she was sitting on top of the roof of her house, star gazing. she sighed and sipped Dr. Pepper.

"hey Ron."

she turned and saw bobby at her window. he climbed out and carefully stepped towards her and sat with her. for a moment, silence.

"so why you slugged Lincoln?"

Ronnie snorted and sat over the edge of the house

"asshole said i deserve what i got from Clyde, all because i broke up with him"

bobby hummed.

"well it was kinda shitty of you for dumping him for a nigg-OW!"

Ronnie glared, and then socked him twice as hard.

"ow OW!"

Ronnie growled.

"you sound like dad."

bobby pouted and rubbed his shoulder.

"he didn't like blacks...or Asians...or even his own kind."

Ronnie snorted.

"he didn't like anyone."

she sighed and closed her eyes.

"you ever wondered about what will happen to us in the future?"

bobby shrugged.

"i don't really know."

he looked at his little sister. but he had that charming smile. and reached and held her hand, she squeezed his hand and lifted her head and looked at him.

"alls i know is that you'll be in it."

she blushed and looked away.

"dork..."

she scoot and lifted and sat on his lap. he wrap his arms around her and she lean back, as his chin rested his chin on the top of her head. both gazing at the moon and the stars.

"if you ever cheat on me i'm cutting you're dick and putting it on a blender."

she said in a sigh. bobby flinched.

"..when will you stop saying that?"

"i say it to give you a reminder."

"yeah, but every time we have a moment?"

"...your right, it'll loose meaning."

bobby sighed.

"but seriously, don't fuck with me."

bobby let out a frustrated Mexican "agghh!"

"i get it, goddamn sis, lay off me."

Ronnie slide lower til the back of her head rested on his chest.

"never."

she kissed his chin. bobby sighed heavily.

"...bobby?"

bobby's eyes shift down.

"yeah."

her eyes became wide a soulful.

"i'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

She giggled.

"gotcha."

bobby growled.

"not cool, sis. not cool."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12: The End Of Summer

johnmonty: No Ronnie won't get what's coming to her, she's just as hurt as Lincoln, relationships aren't easy. though she and Bobby are gonna stick. and yes Sam is pregnant. can you guess who it will be? and lucy will have a bit of a major role in its sequel.

jamghor1886: yes it is the fastest update, due to the fact I can't think of anything else that will happen. by the time this fic is done, it'll be it's last.

364wii: i don't really plan on shipping lincoln with Lisa and Rita. honestly? it should only be luna and Lincoln, but I added these ships just because I like it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never have

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday, July 17th time: somewhere between 11am-12pm

Lori and Lincoln spent the day at the mall, bumping around, going to the dollar movie, and then lunch. they bonded as lovers more than sister and brother.

"so Lana knows huh?"

lincoln choked on his pizza.

"she told me"

she sighed shaking her head, but smiled, she reached and flicked his nose.

"you're going to overwhelm yourself, stud."

he blushed and chewed slowly. lori was dressed in a brighter blue tank top along with a checkered skirt, her hair done in a ponytail, she wore pink lipstick on those sugar lips, light blue eye shadow, and just looked like a knockout. Lincoln was dressed in a blue shirt along with an unbutton orange shirt.

it was a nice day out and it was only half past 12 pm. Lincoln smiled at her and chuckled to himself, looking away and sighing he looked at people who were still ordering from pizza villa, or Chick-fil-a, or Chinese food, whichever the masses hunger for.

"I know I shouldn't...she's like six."

lori pucker her lips and reached and pinched his cheek.

"Oh, twerp, girls can't help but fall for you."

lincoln frown and swatted her hand.

"then why did Ronnie leave?"

lori blinked, lean back and sighed heavily. she looked down at her stuffed meat lovers pizza, then at him. he still looked hurt. she knew that thinking of Ronnie still hurt him. she sighed and shook her head.

"some girls don't see guys like you as a good boyfriend, they want tough guys, assholes."

she leans forward.

"truth is, girls like sensitive romantic guys, but they also want a tough guy to protect them."

she leans back.

"try being a bit of both."

lincoln nodded and nibbled his crust.

"so that's it huh?"

she gave a nod.

"think about Marty McFly's dad, you know how he socked that bastard in the face and Marty's mom got all wet for him?"

lincoln blushed at her lewdness.

"I get what you mean."

lori nodded and winked at him.

"pretty much, baby brother."

if this was true. then Lincoln needed to seriously get over his day at the park, much less the other things that happen, like at Ruth and George when hawk and Hank tried to break into the house, or his car crash and his slight fear of being in one, and the fact their dog got killed.

it was high time for Lincoln loud to grow some balls. but right now the little Lincolns were scattering his balls as the urge to piss came to Lincoln. he got up and said.

"bathroom"

when he went inside he smelled the usual smell of clean bathroom smell. not one trace of piss smell in sight. he walked over to the urinal and unzipped. he moans as he unleashed the fluid. he turned to you, the reader.

"it's been a crazy month. but then almost every day it's been kinda nuts. i just hope things get better"

he sighed and looked down and jiggled his dick.

"there we go."

he turns and walked over to wash his hands. when he got out he walked to where they were eating, but he saw Lori leaning against the table. a big punk was grabbing her wrist, and yanking her forward. lori tried to fight back and slapped the guy, but he was laughing. the people around them looked away or ignored it altogether.

"common, I heard that Bobby ain't dating you. don't you want to date a real man?"

the punker has the usual mohawk, painted i green, and had a sid vicious shirt, and had arms full of tattoos. lori tried to kill away from him.

"get the fuck off me, creep!"

he pulled her into a bear hug and smothered her face with kisses, Lori screamed and growled. lincoln stood and stared, he had to do something. anything. he was scared shitless and didn't know what to do. the guy was bigger than him

but he needed to do something. biting his lower lip he tried to think. what would his sister Lynn do? then he got into a stance. his eyes focus, the beads of sweat on his brow. there was only one thing he could do.

the punker grab her wrists and held them behind her back. she leans back to avoid his kisses, Lori gagged. and her nose scrunched in disgust. God, she hated when guys think they can do whatever the fuck they wanted to girls. it really was a hard time being a chick sometimes.

"yer breath smells like shit!"

the punk grinned.

"Yeah, well just wait til i-"

he suddenly made a face, and all the wind left his lungs. lori blinked and watched him, his grip on her loosen and he cup his balls and fell at his knees. lori watched in confusion but saw Lincoln in her line of vision. then it clicked. the punker went down in a feeble position and tried to breathe.

"that kid just kicked that guy in the balls!"

a teenage guy pointed out.

"yo, that's fucking right."

said a black kid in a square hair cut.

a punk girl laughed.

"man, I'm glad someone did that to James. fucking prick."

lori blinked and smiled at him. lincoln was blushing from the praise. that's when security came towards them.

Lori and Lincoln got into the car and buckled up. what had happened was when security came, Lori explained what happen, the three teenagers being eyewitnesses confirmed this incident. the punk, James Waterson was pretty much banned from the mall. lori didn't wait any longer though the two left the mall and as stated. were in the car.

"...since when did you grow a backbone little brother?"

lincoln shrugged. modest as usual. she smirked and looked at him, her eyes were sparkling and gazed at him with not hunger, but a strange look...call it love, call it admiration, but all in all it was something.

she cups his face and gave him a big wet kiss leaving a mark on his lips. he was dizzy, his mouth agape. he swallowed hard and looked at Lori and gulped and looked away.

"don't make it a habit, Rambo."

lincoln laughed and shook his head.

"I just did what needed to be done."

lori grinned.

"Oh, yeah. kicking a guy in the junk while he wasn't looking really is impressive."

she was being sarcastic. still. lori was glad someone came to her rescue. she started the car and video killed the radio star played.

"but this isn't the first time you came to someone's rescue...remember Lynn?"

lincoln chuckle and sighed.

"..yeah..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna was in the garage with Ruth and George, Lincoln was asked to come in for a sec when Luna saw him taking out the trash, Lincoln came to her right away. ruth knew that luna pretty much had him under her finger, I mean, not to say he took advantage of him, but it wasn't like she was.

"Hey, bro. remember when I taught ya how to play bass guitar?"

he nodded.

"we kinda need one, we're practicing."

she gestured. he walked over and grab the guitar. luna was on guitar, ruth, drums- and George was the lead singer. now Lincoln wasn't a wiz at this, but he knew how to play some. he looked at the papers and begin to play whenever they were ready.

"1-2" Luna begin. "1-2-3!"

The music begins to play. lincoln knew this one, actually. it had that 70's vibe to it. lincoln nodded to the rhythm. George grips the mic and begins to sing.

"Time was drifting, this rock had got to roll So I hit the road and made my getaway Restless feeling really got a hold I started searching for a better way"

Luna rocked her head as her fingers did her magic over the guitar. she and George sang together blending as they echo in the garage. lincoln did his best to follow the vibe.

"And I kept on looking for a sign in the middle of the night But I couldn't see the light No, I couldn't see the light I kept on looking for a way to take me through the night Couldn't get it right I couldn't get it right"

lincoln was getting into this. they played well, hell, he was surprised he was doing good himself. but then he wanted to impress his girlfriend. luna, George and Ruth sang the line-

"L.A. fever made me feel right But I must admit it got the best of me Getting down, so deep I coulda drowned I can't get back the way I used to be But I kept on looking for a sign in the middle of the night But I couldn't see the light No, I couldn't see the light I kept on looking for a way to take me through the night Couldn't get it right Couldn't get it right"

"Liiiinnnncccoooolllnnn!"

Lana came out of butt fucking nowhere, wearing her RedSox unbutton jersey. they stopped and saw her tugging his arm.

"common! you promise you'd play with me today!"

lincoln blinked.

"oh-oh yeah..."

"lunch time's soon anyway guys"

Luna said as she swung her guitar around her shoulder.

"I have to admit, lincoln's pretty good. he might replace sam."

lincoln halted when he heard her name. and became dazed. luna knew why.

"y-yeah..."

she rubbed her neck, George gestured ruth to follow him to the car. she followed but paused, and turned, smiling and gave his cheek a kiss. Lana grumped.

"see ya later stud."

she grinned before following George into the car.

while Lana dragged Lincoln away into the house, Luna followed entered the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lana spend their time playing with Jurassic Park toys, they had great adventures, with his t-rex, and other dinos, they recreated the Nedry and Dilophosaurus- but somehow it got weird. as Lana has always been weird. somehow, they started playing the idea of them getting married. it was stupid, but it was kinda funny. he didn't complain, but having half of the main cast and some of his dino's it was the whole 'bride and groom' type of thing.

Lana wasn't one to play weddings. but she always felt bad for Nedry, and wanted to change things a bit and so she suggested to have them make peace, then, she jokingly made the dilpo' and Nedry kiss. what followed along was she made the dino talk, Lincoln played along. and this it became something like that soap opera, like the show his mother watched, as the world turns or something

by now they used one of the mini dilophosarurus as 'their baby' and yes. things really got weird. but again, he didn't complain. heck, it was kinda nice to play with toys like a normal kid for once. all this stress was getting to him, Luna being pregnant, sam raping him, he needed an escape. it was then it dawn on him for once in his young life that he actually regretted ever confessing feelings towards Luna. and then Lori.

he started to think about what it be like if things were back to normal. maybe he'd date girl-Jordan, or even Lynn's friend Margo. she had a nice voice... but as soon as he thought that, he felt guilty. after all, Luna was his love, his friend, and companion. they were going to have a baby.

and he needed to be there for her more than ever, even if it meant giving up childhood and growing up fast. he had too, he had no choice in the matter. least that's what he thought. he had to push his own desires aside and be a man. that's what he told himself. and that's what he was gonna do. still... he didn't like it...

and yet... he loved luna. she would stay loyal to him... right?

he hopes so. but there was this fear of her leaving, their bond would break, and things won't be the same. life was just so damn stupid.

but then he put his dick in her with no rubber, and they screwed and boom. baby.

Lana got his attention, he looked at her and said-

"what if the spitting dino cheated on Nedry with the raptor?"

she held the orange-red stripe raptor and pulled its leg, his arms spread wide and made that classic yelling screech.

"ya know, that's a good idea. then Nedry would fight him in the kitchen and be like 'you homewrecking bastard!"

they both laughed mainly cause of how stupid it was, but because he said a bad word.

and so the next stage of their storyline began-

she stopped when her dad was..there. he was still upset with her being knocked up. and since then, he has been treating her like shit. she went to get a glass of water. she saw his dad making franks and chili. which, to be honest, was better than frank and beans...

"yo pop star."

he didn't answer. she stared at him, and she felt tears wanting to come. she didn't expect his dad to be such an asshole about all of this.

"Dad, common. its been a week, when are you gonna stop being mad?"

he paused. there was silence, and yet she waited for him to speak.

"you lied to me and your mother and you don't know who's the father.. do you realize how bad this is for us?"

luna rolled her eyes.

"my choice, my body"

his dad turned and screamed

"DON'T YOU SEE HOW SHAMEFUL YOU ARE TO THIS FAMILY!?"

She was taken back from this. tears welled up. if he acted like this, no telling how he reacted if he knew the truth. she was getting angry. and she wasn't supposed too. she screamed back.

"WELL I'M SORRY OKAY! SHIT HAPPENS!"

He pointed out the door to the living room.

"get the hell away from me you fucking disappointment!"

that did it. she turned and ran crying.

lincoln and Lana came out of the twin's room when he saw Luna run towards her room and swing it open, and slamming it. Lynn came out of the room with pigskin and walked over towards the two siblings.

"hey, lincoln wanna play some foot ba-"

he pushed her out of the way.

"Hey!"

both Lana and Lynn watched as he opens the door to luan and luna's room. lynn sneered. she was really sick and tired of him being at Luna's hand and foot. Lana barely had time for her brother too.

"...wanna play football?"

lynn asked Lana, she nodded sighing. maybe she could get to him later. but she knew the others wanted him too, Lynn, Lucy, lori.. with a turn of the heel they both went to the back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

choking and sobbing her face in a pillow. her body shooked as she cried harder than hard. she let out a long whine and there sat Lincoln, rubbing her back in a circular motion. this made her cry even harder.

"what's wrong?"

she only cried and shook her head against the pillow. sniffling she pulled her head away and laid it on the side.

"Dad hates me, dude,...he-he hates me and-and...god if he ever knew who the baby belongs too"

her lips became a scribble line frown, you see from the peanuts. lincoln hugged her from behind and she breathed in his boyish scent.

"I love you, god, linc...you have no idea how good it is to be loved by you."

he nuzzled her ear, she shuddered. and whimpered.

"he called me a disappointment..."

his eyes slowly open. she broke into another sob. lincoln stared at her battle of the rock bands poster. and then, he just snapped. he pulled back, and got out of bed, without a word.

"...lincoln?"

she saw something in his eyes. a spark. and before she could realize it, he was out the door. she jolted out of bed and followed.

"Linc!"

he was marching down the stairs, she ran but bump into lucy.

"Lucy, Linc's pissed-"

"stating the obvious."

luna said in a panic.

"he's after dad little girl!"

lucy's mouth hung open, then dashed down the stairs.

both Lucy and Luna came to the living room, they heard Lincoln screaming. no, it was more like a roar. Leni and Lori's heads turn towards the kitchen. both elder siblings got off the couch.

"what's that all about?"

lori raised a brow. luna came and shoved her to try and stop it. as she entered, the others soon followed, Lincoln stood straight, a finger up in the air, Lynn sr stared at his son with shock, then his brows furrow down.

"How DARE you call luna a disappointment! she's been stressing about telling you and mom for almost a month! you think it's easy for her to tell you guys the truth?!"

lynn sr poked lincoln on the chest with a wooden spoon.

"you're way out of line, son. you better choose your next words carefully if you don't want to get grounded"

lincoln was steaming red. then said with clenched teeth.

"say you're sorry to luna."

lynn sr yelled at him-

"I am NOT going to do what I'm told by my own son, God, you MTV generation..."

he stepped forward.

"Now."

lynn sr waved his spoon.

"out. now."

lincoln roared.

"NOT UNTIL YOU SAY YOU'RE SORRY!"

lynn sr slam his spoon on the counter.

"that's it! enough of this crap,"

he grabs lincoln's wrist.

"dad, just ignore him, he's just-"

lynn sr snapped.

"Shut it you little slut!"

Leni, Lori, Lucy gasped. luna's mouth hung open. lincoln's face fell with shock himself, then his expression darken. before Lynn sr knew it, his family jewels were shattered in one swift kick, and he made a long whine as he fell on his knees. lori came and grab Lincoln. his face met hers-she wasn't happy. but he didn't care.

"whats' going on in here-LYNN!"

Rita screamed and came to her husband. the father of the louds was in tears and was trying to breathe. she looked at her children. then at Lincoln who had a stone cold face.

"you better have an explanation for this..."

she glared at her own son.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The tree house was their new hang out.

Maggie laid back, while luan snuggled her.

the radio played a little thing called love.

"you know..giggles I've been thinking about us a lot lately"

luan hummed and gazed at her with a lazy smile.

"yeah?"

she sat up slowly, looking down at her.

"we need to talk."

luan's eyes flickered. that didn't sound good. she sat up quickly and watched as Maggie held both her hands in hers. she was silent as she stared at luan's hands, rubbing her fingers over her knuckles. maggie sighed heavily, then looked her right in the eyes.

"i-"

"you're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

maggie blinked. then gave her a bewildered look.

"what? no!"

luan narrowed her eyes and cocked a brow. maggie let go of her hands and removed her cap to scratch at her head. she shook her head and sighed she looked her in the eye.

"I love you, luan. you're the best i ever had in my life"

luan nodded slowly.

"so what's this about?"

maggie cleared her throat then reached for her pocket and pulled out a silver ring.

"this was given to me by my grandma, and it means a lot to me..."

she was confused, then dragged her tongue over her buck teeth.

"...whatcha getting at, magpie?"

maggie sighed, and rolled her eyes and scoot closer, getting on her knees and cup her hands together and gazed into luan's eyes.

"I want you to have it, as a token of my love, loud. this is my promise ring to you."

luan's mouth fell to the floor.

"i-i..but it's your grandmother's!"

maggie cup her face.

"and I know you'll take care of it. c'mon baby, don't reject me now"

luan's eyes shift from the bed to Maggie's face.

"...you...you really wanna be with me forever?"

maggie smirked.

"as long as I can put up with you're shit."

luan swatted her shoulder and gave her a grumpy look.

"seriously. I wanna be with you, I want to spend my life with you."

luan sucked in her lip and looked at her friend's ring. her grandmother's ring. a promise ring.

she raised her hand and offered Maggie her ring finger. maggie smiled and slide the ring and-

"it's a little bit..."

"..damn."

"don't worry, I'll just put a chain around it and make it a necklace."

luan said, Maggie nodded, then looked at her and cup her face her in hands.

"... I love you, you crazy little bitch."

luan rolled her eyes.

"and I love you, you street thug"

they giggled and they kissed. they parted and they sighed.

"so..this is getting serious..."

luan grinned. maggie rolled her shoulder and sniffed.

"yeah."

luan giggled and slapped her face.

"Ow! what the fuck loud!"

luan's eyes became heavy with desire.

"...your eyes...they look at me so strangely.."

luan pinned maggie on the bed and straddled.

"Mine."

she bit maggie's throat.

"Ah-ow! sh-shit, luan- ngh!"

love bite trace over her throat, Maggie grunted and bit her lower lip.

"mine."

luan repeated.

"y-yours?"

luan begin to give Maggie a hickey.

"l-luan. g-gi-giggles...! don't, no hickeys!"

but luan didn't stop.

not until she left a sails trail of hickeys all over maggie's paste white neck...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lynn watched how her mom was pretty pissed. with dad and Lincoln. dad because he was acting like such a douche bag. and Lincoln cause he kicked dad in the nards. she personally talked to Lincoln, dad, and luna.

after that? lincoln was grounded for a week. but that didn't stop Luna from seeing him. five minutes in luna played some music. rolling stones. she walked along the hallway and saw her door open, there was luna, strutting like mc jaggar.

"Shattered, shattered! Love and hope and sex and dreams Are still surviving on the street Look at me, I'm in tatters! I'm a shattered, Shattered!"

lincoln sat on luan's bed, smiling watching her. lynn watched how his eyes were wide, the look of love. lynn wish he'd look at her like that, she knew he was into Lori, and lucy was after him too. luna's friends too. but has he ever gaze at them like that? has he ever looked at her like that?

no. it was all luna. Luna, Luna, Luna!

Luna grab lincoln's hands and pulled him out of luan's bed and they begin to dance, as they both sang loudly to the rolling stone's

Friends are so alarming

And my lover's never charming

Life's just a cocktail party on the street

Big Apple

People dressed in plastic bags

Directing traffic

Some kind of fashion

Shattered!

they shook their asses and did the bird or whatever the dance was called. bobbing, bopping, getting into the groove. Lynn couldn't believe how jealous she was... and why? cause the dumb bitch got knocked up, suddenly she was a queen!

she grunted at them and walked over and pulled the plug, both turned and finally noticed the sports girl they cried out in protest. Lynn threw the cord on the carpet.

"your getting Lincoln in trouble if mom and dad catch him in your room, he's supposed to be in his room right now."

luna cocked a brow.

"who made you warden, dude?"

she grits her teeth.

"I'm just watching out for him, he's already in trouble cause of you!"

she jabs a finger on luna's chest.

"what?! bull shit!"

lynn flew her arms up.

"if you hadn't told him what dad said to you, he wouldn't have come down to kick his nuts!"

luna barked out.

"I tried to stop him, man! I can't help it if he's overprotective!"

lynn snort and shoved her.

"like you are?"

lincoln got in between.

"Lynn, stop! you're going to stress her and the baby! I don't want her to have a miscarriage"

lynn burned like a match. and snarled at her little brother.

"fuck you're baby!

her sibling's jaws drop.

"if you hadn't fucked around like a dumb ass, none of this would have happened!"

she continues to rant.

"if mom and dad find out we're fucked!"

she grabbed lincoln's shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"they'll separate you and Luna, our family will be broken and it'll be all you're fault!"

Luna shouted.

"Leave him alone! it's not his fault!"

she dropped him and went right for her. but Lincoln grab her leg and she fell to the floor.

"it's all YOU'RE fault!"

lynn roared.

"Lori, Leni, and lucy may support you, but I don't! I never did! that cancer in your is stomach if going to ruin our lives! that thing is going to break up the family and-"

Lori came out of buttfucking nowhere and yanked Lynn and turned and slammed her against the wall. such a swift move Lynn gasped.

"if I ever hear you say that to them again, I'll turn your ass into a human pretzel."

she rammed her against the wall.

"we're working hard to keep this a secret, and if you spill the beans you little shit-"

lynn snarled.

"fine, whatever! get off me!"

lori narrowed her eyes and let her drop.

she dusts herself and gave Luna one last glare before leaving. lori shook her head, turned made her way towards Luna, who sighed and slump. lori caressed her cheek.

"it'll be okay."

"no, it won't."

luna lean and hugged her and choked back a sob. lincoln reached and rubbed her back, then join in the hug. sandwiching her in a tender brotherly way. after a moment they heard someone clearing their throat. they looked towards the person on the doorway, Lisa.

she shut the door and stepped towards her older siblings she took a moment to look at the three of them. her emotionless expression seems to change. every so slightly.

"this can't go on,"

she said.

"the amount of stress will likely cause her a miscarriage. we must make her feel more relaxed."

lori sighed and looked at Luna who was sniffling and wiping her eyes. lincoln rubbed his neck.

"I'm gonna talk to Lynn,"

he muttered, before leaving the room. Lisa crossed her arms, her brow twitched.

"father's attitude is affecting you, that needs to change in some way."

"how?"

luna croak, looking at Lisa with her glassy eyes.

"once he stops and thinks about what he's been doing."

she pushed her glasses back up against her nose as it slides down slightly.

"for now, rest. listen to music, and try to relax."

and in a rare moment, cup her hand and patted her hand.

"in a month or so we'll see how you're baby is developing. but then we must make sure you have less stress. we do not want you're baby to suffer now do we?"

luna nodded, once the two sisters left, Luna laid on her sister's bed, she stared into space. her hands roam down her belly, it wasn't too big, just barely showing signs of a bump. she swallowed thickly and gazed up.

"please..."

she whispered.

"please god, give me the strength to carry on."

her eyes shift to the side.

"I know what I'm doing is wrong, god. but i love him."

she wipes a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry..okay? i-i just..."

she sat up and bowed her head with a sigh.

"please...just..make sure my baby will be okay."

she ran a hand over her hair.

"...just...give me a break, okay? I just need to know if things will be okay"

she waited as if expecting an answer. she smirked.

"I remember once when I was like, nine..."

0000flashback00000

Luna was nine at the time.

it was dark. and she needed to pee.

she went out of her room, wearing a violet colored sleeping gown.

she went and did her business, the winter wind outside howled. as she went, she thought of how nice it be right now, to relax while the fireplace crackled and warmed up the house, and she would play on her flute, while her baby brother laid at her lap and took his nap.

just as she was done, and washed her hands, she came out and for a second, was spooked by someone standing in the middle of the hallway. when she heard the small whimper she knew who it was right away.

"lwoona I'm scared"

luna expected as much. walking over she took the five-year-old's hand.

"don't worry, Lincoln, I'm here"

he looked up at her with a thumb in his mouth, bun-bun under his arm.

"now what did I tell you about sucking your thumb?"

he stopped and looked ashamed, Luna sighed and walked him back into her room. see, Lincoln didn't like the howling winds. it scared him. so she kinda knew sooner or later he would seek her out.

as they entered, luan was fast asleep on her bed on the left, Luna had a bed on the right. she walked over and undid the blankets, and little Lincoln in his one piece sleeping PJ's climb on and took his side of the bed, while luna laid next to him, covering them up with 4 blankets right away, lincoln snuggled in close to his older sister.

"I like sleeping with you."

luna smiled and kissed his forehead, he smiled widely and rested his head on her flat chest she pulled her long hair away from him and laid behind her. she sighed and cuddled him.

"will you sing me a song lwoona?"

"mmhmm,"

she said as she stroked his snow-white hair. the heat that radiated would soon get them nice, and warm, and toasty. just the way she liked it. clearing her throat she begins to sing with her heavenly voice-

"The road is long With many a winding turn That leads us to who knows where Who knows when But I'm strong Strong enough to carry you, you ain't heavy, you're my brother"

Lincoln had a wide smile and nuzzled into her neck his arms wrap around her waist and breathed into her unique girlish scent. enjoying her warmth, her voice, the way she strokes his turkey tail.

"So on we go your welfare is of my concern No burden you are to bear We'll get there For I know you would not encumber me, you ain't heavy, you're my brother"

Lincoln listen to that of her heartbeat, her song slowly, ever so slowly making him sleepy. and despite the winds outside, he felt safe, he felt protected, loved. luna was like an angel, someone he always depended on when everyone acted like a butt. but not luna. luna was his angel. he yawned widely.

"If I'm laden at all I'm laden with sadness That everyone's heart Isn't filled with the gladness Of love for one another"

she gazed down at his sleepy face, she smiled warmly and gave him a kiss on his closed left eye. he coo'd and stirred but made no move, Luna held him closer, and curled around him, their legs intertwined together, she smiled and sang-

"It's a long, long road From which there is no return While we're on the way to there Why not share And the load Doesn't weigh me down at all you ain't heavy you're my brother"

the sounds of his light snoring filled the room.

0000end of flashback00000

"He's my brother He ain't heavy, he's my brother..."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, her hands rested on her belly and smiled, as she remembered the simpler days...the days when it was just her..and lincoln.

that's when she realized how they came full circle now... Sam was wrong for her, sure, she was in love, her heart raced for her, once. but she turned out to be a bad-bad apple. she saw the reality of who was greater, and grander, and so full of love to give. Lincoln loud, her brother, her lover, the father of their child.

and she would go through all this again...

because she really fucking loved him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

monday, July 19th. time : 8:30am

"wake up, dip shit"

Ronnie laid on top of Bobby, wearing a button-up green flannel shirt which was her brothers, which made it big for her, the right slide down revealing her shoulder.

"mom's gone to work, and I made breakfast, vato, c'mon"

bobby awoke slowly and sat up smiling, she leans and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. before pulling back with a wet smack, she then hops off of him and landed on her feet, Bobby watched her backside as she walked towards the open door.

"Well, you coming or what?"

she asked, he smirked and got out of bed, and put on his boxer before following, he combs his long hair back and sighed as he entered the kitchen he saw the plate of pancakes, and bacon While he ate, he watched her clean the dishes.

"aren't you going to eat?"

she turned and smiled.

"already ate mi amore"

he blushed as he decided to just..well, eat. as he did, Ronnie continued to do the dishes, her fingers turned on the radio:

Come on, shake your body baby,

Do the conga

I know you can't control yourself any longer

Come on, shake your body baby,

Do the conga

I know you can't control yourself any longer.

Come on, shake your body baby,

Do the conga

I know you can't control yourself any longer

Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger

Don't you fight it till you've tried it

Do the conga beat

Ronnie started to sway her hips to the music, Bobby stared as her ass was jiggly..and shakey and...holy shit ...her hips shook, swayed to the infectious beat. bobby nodded to the music and got up, he walked over and placed his hand at her small waist.

she turned, with a quizzical look he started to move his body. dancing, smiling she followed his lead putting the dishes aside as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, the two siblings danced their way in the middle of the kitchen, his hands at her waist, and as the song went on, so did their legs.

"Alright, that's enough, finish up, we gotta get dress and get some groceries, mom left us the food stamp book."

bobby nodded, and let her go, he finished his food, before going to his room to get dressed. he wore a simple white t-shirt, Ronnie put on a Batman t-shirt with shorts. the two siblings ventured out and into the spare car, where they drove to the market.

once inside they checked the list, bread, milk, eggs. meat, juice, soda, the standard shit. while Ronnie was getting the milk, she noticed one Penelope. she stood just a few feet away. her blood boiled. she had a mind to go over there and slug her freckled face!

haiku suddenly lunged at her out of nowhere, pulling the redhead's curly hair. she shrieked and retaliated by slapping the goth's face, and pulled her black hair as well. both girls were catfighting at this point. Ronnie stared at them, mouth agape.

their shoes squeaked against the floor as they dropped, hissing and spitting.

"stay away from my man, bitch!"

"go fuck a corpse you Elvira looking cunt!"

they screeched and yelled as they rolled on the floor. clyde rushed towards them.

"haiku! penelope! please, there's no need for violence!"

The girls continued to throw punches and insults.

til Penelope ram her elbow on haiku's gut. then rammed it in her jaw. Ronnie watched as the redhead pushed the goth to the floor, and elbow drops the goth. shaking her head she turned to leave.

when she saw her brother with the basket, she smiled she put the milk in the basket. she couldn't help but notice how fucking macho he looked, long hair, muscled tone body, like an Aztec warrior, or Conan the barbarian...umf. take me, please !

"so, what's up? you look tensed."

there was a sudden crash. followed by Penelope screeching 'THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!' THE Intercom speaker spoke out-

"clean up on aisle seven"

Ronnie sighed and shook her head. she didn't feel like dealing with dumb shit today anyway, she smiled at her boyfriend and held his hand.

"nothing, let's get the fuck outta here"

he smiled, and both got in line to pay for their food, on the way out Ronnie stopped and stared across from the parking lot. bobby looked at her, then at whatever she was staring at.

it was ms. johnson making out hotly with chunk. ronnie knew chunk enough to be luna's roadie friend, and Agnes Johnson, swapping spit with...chunk?

"Holy shit.. my teacher's getting it on with lincoln's sister's friend"

indeed they were making out aggressively, his hand on her ass and pushing up her skirt, he leaned against his van as they were on full display showing their love to the whole fucking world. she giggled when chunk smacked her ass. ronnie shoot her head and walked towards their car. once they loaded up, they got in the vehicle, Bobby started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Bobby reached and rubbed her leg smiling she blushed and arched her back, and unzipped her shorts, and grabbing is hand and pushing it past her panties where he felt sudden warmth. the car swayed a bit. he turned and stared at her. she smirked.

"hurry home and you can have some fun with me, vato"

his eyes widen and pulled the paddle to the metal-driving home as fast as he can.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

monday, July 19th, 1993

it had been a week since Lincoln kicked his father in the balls.

and the old man still had trouble walking.

a week had passed since Lynn jr's out burst on her sister Luna.

lincoln was ungrounded. but there was a strain between him and his father.

Luna took it easy, and avoided her father, and took on Lisa's advice.

that afternoon though, Lincoln and Lynn went to Gus's games and grub.

both send quality time, playing games, eating pizza by the slice, and just simply bonding.

as they were done for the day, it was 4:50 pm. they decided to get home before dark.

on the way there, Lincoln reached and held her hand, she blushed and shoved him.

"not in public, dumbass!"

lincoln put on a cheeky grin.

"you at least feeling better?"

a moments pause and she nodded. feeling he was trying to get her in a better mood.

"why are you jealous of luna?"

she glared at him and swatted him over the head.

"I'm not! I'm just...i just don't want to lose you"

the two were quiet after that and continued to walk. lincoln wore his simple orange shirt, with a blue stripe across the chest. lynn whore a black shirt with Chicago Bulls logo. she sighed and held his hand after a moment. she smiled and looked at him. and have him a quick peck on the cheek.

he blushed and sighed and continued their walk. lincoln had a creeper smile though and gazed at Lynn for a moment, she took noticed and raised a brow.

"...you want a baby too, dontcha?"

lynn blushed red and let go of his hand

"pshh' hell no, you and Luna can deal with that mess, I got a future planned out, to either be a sports star, or the very least, a coach"

Lincoln nodded. and sighed.

"You know...as much as I'm happy about the baby... I feel I'm stuck..and I think Luna feels the same"

he ran a hand over his curtain hair sighing.

"I know she's gonna break and when she does... she's gonna tell me how much she regrets...me."

Now it was true that Lynn had become jealous of luna. both for having Lincoln all the time, and how lovey-dovey they've been about the baby. but she never thought Luna would be that cruel. if she was...well, Lynn would put a can of whoop-ass upon her. placing a comforting hand upon the boy she shook him lightly.

"Hey."

He turns his gaze on her.

"She loves you. and having a baby is pretty serious...you guys might have a fight..it'll build up, sure. but..you guys have always been...compatible."

she paused, her eyes moved with her thoughts.

"and I know that you guys will work things out. A relationship is a two-way street, man."

she patted his shoulder.

"now common, before it gets dark."

as she walked ahead of him, Lincoln stood and thought what she had said. his eyes looked at Lynn's firm butt, and the way her pony tail swayed. and something came over him, a sort of longing. he followed, and as he got close enough he grips her shoulder and turned her. Flynn looked at him with confusion til her lips were touched by soft boy lips. shock-at first, but then her eyes slowly closed. and the two with no care of who would see enjoyed this blissful moment.

Then they heard a whine, they broke their kiss and looked to the direction of the very sound. there was an old run down house, that looked like it had seen better days. there on the edge of the grassless lawn was a box. both Lynn and Lincoln looked at each other.

they walked slowly towards the box, and they stood and stared. they heard a whine again, and the boxed moved. lynn shoved Lincoln forward.

"go on, you open it."

lincoln raised a brow.

"why'd I gotta open it? what if it's a giant Michigan rat?"

lynn rolled her eyes.

"jeez Linc... luna acts more like a man than you"

lincoln frown. he sighed and crouched down and open the box. he Gasped.

"Lynn, look!"

Lynn looked over his shoulder. her eyes widen and shoved lincoln out of his way.

"no fucking way dude!"

in the box was a white Wire Fox Terrier, shivering and looking at up them. it wasn't bad looking though it looked to be needing a bath.

"Lincoln..."

she looked at the white-haired boy.

"I think I know how you can make Lana happy again."

lincoln walked over and blinked.

"oh...ohhh...she's still sad about Charles?"

Lynn frown, but she grinned.

"Linc, bro...think about it, Lana's into The Adventures of Tintin, and what dog does Tintin have?"

he stared at her, then his eyes lit up.

"we gotta get him home fast and give him a bath."

lynn grab the box.

"C'mon! we haven't a moment to lose little brother!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

monday, July 19th 7:45 pm

Luna took the baby sitting job for the pickles cause she needed the bones.

cash is cash, right? and anyway, she rather liked Tommy and Chuckie. and it was only these two. don't get her wrong, she loved the twins Phil and lile but damn if they didn't cause her trouble.

she didn't like angelica though, she knew she was a liar and a cunt. but she knew how to deal with them. just put in a Godzilla... wait... Reptar, the cheap imitation Godzilla. and they would watch that shit like whitey Houston on crack.

so after an hour, she ordered in pizza for the kids. she cut up the slice in small pieces for Chuckie to eat. while Tommy was on his full slice like a starving orphan child. angelica ate hers like a goddamn pig. she kept her eyes on her though, the brat loved cookies. like majorly addicted to that shit. so she knew she would swindle her cousins and his little friends just to get to the cookies.

once she settled in with her own, she took a moment to watch them. and she smiled. suddenly that excited feeling came over her. she was gonna have a baby. and with the best love of her life. she ate her pizza a bit more happily then.

when they got back they paid her a little extra. she was grateful. she made a phone call and waited for her ride. she sat on the couch and was lost in thought when Dee-dee came and sat with her.

"So, how have things been?"

she asked dee-dee was the only other person that knew about the baby coming. (though the father's origins were kept under-wraps.) and as such, was supportive of luna, she was like a member of the family as far as the pickles were concerned.

"been pretty heavy with pop-star"

she admitted, with a sad smile.

"he'll come around, dear."

she patted her hand and smiled. luna always felt grateful to her, she and Stu never judged her for being knocked up at 16. out of sheer emotion she hugged her second-mother and dee-dee hugged back.

when they broke the hug DeeDee smiled warmly and petted her hair. she sighed and smiled the woman of Jewish origin turned her head and watched the children sleep soundly their bellies full of pizza, and sprite.

"you'll make a great mother, Luna."

she turned her head and nodded.

"so don't worry, just believe in yourself, and belive that God will help you every step of the way"

God.

it seems that luna, while she lacked faith for a long while, that she submit herself to god. it was the only way to find some kind of comfort, she had been praying to him, hoping that despite her sin, that he'll give great mercy.

"i-dunno, DeeDee, you think he'd forgive me for getting pregnant without my dude, heck, i ain't even married, the only real man to help me out is my bro."

oh if Deedee only knew the truth.

"I think he's forgiving, regardless, luna. just live your life and he'll help you when times are hard."

luna nodded.

"heh...sometimes my mom says that God purposely makes your life hell in order to test you."

Deedee sighed and gave a nod.

"I know I had my trails, but in the end, things turn out better."

luna shift in her seat her eyes drop down.

"you know...i never give much thought on god, but lately I have been turning to him...since...dad"

placing a comforting hand on her shoulder she said-

"everything will work out, just let him handle it. don't worry. and relax."

luna chuckled. relax. yeah, god she wishes she could smoke some pot.

"yeah, alright."

she smiled at Mrs. Pickles. - outside a honk of car startled both of them. they looked at each other, and Luna nodded grabbing her backpack. she stood up and grinned.

"thanks for the talk, Mrs. P."

dee-dee nodded and stood as well.

"you're welcome, oh, and luna - I hope this doesn't make you feel odd but, I've always like to think of you as the daughter i always wanted."

luna stood and stared. then she smiled brightly.

"Hey, ya know, I don't mind being your daughter, ya know, if shit hits the fan."

dee-dee surprisingly giggled.

"you're always welcome here if you need a place to stay."

luna gave a nod and turned and walked out the door.

stu walked over and hugged his wife from behind.

"are you really serious about her staying here, ya know if things get worse over there?"

she looked at her husband and smiled.

"of course, unless-"

"no, no. I'm perfectly okay with that, really."

she kissed his cheek.

"we better prepare the guest room just in case."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

monday, July 19th time: 8:00 Pm

Ruth drove luna home. the radio played Michael Jackson's 'beat it'

ruth glanced at her and then the road.

"you know, I may have this crush on your brother...but I've been thinking since yer carrying his kid, maybe I should fuck off, ya know?"

luna looked at her best friend, with raised brows.

"dudette, it's cool, I'm down with it, don't worry. shit, if he gets you knocked up too I wouldn't mind."

ruth laughed and shook her head grinning.

"I dunno, man. I just don't want you hating me like sam, man. I just don't wanna fuck up, ya know?"

luna looked out the window. thoughts of sam was now a dull pain. she shook her head.

"Ruth, you're not like her, I trust you with Lincoln. you wouldn't rape him."

ruth jolted the car to a stop.

"SHE RAPED HIM?!"

luna looked at her with sad eyes.

"that son of a bitch..!"

she rams her closed fist at the steering wheel till she accidentally made it honk. she slumps back and sighed heavily. luna didn't need to see her eyes to know she was pissed. her muscles twitched, as she wore nothing more than jeans and a stipe black and white tank top.

"when I see her, I'm gonna-"

"dude, just..just let it go okay?"

ruth chewed the inside of her mouth.

"can I see him?"

luna nodded.

"yeah, man. he's your boyfriend too."

ruth looked at her.

"n-no..no I can't i-"

luna placed a hand on her hand which grips the steering wheel.

"it's a'ight, luv. I don't mind. honest. I trust you."

ruth looked at Luna, her eyes soft and understanding. luna lean and gave her cheek a gentle kiss. and while Ruth wasn't gay or nutin' she blushed and swallowed thickly. nodding.

"now c'mon lets go see our little man"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

monday, July 19th 5:07 pm

They got home as fast as possible, both excited as hell. when they entered, they were in luck. Lola, Lana, and Lucy were on the couch, watching Ren and Stimpy. they didn't take notice of Lynn Jr. or Lincoln until Lincoln called out Lana's name.

she turned her head blinking in confusion Lynn waved her over, Lola and Lucy looked curious and watched as Lana hop off the couch and walked towards her older sibling and the box before him. she got on her knees.

"Go on, Lana. open it."

she looked at Lincoln who smiled at her encouragingly. she reached and open the box, and hasped what was within it.

"Oh, Wow!"

lola and Lucy were behind her, and watch Lana lift up a small dog. lucy's mouth hung open, Lola sneered. at how filthy it looked. lynn and Lincoln grinned at each other, Lori came down buttoning her flannel shirt when she saw the dog in Lana's hands.

"does dad and mom know you just brought in a stray?"

the group turned their heads to Lori, Lynn rubbed her neck and shook her head.

"we're gonna give it a bath. but...we figured since we lost Charles..."

silence.

the pain of losing their beloved dog was still up in the air. Lana didn't show it, but she did visit the little grave that Charles was buried in. and the rest of them did feel that pang of sadness. she gave one look at the animal and nodded to herself.

"you two give her a bath, I'll talk to mom and dad about this"

Lana grinned and ran off towards the parent's bedroom.

"MOM! DAD! GUESS WHAT!"

Lori rushed after her.

"Lana, no, wait!"

Lynn grabs the dog and nudged lincoln.

"c'mon dorkass, let's wash him up!"

he blushed and followed along. lucy watched and sighed. ... if all went well tonight will be her night to sneak into her brother's room and have some... 'quality time' with him. Lynn drew a bath while Lincoln waited, grabbing hand-dish soap after that, Lynn grabs the struggling pup and put him in the water. it yelped and whined and cried as if it was being murdered.

"aw shut up fleabag"

they soap up the dog-butt good. scrubbing him, and making sure he was nice and clean. after which they dried him with a towel. lynn curried him to her room and wrap him in a small blanket, Lincoln waited till she came out and smiled at him. she gave a quick glance then lean and kissed his nose, grinning and going downstairs. lincoln blushed and looked at you, the reader.

"it's been another hell of a week, but at least with me and Lynn finding a new pet to cheer up Lana, it's kinda worth the hard days I've been through. heh, I hope Luna will love the new dog"

he came down the stairs, and into the living room, Lola, Lana was marveling over the new dog, Lucy sat on the chair and watch from afar, reading a goosebumps book, Leni and Lori were squealing over the new puppy, Lynn Jr. was explaining to their parents where they found them. they looked at the dog then each other- not sure what to think.

"well.."

Lynn loud sr. said-

"I guess it's alright, but he'll need his shots, and you guys are responsible for him."

Rita nodded in agreement, she held lily in her arms and looked at the dog.

"if he's official, we'll need to give him a name."

Leni waved her hand excitedly.

"Oh! oh! I know, since Walt is named after Disney, and Charles from the guy who made those peanuts funnies, why don't we name him mort from beetle baley?"

lori taps her chin.

"what of chic?"

Lisa sorted,

"too girly, I suggest Jim, named after Jim Davis"

she pushed her glasses back to her nose after it slides down slightly.

"I vote mike, from the creator mother goose and Grimm."

"no,"

Lana said as she stared at the dog.

"he reminds me of snowy from Tin-tin..."

she rubbed her chin,

"I got it! George-no, no! Hergé"

the family looked at Lana, and Lincoln nodded.

"that is the pen name of the creator of the adventures of tin-tin."

the murmurs of the agreement was settled. Lana gently took the white Wire Fox Terrier.

"welcome home, Hergé"

lori smiled warmly and clap her hands.

"Alright, let's get this dog some wet food, and some water!"

the siblings of the loud house cheered and took the new dog into the kitchen to get him some food and water. lincoln followed behind and smiled, hands in his pockets. he stopped and looked at you, the reader:

"I was gonna name it Lynn after the creator of for better or for worse, but then Lynn woulda kicked my ass."

he grinned.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8:15 pm

Luna and ruth came to the house of louds

luna was starving and decided to make herself a sandwich. while ruth took a can of cherry coca-cola. it was her favorite, ever since the summer of 85' when it was brought out nationwide, she was a little girl then, and even then she was Luna's best friend.

"summer of 1985 was wild, you remember?"

luna paused as she finished making her sandwich and was eating.

"we went to the beach, you, me, our families."

she nodded.

"luan was doing some prank that year in April though, chipped lincoln's tooth"

luna said with a bit of anger.

"dude, I was there, you wailed on you're sister til you knock out of her teeth, it took your pops to pull you off him, it was a wild man, wild,"

ruth said she couldn't help but grin.

"that she was."

they turned their attention to Lynn loud sr.

"may I speak with my daughter in private?"

ruth finger gun sipped her coke, then strode out of the kitchen. luna turned her head away and bit into her sandwich, and chewed. Lynn sr rubbed his neck and sighed.

"I'm sorry for being hostile against you, it's just...i had a lot of hope for you, the baby is just going to be a block on the road, not to mention your reputation around town and-"

Luna swallowed her food and turned to her father with an icy glare. the nerve of him, he was so wrapped up about the neighborhood, hell, even the entire town seeing her as some slut who stupidly got knocked up! she had half a mind to spill the beans right then and there!

"dad, my baby isn't a mistake. my baby isn't going to hinder me to do shit!"

she slaps her half-eaten sandwich and jabbed a finger at his chest.

"I'll continue to work hard, I'll still go to college, I'll show you I don't need a man to get through life!"

he stared at her with shock. not used to being talking down like this.

"the only real man in this house is Lincoln, at least he doesn't judge me for my mistake"

of course Lincoln was the real father, but she wanted to make her dad feel inferior. and it seems to work by the look of hurt in his eyes. satisfied she walked out of the kitchen then-

she walked up the stairs, steamed. just as she turned to lincoln's room, a hand grabbed hers. she turned and saw Lynn. luna's eyes sparked with anger, she wasn't in the mood for her shit too.

"hey..can we talk?"

luna looked her up and down.

"are you gonna rag on me again?"

lynn jr. flinched.

"..look, I'm sorry for acting the way I did the other night. I was scared okay? scared and angry and.."

she sighed and looked down, hands flexing. she swallowed hard.

"I don't want this family to break, okay? if dad and mom find out..."

luna stared at her, her eyes soften and she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"they won't."

"but what if-"

she placed a finger on her lip.

"don't worry, besides...you and I know we can't keep our hands off of Lincoln"

lynn blushed and shook her head grinning.

"that dork has something about him"

luna chuckled and hugged her sister. lynn pushed her off and turned.

"Alright, enough with the fag fest, I gotta get some sleep."

luna shook her head then turned to go into lincoln's room, as she entered, and closed his door, she smirked at her best friend already making out with Lincoln.

"You two already starting the party without me?"

the two broke the look and looked at Lincoln, who was blushing like hell.

"heh, dude, your bro's fuckin' good at kissin'"

luna chuckled and walked over and sat on the bed, looking at Lincoln with desired eyes.

"Oh, he's good at a lot of things."

she leans in and kissed him deeply, rolling his tongue into his mouth, he moans and ran his hands over her short hair. - barking echoed from the hallway. luna broke the kiss and looked at Lincoln.

"what was that?"

lincoln blinked. then his eyes widen with realization.

"Oh, yeah! I and Lynn found a new dog for Lana..!"

she blinked and looked at Ruth who seems to stare back.

"we gotta check this out, man"

ruth nodded, and Luna nodded, Lincoln followed the two older women, and there, yapping and wagging his short little tail, was Hergé luna nearly scream and got on her knees and grab the dog and hugged him. it barked and lapping her cheek excitedly.

"dude! this dog is so adorable!"

she looked at her brother with wide shimmering eyes and a large grin. lincoln bashfully looked down and grinned, ruth grabs the dog.

"don't bogart the pup, man!"

ruth held the dog like a baby and had her own shit-eating grin. luna looked at Lincoln, and any thought of negative doubt was replaced with pride. because he just- did so good with every one of them. and she was so damn lucky to have such a wonderfully thoughtful and caring brother.

she knew, that he would make an outstanding father. and she knew she would be well taken cared of. she looked at the dog, and for the first time, noticed Lana who stood in her long aqua-green shirt and grinned.

"he's cute huh? his name is Hergé"

luna smiled and put out her arm.

"come over here, sis, give yer sis a hug"

she did and came over, Luna pulled her down and hugged her tightly.

"our bro's pretty awesome huh?"

Lana nodded.

"he's bitchin"

luna laughed and hugged her all the tighter.

"he's amazing,"

ruth said and looked at Lincoln.

"hey luna"

she looked at her best friend.

"can I get knocked up next?"

Lincoln stared.

"-wh-what?!"

luna grinned.

"sure. hows tonight?"

Lincoln felt faint

"dude!"

ruth held the dog away from her.

"your dog just shit on me!"

Lana perked up, Luna got up and gaged at the smell and ran to the bathroom to vomit, Lincoln passed out on the carpet floor, and all hell broke loose when the sisters came out of their rooms

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

monday, July 19th time : 9:06 PM

Lucy knew a great many things. for one, Lori has stopped her attention with Lincoln. she figured because Luna was pregnant that perhaps it was easier for Lincoln to have one less lover to worry about. she also knew the kindness that Lynn and her brother did for Lana earlier

but in truth, Lori and Leni have fallen madly in love. she knew because she watched them through the vents like a creepy pervert. the only other one she knew who was interested in him was Lynn and Lana.

sigh.

alas, lucy had barely any time with him. but good things come to those who wait. and she would wait an eternity for him. in fact, she took wish to have a child of incest with him. and she knew the perfect name for her daughter- Bela. sure, L names are tradition but she wanted to honor the famous horror actor.

however, if it was a boy his name would be Lugosi. yes, that would be perfect. it was late in the evening when she entered her brother's room. he was reading his comics as usual. the mistress of the dark climb the bed. upon feeling the shift of weight on the bed he looked and saw Lucy. who hissed at him. he blinked as she smacked the comic out of his hands and straddled his stomach.

"Hello to you, too."

he gulped.

she bit his neck firmly. he flinched. she had a fetish for this sort of thing, then she begins to suck.

"hey-hey! no hickies!"

but she didn't heed, she will leave her mark. she didn't care if she upset Lynn or luna, (if they did) she was desperate for him and she grinds her crotch on his belly. lincoln blushed, the heat of her body was overwhelming and he couldn't help but pop a boner.

"luce-lucy..."

he blushed red, her sucking stopped, and was replace with kisses and licks. he groans and his hand wrapped around her small waist. the goth grinned. luna may think she was all that, but to lucy, she could do so much better.

"mine."

she bit his ear lobe and tugged.

"y-yours..."

he gasped, and she grinds herself all the more til Lincoln felt his belly moist. they weren't strangers to this, they knew the game and they played it well. lincoln craved to be inside her, he was panting heavily and kneaded her butt.

"Lucy..oh god, lucy."

she sat up straight and gazed at her blushing brother's face. lincoln looked at her blue eyes, blow visible because of her new hair cut, based on the singer of the cure. and he found them beautiful and intoxicating.

"make love to me."

he nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam laid in bed, her eyes open and staring. slowly she turned her head and watched her brother, asleep, and had a wide smile. his lower torso was covered by a blanket. she sat up slowly and stared at her brother.

hours ago, she and her brother had sex. and it was the best damn thing she ever had. and yet in some way she was disgusted with herself. conflicted to how she should really feel about it.

she had that urge again, and she got out of bed and quickly went to the bathroom, she lifted the toilet seat up, and begin to blow chunks. it had been like this for weeks now.

it was driving her crazy. she almost regrets getting pregnant with lincoln's kid. she wipes her mouth and brushed her teeth after the grueling session of morning sickness.

when she came back she paused and stared at her younger brother. he was a little bastard. a shit, a fucking asshole. and yet, she did love him in some strange way. she wondered if this is what Luna felt for her brother. but then... Lincoln was a hell of a lot better.

but she couldn't complain, she and Simon had some fun. and she could totally see them growing into...something worthwhile. she sat on the bed and smiled, stroking his hair. he groans and turned over and muttered.

"bewbs..."

she rolled her eyes getting off the bed, she got dressed, a Nirvana shirt, over a light blue flannel, and shorts. she was about to get some cigs' but then, oh yeah, pregnant. shaking her head, she headed and begin to walk the stone sidewalk, mind abuzz with thought, what was it she was gonna do when the baby was born? did she loved Lincoln, or just used him for revenge?

did she love her brother in that way? or was just another attempt to find happiness? she didn't know, she thought she knew a lot of things, but now her friends, luna abandon her. and it was fault she admits, she could tell the town of the incest, but she couldn't. some unseen force didn't allow her.

or maybe she cared, maybe she was pussy, maybe she didn't want Luna to come with a bat and beat the shit out of her.

Sometimes I feel

Like I don't have a partner

Sometimes I feel

Like my only friend

Is the city I live in

The city of angels

Lonely as I am

Together we cry...

she walked and didn't know where she was going. she passed the neighborhood, she entered a 7-11 and grab herself mountain dew. (do the dew) and nestle crunch bar. she noticed two boys giggling to themselves, just hanging around eating nachos. she rolled her eyes. and paid the dude up front and left, passing the 7/11 she took a moment to stare at a kid, about 14 in a green sweater vest and white shirt, making out with a fat chick in green skin and purple hair. she knew her kind... really slutty. green people...ugh. she walked along the sidewalk again. sipping her soda and was deep in thought.

I drive on her streets

'Cause she's my companion

I walk through her hills

'Cause she knows who I am

She sees my good deeds

And she kisses me windy

I never worry

Now that is a lie...

she passed a chihuahua, humping a red fat cat, she never realized just how fucked the town is at night. hell she saw another green person, she knew him as Roger Klotz and he was smoking some pot near a pub. she knew he was a real asshole, and lived in a trailer with his mother. she often wondered if they shagged.

she chuckled, it wouldn't surprise her, trailer trash. she stopped at the bridge and lean on the rail and sighed, thinking of the events that came into play and ended where she was now. she really did love luna, but she let fear get to her, then she spread rumors, she didn't even know why she made out with ruth...maybe she read mix signals? who knows. but then it came to one thought. - she raped lincoln. she took a swig of her cola.

I don't ever wanna feel

Like I did that day

But take me to the place I love

Take me all the way

I don't ever wanna feel

Like I did that day

But take me to the place I love

Take me all the way

she never meant for things to get this bad. she didn't even understand why she did what she did. yearning for acceptance maybe? or perhaps she took it out on people cause she wasn't happy. she knew she must be mentally fucked.

sighing she chuck the can over the bridge and it fell into the river. she stared at the black water. and wondered...should she end it all? it seems like it would be best for everyone at this point. pregnant be damned, she'd take the unborn child too, but...

It's hard to believe

That there's nobody out there

It's hard to believe

That I'm all alone

At least I have her love

The city she loves me

Lonely as I am

Together we cry...

she couldn't. the thought of taking her own life entered her mind many times before, but she couldn't. she was curious about this baby...maybe she and Lincoln can be together. maybe she and luna and Lincoln can be together. that thought made her happy. the idea of it. to redeem herself in some way... but then... maybe it wasn't. she might bring back bad memories if Lincoln saw her. and luna wasn't the type to forgive so easily...

I don't ever wanna feel

Like I did that day

But take me to the place I love

Take me all the way

I don't ever wanna feel

Like I did that day

But take me to the place I love

Take me all the way...

"Hey, you okay?"

she turned and saw girl-Jordan. sam sighed and finished off her candy before throwing the wrapper at her face.

"Piss off."

she bumped against her, and girl-Jordan glared, and muttered-

"bitch"

Sam would agree with her, she was a bitch, a cunt, a mean mother fucker. she didn't care. she didn't care about a lot of things. but she admits that she and her brother did have fun screwing around. she grinned. whatever happens now and the future, it would just be her and her brother and the baby. and that's her plan, and she was sticking to it.

Under the bridge downtown

Is where I drew some blood

Under the bridge downtown

I could not get enough

Under the bridge downtown

Forgot about my love

Under the bridge downtown

I gave my life away

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aug 30th, 1993

Summer Slam.

Lynn Jr. and Lincoln loud had the tv this glorious night.

chips, and soda, a pizza, they were all set.

"dude this is bitchin!"

Lynn jr grinned as she wrapped her arm around her brother and gave him a noogie. lincoln laughed and tried to pull away, but damn, Lynn was strong as hell for a 13-year-old.

"Hey, cut it out, Lynn! I'm tender!"

lynn pushed him to the side.

"Pussy!"

she grinned.

"that's not what you called me this morning..."

he gave her a sexy expression. she reached and flicked him on the nose.

"Yeah, you were sloppy at it."

he gave her an angry look. she laughed and punched him on the shoulder. he growled and pouted, rubbing his shoulder.

lynn smiled and looked back and forth before leaning in and giving a quick peck on the lips. he blushed and the two watched the wrestling match of the century.

while they watched, Luna was upstairs, playing her music, and relaxing. the last month was hell, but this month was a little better, school had started, in August, and while the days with Lincoln were easier, more relaxed, and home life was a little more mellow, school life was harsh.

people talk shit behind her back, and they all knew she was pregnant, the speculation of who was the father ranged to George, to a school teacher, and even Chaz was rumored to be the father since everyone knew he dump Leni.

she saw Sam, but she kept herself away from her, and while Luna had the chance to beat the shit out of her, she didn't. fuck that mess. ruth however cornered sam last week and threaten to kick her ass if she got close to Lincoln.

Ol' chunk was nothing but supportive and hung around her, giving her advice about parenting. to her shock, she found out he knocked up lincoln's school teacher, Miss Johnson. she laughed and wondered if it was a good thing, chunk nodded to her and said it was. agnes was pretty happy about it. so all was good, man.

speaking of support, the pickles were nothing but full of support. DeeDee and Stu were nothing more than a second family. and she wanted to take Lincoln to meet them this weekend. now that would be nice. she smiled.

her dad came into her room, she frowned.

"here to berate me again. pops?"

Lynn sir slump and sighed, walking over and lean on her desk, he petted the fuzzy side of her head, she leans away from his touch.

he sighed and nodded.

"I get it, I've been a jerk"

"yup,"

she said and read her book, called Redwall.

"look, I'll support you. I'm really sorry for acting the way I've been"

she glanced at him with a cocked brow.

"but you have guts for sticking to your guns about this kid"

luna muttered.

"Lisa said it's gonna be a girl."

he blinked.

"is it wise to go to Lisa instead of a doctor?"

she sighed and looked at her father with an irritated look. he threw up his hands.

"Alright, never mind... so... are we good?"

luna breathed through her nose, eyes closed, and nodded.

"yeah, we're good."

he reached in for a hug but she placed her hands on his chest and gave him a gentle push.

"not ready for that, pop-star."

while he was disappointed... at least she's calling him pop-star again.

"okay. sure,"

he got up and stood up straightening his shirt.

"just call me if you need anything."

he walked down the stairs, feeling somewhat accomplished.

lynn and Lincoln were making out hotly during the show, they just couldn't keep themselves away from each other, their hands were busy, touching, feeling, their lips gently smacking, their tongue danced together-

"kids!"

lynn jr reacted fast and pushed Lincoln off her and off the couch.

"Dy'amn!"

he gasped as he fell flat on his back and groaned out a wheeze, Lynn jr straightens her hair and acted naturally. just as her father came in.

"hows the wrestling match?"

lynn turned her head and smiled.

"pretty awesome, dad!"

lincoln got off the floor.

"it's cool..."

he sat back on the couch.

"well, okay. just make sure you two clean up after your show, okay?"

they nodded innocently as he walked to the bedroom, and left the two alone.

"...one of these days they're gonna catch us."

lincoln muttered as he scratched his ass, Lynn gave him a cheeky grin.

"if they catch us."

lincoln nodded, tapping his chin.

"if...if is good..."

he took a can of mountain dew and drank deep. lynn slide a slice of pizza into her mouth and bit and chewed. as the two watch the fist-pumping action of WWF SummerSlam!

"...so after this, can I bunk with you tonight?"

lincoln nodded.

"Yeah, it's your turn anyway."

lynn grinned and scoot closer to her boyfriend.

"badass..."

she licked lincoln's ear. he let out a scream.

"AHHHHAHH!"

lynn sr. shouted-

"KIDS, DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT THERE!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

September 1st, 1993, time :7:30 pm.

It was a cool breeze this evening. a sign that summer was gone and the fall was just next door.

the smell of the air was different. cool, and crisp. something to those who grew up in this great and final era would miss.

school days were upon many. and though the groans and hisses of every kid were heard each morning as they get up to go back to school, there were many things to look forward too.

for Lynn, football season, for lucy, Halloween. for even now the stores would be filling up on costumes and other spooky goodies by mid-September. and most importantly the one movie she was most excited about - The Nightmare Before Christmas on October 29th.

by now the grass became dry, and the flowers were dead, the leaves would soon change into a golden brown to red and they would cover the streets. soon autumn was upon the small town of royal woods.

the sun was setting and the town was covered in cold sunlight. the day was gone and night would soon set in.

Luna sat on the porch and enjoyed the cool evening. beside her was her brother, Lincoln loud. he covered her in a blanket as they watch the neighborhood, kids outside playing, the cool wind blew, scattering the dead leaves.

the lamp lights flickered on. and as the children saw it, their parents called out their names it was time for dinner. it happens like clockwork. luna looked at her brother and smiled, her belly was now showing signs of her pregnancy. if only slightly. she held onto his hand under the blanket.

"been a wild ride, huh broski?"

lincoln smiled and nodded.

"it sure has been."

Luna smiled warmly and cup his cheek.

"Careful, you don't want Mr. grouse to catch us."

"too late loud!"

they turned and looked at Mr. grouse watering his plants.

"but it ain't none of my business, just keep it behind closed doors you two."

they blushed and gulped in unison. another gust of cool autumn wind blew.

"think we'll make it, Luna? I know having a kid won't be easy"

luna pulled him into a hug and rubbed his shoulder.

"we'll survive, dude. we're Louds remember?"

she grinned at him and kissed his forehead.

"Besides, with you beside me, it'll make things easier"

he smiled, and looked down, he let out a sigh, as if he was holding it forever.

"your one bodacious babe, you know that?"

he looked at her grinning.

luna chuckled and pinched his cheek.

"and your a real stud muffin' little man"

they blushed and looked at each other with love. they lean forward to kiss.

"I said keep it behind closed doors, loud!"

luna looked at the old man.

"Fuck off, Mr. grouse!"

he grunted and continued to water his plants.

"isn't it weird that he's not..ya know ...gonna tell our parents?"

luna was gonna say something but the old neighbor spoke up.

"Oh, I've known about it, I just choose not to be a jerk."

with that, he left. luna sighed and smiled and leaned in and kissed his nose.

"save your loving after midnight, love."

he blushed and nodded.

"KIDS! DINNER'S READY! WE'RE HAVING ROASTED CHICKEN AND PUMPKIN PIE!"

Roasted chicken? pumpkin pie? luna's mouth watered.

"fucking A! we're there pop-star!"

she grabs her boyfriend's hand and pulled him into the house and the door slam. outside of the loud's window, you could see the silhouette of the loud family sitting together for dinner like they did every night. just one big happy (and yet somewhat dysfunctional) family.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ronnie sat on the roof and breathed in and sighed at the cold chilled air. she sat on the roof and looked at the moon that shines brightly. her mother was yet again, working the night shift. the summer was crazy, wild. full of heartbreak. but in the end, the cards were in her favor. for in the end of the summer, she found a new love, the best love a girl could find. and it was her own brother. and she knew that they had to be careful.

and they were. but they could slip up, you never know what would happen. she knew who to turn to if the shit hit the fan. - lincoln loud. she knew he hated her, at least she thought so. but maybe... maybe they could make peace with each other, maybe. a BIG maybe...

she heard her window open up and Bobby came and sat with her, with a Budweiser can. he took a sip and wrap an arm around her shoulder, she sighed and leaned on to him her frizzy hair was soft to the touch, something Bobby loved.

"How's it hanging, bro?"

Bobby shrugged.

"just here to tell you I got some taco bell, you hungry right?"

she nodded.

"Yeah, I got the munchies."

he stroked her hair and neither of them moved. they just stayed like this a little while longer.

"I love you, Bobby"

she kissed his neck which gave him goosebumps.

"I love you too, babe"

she grinned and nibbled his neck.

"Hey, no. c'mon. we got some grind-age to get into before it gets cold."

she huffed and pushed him playfully.

"Fart-knocker, I'm trying to give you a sign, and all you can think of is food"

bobby dead-panned.

"sis, you get bitchy when you don't eat."

fair point.

"Alright, alright, assmunch."

she got up and stretched and sighed. looking over her neighborhood. she sighed and scratched at her scalp. before she looked at her brother who got up and grinned.

"Hey, Ron... see Mr. Anderson's car?"

ronnie raised a brow at him. Mr. Anderson was this old dude from Texas, he and his old lady lived here since the late '80s. they knew them for a long time, they even babysat Ronnie a few times.

"watch this"

he finished his beer then threw it directly at the car. it started beeping loudly. Ronnie's mouth dropped in shock.

"Bobby you dumb son of a bitch, what the fuck's wrong with you?!"

he grabs her wrist and pushed her into the window, she was yelling profanity at her older brother, as he climbed into the window.

"what the hell?"

they heard his Texan accent.

"who threw that?! when I get my hands on the bastard who crack the back of my windshield-!"

bobby shut the window and begins to laugh hard covering his forehead with his hand and leaning back laughing harder and harder. ronnie gave him a stern look. pissed. but the longer he watched him laugh, and the more she thought of the dumb shit he just did. her frown wiggled into a smile, and begin laughing too.

"you're such a fucking moron"

she said between giggles.

"Yeah, but I'm your moron"

they laughed and laughed until they couldn't anymore, breathing in much-needed air. before they came in close for a warm hug and they shared a kiss. she looked at him and kissed him again. she held his hand and the two walked out of her room and into the kitchen to eat some badass taco bell tacos.

for whatever they may face in the future, they knew they would never be apart. they've been together as siblings since the very beginning, and they had each other when their dad ran off with some bitch, and they had each other now and no matter what, they knew they've grown much more than just brother and sister.

Que sera, sera

Whatever will be, will be

The future's not ours to see

Que sera, sera

What will be, will be.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END.


	13. Chapter 13: EPILOGUE

Won't you come see about me?

I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby

Tell me your troubles and doubts

Giving me everything inside and out and

Love's strange so real in the dark

Think of the tender things that we were working on

Slow change may pull us apart

When the light gets into your heart, baby

Don't you forget about me

Don't don't don't don't

Don't you forget about me

Will you stand above me?

Look my way, never love me

Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling

Down, down, down

Will you recognize me?

Call my name or walk on by

Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling

Down, down, down, down

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Ohhhh...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

EPILOGUE:

As February came it was a Thursday. on the 10th. 1994.

it was cold and chilly that night, around 7 pm when luna's water broke.

it happened during dinner. and when she did, Rita and Lynn's sr were in a rush to get her to the hospital. the siblings tagged along. they went to the royal woods hospital all the while Luna was doing her breathing. she screamed louder than loud. as the contractions came. she knew what real pain felt. the nurses took her in, and Lincoln watched as the doors closed, he slowly sat and his whole world seems to be nothing but white noise. it was finally happening. he was going to be a father. it took about three to four hours. when Lincoln was woken up by his mother, she said in a soft voice.

"you're sister asked for you,"

rita said, and while she found it odd, she didn't deny her daughter. after all, Rita and Lynn sr already saw the babe. and when Luna asked for Lincoln well, then she would have him see the baby.

when Lincoln came he had gloves, and a hospital gown, and even the cap and mask. he meekly entered and heard the small beeping sound of the machine. his blue eyes met would luna's tired ones. she smiled weakly and was topless save for the blanket that covered her chest. only her freckled shoulders were visible. it was when he saw the small baby in Luna's arms.

he was wide eyes and stepped closer, slow and steady. it felt like Christmas morning and a dream. like his first time seeing snow, the magic and the wonder. and as he finally stopped he gazed down to a small little thing. she had light hair and it was caramel in color.

lincoln turn to look at Luna, who smiled brightly. and her eyes were even brighter. his eyes turned back to the baby. he was aw-struck. suddenly it came to him, this was his daughter. this was his kid. he pushed down the mask and looked at Luna.

"what's her name?"

Luna smiled and looked at the babe.

"Lamis Leadon Loud"

he raised a brow.

"leadon?"

she shrugged.

"Yeah, I know, Marie is a middle name we all have, well...i wanted to name her after Bernie leadon one of the dudes from the Eagles."

lincoln nodded.

"Lamis..."

he blinked his tears and wiped them.

"Lamis Loud..."

luna kissed his cheek. then did a double take to make sure no one was around.

"wanna hold him luv?"

he nodded. she handed him their daughter, he carefully held her. he smiled she felt a little heavy. she made a noise and her light eyebrows furrow. but relaxed in her father's arms.

"this is amazing..."

he whispered.

"isn't it?"

Luna asked Lincoln turn to her, his lips trembled.

"I love her. and I love you. so...so much."

luna chuckled and couldn't help but get misty-eyed herself.

"and I love you, darling"

they closed the gap and shared a small kiss on the lips. little lamis wiggled in lincoln's arms and made a fussy face. lincoln sighed and he couldn't be happier.

"I promise I'll love and protect you, little lamis.."

his finger brushed her head. luna beam with love and pride for her brother.

"we both will, little man."

they looked at each other, and they knew that they had a long road ahead of them. for Lincoln, he never knew just how happy a kid would make him feel. it was this love and this sudden pride, the fact he made a kid. but he knew he had to be a man, and a father. to his parents, an uncle. but he knew he had a duty, one that was far beyond anything he ever felt.

for Lincoln Loud, he would make right and do right by lamis, his daughter. his girlfriend, his sister, the mother of his child. he was not a child anymore. he was a man. and it was that day he knew he had to be. he might have not been 'truly' ready. but he knew one thing. he was gonna get a fucking job. and he knew where to go too.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

March 4th Sam found herself in the hospital. her mother wasn't happy when she found out her daughter was knocked up, with no telling who the father was. simon didn't really give a shit.

he knew she was pregnant, but he knew that kid wasn't his either. they came into the hospital hours of pain and misery all that hard labor and finally, finally sam sharp gave birth. she was tired, and she felt like all the energy was sucked right out of her.

when they presented the baby she looked at it. she should feel happy. she got what she wanted. but she wasn't. this kid would be a heavy load. when they asked her what they would name her, she simply called her-

"Lina"

and so Lina sharp was born.

but as the night came and Sam was alone in her hospital bed. she knew now that she didn't want this kid. and she knew her mother was going to move out of royal woods. sam had to make a plan, and make a smart one quick. she didn't exactly want to give her up to adoption. but she knew who she had in mind who she'd leave the kid too.

she looked out the window and saw the clouds cover the night sky. lamp lights lit the parking lot. she sighed heavily and she knew she had to dump her daughter to the only person she knew. it would be the most bitch move she'd ever pull off. but the only person she thought of to leave the baby too, while she ran far away from this town was-

Lincoln Loud.

THE END.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And so summer days had ended. coming soon : The Loud House (94) : For better or for worse

thanks to all who have faved, followed, and reviewed. the sequel will come soon and it'll focus more on luna and Lincoln, their child lamis (which you can search on my DA under TMNTFAN85 or the abomination booru just search lamis_loud. I assume everyone knows lina the samcoln child who will be featured in the sequel as well. the fanfic is already half written.


End file.
